Because of You
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: RESUMED! Summary is inside. A yaoi btw Riku x Sora and other pairings.
1. IntroChapter 1

_Hello everyone. I've come back to inform everyone that I am revising all chapters from Chapter 1-21. For anyone who has read this story their first way round, I have changed some things a bit like I redid a few scenes and some chapters haven't changed, I just tried to correct some errors. I want to thank EVERYONE for their support and reviews! You guys are simply amazing and it's because of you that I've decided to do this revise thing.. Also, I updated my summary so hopefully it will work. Criticism is also welcome but no flames against the pairing please. I must warn you though, that once I've revised every chapter, I can't tell you exactly when I'll update the new ones because of school work and home. So enjoy!_

**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to to twist. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever.

**Warning: **Everything you'd expect in a Rated M story. This is also a YAOI so if you don't like, please leave and don't read this.

**Disclaimer: **Copyright© Plot belongs to me. Square Enix owns all the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters except my OCs'.

**_Because Of You_**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1:

**Riku P.O.V.**

"Hey Riku!"

"RIKU WE LOVE YOU!" A group of girls squealing together once they saw me.

I waved, nodded and smiled half heartily while walking to my next class, which is English. As you can see, majority of the school thinks I'm like the coolest guy at Destiny HS but of course, I never think on it. I just try to ignore the fact that every girl wants to go out with me.

When I'm alone, I'm lazy as hell. My mother wonders how she raised me to be like this and I told her it was because of me not having _comfort._ Though all I get in return is _'__** you just need to find a nice guy Riku'**_ or _'__**maybe you should start getting laid**_**'**; which was very brave of her to say cause I was pretty shocked myself.

After entering my classroom, the one-minute bell rang throughout the school. I walked over to my seat with my bag slung over my shoulder and sat down beside my friend, Sachano. He's one of the people who know about my secret.

Well, I'm not saying it's a complete secret like if someone told, I'd have to go after them and kill them secret. I just like to keep it on the down low. So basically, I like guys.

Anyway, I met Sachano last year and since then, we became fast friends. Plus, he likes guys too so that conversations aren't as awkward.. If I wasn't so picky with who I liked or the fact that I liked Sachano as just a friend, I honestly would have dated him by now or at least flirted.

Did I mention that he's really hot too? Well, he is; with short blonde hair and dark green eyes that would remind you of fresh trees surrounding a meadow. Also, he's very athletic like myself but too buff.

May I add that he has a crush on this one guy whose really cute and its funny cause no matter how hard Sachano tries to make him talk, all the guy does is glare at him and walks off.

"What's up Sachano? You seem depressed about something?" I asked him while pulling out my white 1inch binder and carelessly tossed it on my wooden desk.

However, Sachano let out a frustrated sigh and sat straight up in his seat before leaning close to me as he spoke in a hushed voice. " I heard that Irin _wasn't _a virgin. Which means that if I did have a chance with him, it wouldn't be as special as I'd hope it would be."

For some reason, I laughed out loud but quickly covered my mouth, which made Sachano glare at me softly. Then I calmed down, took deep breaths and looked back at him.

"Sachano, do you know if it's even true? I mean, he is someone who is definitely not dominant. Besides, I'm sure there is no way, a guy like that, would be claimed already and not with that attitude he uses on you all the time." I replied with assurance as Sachano gave me a look that said _'how the hell you know all this stuff?_' type of look.

Before we could continue talking, Cloud Strife, who is my English teacher, walked in the room with his briefcase and rested it on the desk before looking towards the class.

Cloud is another one of my close friends too. He's been my friend since I was in elementary so it's kind of like a father/son or brother relationship. All of us looked over at him as Cloud ran fingers through his spiky blonde hair and looked right back at us with dark, yet deep blue eyes.

"All right. I don't really want to do this lesson so I'll just give you the homework for tonight. You are to read pages 300 to 315 and do the questions and vocabulary. There all due tomorrow so I suggest you get to work. You may chat but only if you're asking for help." Cloud informed us in his deep, soft masculine voice before my classmates started taking out their books and started talking to one another.

I blinked a few times and tried to figure out what was wrong with Cloud because he never acts like that.

_Ok, I'm going to admit that as much as I love it when Cloud isn't being a hardcore teacher, I'm a little bit worried. Not to mention that he isn't as hyped up like he usually is. I wonder if it has to deal with Leon. I'll find out about it sooner or later._

"I predict that the reason for Cloud's sudden mood change has to deal with someone by the name Leon, correct?" Sachano asks me without even looking at me and I nod my head.

"Probably is. I wonder what happened between the two to make Cloud look so useless? Its actually scaring me really."

"Aw! Someone's _actually _cares about another persons' feelings!" Sachano says teasingly with a grin and pinches my pale cheek like a mother would to their son and I pushed his hand off.

"Shut up. Sides, I'm sure Cloud will get over it soon. He can't stay like that for so long." I say to my blond friend before opening my English textbook and turning to the page of the story we were suppose to read.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

"Your kidding me right?"

"No, Riku. Why would I joke about something like that?"

It was now lunch time, but it felt like the day dragged by pretty slowly.

Kairi and I sat underneath a white dogwood tree outside while we ate our lunch. From what I'm being informed with, Kairi was telling me the reason why Cloud was acting so strange this morning and like Sachano and I predicted, it was because him and Leon had a really intense argument that almost lead to a physical fight.

All of this happened this morning and the fact that Kairi had to stop it from going any further, meant that this wasn't turning any better.

"That's pretty crazy I will admit. Then again, this would be their first fight. Wonder how that feels?" I ask myself quietly though I wasn't expecting Kairi to hear me as she nudged my side with her elbow.

"Do you have any emotion at all? It's their first _fight_! Well, it was more of an argument but still! I would feel pretty guilty cause I'm sure they both wanted a nice healthy relationship." Kairi said on her part.

"A gym teacher and an English teacher. Here's what I'd say. Since Cloud is an English teacher, I'm sure he wants to stretch his teachings to the world. Well if Leon wants to help, I'm sure that he'll be able to _stretch _Cloud good enough for a-"

"Riku, don't you dare finish that sentence! I know I read yaoi manga and everything but please don't discuss stuff like that. I'm still trying to get them graphic pictures Axel sent me away from my mind." Kairi tells me before reading her _'Gakuen Heaven'_ manga.

I laughed at Kairi's innocence and shook my head. "Kairi, you know very well that that's impossible for me to do. Especially when I have Axel and Sachano with me. They will make sex jokes to no end and leave you laughing until your balls fall off."

"Well I don't have balls. Sorry to disappoint." Kairi replies back without glancing up at me with her bright blue eyes.

I stared at her for a moment as my smile vanished a soft frown appeared. "What's wrong? You look sad. Why's everyone so upset today?" I asked Kairi and myself at the same time before I watched her put her book away and looked over at me with sadness within her blue orbs.

"Jason and I chatted at my locker before homeroom this morning and he told me that we had to cancel our date. He had to help his father out with fixing their cars." Kairi said to me sadly and I raised a silver eyebrow.

"He canceled a date. What's the problem?" I asked with a bored expression before Kairi glared at me.

"I was going to tell him that I was ready to go to the _next level_!" Kairi shouted at me and got a few looks but we managed to look away and I couldn't help but give Kairi a hug around the shoulders.

"Sorry, Kai. Are you sure you're ready to…_you know_?" Even though Kairi's more responsible and honest then me, I was still her best friend since childhood. She's like my sister and I wanted to protect her like a big brother should.

Then, Kairi looked up at me and nodded boldly. No doubts or regrets filled her blue eyes and I admired that.

"If that's what you want, then do it. Just make sure he's protected okay?" I told Kairi, who smiled brightly at me and nodded before hugging me tightly.

For the past few years, I've always been jealous of most of my friend's relationships. The fact that they had some to love and protect, made me feel like a part of be was an empty vessel.

I mean, I did have girlfriends and all, but they were never serious. In a way, they never gave me that edge, that tingling feeling you get in your chest when you meet that certain someone.

Kairi had Jason and they both been going out since last year. Then Sachano's determined to get Irin, which so far looks like a failed plan while Axel and Roxas are busy making there relationship more interesting.

Why can't I be one of them? I want to have fights just like Leon and Cloud did but with the person I love. When we fight, I want to hold them and tell them I love them. I know there will be consequences with the world and that some people may disagree with my sexual preference but I don't care.

_But I wonder if that will ever happen to me at all..._

_**TBC**_

**YaoiPrincess16- **That's the end of chapter 1! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Since fanfiction is being dumb and I can't put my revised chapter in replace of this one, this will remain the same. Unless you'd like for me to email it to you but encase you guys expected something, I've warned you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

**__****Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy) and if you don't like, don't read. No Beta has revised this, so I'm sorry if you see lots of mistakes because my computer is gay for not putting my other revised chapter in.**

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2:

**Cloud P.O.V.**

Yesterday was hell for me.

Leon and me had our very first argument. Can you believe it? To think him and me could actually have a healthy relationship. I shouldn't say things like that. Every couple has fights every once and a while.

On a Saturday morning, I laid in bed most of the day and grading some paper work. I woke up around 7am and right now its 11. Really, me and Leon were staying together in this house and when I woke up earlier, Leon wasn't home which kind of scared me, but I let it go for now.

My stomach suddenly growled with hunger.

I looked down at my shirtless stomach and tapped it with my hand. "Hang it there. I'm almost done with these papers." I replied to my stomach before finishing a student's paper when my phone started ringing.

**RING!**

"Damn." I said under my breath before making myself get out of my king size bed and rushed out of the bedroom.

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RI- **"Hello?" I answered the phone with a calm tone and listened on the other side.

_**Phone Conversation**_

**"Hey Cloud. It's Leon."**

"O-Oh. Hey." I replied with little emotion and I heard a sigh from the other side.

**"I'm sorry that I'm not home. I had to run to the store to get some stuff yesterday and then this creep managed to steal all it so I had to chase after him. It wasn't long before I got my stuff and a truck hit my car. Kind of weird. Don't worry, I stayed over at Axel's house."**

"Wow. You sure had your hands full. Well if that's all you had to say, then I better get back to work. Talk to you later-"

**"I'm sorry Spike."**

Leon's sudden apology was pretty surprising but at the same time comforting. I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I heard him say my nickname in that rich, masculine voice of his. God it makes me want to ravish the guy!

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought up Riona like that-"

**"And I shouldn't have brought up Zack either. If you hate me, then I understand. I just don't want you to be sad, Cloud. That's all I want. I just want you to be happy."**

His words were so touching that I blinked away tears. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I know you do, Leon. Though, not to ruin the moment, but that was our first fight."

**"Yea. I noticed that too. If you think about, it's pretty cool."**

"Yea."

Silence greeted us cause we both didn't know what to say. Then, I decided to say something very interesting.

"When you said by nickname earlier, I seriously wanted to ravish you."

**"Why don't you?"**

"I can't cause your not here."

**"Maybe you should check our front door, Spike."**

Not bothering to hang up the phone, I ran to the front door and opened it to see Leon in all his glory; standing in front of me. Leon is so handsome. Did I tell you that? His long, brown hair and the most demanding gray eyes you've ever seen. Every time I look it them, I feel myself melt like jelly.

"Hey. Nice attire you got that, Spike." Leon greeted me with a teasing smile and I gave him a confused look before looking at myself and gasp.

_Damn! I forgot to put a shirt on! _I nervously looked up at Leon with nervous blue eyes, but the look in his eyes surprised. They showed love and passion at the same time. Next thing I knew, I was pushed against the wall with the front door closed behind us.

Feeling Leon's body against mine was pretty pleasurable. Being shocked and excited at the same time was driving me insane. Leon put his arms over my head so I wouldn't escape (I didn't plan too) and looked down at me with them predator, sexy gray eyes that I almost gave out.

"You missed me that much huh Cloud? Knowing you're only in boxers I'm guessing you had to the jobs all by yourself." Leon whispered hotly in my ear and feeling his warm breathe made my shiver down my spine of pleasure and excitement.

To tell you the truth, we never went this far in a relationship. Sure, we made out and everything. But this was something else. I could feel.

And Leon pressing himself against me wasn't helping either cause I was getting even more turned on. I looked down to see the proof of my pleasure and so did Leon. When I looked up, I had a shocked look on my face but Leon stared right back at me with glee in them beautiful eyes of his. Did I mention he was grinning evilly?

"Leon, why are looking at me like-AH!" I yelped in surprise when Leon picked me up bridal style within his strong arms and started carrying me up the stairs like a princess.

"We got to lot of stuff to cover, my chibi. Only if you'll let me do it." He said to me without looking down and continuing up the stairs until we were in front of our bedroom door and he placed me back on my feet.

_Should I? I really want to and Leon is right. Ever since that fight, we've been alone all by ourselves and not talking to one another..._

"Leon, do you love me?" I asked him seriously while looking at him.

Leon started at me; slightly shocked that I asked such an emotional question. Then, he started walking closer to me and pulled me into a warm, comforting hug. I was taken by surprise at this but I melted into the embrace and breathed in the addicting scent of my Leon.

"Of course I do, Cloud. You mean the world to me. Even if we were friends, I will always love you no matter what comes between us. Besides, you're so innocent. I can't let someone take that away." He replied to me with such love in his voice that I blushed slightly on my cheeks and buried my face deeper into his chest.

I pulled myself away from Leon before entering the bedroom a little and turned around to look at Leon, who gave me a concerned/confused look. So, I grinned at him sexily and winked at him.

"I love you too,_ Leon-sama_. And who said I was innocent? I'm not **always **a good boy." I say to him with a smile as Leon smiles in return and enters the room; walking to me until our noses almost touched.

"Really now? Well how about we test that theory?" Leon said softly against my lips; our lips barely touching but wanting to make contact.

"What are you waiting for?" I replied back with lust in my eyes and in my voice that I never knew I had.

With that, Leon pushed the door closed behind him without breaking eye contact with me. And soon enough.

We were testing our theory and were expecting **great **results.

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Riku P.O.V.**

Axel and Roxas were now playing Dance Dance Revolution: Super Nova and dancing to a song called 'Xepher'. Actually, both of them were doing really well because they were playing on Basic mode and the song's steps looked like a difficult level which shocked all three of us. Wasn't long before the song ended, Axel and Roxas were panting, and it ended with Roxas having an 'A' and Axel having a 'B'.

"Why is it that whenever we play this game, you always win? Answer that, Roxie!" Axel said in between breaths while Roxas saved the game and turned off the PS2.

"Well maybe its because I've been playing much longer than you have and that I've beaten you about 30 times. I counted. Not that hard to catch up really." Roxas replied before taking a sip of water and Axel only growled of frustration before sitting beside me on the couch.

I turned to look at Axel and smiled. "Don't worry Axel. One day, you're going to get an 'AAA'. Just you wait and see!" I said; trying to cheer Axel up but failed when Roxas snorted in misbelieve.

"I highly doubt that will happen Riku. Axel doesn't even have DDR at all. Who doesn't have DDR?"He added and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Guess your right. Oh! Axel! Did you know about Sachano's crush on Irin?" I asked Axel, who snapped his fingers while grinning his socks off; nodding.

"YES! Oh my God I was so shocked when I heard about that. Cause I've heard he liked Irin but I never knew he would actually like him. Have to admit though, Irin's one uke." Axel said with a dreamy sigh and I nodded in agreement.

"Yea, he is. I have gym with the guy, Axel."

"Is his ass as tempting looking as what Sachano says?" Axel asks me with hope in his green eyes and I looked at him with my aqua ones and smiled.

"Flame, if you'd seen his ass. Man! You would have claimed him right there and then! Its funny cause Irin acts like a seme but he definitely uke material."

"Amen to that, brother. Amen to that." He said to me as we laughed and have our drinks touch each other as a toast and took a sip of our drinks.

"HEY! Don't I get a say in this?" Roxas buts in while standing in front of us until Axel yanks Roxas down onto his lap and smiles at him.

"Of course you do, Roxy. Since you're uke and all, what do you think about Sachano?" Axel asked Roxas and by looking in Flames eyes, I knew that he was hoping that Roxas would say he wasn't his type. Even if Axel and Roxas are together.

"Um, Sachano-senpai's good-looking and all but I wouldn't go out with him. Besides,"Roxas paused and stroked Axel's spiked red hair with a smile on his face; blue eyes sparkling with delight.

"I like redheads. They're more entertaining than most blondes and brunettes. Though Sora is the best brother I've ever had."

Whoa! Wait a minute!

Back up!

Did Roxas just say brother?

"You have a brother, Roxas?" I asked him, who in return blinked at me and nodded slowly.

"Yea. He's been living in Destiny Islands for some studying and he's coming here in about 5 days from now. Meaning I'll spend most of my time with him after school. AND he's going to be attending our school! I'm so excited!" Roxas announced with so much joy that he practically jump off of Axel, landed on the coffee table (no shoes just socks) and started dancing.

Axel started laughing and then whistled at Roxas. "Go Roxy! Strip!"

Now that made Roxas stops dancing and glared hard at Axel, who looked back at him with an innocent look on his face. I shook my head while chuckling at Flame's attempt (if u don't remember, that's Axel's nickname).

"Why are you so interested in Roxy's brother anyways, Riku? Unless you just want to fuck him like rabbits!" Axel said to me and I blushed hotly on my pale cheeks and pushed Axel playfully.

"No! It's not like that! Seriously, I had no idea you had a brother Roxas." I turned to look at Roxas, who stepped off the table and sat on my right side on the couch. He took out a picture and handed it to me.

"That's Sora. We're twins but we don't look exactly alike. Just see for yourself."

I did just that. I studied the picture with curious aqua eyes and what caught me the most were Sora's ocean blue eyes. Unlike Roxas's eyes, Sora's was mesmerizing and luring. Felt like you were being drawn closer like you were being hypnotized but in a very good way. Another thing was that he had spiky chocolate hair that went in all directions; as if he had just gotten laid or something. Also, he had beautiful sun kissed skin that looked like it was calling for someone to touch it. One more thing I had to add in my mind.

_Sora-Roxas's twin brother: __**UKE**_

"Riku. Riku? RIKU!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Axel and Roxas who were standing over me like they were about to kill something or me.

"Guys, if you're that desperate to have me, you'll have to go one at a time." I joked with a smile as I watched Roxas blush and Axel smirked at me.

"Okay! Roxas you grab his arms! I got the legs!" He stated as him and Roxas were coming to closer to me and I pushed them away with shocked eyes.

"I was kidding guys!" I told them and Roxas sighed in relief but Axel snapped his fingers.

"Damn! I was ready too!" Axel said out loud with teasing disappointment but looked over at Roxas and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm not sad though. I have my beautiful, smart, adorable, fuckable, Roxy in my arms." Axel said out loud as Roxas blushed and I busted out laughing so hard that I practically fell out of the couch with tears in my eyes.

After calming down, Roxas, Axel and I walked down to the Cafe. Though, I couldn't help but look at the picture of Roxa's brothers in my possession still. That hair, that sun kissed skin, those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

_It's driving me nuts. I haven't met the kid and I'm already thinking about him. I won't deny that he isn't beautiful. Sora...That's his name. I like it. And I can't wait until I get to meet him face to face._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is Chapter 3:Revised! Hope you all enjoy it._

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

_**Because of You**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3:

**Kairi P.O.V.**

I feel so left out right now.

Over the past week, I started hearing rumors about a new student coming to our school. This rumor started maybe on Monday and today (which is Wednesday) was the day they were suppose to transfer here. Who they are? No idea. If they're hot? Cute? Drop dead gorgeous?

Nope.

Though, Riku has been less perverted in the mind and tongue. Instead of doing those things, he's been daydreaming and is actually taking note and paying attention in class. For example, yesterday during lunch, we sat outside under the oak tree and I talked about how Axel kept trying to do perverted stuff with Roxas but all Riku did was nod.

Being as I'm Riku's closest friend, I was determined to find out why Riku is behaving this way! Not that I didn't like it or anything, but it was very..._different._

As I waited in class for homeroom to start, I decided to write in my journal like I usually do when I have nothing else better to do with my morning. Everyone else was chatting away about what they did last night, sharing secrets and most of them talking about the new student.

I paused my hand to stop and listen to a group behind me talk about our new classmate and I couldn't help but let my mind wander. _Is this kid really that important? Axel and Roxas haven't said anything about someone coming to our school so maybe their not that big of a deal to talk about. Besides, I have Jason. _Looking down at my journal I smiled silently to myself as I drew a small heart on the bottom right corner of the page and wrote **'K heart J'**.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Evergreen, our homeroom teacher with long, curly brown hair and kind hazel eyes and a petite body spoke as she stepped into the room.

Her presence made the rest of my classmates rush to their seats and face forward so they were at attention. I couldn't help but giggled quietly to myself while I put my journal away because Mrs. Evergreen is such a nice teacher.

"Today we have a new student in our homeroom and school. I hope you will give him a warm welcome and that you will give them respect as much as you do with one another. Come on in, Mr. Utada." Mrs. Evergreen said nicely, facing the door as we all averted our gazes to see who the new transfer looked liked.

Once the door opened and the person stepped into the room, my eyes widened in pure shock as I smiled widely in delight at whom was now a part of the class.

It was Sora, Roxas's twin brother! Sora and I were childhood friends ever since we were little kids! Since he had to move away a couple years ago, I've missed him so much.

I watched as Sora stood in front of the class, his sky blue eyes scanning the room before he blushed shyly and looked away. I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Sora finally came back because he's gotten a bit taller then when I previously saw him.

Mrs. Evergreen encouraged him to say something about himself, giving him a warm, comforting smile.

Sora nodded hesitantly before facing us once more, his blue eyes that showed shyness were now replaced with confidence. He adjusted his back pack that slung over his right shoulder more securely before speaking.

"My name's Sora Utada...Um, I moved here from Twilight Town and it's nice to meet you all." Sora spoke loud and clear, before showing a goofy smile; scratching the back of his grown, spiky brown hair.

_Sora...I can't believe you finally came back. I wonder if he still likes the same things he use to like when we were younger? If he's Roxas's brother, I highly doubt he changed one bit. However... _Mrs. Evergreen thanked Sora, who blushed in embarrassment before he escorted himself to the back of the class, sitting at an empty seat as I followed him with a silent gaze.

Sora took out a binder and a pencil; glancing up at the teacher before looking over at me. Our gazes met and I smiled warmly at Sora, whose blue eyes beamed with delight and waved at me cheerfully. My smile widened in excitement as I faced forward, and then an idea hit me.

_I wonder if Riku would like Sora?_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Riku P.O.V.**

_Where's Axel! He lied to me! Saying that Sora was going to be in our homeroom! I'm going to kill him!_

I walked angrily into the deserted halls because my teacher had to talk to me after class and now I was headed to gym. Plus, I was five minutes later, so I went to the restroom and changed into a white tank top and blue basketball shorts.

Being so much into my thoughts and angry with a certain red-head, I didn't notice that someone was about to run into me in the opposite direction.

The stranger and me managed to not fall on the floor when we collided but books and papers fell in our place. Concentrating on what was happening now, I saw papers clattered around me and the others feet before I slowly knelt on one knee and started picking up the papers quickly.

After getting them all, I stood up and handed it to the person, but I didn't look at his face. " Here you go. Sorry for bumping into you."

"T-Thank you. It was my fault really. I shouldn't run." The person's voice was a boy's voice for sure but it sounded so nervous and soft and I finally looked up to see who the stranger was.

My breath was literally caught in my throat at whom it was that stood in front of me..

It was Sora Utada; the same guy I saw in Roxas's picture. He looked exactly the same in the picture: spiky, dark brown hair, sun-kissed skin, a petite figure, and big, sky blue eyes that looked up at me so shyly.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander and I noticed he wore some straight fitted, dark blue jeans, a plain, white short-sleeve shirt and black Vans.

_He's even cuter in person. No, scratch that. HOT._

"Um, could I have my books back please? I really need to get to class." Sora's voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked up to meet his gaze and watched him blush lightly.

I looked down at the books and papers in my hand and laughed nervously. "My bad." Once Sora took them and adjusted them in his arms properly before he looked up at me with a shy smile.

As much as I loved the boy's smile, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes weren't as bright as when I saw them in the photo. You would say that I'm strange from comparing a photo to the real thing, but I noticed that he had life in those blue eyes and right now, they seemed to dim.

_Maybe I won't be the only one to notice this. I'm sure Roxas will spot him and notice it too._

"Well um…goodbye and thank you again." Sora told me before walking past me but I reached my hand out and grabbed his arm in time enough to stop him.

Really, I don't know why I did what I did. My instincts told me to stop him; as if my life was at stake. Sora stopped and turned to face me, a surprise look on his face. I stared into his eyes; searching for an answer for my sudden action but found nothing.

"My name's Riku. It's nice to meet you finally." I say to the beautiful, brunette boy, who in return blushes at my kind words before looks down at the floor shyly.

"I'm Sora Utada. I-It's nice to meet you too." Sora replies in a hushed tone but I managed to catch every word.

Smiling at how it sounded and how it suited him very well, I let his arm go and smiled.

"Well. I'll see you later Sora. Tell your brother I said **'what's up' **for me." I tell him before turning around and continued walking to gym, leaving a confused, shocked, cute Sora in the middle of the hallway.

When I was finally out of eyesight, I let out a held breath and leaned against the wall. _Why am I freaking out about this? True, Roxas warned us that he would be arriving at our school today but I never thought I'd meet the boy THIS soon. I gotta say though, he's even more captivating up close._

Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes shut and let out a smile as the blue-eyed brunette clouded my mind. _I might actually have a chance with him after all. Sure, it will take a while, but I have to gain his trust if I want to get any closer to him. I want his friendship if I can't have his heart...Hopefully, we'll be able to talk outside of school, Sora._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sachano P.O.V.**

_I pray to God that Irin doesn't find out that I know about the rumors or the fact that I told Riku about it. Plus, since I'm about Irin so much, he will most likely ask about it. Maybe Axel will help me.  
_

For some reason, I definitely wanted a copy of Harry Potter's invisible cloak because I could almost feel Irin's gaze on me. I quickly walked toward the middle of the room to my seat and a couple rows behind me were Roxas and Axel, who were talking amongst themselves.

As I took out my drawing pad, I heard someone seat themselves in the desk beside mine and when I looked up, I saw that it was my blue-haired crush.

"Well hello Irin. I'm surprised to see you here-"

"You know who spread those rumors don't you?" Irin asked, straight to the point as he watched me with maroon colored eyes.

_Oh shit. _Making a confused look, I looked at Irin with an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Irin smirked, "Like hell you do. You always come over and try to talk to me, almost everyday. I'm most likely the only person you try to talk to even though I dislike you. So just tell me the truth."

Searching Irin's eyes, I knew he was definitely serious about this. Slowly, I looked behind us and noticed Axel and Roxas watching us with an interested look in their eyes. I sent them a quick glare before locking eyes with Irin once more.

"_Look Irin," I started out as I scooted closer to Irin, who seemed to tense up a little. " As much as watching you get so worked up about this entertains me greatly, I will not tell you who I heard this from. Want to know why?" I asked in a hushed tone, turning my body around so I was completely facing Irin, watching study me with a suspicious gaze._

"_Why?" Irin asked back softly and was shocked when he looked up and realized that I was very, very close to him; close enough to kiss him even._

Leaning forward, I couldn't help but chuckle softly in his ear and I noticed the soft blush on Irin's cheeks. "because I know for a fact, that you are a virgin. You may act all tough and think you've done what everyone else has, doesn't mean you've experienced it yourself."

"_Smart ass much?" Irin replied softly, unknown to the both of us that our art teacher had stepped into the room and Axel and Roxas were watching us with goofy grins on their faces._

"_No. I'm just very," I got the courage to lean down and lick Irin's ear, " observant_". I whispered in the bluenette's ear as he closed his eyes shut and blushed heavily at what I did.

"_Sachano and Irin, please do not have sexual experiments in my classroom or I will send you to the principal's office." Our art teacher, a female named Ms. Kimiko who was short with straight black hair and sharp brown eyes snapped at us venomously._

Quiet laughter surrounded us, some by girls who found this very interesting and majority of the laughter came from Axel and Roxas. Irin snapped his eyes opened and looked at Ms. Kimiko in apology before he got up and rushed to his seat, which was near the front.

_I can not believe I actually did that! Yeah, I thought about it once in a while but I couldn't help it. Though, I timed it perfectly and my Irin is blushing like a tomato. This time, he's the one whose embarrassed. I feel so very accomplished._

Before I turned around and faced forward, I looked back at my two friends and I couldn't help but smirk at them in victory. Axel gave me a thumbs up while Roxas just shook his head with a smile on his face. When I turned around, I partially listened to the teacher explaining about doing this art project we had to completely in two weeks.

_Irin._ Smiling silently to myself, I averted my eyes to Irin, who was sitting back against the chair, his hands in his laps as he listened to the teacher. A second later, he turned his head to look back at me; a blush appeared on his cheeks before Irin glared at me and turned back around.

_This is definitely going to be interesting._

_**TBC**_

**YaoiPrincess16: **Next chapter down, and one more to go! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because Of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4:

**Sora P.O.V.**

"SORA!"

I almost jumped out of my seat as I turned my head to my right to stare right at my brother, Roxas. He raised a questioned eyebrow with a look of confusion saying: '**you better tell me what you were thinking about that made you not listen to a damn word I said'**.

Giving Roxas a nervous smile of apology, I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, bro. I was daydreaming. They don't seem to leave me alone at boring classes like these."

Roxas and I were in the same Pre-Calculus class together along with Jason, Kairi's boyfriend. I was able to know who everyone was when Roxas filled me in last night on what's been going on the past years. Though I couldn't get Riku off of my mind.

"I understand the daydreaming Sora. I'm just wandering what you're dreaming about. Unless its a someone and not a something-"

"Roxas, Please be quite before I give detention once again." Mr. Lewis spoke loudly; gaining the attention of both the class and the two of us but Roxas just chuckled.

"My bad Mr. Lewis!" Roxas replied like he was off grounds before the teacher continued explaining some sort of equation.

I looked over at the window since I was sitting near it and noticed that our classroom was right near the football field so I had a pretty good view. The boys from what seemed like to be coming from gym, jogged onto the field and started playing soccer while Leon watched them cautiously.

Last I talked to Leon was before I left to move away to Destiny Islands. _He's both scary and cool at the same time. Shows no emotion yet you know you when you hit a nerve. No wonder Cloud's so fond of him. I'm glad he's with Leon. They belong together._

As I watched, I spotted red hair and silver hair. Leaning a little closer to the window, my eyes widened cause I knew who the silver-haired person was.

_Riku... _In a memorizing spell, I watched as one of the other guys on Riku's team started running down the field with the ball before kicking it over to Riku. He caught the ball with the side of his foot when Axel started coming at him with an evil grin, ready to steal the ball when Riku gave him his own grin and easily rushed passed him with the ball. About 5 seconds later, Riku kicked the ball into the field goal and I watched as people on his team cheered.

_He's really, really good! _What caught my interest even more was Riku taking his white tank top off to reveal a strong, pale chest and broad shoulders but he wasn't buff. My mouth went slightly ajar at the pure beauty that I've been watching for maybe two minutes from my classroom window.

_By now, I'm sure you've figured out that I am attracted to guys right? I'm more on the bisexual reference but I don't tell everyone about it. _I discovered this when I was 14 years old actually. Don't know why, but I don't really go berserk when I see big boobs or anything. Besides, guys have a lot more energy than a woman does.

I blinked at myself in surprise at what I just thought.

_I cannot believe I just said that._

Glancing back at Mr. Lewis to make sure he didn't notice my actions along with Roxas, I turned back to the window and saw Leon and the boys gather around. Axel and Riku were standing in the very back, completely ignoring what Leon had to say before they faced forward.

That's when something crazy happened.

Axel looked up near my window before locking eyes with me. A grin spread on his face as he waved at me, and I waved quickly in return before Axel nudged Riku's arm to get his attention and nodded towards me. My eyes widened in realization when Riku turned his head and looked up right at me.

**RIGHT AT ME!**

Literally blushing like mad, I tried to look away but for some reason, I didn't want to. Those fierce, determined, aqua colored eyes of his made me want to just run out of the classroom and hug him and never let go.

_Even though it will never happen. I'll never get that chance with him._

However, Riku gave me a warm smile and a short wave. Not wanting to be rude, I shyly waved back with a small smile of my own; not realizing that I was still blushing like a tomato.

The moment was short-lived when Leon brought Riku's attention as the brunette started turning around to head back; the class following close behind. Axel spoke to Riku, smiling and laughed before slinging an arm around his shoulders. I noticed the last look Riku gave me before they started walking back into the school.

_Riku, why are you making me feel this way? I just met you, and yet here I am; daydreaming about you. Besides, your too perfect, to handsome to want someone like me. I'd be happy enough to be your friend._

"Sora, are you coming? The bell rang like 5 minutes ago?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Roxas, who was standing up and had his book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, yea!" I replied before I quickly put my books in my black book bag, stood up and followed Roxas to our fourth period.

_Hopefully, I won't think about Riku too much. Then again, it's hard not too when you see a very hot guy shirtless and playing soccer._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Riku P.O.V**

_Sora..._

All I could think about was Sora the whole day. At first, I thought my mind was free from thinking of the beautiful, spiked haired brunette until I scored a point for the game in gym and looked up to see Sora staring right at me.

I was shocked but amused at the same time. When I eyes met, I couldn't help but melt into them blue eyes. I wanted to go to him and kiss him for all he's worth. Unfortunately, Leon just had to ruin it for us and we had to go back in before fourth period class started.

Now I'm in Anatomy and I don't have any of my friends in here. I sighed and rested my head on my desk to the side. Watching students coming in was starting to bore me when I noticed my main attraction enter the room. My eyes widened in pure shock as I sat all the way up and looked over to see no other than Sora walking into my class!

He looked so innocent up there! Curious, nervous ocean blue eyes scanning the room to find an empty seat for himself. That's when I looked beside me and grinned.

_Well will you look at that? Am empty seat. Next to me!_

I managed to catch his gaze and pointed him to the seat next to mine. Secretly, I was so nervous because I was afraid I might scare the beautiful angel that was now sitting next to me. Controlling my nervousness, I looked over at him and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked Sora calmly. _What's up? WHAT'S UP! That's all you have to say! God you're such a fucking moron Riku!_

"I-I'm good. How about you?" Sora replied softly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I had to contain myself from wanting to hug him cause Sora looked so adorable and irresistible right now. All shy and everything.

_He's too cute for his own good!_

I chuckled a little and shrugged. "I'm all right I guess. Not in the right attire though. Still have my gym clothes on." I glanced down at myself with a silly smile and Sora laughed a little.

It was true about my attire though. All I was wearing was my white tank top (that I took off before the game), blue shorts and my hair was still in its low ponytail. The teacher for the class walked in as everyone else rushed to their assigned seats.

Actually, our teacher was Aerith, Cloud's childhood friend. They were together at some point I heard but I guess they broke up after Cloud said he was bi. Aerith's the only nice teacher in this damn school other than Leon and Cloud.

"Good evening class. How's everyone's day so far?" Aerith asked all of us and most of the class said_,' fine_', _'okays'_ and other crap like that but I only leaned against my seat, but my hands behind me head, closed my eyes and smiled for some reason.

_Oh my day went really well. Day dreaming about a brunette angel that so happens to be sitting next to me. My days going extremely well._

That's when someone came into the room along with a knock on the door. Aerith turned to face the person and smiled sweetly at him with delight in her emerald eyes.

"Kira, I see you're late once again."

"Sorry Ms. Aerith. I had to finish up a test." Kira replied softly before sitting in the back of the room in the middle row.

Sora and I watched Kira for a split second before looking back at our brown-haired teacher. We sat in the middle of the left side of the room; making it non-suspicious to anyone but then again, did anyone care? Because I sure as hell didn't!

"All right class. Today we're going to do some reading on the different types of tissueand their relationship to one another. I hope you like reading." Aerith announced and the class filled the room with groans

I watched as Aerith, looked across the room and her eyes landed on Sora, who was getting his pencil out. Glancing from him to Aerith, I glared at her.

_I swear; if Aerith's going to do what I think she's going to do, I will personally kill-_

"Sora," Aerith said to Sora, who looked up at her with attention.

"Why don't you move next to Kira? He can tell you what we're doing and you can catch up faster." She told Sora and pointed to Kira, who was busying writing something.

My mouth went slight ajar in shock at the fact that Ms. Aerith, kind sweet Aerith, was going to take my Sora away from me. I've been thinking about the boy the entire day and when I finally get the chance to talk to him, she just HAD to move him!

_Wait a minute. Sora's not mine...Well, not yet at least. Hell, I'm not sure if he's truly gay. But knowing he blushed when I talked to him and when I caught him watching us play soccer outside during gym, I think I have a pretty good chance. Still, Sora should sit next to me not with another fuckin guy!_

Glancing next to me, Sora was taking his stuff before giving me a look that '_I'm so sorry and I hope I'll talk to you after class look'_ along with a shy smile.I smiled back at him sadly as I watched him get up and move to the back of the room so he was sitting beside Kira, who turned to Sora and greeted him.

When everyone wasn't looking, I glared at Aerith and I finally got eye contact with her. She also knew I was gay and when I caught her attention, I lifted my hands out like _'what the hell?'_ After doing this, Aerith smiled nervously at me and mouthed '_sorry but I have too'._

For the rest of class period, I sat by myself with no-one next to me and did sneaky glances towards the back. Why? Because I wanted to make sure Kira didn't do anything to my cute Sora.

Oh yea, you guys don't know Kira do you? Duh, how silly of me. Well, I can't say that Kira's an asshole or anything causes he hasn't done anything to me or said anything that would make me want to beat the hell out of him.

Got to admit though, the guy is handsome. Hell, I'm even jealous but come one, who else has silver colored hair like mine? Any who, Kira's one of those tall, dark and handsome guys with the short, slightly spiked black hair along with bright hazel eyes and nicely tan skin.

HOWEVER, just because I agree that Kira's attractive, _**does not mean **_that I don't like Sora anymore!

Get one thing straight (even though I certainly am not): Sora is my number one interest right now.

Sora, from my observation and the little, short conversations we have, is the most innocent, cutest, and sweetest boy I have ever met by far. Just like Roxas(who I personally say is evil because he seems to always get back at me).

One difference is that Roxas belongs to Axel and Sora belongs to no one. Which is why I need to have Sora for myself before anyone else gets him. Protective? I know. But I want to be the one that makes him blush like that. I want to be the one that holds him when he's sad or kiss him whenever he feels lost or sad in the world.

_Before I do that, I have to get to know him better. Know his strengths, his weaknesses. His past, feelings, what he likes and dislikes. If I can earn his trust, then I earn his respect and if I can gain his friendship, then I know for a fact that if I find out that he's not gay, then at least he won't abandon me...Sora, I wonder if you will start to have the same feelings for me as I'm starting to feel for you?_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Leon P.O.V.**

Ever since Sora came to this school, Riku's been acting very strangely.

Why I say that you ask? Well just because Riku is my friend, does not mean he's always on his 'good behavior side'. Usually, Riku always skips gym class or he just comes to class and does nothing at all. But over the past week, Riku's been coming to class and actually playing the activities I give the class.

Now that caught me off guard.

Right now, it's lunchtime and I decided to sit outside under the tree where Cloud was meeting me. Most of the teachers were in the teacher's lounge but where's the fun in that? I rather be with my love than eating in a room full of people that think they know everything when they obviously don't.

Anyway, I walked over to the tree and saw my blonde haired love waiting for me while eating a sandwich. What also surprised me was that Axel was there as well. When I got closer to the pair, I gave Axel a glare.

"Easy there lover boy! I'm not hitting on Spike here if that's what you're thinking. Besides, I got my Roxy so I highly doubt I'd want Cloud anyways." Axel told me quickly before I was able to say something. I nodded in response before sitting next to Cloud on his left side and took out a MONSTER drink from my bag.

"What do you want anyway, Axel? Not that I don't want you here." I asked Axel before taking a sip of my energy drink and noticed Axel grinning at me.

"Before I say this, I assume you both saw our little Sora, right?" He asked the both of us and Cloud nodded with a smile on his face, which made his blue eyes, sparkle with delight.

"Yes! Sora's grown up into a fine man! One thing that's changed though is that Sora's still shy. Not completely, but around other guys-"

"Like Riku?" Axel finished his sentence with sparkling green eyes and a grin on my face.

I raised an eyebrow of interest and Cloud gaped at Axel. Riku? What does he have to do with Sora? Unless Axel's saying that he likes Sora. If so, I want to hear this from Axel himself or Riku for the matter.

"Why do you say Riku?" Cloud asks him with confusing blue eyes that made him look so innocent and defenseless. These were also one of the reasons why I love Cloud.

"In gym earlier, me and Riku were playing soccer. His team won and when we were about to leave, I noticed Riku looking up at one of the classrooms windows and guess who was watching our sexy Ri-chan?" Axel told his teasing and a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Sora?"

"BINGO!" Axel replied with a big grin on his face.

Axel looked at us again with his hands behind his head. "After I saw this, I saw Riku smile at him and wave. I don't know if I'm certain, but I swear that Riku's smile was more. How do you put it? Relaxed. Like, it held love in that smile. Something like that and our little Sora blushed and waved back. It was so interesting that I decided to break the eye contact and take Riku inside the school." He concluded before sitting next to me, snatching my drink and taking a sip.

"So, you think Riku likes Sora in _**that**_ way?"

"Of course! Come on, I've known Riku ever since we were kids. Even though Riku and Sora haven't met when they were little, I'm sure they can make some new memories." Axel spoke with clear confidence in his voice and glee in his green eyes.

"Which involves hanging out right?" Cloud asked Axel in a somewhat pleading voice.

"No." Axel answered as me and Cloud looked at him with question.

"Ones that involves a big bed, whipped cream, chocolate and a whip." Axel added and busted out laughing because my face went in pure shock and Cloud blushed hotly.

"We didn't need to know that, Axel." I told him before snatching my drink from Axel's grasp and Cloud snuggled against me.

"Exactly. We don't need to know stuff like that." Cloud said to him and was still blushing slightly.

"Oh come on!" Axel sits up and looks at Cloud and me. "You guys would probably do the same thing! Whip cream and all. Unless your with the full bondage thing-"

"**AXEL**!"

"Sike, sike. I'm kidding. Calm down. Anyway, I got to go. I see my beautiful Roxie from afar. Talk to you guys later and don't tell Riku I told you all this." Axel told us before standing up, dusting himself off and rushing inside the cafeteria.

From outside, we could see Axel greeting Roxas with a nice and hug with Roxas blushing. Roxas gave Axel a quick peck on the lips before leading Axel to an empty table. I leaned against the tree and felt my energy draining from me.

"You okay?" I glanced down at Cloud, who's looking up at me with deep, worried blue eyes. Leaning down and gave him a quick kiss on his pink lips, I smiled at him gently which only he could see.

"I'm okay Cloud. Just tired that's all. It's one thing to work at a construction site, but working a school is even more work." I replied to my blonde lover with warm gray eyes and watched Cloud smiling at me.

"True. But you working at the construction site has made you more. Stronger." Cloud added but his voice had a hint of lust in it and I looked down too see Cloud rubbing my exposed, tan arm.

I smirked at this and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "That work helped me make you even more pleasurable last night huh, Spike." I whispered huskily in Cloud's ear before teasingly biting his earlobe with my teeth and heard Cloud gasp in shock.

Clouds blush deepened while I continued my assault on his ear. "Leon. Not here." He said through silent moans when we both heard giggles from afar.

We stopped what we were doing and looked over to see fan girls watching up. And one of them so happened to be Kairi with a big fat grin on her face.

"Don't worry guys! We were just passing by! You better go ahead and finish your make out session before the bell rings in 5 minutes. Come on girls." Kairi told the group and they all started walking away but not before looking at us with blushes and squeals of joy.

_Great. Now we're witnessed. Hope they don't rat on us._

"Leon, I think we should stop. The bell is going to ring in five minutes and I don't think we'll be done in five minutes." Cloud spoke to me before lifting himself on his feet so he could stand up and was now hovering over me. I blinked at this and reached a hand out to touch my lover.

"We can call a substitute. Tell the kids that we're sick and go right home." I quickly said to the blonde with hopeful gray eyes but all Cloud did was laugh.

**RING!**

The school bell rung throughout the school; indicating that everyone needs to get to class and the lunch was over. After I stood up and grabbed my trash, I was pulled down and was greeted with soft lips upon my own.

Even though I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, it ended once it started. Cloud pulled away from me and gave me a quick kiss on my nose with a beautiful smile on his face.

"See you later later, _**Squall.**_" Cloud said to me before walking away from me and into the school while leaving me where I was in shock.

_Did he just call me Squall? Better talk to him about that._

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Irin P.O.V.**

Listening to a teacher lecture isn't the best thing in the world. I was sitting in the middle row but near the window so I could look out. That's exactly what I did too. Not paying much attention to the teacher but was thinking more and more by the day.

I glanced down at my necklace. What hang from the chain was Japanese symbol that means 'Love'. It had small, blue sapphires all over it. I never let it out of my sight. Everyday of my life, I've worn this necklace.

Someone, very precious to me gave me this necklace.

_Joel...I wonder if you still have your necklace too. I wonder if you're thinking of me as much as I think of you._

Joel was my first love. Short, black hair that I was run my fingers through cause it was soft as silk. Big, innocent purple eyes that would stare at me nervously but filled with love. He was perfect. Even though he always said he wasn't, I thought he was. Joel was an angel from God.

And now's he's out in the world somewhere. Alone.

_And maybe with someone much better than me. Joel deserves so much better. Someone who will stick with him no matter what. Someone who will always love him no matter what Joel says or does. I hope he found the right person-_

"Irin-senpai." I heard a whispered voice from behind me. As I glanced over my shoulder, I noticed it was a classmate of mine and it seems she was holding a note. Once I took the note, I quietly opened and read the note.

**You look sad, dude. Don't get mad. Get GLAD! -Sachano**

_Damn._

I totally forgot that Sachano was in my English class and I glanced across my seat to see Sachano smile at me. I shook my head slowly before taking up my pencil and writing back:

_**If you're trying to be my friend, don't think it will be easy. My day's already horrible so watch yourself. -Irin**_

Quickly, I folded it back up and threw it at Sachano, who caught it with ease and read the note. His eyes were in shock for a slight moment before looking over at me with a grin and writing back. Next thing I knew, the note was there. So here's a conversation:

(a/n: sachano** is bold **and _**irin is bold italic **_for this short note thing)

**Irin! So threatening. I haven't done anything to you and yet you hurt me with such painful words.**

_**Well maybe if you stop talking to me, it would be greatly appreciated.**_

**I've been watching you over the past hour, Irin. Something's on your mind and I want to help.**

_**You can never help me. What's in my thoughts is NONE of your concern. Besides, why do you care? And speaking of which, why did you bite my ear that day? HUH!**_

**...**

_**Sachano...**_

**Fine. Do you really want to know?**

_**Yes. I want to know Sachano. Can tell me why you're doing this.**_

**Because I-**

**RING!**

Once again, the bell ran an hour later; signaling our next and final class. Sachano stopped writing mid-sentence cause I watched him and I put my book bag over my right shoulder. I started heading for the door but stopped and looked over at Sachano.

"Tell me when you actually have the courage to tell me face-to-face, Sachano. Then maybe I won't judge you like I do." I tell Sachano while meeting his gaze before walking out of the classroom.

While walking to my next class, I started thinking back about my relationship with Joel. Though it was a secret, we always seemed to tell each other how we feel through friendship and trust.

_Joel...I wish you were here with me. I wish I could hold you like I use to. But I guess that you're just a beautiful memory now...It's just so hard to forget you-_

"Irin." I stopped and turned around to see Kira heading towards me with a piece of paper in hand. He looked dead serious and it was slightly turning me on and making me scared at the same time.

"Hello, Kira-san. Did you need something?" I greeted Kira with a warm smile but Kira gave me a piece of paper with a list that said name, personality, likes, dislikes, location and phone. At first, I blinked at this and then slightly blushed.

"Kira, what is this for?" I asked Kira, who leaned against the lockers and arms crossed while closing his eyes.

"I need you to spy for me." Kira's deep, sexy voice said to me and I looked at him in confusion.

"On what exactly?"

"Sora Utada." He replied straight out and I gasped in shock that Kira actually wanted to know more about a guy.

Kira and me have been friends since we were kids. Only Kira knows about my relationship with Joel and has been my friend since elementary. Plus, we're both gay so it makes it even more comfortable with me.

"Sora? You mean the new student? I haven't seen him yet. Heard he's a real cutie. Unless you've spoken to him." I leaned closer to Kira as Kira opened his eyes to reveal gray orbs and looked up at me.

"Only little words. He's in my Anatomy Class. Though I know little about him. Think you can do the job?" He asked me with no hesitation like he knew what my answer was.

All I did was give him a smirk and determination filled my ruby eyes. "Can I do it? Kira, I go right now and fill half of this page by the end of school today. This is me you're talking about." I reply to him with a smile and thumbs up but Kira glances up at me with something in his eyes.

"You're still thinking about Joel aren't you?" Kira asked me suddenly and my smile turned into a sad frown.

Kira saw this and lifted himself off from the locker with book bag over his shoulder and hands in his pants pockets. Then, he walked over to me until we were both facing the opposite way; shoulder touching shoulder.

"You have to move on. If you can't do that, you have no business on being here whatsoever let alone know how to love another." Kira stated with an emotionless expression before walking down the hall; leaving me in shock and pain.

_Kira's right...He's always right...How am I suppose to move on when I can't even stop thinking about Joel?_

I started walking to my destination and I didn't notice a crystal tear run down my pale cheek.

**TBC**

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because Of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5:

**Sora P.O.V.**

_Finally! Friday! I am finally free of this school! Though it's been 2 weeks since I've been here in Destiny Islands and I haven't seen Riku at all. I mean, isn't he Roxas and Axel's friend anyways? Why am I so obsessed about this anyways? I don't even like Riku that way!_

While I walked down the sidewalk with some other students walking in front of me, I caught a glimpse of silver near a tree that was coming to view. I didn't know who the person was until I walked closer and tried not to gasp in shock.

_Riku!_

Indeed, it was my silver-haired crush as he leaned against the tree. He was leaning back against the tree, his head tilted down slightly and his eyes closed. Riku wore dark faded blue jeans and a plain,dark red pullover sweater with some black skater shoes. I wasn't sure if he was meditating or sleeping, but I had this urge to make sure he was all right.

So I quietly walked onto the grass and towards Riku. Once I stood by his left side, I studied him for a moment; his posture seemed comfortable but I was still unsure. When I touched his shoulder however, Riku's eyes snapped opened and reached out to grab my arm and pulled forward with such strength that I couldn't even comprehend.

I ended up being very, VERY close against Riku; my eyes closed because I thought I was going to be hit in the face or something. However, the grip on my arm loosened and I felt hands on both shoulders.

"Sora? Are you all right?" Riku asked me softly as I opened my eyes slowly before looking up to meet his gaze.

Seeing the hurt and concern in Riku's eyes made me turn a shade of red; making me pull away from him so I could turn away from him.

"O-Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be okay?" I replied quickly, laughing nervously as I turned back around with a nervous smile.

Riku watched me for a moment before he stepped closer towards me and grabbed my arm gently; looking at it. "I didn't mean hurt you; I thought you were Seifer or somebody else."

"It's fine," I watched Riku as he examined my arm, "I saw you here all by yourself, and I haven't seen you in two weeks because you haven't been in class..." I trailed off, blushing in embarrassment because I almost confessed that I missed him. _Even though I honestly did._

Hearing this made Riku avert his gaze from my wrist, to my face; a mask of what seemed like surprise and joy within his aqua colored eyes. A thin smile traced his face before he let go of my wrist.

"So you were concerned about my whereabouts? Did you miss me that much?" Riku asked me; it wasn't a tease or anything, but like a serious question.

"I um..." I looked at Riku shyly before looking away; seeing more students walking out of the school.

"Well, since you told me that," I almost jumped at my skin when I felt my head be tilted up but relaxed when I realized it my secret crush doing it.

Riku studied my eyes with his own; his smile never left. "I'm not going to lie saying that I didn't miss you too, Sora. Because in all honestly, I did." He whispered as he leaned down; like he about to kiss me.

_Riku. _I looked from his eyes to his lips and then back to meet his gaze as I watched him lean closer. My eyes drifted shut, ready to except the kiss that I've always day-dreamed about; wondering if it felt as wonderful in reality as it did in a dream.

Our lips were about an inch apart when someone broke the spell.

"SORA-CHAN!"

Hearing my name made me snap my eyes wide open as I gazed up at Riku quickly before I turned around to see Irin walking towards us. I was going to approach Irin when I remembered Riku and turned back around to look at him. He gazed right back at me, with a sad smile and his memorizing eyes were masked with hurt and maybe anger?

_No...Maybe he wasn't going to kiss me after all. I must daydreamed it, he could've kissed my forehead like a friend would. _

There was no denying my feelings though. As much as I wanted to say that Riku and I were to be great friends, I wanted to kiss him. Right then and there, I wanted Riku to just kiss me in front of everyone, and tell me that he wanted me. However, I knew that it was too soon, and kiss could just be something to mess with someone instead of proving how much they cared.

Riku glanced over at Irin, who coming closer to us before he mouthed sorry to be and turned to walk off in the opposite direction. I watched Riku leave until he disappeared around the corner and I let out a sad sigh.

_Riku..._

"Sora?" I heard my name once more before I turned around to face my blue-haired friend, who gave me a look of concern.

"Oh hey Irin-senpai. Is there something you need?" I asked, giving him a small smile; even though I kept thinking back on what could've happened if it wasn't for Irin.

Irin grinned at my sudden question and I looked at him with a questioned look. " Actually, I do. Kira wanted me to tell you to meet him at the Sunlit Cafe tonight at 7 o'clock. He said he wanted to talk to you about something important. Can you come?" He asked me and leaned forward a little with interest and I quite honestly, I was surprised by the sudden invitation.

_Kira wants to have a date with me? Well, it's not even a date; more like a friendly meeting. I won't deny that Kira is very attractive but mysterious at the same time. Maybe this will help me distract my thoughts from thinking about Riku so much. Plus, I might be able to get to know Kira more._

"Sure, I can come tonight. I don't have much homework anyways." I replied with a goofy smile that made Irin smile back in return.

"Excellent! I shall tell Kira that you've accepted. However, if you'd like to tell him yourself, here is Kiras' cell number." Irin stated before taking out a neatly folded piece of paper and handing it to me as I took it from him.

" Though, I best be going. No need on holding you up. I'll see you around and enjoy yourself tonight. Kira isn't as bad as you think he is." He tells me before giving me a quick smile and starts jogging past me and towards his destination.

I glanced at Irin's retreating form before looking at the small paper in my hand. I unfolded it and looked at Kira's number written on and I couldn't help but smile a little. The mere thought of Kira even taking a liking to me made me feel...more wanted.

_Wait until I tell Roxas._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Riku P.O.V.**

When I got home, I walked upstairs to my room and laid back on my bed. Flashbacks of what happened between Sora and I made me growl of frustration.

_I can't believe I almost kissed him. I don't know what came over me. Was it because of how he said he missed me? Was it because of those beautiful, sky blue eyes of his? Damn it! If it wasn't for Irin interrupting us, we could've kissed...But what good would that have done? What if Sora doesn't like me that way? If we kissed, wouldn't that mean I was more desperate? I wouldn't want Sora to think that._

"I hate my life." I muffled into my white pillow before letting out a frustrating sigh and sat up on my bed.

_Maybe I should call Axel. Naw, he's probably with Roxas right now. Cloud might be available right now before Leon gets a hold of him. That sounds like a good idea._

Retrieving my Samsung phone, I dialed Cloud's number and held it up to my ear. I moved back so my back rested against the headboard.

_**"Hello?" **_Leon's voice asked on the other side and I was a bit surprised that he was there already.

"Hey Leon, it's Riku. Can I talk to Cloud?" I asked quickly, looking at the clock unconsciously.

_**"Yeah, I'll get him for ya." **_Leon replied until there was silence.

I waited patiently as I heard voices in the background. Most of them sounded male but my curiosity ended when Cloud got on the phone.

_**""Ri-chan! It's nice of you to actually call."**_

I glared at the wall; imagining it being Cloud because of the nick name. "Don't ever call me that. I'm already enduring the pain from Kairi."

Cloud chuckled into the phone and I could literally feel his smile. _**"Sorry. I just had to say it but what's up seriously?"**_

"Well I need your advice."

_**"Okay. What kind of advice is this exactly?"**_

_I can't believe I'm about to tell Cloud this. _"It deals with Sora. You know, Roxas's twin brother?"

_**"HA! I knew it! Somehow I knew you were going to call me because of him!"**_

I raised a curious eyebrow at the blond's reaction. "How did you know?"

_**"I have connections Riku. So, what about Sora? You like him? He catches you eye?"**_

"NO! I mean, I like him as a **friend **but not like that. Thing is, after school, me and him were about to do something very interesting. That is why I called you."

_**"Okay. Talk to me, bud."**_

I took a deep breath and stared at the wall.

"After school let out, I was leaning against my tree sleeping and I sensed someone was about to touch me. So I caught their arm and I realized that it was Sora. We talked for a bit and then he said that he missed me because we haven't spoken in a while and I couldn't help it! We were so close to kissing and then Irin interrupted us so I decided to leave." I explain to Cloud, who remained quiet for a few seconds.

_**"Well, from what I see, I'm glad that you didn't really kiss Sora. I mean, unless it was like an urgent thing, then it's not so bad. However, it does suck that Irin butted in. But your becoming a man Riku! I'm so proud of you!"**_

I blushed lightly at the last comment. "Shut up! Don't say that out loud! Besides, who's at your house anyways, Strife?"

_**"Actually they all came here by surprise. My buddies Reno and Zack are here, who I love to death cause they keep asking Leon sex questions. However...Sephiroth came with them." **_Cloud whispered the last part, but I literally hear the venom in his voice.

"Whoa! Do I hear a hint of hate in your voice Spike?"

_**"Yes, Riku."**_

"Why?"

"_**You don't remember?" **_Cloud said to me and I looked at my T.V in thought for a moment until realization hit me.

"Wait a minute! Is this Sephiroth your ex-boyfriend? The one that did all that stuff?"

"_**Unfortunately."**_

_OH SHIT._

"I'm sorry to hear that Cloud. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen. At least Leon knows about your past relationship right?"

_**"..."**_

"Cloud. You _did_ tell Leon about him right?"

"_**... Kind of."**_

"Cloud! Do you know what will happen if Leon finds out that you were with another? And to the fact that your ex is in your house right now?"

_**"I know what will happen Riku. Don't worry I got this. Besides, I'm prepared if Leon tries to beat Sephiroth up or anything."**_

"I don't know Cloud. I've seen Leon angry during Gym Class and trust me it isn't a pretty sight to see."

_**"Look , don't worry about it. I can handle this on my own and if I need your help, I will give you a call. Besides, I have Reno here so I'm sure he'll help me as well. Okay?"**_

"If your so sure."

_**"I am sure-RENO! Do not touch that bottle! Reno! I'm warning you!"**_

I suddenly heard something break from the background of Cloud's house and heard him sigh in anger and frustration.

_**"Riku, I'll talk to you later, dude. Vengeance is in order here."**_

"Oh, okay. Later Cloud."

_**"See ya."**_

Hearing the dial tone, I ended the call and tossed my cell on the foot of the bed. I lay back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about random thing until Sora's face showed before my eyes.

I let out a tired yet calm sigh as I smirked a little bit. "Sora, do you realize what you're doing to me?"

Then, out of surprise, my cell phone rings loudly and I quickly sit up to answer it. With shock, I noticed it was no other than Jason, Kairi's boyfriend. The last time I talked to him was at the athletic banquet our school had. Not wanting to make Jason wait, I held it up to my phone.

"Hello?" I greeted.

_**"Hey Riku, it's Jason."**_

"Oh hey! How are you man?" I laid back on my bed; staring up at the ceiling.

_**"I'm hanging in there." **_Jason replied, chuckling softly before speaking again. **_"Though, I have a question to ask you and I thought maybe you could help me."_**

"This has to deal with Kairi doesn't it?"

_**"Surprisingly it does not. It actually deals with you...kind of."**_

I smirked through the phone, "You do know that doesn't make no sense whatsoever right?"

_**"Sorry. Anyway, I've been hearing that Kira Ishida likes Sora Utada, you know the new kid?"**_

"Roxas's twin brother, I know. What about them?"

_**"I heard from a group in my class that they heard that Kira is going out with Sora tonight at Sunset Cafe. Listen, I'm not gay or anything, but anyone who goes out with Kira is like someone winning 2 billion dollars and a date with BoA."**_

_Sora...Going out with Kira? That's impossible! Sora just moved here! There's got to be something behind all this. Right?_

"Ok. So they're going out. What does that have to deal with me?"

_**"So you don't care that Sora goes with the most popular guy in school?"**_

"Not really."

_**"'s weird."**_

"What?"

_**"Kairi told me not to long ago that you had a huge liking to Sora. Like, you'd be staring at him from afar and you get that look in your eyes whenever you two talk and stuff. I figured you'd be kind of freaked out but I guess not."**_

"It's fine anyway. I do like Sora, but it's not like I'm gonna go berserk since you told me about this date. Besides, I'll just talk to Kairi about it later." I answered.

_Of course I'm going berserk! My chances with Sora will become extremely slim if he starts hanging out with Kira outside of school! What am I thinking? It's not like me and him are together...but at the same time, I don't want him hanging with anyone else but me._

_**"Do you want to talk to her now? She's here at my house."**_

"At your house? Now? You two better now be doing what I think your doing."

_**"Ha ha! Very funny Riku. Tell that to Kairi and you'll stay silent."**_

"I highly doubt it."

_**"Okay man. Hold on, I'm going to get Kairi on here."**_

"Okay."

_Great. Just fuckin GREAT! Now Jason knows. Not that he would snitch on anything-_

_**"Hiya Riku! How are you?" **_Kairi answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hey Kairi. I'm fine but why did you tell Jason about me liking Sora?"

_**"I don't know. Jason's a very trustworthy guy and wouldn't tell a secret. The only time he does is when the secret isn't a secret anymore."**_

I blinked at Kairi's answer and rolled my eyes. "I officially claim that you and Jason cannot say anything that makes sense."

_**"Hey! You asked. Besides, I couldn't tell Roxas because he would tell Sora. Couldn't tell Leon because he would tell Cloud, who would tell Axel and he would tell Sora. So the one person that popped into my head was Jason. It seems that you don't want anyone to know about your new obsession."**_

Sora's not my obsession. I just like him A LOT. "Your right. I don't want people to find out. Even if they didn't care I was gay, I still don't want it to spread like wildfire. Besides, I have competition."

_**"Whoa ! Hold up! Someone else, other than you, wants Sora? Oh now you have to tell me and don't avoid the subject!"**_

"Didn't Jason tell you? Kira's going on a date with him tonight."

_**"Are you serious! You mean popular Kira!"**_

"Yes. The one that hardly talks to anyone and looks serious all the time. Not to mention is the one that every girl would give their hearts too ;even though Kira doesn't want them. Yea, that's him."

_**"Oh my God! I mean, Sora's just moved here and two handsome guys are already lusting over him. This year just gets getting even better by the minute!"**_

"Kairi..."

_**"I'm joking with you Riku. If you think about it though, you and Sora would make a REALLY CUTE couple. I swear every fan girl would be like squealing with pure joy if they saw you two together."**_

"Does anyone else know?"

_**"Um...Not that I know of. The one person I told was Jason. Unless Axel realizes you like Sora and told Roxas. Depending on what they're doing though."**_

"I see what you mean. Well, I just remembered that I got to do something. So I'll talk to you later."

_**"Oh! Are you doing a certain blue-eyed, brown haired brunette named Sora?" **_Kairi teased at me.

"KAIRI!" I yelled at her; blushing in pure embarrassment the comment and I could hear her laughter from the other side of the phone.

_**"I'm sorry Riku but I just had to add that in! I have to go anyways too. Jason's taking me to the mall cause we need to buy some stuff for the party coming up."**_

"Oh okay, well I'll see you later then."

_**"definitely! See you later!"**_

After hanging up once more, I looked over at the window for a moment before standing up to put my shoes on. Putting on my black hoodie, I walked out of my bedroom. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed a note on the kitchen table. I picked up and I realized it was mom's handwriting.

**Riku,**

**I went to my friend, Kilo's house. Probably won't be back till morning. Sorry I didn't cook any food. I suggest you order from phone and have the people deliver it. See you tomorrow baby! **

**Love you so much,**

**Mom.**

_Well if you love me so much, you would've left me something to eat. Oh well. Mom does need her rest after all. I better hurry to my friend's house before they leave._

Placing the note in my pocket, I took the house keys from the counter and ran out the door.

My destination: Sachano's house.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kira P.O.V.**

_Where is he? I hope he got the message. Did Irin tell him? Is he going to come? Why the hell am I so nervous? I'm NEVER nervous. The last time I was nervous was when I first had sex._

Yeap. To tell you the truth, I was an UKE.

And we all know what UKE is. When I told Irin, he was like **'wtf! You can't be UKE you're too hot and muscular to be an UKE!' **That is true though. Most guys who are more athletic and have at least a little bit of muscles and etc while others who look more feminine are ukes.

Anyways, I sat at my table that was designed for 4, which is a booth near a window. The place was very well lit and many new people came here as well. When I was just about to call Irin and yell at him, I heard the door to the restaurant open and turned around to see who it was.

Oh my God.

_**HOT.**_

Sora, in all his glory was standing in front of the hostess who was asking him stuff. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel up and down Sora's body. It was slim, feminine, but had some boy features. Though I haven't seen much skin yet, I will soon enough. He was wearing some black jeans and a nice, dressy blood red shirt that was button up while leaving the first two open.

While the hostess towards my table escorted Sora, I caught a glimpse of the silver, crown necklace that hung loosely around Sora's neck. Not realizing that the hostess left and that Sora was sitting right across from me, I continued to stare at him with amusement in my eyes.

"Konichiwa, Kira-senpai. I-I'm sorry for being late. My parents were kind of protective and gave me a small speech. Did I make you wait very long?" Sora's question snapped my out of my stare as I looked up to stare into them deep, joyful blue eyes and smirked a little

I shook my head slowly. "No, not at all. I only waited for ten minutes. Now, I want to talk about you." I replied calmly but tried to show no emotion.

_Why am I hiding it? Irin knows I pretty much like Sora but why do I keep my emotions hidden? I guess I don't trust him just yet._

"M-Me? Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked while blinking his eyes with confusion and tilting his head to the side.

I had to stop myself from laughing at Sora's sudden reaction but all I did was shake my head 'no'. Once I saw that Sora was relieved, I looked up at Sora with a serious expression.

"Actually, I heard that you like Riku." I replied to Sora, whose face turned to complete shock and a blush covered his cheeks perfectly.

"What? I don't like Riku. Not in that way. I like him only as friend." He quickly explained to me with a nervous smile and the blush was still intact.

I frowned deeply at this and looked down at the table instead. My hands were on my lap and my hands formed a fist. When I did so, Sora noticed my sudden expression.

"Kira-senpai, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I snapped sharply but not in a shouting voice. I knew I must have hurt Sora's feelings because when he glanced away, I looked at him and saw that he looked through the window with sad blue eyes.

_Damn it! This isn't what tonight was supposed to be. Think Kira, think._

Without thinking, I got up and sat on the other side with Sora. He noticed me through the window (reflection) and turned around to face me with confused, shocked eyes. I then scooted closer to Sora until his back was pressed against the window.

Lucky for us, the booth we were sitting was all the way in the back and no one was around us. Some were all the way up front so it was a great advantage. I stared into Sora's blue eyes as his stared into mine.

I leaned forward a little and not breaking eye contact. Sora's full, pink lips so delicious that I had this urge to taste them. Next thing I knew, Sora was leaning forward as well. Our lips brushed against one another until I stopped myself and stared into Sora's eyes with mine.

_No. I shouldn't take his kiss like this. I can't take advantage of him like that. __**He **__never did that when I was with him. So, I'm not going to do it to Sora. No matter how tempting and beautiful Sora is. I MUST wait. Besides, I'm not even sure if he would even love a guy like me._

Before Sora could say anything, I cleared my throat and quickly stood up from my seat. "I-I got to go, Sora. Sorry." I said to the brunette beauty before walking towards the door and out the door.

The cold air hit me like icicles as I hugged my black sweater tighter against me. Really, I was wearing a dressy white shirt with black dress pants and black shoes. I was just about to turn to a corner when I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"KIRA!"

That voice was like glass. Pausing my steps, I waited until Sora caught up to me but didn't turn around to greet him or meet his eye. I felt my sweater being tugged slightly but not harshly and I finally looked over to see Sora looking at me curious ocean-blue eyes. His cheeks were slightly red from the cold air and were wearing NO jacket.

"Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? Kira-senpai-"

I stopped him from talking by taking off my sweater and putting it around Sora's could body. He blinked at me before looking at my sweater with a confused expression.

"It has nothing to do with you. It's me." I answered his question before turning around to walk down the street.

"I suggest you go home. It's starting to get even colder by the minute." I advised him before resuming my walk but Sora suddenly hugged me around my waist.

My eyes widened in shock as I stilled my footsteps and let the brunette hug me. I closed my eyes slowly and bowed my head; my hair covering my eyes like a curtain while Sora buried his head into my back.

"Kira-senpai." Sora mumbled into my back and I could hear a hint of sadness and guilt within the blue-eyed beauty's voice.

_Damn you Sora. Because of you, I don't think I can hold back my emotions if I stay around you like this._

Not wanting to show another part of me, I turned around, pushed Sora away from me slightly. With both hands on his shoulders, I leaned forward and kissed him on his left cheek gently. I think Sora liked it because he blushed heavily upon his face. Being confident but careful, I kissed his other cheek and I felt him flinch not of fright but I think surprise. Now I couldn't help but smirk at this action because when I looked into his eyes and gave him a peck on his cute little nose, Sora stared at me with shock.

_There. That should keep him busy for a while._

"Goodnight Sora." I said softly to him before walking away and I didn't care about the cold air.

_As long as Sora stays warm and is happy, I'll be okay._

**TBC**

_So, this is revisement of chapter 5! Review if you want._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6:

**Riku P.O.V.**

_What am I going to do? I can't ask him right out in the open like this._

I watched Sora from afar while he was talking with Kairi, Jason and Roxas. All of them were laughing at something and Sora's smile brightened with them. I turned my head away from them and growled fiercely at the written note I held within my hand. My hand, however, was shaking violently as if something bad was going to happen.

_Why am I so damn nervous? I'm never this nervous in my entire life. DAMNIT!_

I glanced over at the beautiful brunette that was laughing along with the others before I sighed in defeat and crumbled the paper up. After that, I threw the paper behind me and walked away towards the boy's bathroom that was down the hall.

When I entered, I placed my book bag on the floor and walked towards the sink. Turning on the cold water, I gathered some water in my hands and splashed some on my face. Why you ask? Because I can't get this guilt off for some reason. For the past month, I've been more and more obsessed of Sora and nosier about his actions.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself quietly towards the mirror.

Suddenly, someone walked into the bathroom and I didn't turn my head but I looked at the huge mirror and saw no other than Kira. The one person that could steal Sora away from me. Kira walked over to the sink, took out some pills of some sort and swallowed it with a bottle of water he had in his hand. I turned my head and watched him closely?

Kira noticed me and only gave me a cold, dark look. Even though it was very hot, I hate the bastard just because he went on a date with Sora a couple weeks back. He cleared his throat while placing his water back in his black book bag.

"Is there something you want to say, Riku? Or are you just staring at me out of pure boredom?" Kira asked me with that deep voice of his. I glared at him slightly before staring down at the sink.

"Did you...go out with Sora a couple of weeks back?" I asked him slowly; uncertain on if I should have told Kira or not.

However, Kira only stared at me a little before leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I looked over at him with steady eyes and Kira stayed silent for a little while.

"It wasn't a date. Just a meeting."

"Oh really? And why would a meeting be taken place at Sunset Cafe huh? That's one of the richest cafes out here! What the hell do you want with Sora anyways!" I snapped at him with the anger in my voice rising; finally making its appearance and I continued to look at Kira.

After that, Kira finally lifted his head up to look at me with emotionless gray eyes. They showed displacement and slight annoyance. "I only wanted to get to know him. What's wrong with doing that anyways?"

"I swear, if you hurt him or his feelings in anyway, I will fuckin kill you, Kira. Make no mistake I will not hesitate to hurt you if you hurt Sora. He's more than just someone you can get to know."

"Really? Than what is he then?" Kira replied with sharpness in his voice. I was caught off guard at his sudden question and that Kira leaned off the wall to turn and face me fully.

"If you're so sure of yourself, then tell me. Prove me wrong." He added with seriousness in his eyes and I was in deep thought and I bravely looked Kira in the eye.

"Sora is very fragile. I may not know what his past is, or anything. But I know that whenever he smiles, there's always life. Even when you're mad or upset, it seems that he'll always try to help you out. Sure, Sora and me aren't best friends. But we've been with each other long enough to know how we act and how we respond. And when there's sadness in them beautiful blue eyes of his, I just have this urge to hold him and tell him it's alright." I said to Kira with determination and truth in my eyes as Kira looked right back at me with a calm expression.

"And if you somehow manage to break Sora, I will hunt you down and beat you to a cult. You hear me, Kira! I don't fuckin care if you're popular or not because I highly doubt you had anyone to comfort you either-"

That's when I shoved against the wall roughly with a hand pulling my collar. I was off the floor and Kira was staring at me with an angered expression. Shit, I must have hit something.

"**You think **I had no one to comfort me? Do you even know what it's like being alone? Well I do. Being with the love of your life for only a while. Next thing you know, their taken away from you like breadcrumbs! So don't you **dare** say that I haven't loved someone! Don't you even think it Riku because I will not stop myself from kicking your ass to the ground! If you're in loves with Sora so much than why haven't you told him yet, huh?" Kira said to me with anger and a frown on his face.

I didn't attempt to push Kira off for what he said was true. Was I in love with Sora? I mean, yes I thought about him a lot but was I in love with him? Those questions were still unanswered. Avoiding his gaze with shame, Kira released his grip on me and let me slide to the floor.

I glanced up a little to see Kira had picked up his book bag. He was about to open the door when Kira stopped short and looked over at me.

"I would never hurt Sora, Riku. Though, I hope you don't hurt Sora first. The worse pain for someone is when their friends desert them. Let alone hate them for how they are. Remember that." Kira told me softly before walking out of the bathroom and the sound of the school bell rang throughout the school.

Really, I just sat on the marble floor while leaning against the wall and head against it. I let out a sigh of frustration at the events that just happened here. One thing I did agree on.

All that Kira said about me. About me not telling Sora I loved him when I wasn't even sure myself...

Was true...

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Cloud P.O.V.**

I let out a relieved sigh because I finally finished grading papers for my other class. My class now was taking a test and everyone was pretty silent. Even though most of the class worked, only one person didn't.

Riku was that person.

All he did most of this period was either write a few things down or stare out the window. I have no idea what he's thinking about, but I have an idea on who it is.

_Must be about Sora. It's been a month since Sora went on that date with Kira. I haven't heard that they were dating which is good for Riku. Still, Riku doesn't look like himself today. Wonder what's wrong with him. But he has to finish that test._

The train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door and most of my students looked up to see whom it was. I gave the door a curious look and looked over at the others.

"Finish your test." I ordered them coldly as most of them continued on their work before I walked up to the door and opened the door a little.

_Oh my fuckin God._

Sephiroth was standing at my door wearing some black pants and navy, long-sleeved button up shirt. His long, platinum hair was out and his teal eyes were staring right at me. Then, Sephiroth smirked down at me with tease in his eyes.

"What's wrong Cloud? Not happy to see me? How cruel of you." He said in that hot, sexy, deep voice of his that could make any girl/boy weak to his knees.

However, I stood tall and glared at the man. Before I replied, I stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind me so Sephiroth and me were the only ones standing in the hallway. We were alone so not much would happen. I hoped Leon wasn't on his free period now cause he'd get furious if he saw the two of us together.

"Why the hell are you here Sephiroth? You shouldn't be here! While school is on nonetheless and why visit me of all people!" I asked him in a harsh whisper and slightly angry blue eyes.

Sephiroth chuckled at my sudden outburst before wrapping his right arm around my waist. He then pulled me close to him until our bodies touched. I placed my hands on his chest so I could push him away, but Sephiroth wasn't moving an inch.

"Release me now, Sephiroth. You have no idea what trouble you'll get me in if we're caught in this shocking position!" I told him deadly, but not loud enough for the class behind me to hear.

Somehow Sephiroth didn't listen to a damn word I said because the next thing I knew, he pulled me even closer and leaned his head down to my neck. I could feel his breath against my skin, which sent shivers down my spine.

_DAMN YOU SEPHIROTH! DAMN YOU! _

"Why do you love Lionheart when you still yearn for my touch, _**Spike**_? I know you want my touch. His couldn't compare to the touches I gave you. Besides, you're mine Cloud. I'm guessing you haven't told Leon that you and I were once together? Oh, how he would hate that so." Sephiroth whispered huskily in my ear and my eyes widen at what had just spoke from his mouth.

That's when I finally snapped.

_**SLAP!**_

The sound echoed through the hallways when I slapped Sephiroth. How dare he say such things! Him being here is making me mad enough. Sephiroth only smirked a little and touched his assaulted cheek that I hit him on. I only glared at him hard with disgust and pure hatred.

"Get out. Now, Sephiroth." I commanded seriously and I meant it. If I stood here any longer, I would've kicked his guy's ass.

After that, he only grunted and walked down the hallway until he stopped. "Remember Cloud, you're mine and you will always be mine. Not matter what you think or say, I know you'll want me back." He said to me over the shoulder before Sephiroth continued down the hallway and turned to the corner.

_Damn you Sephiroth. Why do you have to make things so difficult? Why? Why me?_

I growled in pure anger before I straightened my clothes and walked over to the door. Once I opened the door to the classroom, the bell rang and everyone started packing up there things.

"All right everyone. Just put your tests on my desks and I'll see you guys tomorrow." I announced to the class and they all placed their papers on my desk in a pile.

Riku, who placed his paper on my desk, was about to walk out the door when I called him back. He didn't give me an excuse or a protest; he just walked over at looked up at me with thoughtful aqua eyes.

"We need to talk." I told Riku, who continued to stare at me.

I took a deep breath and sat on a desk in the front row. It was empty so it didn't matter. Riku listened carefully and I spoke. "Sephiroth came. That was him at the door."

Riku's eyes widened in shock and concern showed up on his face. "Are you okay? He didn't say anything to anger you did he?"

"Actually, he did. He said that I still wanted him and that I shouldn't be with Leon. Plus, he mentioned something only I knew. Damnit! Why can't he just leave me and Leon alone!" I replied in anger and growled at myself before Riku sat on another desk next to mine.

"Don't let him get to you. I don't know him very much, but don't let him ruin you and Leon's relationship. It'll get a lot worse. And the secret you have, I think you should tell Leon." Riku said to me with calmness and I shook my head quickly.

"No. I can't. Leon knows Sephiroth and hates the living hell of him. If I tell Leon the secret..." I trailed off; not wanting to go to that subject and Riku eyed me suspiciously.

"Cloud, what's the secret?" Riku asked me softly and with curiosity in his eyes. I took a deep breathe before responding to Riku, who was looking at me closely.

"Sephiroth...He took my virginity..I told Leon that he was my first but it was actually Sephiroth..I-I didn't want to break Leon's heart!" I confessed with guilt and shame in my voice as I avoided Riku's gaze.

_What am I going to do now?_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

Lunch rolled in and I sat at an empty table myself; pondering on my thoughts. So many questions were zooming at me like lightning. I even asked myself why.

_That night with Kira...Do I like him? I mean, I hardly know him but he looked like he was in pain. Plus, there's Riku. What if he finds out I went on a date with Kira-NO! That wasn't even a date to begin with. We were just meeting. yea, that's what it was. And besides, Riku's more important than Kira..Right?_

While I sat there, I didn't notice someone sitting themselves across from me at the table. I didn't even look up until the unknown person spoke up.

"A-Are you S-Sora?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked right up to see the person who spoke up. The guy was around my age and was pretty cute. At least he was with the black sunglasses, which made him mysterious in some cases. All I could make out was short, black hair and tan skin. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark brown sweater and some shoes. I blinked at him with curiosity and nodded.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

Then, I watched as the guy pulled off the sunglasses and I almost gasped in shock. Big, innocent eyes looked right into mine. Damn, he could pull of the puppy eye technique with ease! A slight blush was on his cheeks as he looked at me shyly.

"Um..I was wondering if you could tell me where Kira-san is." He asked me in a hushed whisper, but I could hear what he said.

_Kira? He wants to see Kira? I wonder what it's about. _

"Kira? Um..I haven't seen him at all today. But if I do, I can tell him that you asked for him-"

"No!" He interrupted and blushed at his reaction before looking at his lap.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell him that. I just asked is all. Well, it was nice meeting you, Sora." He replied with a sweet smile before standing up but I asked him something before he walked away.

"What's your name?" I asked him, who stopped short while putting his sunglasses on.

"Joel." Joel answered me before walking out of the lunchroom with grace and hands behind his back.

As I watched Joel disappear, I wondered why he wanted Kira anyways. Is Joel a new student? I don't anything so far.

"Sora." I looked to my left to see Riku, my crush. Yes, I have a crush on him.

"Oh h-hey Riku! What's up?" I greeted my friend with a smile and I watched him sit right next to me at the table.

Riku took a deep breathe before turning to look at me in the eye. I urged myself not to blush because Riku was pretty hot when he was serious. I know its stupid, but its true!

"Sora…There's something I need to tell you.."

"Really? What is it?" I asked with confused blue eyes and continued to watch Riku.

"I...um...God, I don't know how to say this.." Riku said with a frustrated growl before sighing and looking over at me.

_Riku looks so nervous. What he going to say? Is he going to say we're not friends anymore? He doesn't want anything to do with me? Does it have to deal with Kira? Oh God, I hope he didn't find out about it!_

"Sora…let's just say that I like you more than I should.." Riku tells me nervously and I stare at him with shock and thoughtful eyes.

After thinking for 2 seconds, I looked up at him. "Do you like me more than a friends?" I asked with a blush on my cheeks and looked down at my feet shyly.

I was so thankful that we were the only ones at the table because if anyone else was here, I don't think Riku would have come over.

_Please Riku! Please say yes! I don't know why, but I want to be with you. Please let this not be a dream!_

**Riku P.O.V.**

_I have to finish this. Okay Riku! You've gotten this far. Don't screw up! Say it before someone else comes and ruins this chance!_

You see, after thinking over what Kira said to me in the bathroom, I've been asking me questions. I mean, I've always thought about Sora. Like, how was he doing? Is he all right? Is someone hurting him? All those questions would be asked of me. Then there were those questions that dealt with love.

Love. Such a promising, yet strong word.

Do I love Sora? If I don't see him, do I panic over him? Do I worry about him day and night? Do I think about him every day? If he died, would I cry? These questions were some that I have yet to answered but, I want to know. I know I want to be with Sora. And even if I do get rejected, at least he'll know that someone's thinking about him...

I stared deep into Sora's ocean-blue eyes and I boldly nodded. "Yes. I do like you Sora." I answered his question seriously and boldly.

I watched as Sora's eyes widened in shock but the blush was still there. He looked away slowly and looked like he was thinking.

Oh. Did I mention that the others were watching us from another table? I didn't tell them what I was doing, but it seems they must have caught on.

Suddenly, I looked up and I saw Sora staring at me. He then broke into that beautiful smile that I loved so much and his eyes were filled with joy.

"I'm glad you like me, Riku...To be honest, I-I like you too." Sora says to me with a smile and I was in PURE shock.

_Oh my god! You mean to tell me that Sora liked me this whole time! This is a dream come true! Only one thing left to do._

"Oh really? So I guess I can finally do this huh?" Taking a huge step/risk, I leaned forward towards Sora and kissed him on the cheek.

As much as I wanted to kiss those soft, full pink lips, I didn't want to scare Sora. One false move, and the whole spell would be broken. Sora was a little surprised I did that and giggled at this.

"That was cool. Though, it would be nice to have a real kiss." He suggested in the most innocent way and lucky for me I knew what he meant.

Not wasting time, I leaned forward again and kissed Sora on the lips. He was surprised I did such a bold move but I felt him relax and closed his eyes. I did the same and opened my mouth slightly. Sora realized what I wanted and opened his mouth slightly. I didn't hesitate as I moved my tongue in his mouth.

It was amazing.

We both looked over at the other table and we saw Axel, Roxas, Kairi and Sachano sitting there. Axel was giving me a grin w/thumbs up; Kairi and Roxas were doing catcalls while Sachano just grinned at me like a mad man. Sora saw this and blushed cutely on his cheeks before hiding himself in my shoulder, but laughed while doing so. I couldn't help but laugh with him because we actually kissed in front of a whole bunch of people.

"Riku?"

"Yes Sora?"

Sora looked up at me with innocent blue eyes before speaking. "D-does this mean we're finally together?" He asked my quietly and nervously.

I smirked at him before giving him a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. I nodded at him with excitement.

"Yes, it does. Will you accept me?" I asked him in return and Sora nodded with that perfect smile of his.

"Yes." He replied with a smile before I leaned down and gave Sora another soft, gentle kiss.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Jason P.O.V.**

_Last period of the day! Thank you Jesus! I can finally go home, rest and hang out with Kairi for the rest of the day. At least I don't have any homework to do tonight. Though, there's this next class I got to go to._

After I texted Kairi back, I placed it back in my front pocket while walking to my class. Once I met that corner, I looked up ahead and saw two people talking. It was no other than Leon and this other kid. So, I hid behind a corner and listened carefully to their conversation. All I know is that the other person was a woman, but that's about it.

"What do you mean a guy was talking to Cloud?"

"Well Leon, you know that I support you and Cloud greatly. It's just that, one of my students heard some stuff that might..well..anger you per say."

"What did the guy look like? What did he say?" Leon kept asking with concern and definitely impatience.

_One thing I do know about Leon is that whoever messes with Cloud, deals with him. And Leon isn't a person to play with when it comes to harming Cloud._

"If my memory serves me right, it was a very tall man. Um..Long, platinum hair, sharp teal eyes and it seemed that he knew Cloud quite well." The lady told Leon and I peeked over to see Leon with pure anger in his eyes and his hands were in fists.

_Wow. By the description of the guy, he's not just some ordinary guy. Wonder what he did to Cloud._

"What did he say?" Leon asked calmly to the lady, but she stayed silent.

My phone soon vibrated loudly and I rashly took it out to turn it off, but I stupidly dropped it on the floor; making a loud noise. They turned in my direction, but didn't notice me. I quickly grabbed my cell from the floor and ran towards my class in another way.

When I finally reached my class, I sat in my assigned seat and let out a tired sigh. _Damn that was close! I almost got caught my two teachers. One of them being Leon of all people. Who is this guy Leon's so mad about? Hope they can settle it before it gets out of hand._

Right now I was in History class and I looked over at the door. Riku and Sora walked in the room, but something about them changed. They weren't shy around each other or just friendly smiling.

Riku had his right arm around Sora's waist like a lover would and Sora was blushing the whole time. I gave them a surprised yet astonished look as they took seats next to one another. Before I could say anything, Kairi rushed next to me with a big smile on my face.

"Did you hear? Riku and Sora are finally together! They're so cute together!" Kairi said to me in a hushed whisper and squealed afterward. I blinked in shock and looked over towards the new couple to see Sora leaning his shoulder on Riku's right shoulder and Riku stroking his hair.

_Lucky for them, they're sitting in the back. Otherwise our teacher is going to flip out like fish in a net._

"That's good for them. It's about damn time Riku finally told Sora he liked him. Though, I wonder if they talked about Kira yet?"

Kairi wondered about this and looked over at me. "I have no idea. I'm sure they will in time. For now, I'm just going to support them full out!" My girlfriend stated with thumbs up and I couldn't help but kiss her on the lips.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I told her with a warm smile and Kairi smiled right back at me with a wink.

"Yea, but you know you love it." She replied with a wicked grin and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Of course. Especially when we're on that bed. You are one **crazy girl **when we be-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Kairi clamped her hand over my mouth and glared at me slightly.

"Jason, we don't want people hearing that. What if it spreads?" Kairi asks me with concerned blue eyes and I shrug my shoulders.

"What's wrong with saying that we _**tease **_a lot?" I added with an evil smile as Kairi gasps and stares at me with shock.

"Jason!"

"What? You don't like it or something?" I say cause this is starting to get to me seriously. Kairi just shook her head with determined eyes.

"Of course I do. I just don't think people should hear about our private life. That's all." Kairi replied sternly before taking out her pencil and binder from her book bag.

I stared at her for a little bit before getting out my supplies. Our teacher came in and did attendance for the class. All of the period, I thought about what Kairi said to be.

**TBC**

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 7:

**Irin P.O.V.**

"Damn. It's too cold out here." I muttered to myself while walking down the sidewalk to school.

Other students were running past me while others just rode past me with bikes. That is until a group of girls caught up with and didn't notice me until one of them looked over at practically gasped with shock. Soon, the other girls were giggling at me.

I rolled my eyes slightly and decided to look over at them. They all looked over me while we were walking and I averted my eyes towards the one that showed them to me. The girl was a brunette with hazel eyes and she was blushing slightly at my gaze. Though, the one thing I did do was smile and gave her a flirty wink.

Now, that was something I could do.

Next thing you know, all of the girls stopped in their tracks because the brunette fainted with shock and surprise. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath at what I've done.

Now, I was inside the school and out of the cold. I walked over to my locker and saw Kira leaning against the lockers next to mine. When I got there, I smiled at Kira nicely and went to do my combination.

"So? How was the date with Sora?" I asked Kira with slight excitement. But when I opened my locker door and looked over at Kira, he seemed a bit uncomfortable and sad at the same time.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me he dumped you." I said with little hope that Sora didn't dump him and Kira shook his head no.

I sighed in relief and gave Kira a smile. "Then why do you look so blue?"

Kira stood up from the lockers and went to the other side of me so I could look at him clearly. "He didn't dump me. It's just that I couldn't do it. I was going to...kiss him." He confessed with disappointment and yet shyly at the same time.

I couldn't help but blink in shock and giggle. "Aw, Kira. Why didn't you?"

However, Kira's expression was serious and he only shook his head. "I just couldn't. He reminds me too much of a certain someone." He replied before he started walking away but I stopped him by grabbing Kira's arm.

After doing so, Kira looked over at me and I gave him a confused look. "A certain someone? Kira, you had a lover?"

"Yes. I did. But he's gone now." He replied with what I think was sadness in his voice and I couldn't help but be concern for my dear friend.

"Kira? Is something wrong?"

"No! No. I'm fine. I-I'll talk to you later, Irin. I just remember I have to be somewhere." Kira mentioned to me quickly before jogging down the hallway and turned to the right. I watched Kira leave with suspicion on my mind before I took the books I wanted out of my locker and into my bag.

_Does Kira know something I don't? No. That's impossible! We tell each other everything! Though, when he said he had lover, I didn't know that. Wonder if this lover of his is more special then anyone else?_

Once I closed my door, I walked into my homeroom. Really, I'm a senior and this is pretty much my last year. The only people I pretty much communicate with are Kira and Sachano cause their both seniors like me. I sat down at my assigned desk so the teacher would know I was here.

Suddenly, I glanced over and I realized it was Sachano sitting next to me. He looked over at me with them eyes of his and smiled.

"What do you want Sachano?"

Sachano however, blinked in confusion at this. "What do you mean? I don't want anything. Did you know that Riku and Sora are finally together?"

My eyes widened at this and I turned my head towards Sachano with shocked eyes. "Are you sure? They're both together? Like going out together? Couple together? Holding hands together?" I asked Sachano all these questions for I didn't want to believe it cause I knew about much Kira liked Sora and that he just dated Sora not too long ago.

He nodded in agreement and laughed. "They're cool together if you think about it. Riku, being the dominant, strong type and Sora being the shy, uke type. Good combination if you ask me." Sachano said to be with a dreamy look on his face but very calm.

I stared at Sachano for a while before speaking. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to you sitting next to me than just you saying Riku and Sora are together?"

Next thing I knew, Sachano was leaning so close to me that our noses touched. I felt my cheeks heat up, which meant I was blushing like an idiot. Yes, Sachano is handsome, but that does not mean that I will make myself vulnerable.

" you doing?" I asked him quietly so the others would look over here. Even though there were only 12 students in here.

"Irin...I want to be a part of your life." Sachano tells me in the sexiest, deep voice I've ever heard him speak. It was the same type of mood he was in when he bit my ear the one day.

"W-What? Sachano, I can't."

"Irin, I've wanted to have you since the first time we met." He confessed to me and I blushed slightly at his remark. I looked up at him nervously but with determined ruby eyes.

"Sachano, please. I-I can't do this." I told him as I stared into his unique eyes.

We both stared at one another before Sachano spoke up. "Then at least let me kiss you. Just this once and then I will leave you alone for good. I promise." He whispered to me huskily and I was definitely turned on by this.

Then, I nodded towards his request slowly. Sachano licked his lips before leaning closer to me and soon, our lips met. It was soft, and sweet so I wasn't pressured upon. But when he was going to pull away, I grabbed his shoulders with both my hands and pulled him back for another kiss. Sachano was a bit surprised at this but relaxed and soon kissed me back.

My eyes were closed and my mind was suddenly clouded with lust. Never have I been uke before, but I never knew it felt so good. Sachano's tongue wanted entrance and I gladly obeyed by opening my mouth a little. Soon, our tongues were trying to win dominance and Sachano won. I moaned quietly to myself when Sachano pulled away from my lips and started kissing my neck.

And just when Sachano was about to pull down my shirt, a familiar voice spoke to us.

"Whoa! Down boys, down!" We pulled away from each other and looked over to see Axel looking at us with teasing green eyes and a perverted grin. Axel was in my gym class sometimes and was pretty much the class clown.

I pulled away from Sachano quickly and straightened my shirt up along with my hair. Sachano was doing the same while wiping the sides of his mouth a little bit. I was still a bit dazed at what just happened and for some reason, I wanted more.

But when I looked over at Sachano, his face was suddenly replaced with Joel's. I gasped a little and turned away so Sachano couldn't catch me. Joel's image in my mind made me realize that what I had just done was wrong.

_This is ridiculous! Joel is in the past now! He's not your lover anymore! Go on with your life. Go with Sachano. But no! I just had to hold on to Joel didn't I? Why can't I get you out of my mind, Joel? WHY!_

"Okay class, settle down. I have an announcement." The teacher told us before everyone rushed to his or her seats. Once everyone was sitting down, Axel stood next to the teacher and grinned over at me. I only shook my head and looked over at the teacher.

"We have a new student in our school. He's a junior this year but since most of the junior homerooms are full, they decided to place him in here for now. Axel, can you let our student in please?" Mr. Suzuki, our homeroom teacher asked Axel, who smiled silly.

"Yes sir!" He replied and some of the students laughed at his answer.

Axel soon opened the door to let the student in and when he did, everyone was in shock. Most of the girls were like gasping and blushing because of the new kid and even some of the guys were like 'wow'.

Though, I was gaping at who was standing before the class. It was like my life all over again.

Because the person, standing in front of my class...

Was my ex-lover Joel...

**XXXX**

**Riku P.O.V.**

"Hey Riku?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have a new student?"

"Hmm.I have no idea." I answered to Sora with my arm around his waist.

We were walking to gym class and Sora was switched meaning he has gym class with me. I thank God for that, because everyday, I can watch my cute boyfriend strip of his clothes. That is heaven to every gay boy. Plus, I can tease him, but don't tell Sora I told you!

After we entered the locker room, I removed my arm from his waist so I could do my locker combination. Sora was doing the same and soon, I opened my locker and took out my blue shorts and a white tank top this time.

I glanced over at Sora and noticed that he was staring at his opened gym locker. I laughed a little and walked over towards him.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked him and Sora blushed slightly at the nickname I gave him before looking over at me.

"I-I just realized that I have no clothes with me at all. And I guess I forgot to put the ones I bought yesterday, in here." Sora told me with an embarrassed smile and I couldn't help but plant a kiss on his lips.

"You are so cute when you're nervous like that. Makes me want to eat you up." I said to him with a smile, as Sora blushes even more before turning around to look in his book bag.

I put my white tank top on and tossed Sora some of my clean extras. He stared at them with confused blue eyes and I laughed.

"You can wear those until you bring your own. Don't worry, there clean so they don't stink." I assured him before walking over towards another group of guys and greeting them.

While I laughed with the guys, I felt a tap on my shoulders and I turned around to see my beautiful angel in my clothes. My shorts were a bit big on Sora, but it fitted perfectly and the black top didn't cover much (not that I'm complaining!) but Sora didn't mind. He looked up at me with that brilliant smile of his and pointed towards the gym doors.

"You ready to go out?" Sora asked me shyly since I was around my friends.

My friends were snickering at me because Sora was being shy but I didn't care. I smiled in return and placed an arm around his shoulders. I looked over at my guys and smirked.

"Guys, this is Sora, my boyfriend. Sora, these are my friends. The redhead guy is Jack, the black-haired one is Kyle and the Blondie is Travis. Don't let them get to you; they're just messing around. We better get moving though or else Leon's going to have a fit." I informed Sora, who nodded in agreement and we both walked out of the boy's locker room.

Both of us sat at the bleachers along with the other boys in our class. I looked over across the gym and spotted Kairi talking with a girl w/short, light green hair with two bangs hanging. She had innocent green eyes and slightly tanned skin and looked kind of shy.

I averted my eyes from them and looked over to see Jack walking towards us. Jack then sat besides Sora with a sly grin.

"Hey. Sora right?" Jack asked my brunette angel as he nodded slowly. I watched Jack with curiosity in case he asked Sora something too personal or anything.

"Well, is it true that you went out with Kira?" Jack then asked Sora with slight amazement in his voice and some of the other boys around us looked over at us. I glared at them so they would look away and Sora shook his head.

"No. It wasn't a date at all. Really, it was just a meeting. You know, friend stuff." Sora answered Jack truthfully and I couldn't help but express a relieved smile.

However, Jack nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders. "So, is it all right if I wanted to get to know you a little more too?" He asked Sora in the most seductive, flirt able way and that's when I stepped in.

I pushed Jack's arm off of Sora and pulled Sora close to me. "Watch it Jack. Just because your friends with Sora, doesn't mean that you can hit on him while I'm around."

"So, if your not here then I can hit on him?" Jack asked with hope in his voice and I glared at him.

"No. Because Sora's mine." I declared while nuzzling Sora's neck slightly and Sora blushed cutely on his cheeks.

Jack put his hands up with defeat. "Whatever you say Riku." He said to me before walking back to Travis and them.

Once Jack was gone, Sora turned to look me in the eye with a guilty expression. "Riku, about Kira."

"It's okay, babe. I knew that you just went with him because you guys were just friends. I'm totally cool with that." I told Sora truthfully and with a warm smile to cheer him up, which it did might I add.

Sora smiled widely at me before giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Riku. I thought you'd be mad at me because I went with Kira."

Leon signaled us to come over to him and we all stood up and walked over. I walked alongside Sora and ruffled his spiked, brown hair with affection. " I can never be mad at you Sora. If I were, I would kill myself first. Your too fragile and sweet to get mad with." I assured him before kissing his temple and smiled at him.

Most of us gathered in front of Leon and then, I remembered Cloud's discussion with me about him losing his virginity to Sephiroth. _I wonder if Cloud told him yet? I hope so cause I don't think Leon likes it when people keeps secrets from him. Especially when it comes to Cloud._

"Today, all of you are going to do whatever you want. You can play basketball or just sit and chat but you have to do something. We'll start the jump rope test tomorrow so be prepared." Leon told us before dismissing us.

Wait a minute! Just wait a damn minute!

This is the same Leon that made us do 10 laps around the track! The same Leon that would always kick my ass in football! And he's telling us to do whatever we want? Ok, something's definitely up and I'm going to find out starting now!

Everyone else was playing basketball and the girls played the same on the other half of the gym as well. Before I went over to Leon, I turned to Sora.

"Hey, I need to talk to Leon real quick. Is that okay?" I told Sora and he nodded in reply.

"It's cool Go ahead. I'm going to talk to Kairi anyways." He said to me and I nodded before giving his arm and affectionate squeeze. I then jogged over to Leon, who was sitting on the floor against the wall.

Leon noticed me and looked up to meet my gaze. I sat beside him and looked over at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Lionheart? You look down. To the fact that you didn't give us any warm-ups and telling us to do whatever we want. That's like telling someone they can either drown and die or jump off a cliff." I said to Leon, who stared at the gym floor a little and let out a tired sigh.

" I talked to Cloud last night." Leon replied calmly yet nervously for saying such thing. I stared at Leon with wonder in my eyes.

_He talked to Cloud last night? I wonder._

"Really? If I may ask, what did you guys talk about?" I asked him once again but this time, a little more concern and worried.

However, Leon looked over at me with slight disappointment in them sexy gray eyes of his. "You don't have to act like your clueless, Riku. Cloud told me that you knew about it too. About Sephiroth taking Cloud's sanity. You get my point." He told me a little coldly before looking at my gym-mates, who were playing basketball.

I stiffened a little because Leon now knows that I knew about Cloud and Sephiroth. I took a deep breath and looked over at Sora.

"So, what did you say?"

"We're taking some time away from each other. I got angry and so did Cloud. So, he decided that we should stay away from each other. You know, cool one another down until we have the strength to talk about it with one another." He answered without looking over at me and I frowned at this.

Leon wasn't finished though so I listened carefully. "It's just that, why hadn't he told me earlier? I had to hear about from someone else, which got me even angrier. And now I have to live to the fact that a damn platinum-haired pervert took Cloud's innocence away from me. Why doesn't he trust me?"

Listening to Leon's situation made me wonder about Sora and me. Like, what if Sora and me end up fighting all the time? What if we start keeping secrets from one another?

One thing for sure, I don't ever want Sora to be lonely. He's too special for that.

_No matter what happens, I'll be with Sora until the end. Even if he doesn't want me near him, I'll watch out for him. This time, I'll be the one doing the protecting..._

"Well, you better go out there and do something, Riku. I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?" Leon brought me out of my thoughts as I looked over at him and nodded.

I stood up from my spot and gave Leon a comforting smile before jogging over to Sora and Kairi. They were arguing about something and it seems that Kairi was winning cause she was laughing. Sora blushed slightly at this and the shy girl only smiled.

"What happened? And why is Kairi laughing so hard that tears are coming out of her eyes?" I asked Sora, who only shook his head with embarrassment and looked away.

Seating myself next to my angel, I glanced over at Kairi, who finally calmed herself down and looked at me. "Oh my God, Riku. You should have been here. I asked Sora what was his three favorite colors right?" Kairi starts saying before letting out a giggle and the shy girl finally spoke up.

"Kairi-san, you shouldn't tease Sora like that. Maybe he doesn't want you telling him." The shy girl said gently but Kairi waved it off and grinned.

"His colors were blue, red and pink. And I asked him 'why you like pink?' So, Sora blushed and glanced over at you and then I finally realized why in the most dirtiest way!" Kairi busted out laughing once again and I couldn't help but smirk a little and glanced over at Sora.

Sora was pretty much avoiding my gaze and was blushing beat red. He was just so cute! I smiled at him before looking over at Kairi.

"What if he likes pink? Big deal. Especially stuff that are soft, big and totally good to eat."

Suddenly, Kairi laughed so hard that she fell off the bleachers with her arms around her stomach. I laughed a little too cause she fell on her ass and it was just too good to pass up. However, Sora only blushed even more and buried his head in my shoulder shyly. I looked down at him with a smile and slight guilt for making him embarrassed. So, I kissed his forehead gently and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry, Sora but that was pretty funny. Did I embarrass you?" I whispered gently in his head but Sora shook his head a little before looking up at me.

"No, you didn't. It's just, I can't believe you and Kairi actually think like that." Sora replied with astonishment in his voice and I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence.

"Well, that's what happens when you spend most of your life around 4 perverts." I say to him with a perverted grin and I then leaned closer to kiss Sora fully on the lips.

_'ll always be together. Right?_

**XXXX**

**Roxas P.O.V.**

"Axel. Not now-ah!"

"Please Roxy? Can I at least leave a small hickey?"

"Absolutely not! Why is it that you always want to have sex or something in school?"

"Because its the most riskiest place in the world."

Axel and I were the first ones in our classroom and the teacher went the office to get something. Now, Axel was trying to place a hickey on my neck. Right now, he was sucking my lip like a lollypop and I blushed slightly before pushing him off me a little so I could look him in the eye.

"Axel, not now. Please? I promise to repay you when we got to my house. Though, if Riku and Sora get there before we do, then we'll have to delay it until tomorrow. Please _**flame baby**_?" I told him with pleading puppy eyes and a pout of my lips towards Axel.

When I did this, Axel sighed in defeat but smirked at me before swooping a kiss on my lips. He grinned at me with amusement in his sharp, sexy green eyes.

"I _**love **_it when you say my nickname like that. Turns me on so much." I blushed slightly and gasped at Axel's remark as his grin widened at my reaction.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps heading for the door and we both quickly went to our seats. Axel had to sit in the very front while I sat in the middle row near the window. More students came in along with our Art teacher, Ms. Murayama.

"Ok, class. Today we have a new student. Yes, I know we're getting a lot of new students lately, but this time of year is perfect for new comes in Twilight Town so show your class-mate respect. You may come in Mr. Kabuki." She introduced as the door opened and the new student walked in.

_WOW._

That's all I had to say! He was like a knight and shinning armor but without it! Still, the guy was REALLY handsome but I wouldn't say he was hotter than Axel though. Short, chocolate brown hair and calm, relaxing silver eyes that made every girl in my class squeal and blush with amazement. No offence, but they guy was a GOD.

"Mr. Kabuki, will you please introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Murayama asked the student, who nodded in response and smiled at us.

"Hello. My name's Kentaro Kabuki. I just moved here from the states and I hope to like it here." Kentaro said to us in a calm, boyish voice and smiled at us.

Every girl was pretty much squirming in their seats on that smile of his. Then, he looked over at me and smiled at me. I was in shock a little but recovered quickly by giving him a kind smile. I caught Axel looking at me, but the frown on his face wasn't missed and he turned towards the teacher.

After five minutes of lecture, Ms. Murayama wanted me to explain Kentaro what we were doing in class so far. Really, I didn't want to do it; knowing that it would disappoint Axel and upset me. Though, I didn't really have a choice so we sat at the tables with stools and I sat next to Kentaro.

I realized he was sketching something or someone of the paper and I couldn't help but admire it. "Wow! That's really good, dude!" I complimented Kentaro, who looked up in shock and laughed a little.

"Thank you, uh Roxas right?" I nodded at his question and he nodded. "Its not much right now. But maybe a few weeks or months of painting, it'll finally reveal itself within the paint. Like it'll come to life from the drawing. Pretty stupid, huh?" Kentaro said while looking at me with a smile and I shook my head.

"I don't think it's stupid. Painting is something that shows what your thinking. Or it can be expressing yourself to the world. Either way, painting's pretty cool once you try it out." I looked over to see Irin doing some painting he was doing and turned over to Kentaro, who gave me a shocked smile.

"Thanks. Though, I'm not sure if paint can reveal what I'm drawing." He told me and I blinked with confused blue eyes at him.

"Well, it depends. What or who are you drawing?" I asked him with curiosity.

Kentaro stopped drawing suddenly and stared at the paper on the table. I watched him with concern and slight worry. _Maybe I overdid it._

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked you. It's none of business on what you do-"

"My lover."

My blue eyes widened in shock at his answer and I looked down at his paper. I stared at it for a while before looking up at Kentaro.

"May I ask his name?" I asked nervously yet was a bit excited.

"Promise not to tell a soul? He doesn't go here but its something I think should be kept hidden." He said to me with trust in his voice while staring at me.

I thought for a minute before nodding with determination. After that, Kentaro sighed and placed his pencil down gently on the table.

"His name's Kira. Him and me use to be lovers 2 years ago. I'm a senior this year cause I wasn't able to finish it at my hometown. He was everything to me until I had to leave because of my father having a job. I wasn't able to say goodbye to him. I wasn't even allowed to go meet him and tell him goodbye. After all them years, I still have this guilt in my heart. I can't seem to go on without thinking about him. Cheesy, I know but it's true." Kentaro tells me with sadness in his eyes before looking away. I turn my back on him a little so he wouldn't see the shocked expression on my face.

_WHAT! He can't possibly mean the Kira in our school? No, that's impossible! Kira likes Sora doesn't he? Though, I don't think he can anymore because Sora's finally with Riku at long last. There's got to be some reason to this..._

**RING!**

The school bell rang at long last and everyone started packing up his or her stuff. I placed the art supplies back before picking up my book bag. I walked over towards the door and saw Axel smiling at me with that perverted look in his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I started walking down the hallway with him until I saw Kentaro walking the opposite direction and I saw Kira heading his direction.

_Oh shit! I have to make sure they don't see one another!_

"Hold on, Axel." I told Axel quickly before turning back and ran over to Kentaro and turned him around facing Axel's direction.

"Kentaro! Buddy! Where you going?" I made an excuse to make him walk with me but Kentaro gave me a strange look.

"I'm going to Anatomy Class. Which is in the other direction. So if you excuse me, I must go now."

"Yea, Roxas. Let the poor kid go. He's new here and your already treating him like a dog around a leash." Axel butted in with a serious expression before I released my hand on Kentaro's arm and looked over at him.

"Thank you. I will talk to you later Roxas. Ja ne. " Kentaro bowed before turning around and I was being dragged down the hall by my boyfriend.

_Good luck, Kentaro._

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

Chapter 8:

**Kira P.O.V.**

**(Flashback: Author P.O.V)**

_**" Kira, please don't leave me!"**_

_**"Why should I? Its obvious that you don't need me here."**_

_**Strong arms wrapped themselves around the black-haired male before embracing him from behind.**_

_**"I love you Kira. And don't you ever think otherwise. You're my destiny. If you leave, I don't know what to do. My life will be wasted and I won't have anyone to share my life with. Please, Kira. Don't go."**_

_**Kira turned around to face his brunette lover with serious gray eyes before dropping his stuff and rushed over to his partner. Suddenly, Kira kissed his lover passionately, and roughly on the lips while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. His lover impatiently held Kira closer to him before Kira broke the kiss; both of them panting and staring into one another's eyes.**_

_**"Show me how much you love me. If nothing else, please Kentaro. Show me how much I mean to you by all means. Please." Kira begged Kentaro, who stared at him with shocked silver eyes but smiled and nodded all the same before pulling Kira back in the house and closing the door behind him...**_

_**(Flashback End: Back to Kira's P.O.V.)**_

"KIRA!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by hearing my name being called. Everyone in my class was staring at me and I glanced over at my English teacher, who seemed slightly pissed.

_Hn talk about your normal, friendly teacher._

"I know daydreaming must be enjoyable Kira, but will you please answer the question for the class." He asked calmly but held a deadly look in his eyes.

My book was opened, but I highly doubted we were on that page. Not really scared of the teacher, I looked over at him and shrugged.

" I don't know." I replied without a care in the world and looked out of the window.

I could literally feel my teacher's heated gaze on me, but he sighed in defeat and continued with the lesson. After I was sure he was writing on the board, I turned my head a little and looked over to see Kentaro.

In my Anatomy class, Kentaro was introduced to the whole class. Right there and then, I wanted to kill that son of a bitch. Why you ask? Long ago, he left without telling me or sending me a letter on why he left to where he was going. This made me stay in my room for weeks on end because he left me and I had this sudden urge to kick his ass.

But I couldn't.

No matter how painful the memories were, I couldn't get myself to do such thing. One was because there were too many witnesses (including Sora and Riku). Second, the things I wanted to say were so cruel; the devil himself would be asking me for tips.

Still, that son of a bitch is hotter now than he was years ago.

Kentaro was well built figure wise, those silver eyes that were once filled with childish dreams now showed maturity and seriousness. Not to mention that his use to be short brown hair had grown out a little bit a well. I continued to stare at Kentaro when he suddenly turned his head and looked right at me.

I jumped a little; noticing his gaze was now at me. That's when Kentaro sent me a kind, small smile and turned back to face the board. A blush was upon my face and I turned back towards the window with shock on my face.

_**RING**_

After hearing that, all the students jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. Our teacher also left the room, leaving Kentaro and me the only ones in the room. The door was closed as well for some reason. Once I had all my stuff in my book bag, I started walking over to the door until Kentaro's sexy voice stopped me.

"You've changed a lot, Kira." I was frozen in place and I managed to turn fully around to see Kentaro only a few feet away from me; leaning against the teacher's desk staring at me with those sexy, calm silver eyes of his.

I tried to control my blush and looked away from him. " So have you, Kentaro. Though, I'm surprised your personality all these years are still intact." I commented him solemnly and glanced up to see my ex now standing in front of me.

Kentaro stepped closer to me; making me take a step back until I felt my back connect to the wall. The bag I kept dropped onto the wooden floor; merely forgotten and Kentaro's arms trapped me so I wouldn't escape in anyway. I looked up at him with a cold glare.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see you here at all. I didn't know you even liked towns like these. Though, was our hometown not the same as this one? What I want to ask you is why your here." He said to me coldly and I could only snort with displease.

"Like hell! I should be asking you that question! Not the other way around! You left home without telling me where you were going let alone write me a damn letter! You're not even worth looking at anymore Kentaro. So leave me the hell alone." I snapped right back before reaching down to grab my book bag when I was roughly pushed against the wall and a pair of soft, gentle lips claimed my own eagerly.

_What. What the hell is he doing? Why aren't I pulling away!_

This feeling was starting to come back to me. I was shocked at first but I suddenly relaxed within the kiss and kissed back. Kentaro's tongue wanted to be in my mouth and I unconsciously obeyed. Soon, my arms were wrapped around his neck and Kentaro's body was pressed against mine. Then, he accidentally pushed hard against my erection.

"Ah!" I let an escaped moan fall from my lips and wanted Kentaro closer to me as possible. However, he smirked at this and started grinding against me while pushing me up the wall.

"Oh god! You damn bastard- ah! Ah!" I panted out along with a half whimpered moan and started meeting his hips gradually and desperately.

Then, Kentaro stopped grinding all together and moved away from me to straighten his shirt. Though, he moved back towards me and whispered in my ear.

"How can you hate me Kira, when your longing for me still burns inside your heart?" Kentaro whispers in my ear before walking away from me, out of the room and out of my sight.

I slid down the wall with shock and frustration. Even though he left me with a rock hard on, my feelings started turning from loving to hatred. I growled loudly at my vulnerable state against Kentaro and punched the floor beneath me. Blood was on my knuckles now but I didn't care at all about it.

_I'm supposed to hate you, Kentaro. I'm supposed to hate you because you left without saying goodbye. Instead, I'm only showing you the love I still have for you and because of you…_

I'm vulnerable.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

"Riku-ah! Stop it! We got to get the English class before Cloud sues us with all he's got." I tried to tell Riku, who was busy nibbling my neck and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist from behind.

We were standing at my locker and I was trying to figure which book I needed. However, Riku intervened and started 'teasing' me. I let out a soft moan; blushing at the fact I'm actually letting my boyfriend do this in the middle of the hallway.

Luckily I managed to concentrate by placing my selected books in my bag before turning around to face Riku and kissing him lightly.

Before Riku could kiss back, I pulled away quickly and grinned up at my boyfriend. "Don't worry, babe. Once we get home, I'll make it up to you. How about that?" I offered with a smile and Riku smiled in return.

"I'd like that very much, Sky." He said back and pressed his forehead against mine before rubbing our noses together with affection that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sora! Riku!" We looked over to see Roxas running towards us with surprise expressed on his face. I watched my twin brother with worry and curiosity while Riku's strong arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

Roxas stopped in front of us and started catching breathes before speaking. "I assume you guys have heard about the new students, correct?" He asked the two of us and I thought for a minute before nodding.

"Actually, we did have this new student in our Anatomy class. I think his name was Kentaro. Right Riku?" I looked up at Riku with hopeful blue eyes and watched my boyfriend nod in agreement.

"Yea. If I recall the event, I think Kira was pretty surprised when he saw the guy. Looked as if they haven't met in years. Kind of interesting when it comes to that emo kid." Riku added to the memory.

I averted my eyes towards my brother, who sighed in defeat and looked worried all of a sudden. "What's wrong Roxas? Is Kentaro bad or something?" I asked Roxas with concern.

_Is Roxas actually worried about this guy?._

After asking this, Roxas took a deep breath and motioned us to walk with him. All three of us were in the same class so it didn't get us in trouble.

"Yesterday, I had Kentaro in my class. Axel was jealous as usual because I was sitting next to him. Anyways, while I was working with Kentaro, he told me that Kira was his old lover. At first, I wasn't sure if the Kira he meant was the one that we all knew." This made Riku grunt in disgust but I nudged him in the side; as sign to tell him to listen and not comment.

"But after thinking it over, I realized that it was true. Maybe he's the reason why Kira acts the way he is. You know, all alone, dark, mysterious and non-talkative. Not to mention that he hasn't dated anyone since I've been in this school. At least from my point of view he hasn't." Roxas finished as we finally came upon our classroom.

I sunk all the information is and I also came to realization of all this. _Did Kira want to date me because he kept thinking of Kentaro? Is he the reason Kira's so mysterious? I wish I knew. I want to help him but how am I supposed to help him without getting involved?_

Riku must have sensed my discomfort and held me closer to him. I lifted my head up to meet his eyes and I gave him a warm smile; telling him thanks. Like the wonderful boyfriend Riku is, he smirked and leaned down to kiss me square on the lips in front of everyone; including the fan girls.

"AWWW!"

"SO KAWAIII!"

"RIKU! SORA! WE LOVE YOU!"

The group of fan girls were practically bowing to our feet and squealing in delight. I couldn't hold back a blush that crept upon my face and tried to hide myself from them, but Riku played along with it.

"Sorry girls. I already claimed Sora last night. Sorry you had to miss it. Have to admit, my little angel is quite a _**screamer**_." Riku told then with the most perverted grin on his face and I just stared up at him with my mouth ajar in shock.

Every girl that heard that got nosebleeds and fainted down to the floor. Roxas was watching this whole time and busted out laughing his heart out. I was shocked that Riku actually said that out loud.

_What stinks is that we haven't even entered that certain part in our relationship yet. We're still a new couple. I shouldn't be bothered by it but…I can't help but feel that Riku shouldn't joke about something like that._

The mere thought of that made me sad. I know Riku and me, have been going out for a few weeks, and me but I also want to show him how much I care about him. Not because Riku's hot and popular, but because he loves me for whom I am.

_Though, I really wish that we could make love to one another, but I must wait. Either way, I don't think Riku will want me anymore after a while..._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kentaro P.O.V **

Even after several classes, I couldn't stop thinking about the encounter with Kira a few hours ago. His words though, were still plagued in my mind like a tape recorder playing over and over again.

_**"You left home without telling me where you were going let alone write me a damn letter! You're not even worth looking at anymore Kentaro. So leave me the hell alone!"**_

_Kira...I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain over these years. But I had to leave. For your sake and mine._

I splashed some water on my face to relieve myself of this stress. Then, I heard the boys door open and looked through the reflected mirror to see a really hot uke coming in. He placed his bag on the ground before washing his small hands.

Actually, the kid wasn't half bad really. He had big, innocent dark purple eyes and short black hair along with a slim, lithe figure. I wiped the water off my face with some paper towels before I decided to speak to the boy.

"You know, someone with your innocent looks could definitely score a hot guy, you know that?" I complimented the boy, who was shocked at my words and blushed slightly before he diverted his gaze anywhere other then me.

The boy didn't say anything but quickly dried his hands and picked up his bag. He started going out of the bathroom and I quickly followed close behind. Students coming the opposite way were looking at us with wondrous eyes. I smirked at this and decided to do a conversation with him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the black-haired boy, who only glanced up and me before looking ahead of him.

"M-My name is Joel." Joel answered with a soft, innocent yet childish voice. I blinked at his unique name and smiled at him in return.

" Well, I'm Kentaro. Nice to meet you Joel." I gave him a warm smile and Joel stared at me with shock before breaking out a sweet smile at me.

"Joel." I heard a male's voice speak up from behind us and we both turned around.

I got to say, this school had some really hot guys here. This one had light blue hair that was short in the back but was long towards the font and sexy maroon colored eyes that were staring at Joel. He was pale like the moon, but it matched the guy perfectly and had a slim but muscled body. Plus, I could tell he had some nice abs because he was wearing a tank top along with some sweats and it looked like he came out of gym or something.

Something about these two interested me though. Joel's eyes widened and they held a mixture of joy, guilt and pure shock. Him and the blue-haired guy were staring at each other until Joel broke the silence.

"Irin-san." I blinked in shock cause Joel already knew the hot guys name. Now this was getting even more interesting by the minute.

Suddenly, the blue-haired guy named Irin walked up to Joel and took his hand gently into his own. Soon, they were both walking down the hall; leaving me in the middle of the hallway to watch. Joel looked over his shoulder at me and said something.

"See you later, Kentaro-senpai!" Joel called out to me over his shoulder before him and Irin disappeared around the corner.

_Why do I get the feeling that them two must have been together? Intriguing._

Smiling at this discovery, I walked passed a classroom and stopped dead on when I saw a group of guys. One of them had sharp, aqua eyes, pale skin and shoulder length hair that was silver. Another guy with him had pale, blue eyes and spiked blonde hair along with tan skin.

What caught my eye though was the one that was cuddling beside the silver-haired one. He looked just like the blonde, except his blue eyes showed happiness and joy; sun kissed skin and spiked-chocolate hair that were in all directions. Plus, the kid was hot as hell and was totally uke material.

I frowned when I saw the silver-hair guy kiss the brunette on the head like a lover would. Not wanting to get caught, I resumed my walk down the hallway and a sudden idea popped into my head.

_Kira…If you've truly forgotten about me with new memories, and then maybe I should torture you by getting me someone of my own._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Irin P.O.V.**

_Finally, I'm able to talk to Joel in privacy. Though, this janitors closet is much bigger than what I'd expected. At least there's a light in here._

Joel and I were in the janitors closet so we could have some privacy together. I studied Joel with my eyes and I couldn't help but feel the longing for him once again. Though, I highly doubted that he would want me again.

_Not to mention I have Sachano to deal with. But come on, Irin! You got this! Just talk him and maybe you can sort things out._

My enthusiasm rose as I took a deep breath and looked Joel in the eyes. "Hello, Joel." I greeted him with a polite nod of the head and I noticed Joel blushed a little and did the same action.

"Hello, Irin-kun." Joel replied back with an innocent voice that just made me want to jump him, but I kept my cool.

After that, I leaned against the wall. " So Joel, how's life been going for you?"

Really, I didn't want to go straight to the point because then I'd be making Joel uncomfortable. Not to mention that I didn't want to hurt him in any way possible. He shrugged a little and leaned against the wall with his books against his chest nervously.

"Um…it's been good. Yours?" Joel asked me in return with concern and worry in his purple eyes and I only shrugged at his answer.

"Ok I guess."

We were greeted with silence and we heard students walking past the room but none have stopped to see us in here. I sighed out tiredly and looked over at Joel with guilt.

"Joel. Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong to upset you?" The questions I desperately wanted answered was now put to the test and I watched Joel's expression turn from nervousness to shock.

"Y-You wouldn't understand. My reason for leaving you would be something you could never imagine." I heard Joel reply back to me with uneasiness and uncertainty.

Then, I confidently walked over to Joel's side and leaned over to him while placing my arm beside his head so he wouldn't escape. Nervous, scared purple orbs met my gaze as I waited for an answer.

" Joel, don't you see? It doesn't matter what you say or do, I've always loved you. Besides, I can't see myself hating you at all let alone be mad at you. So please, help me understand so I can help you. Please." I half pleaded and begged with guilt expressed all over my face.

Once Joel noticed this, he looked down at the floor in a thoughtful mode before looking up at me. "Do you still love me?"

Didn't see that coming.

"Joel, I-"

"Please Irin-kun. Just answer my question truthfully." He cut me off with a pleading tone and I looked away to think a little.

Finally knowing the answer, I pressed myself into him and Joel's books fell on the floor. I was flushed against Joel with my body. So close that our foreheads touched and our noses were barely touching. No matter how much I wanted to have him all to myself, I knew he was not mine anymore.

Joel tenses at first, unsure about the sudden action but soon relaxed and clutched the front of my tank top tightly with his small hands. _Joel…_

I leaned down close enough to whisper in his ear but paused before speaking.

"Yes."

Before Joel could respond, I quickly kissed him fully on the lips. Right there and then, I didn't care if we got caught. My mind was focused on Joel.

_If I can't have him at all, at least let me give him one more kiss. Something he can remember me by. Joel..._

As we kissed, Joel blushed brightly on his cheeks and shyly responded. Then, I wrapped my left arm around his slim waist to pull him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck slowly.

I kissed him back gently, wanting to savor the moment for as long as possible. He moaned softly at this and I couldn't help but smirk and break the kiss before I started nibbling his neck.

"Irin-kun." Joel spoke in my ear, his voice laced with lust and hope.

_**"Irin."**_

My eyes snapped open immediately, making me pull myself away from Joel completely before I turned around so he wouldn't see my face. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Why do I keep thinking about Sachano?

_Sachano...What have you done to me?_

"Irin?" Hearing Joel's innocent voice, I tensed up a bit before I stood up straight and turned around to fully face my ex-lover.

"I'm sorry, Joel. It's my fault that you left in the first place. Maybe if we had just-" I didn't have the strength or determination to finish my statement, but Joel understood by placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Irin, it was never you fault. Even if we did, we would still be in this exact situation. Besides, I've noticed that you and Sachano-senpai have seem to finally express yourselves to one another." Joel replied with a smile and I stared at him with shock.

"H-How did you-"

"From being here in this school, I've realized that rumors spread quite fast around here. Even the teachers themselves know about the rumors. Its pretty funny." He told me with a soft laugh before cupping my cheek with his hand and staring up at me.

"I want you to be happy, Irin. There's someone out there that can treat you better. I'm happy that I was able to make your life joyful but now, we must move on. So please, go to him. If not for Sachano, for me."

Those words hit me hard. Not hurt hard, but true hard. Joel's right though. If we don't move on now, we'll live in the past forever. All we can ever be in friends now. Just friends.

_I'd rather be friends with Joel, then lose him forever because of some damn mistake that I've committed._

Tears started to gather in my eyes but ones of joy. I leaned into Joel's touch before giving him a last kiss on the lips before pulling away and giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Joel." I told him gently and Joel smiled in return.

Without thinking, I turned around and opened the door slowly before dashing down the hall. I ran down the halls; not caring about the strange looks people were giving me or if I got caught. My main goal was to find Sachano and fast.

I slid past a corner and almost fell if I hadn't caught myself. As I ran down the hall, I finally spotted Sachano leaning against the lockers and I noticed some fan girls admiring him from a corner. I smiled in determination as I ran faster.

"SACHANO!" I called out loudly to him and watched Sachano look up at me with shocked/confused aqua eyes.

Once I got closer to him, I slowed down and decided to catch my breath. That didn't stop me from breaking eye contact with Sachano. He leaned off his locker and his hands were in his pockets. Really, Sachano looked kind of nervous but I ignored that for the time being.

"What's up Irin? You look like you just ran a mile or something." Sachano asked me with a short laugh along with a comment while studying my stressed out form.

Just staring at Sachano reminded me so much of Joel. Joel's words repeated in my mind and I could feel tears gather in my ruby eyes again, but I held it back. Sachano must have noticed because a concern look showed upon his handsome face.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I ran up to Sachano and put my arms wrapped around his neck. My lips touched his soft ones as the tears finally ran down my cheeks silently. Sachano was a little shocked about this action, but relaxed a little and held me close around my waist with his strong arms.

_No more crying about the pain in my heart. No more thinking of the past. No more worrying. Joel and me are free now. Joel, thank you. For everything._

Our kiss turned from passionate to lust as my back contacted the lockers and I pressed up against it by Sachano. I moaned at the feeling of Sachano's tongue inside my mouth and I couldn't help but fight him with my own.

This feeling...Is this was love feels like? Lust? I'm not sure. But I'm sure to find out soon enough. As long as Sachano is by my side, I will forever belong to him.

_Maybe I'll find out what love feels like once again. Just like I did with Joel._

In between the kisses, I pulled away from Sachano a little and stared into his eyes. He stared into my own and we were both panting heavily.

"Sachano?"

"Yes, Irin?"

Instead of leaning up to kiss him, I leaned my head on Sachano's shoulder and hugged him close to me. I knew Sachano was a little surprised at this but listened to what I had to say. What I said next made us both smile with joy and relief.

"Thank you."

**TBC**

_Revised chapter of 8 is finished! Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Non-revised chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

**_Warning: yaoi and some spelling/grammar mistakes._**

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9:

**Riku P.O.V.**

"Has Riku been studying at home with you?"

"He does help me around the house, but I don't see him study most of the time."

School was already out and everyone had deserted the empty school. I, however, was stuck here in my math class with my math teacher and my mom named Kiki. My teacher, Ms. Ryou was sitting on her desk while I sat in one as well next to my mom.

My mom never usually came to meetings like these. Why? Because I so damn smart and whenever she hears about meetings, she's like 'why do I have to go? You're smart anyway. I don't have to come'. Though, I assume that whatever the teacher told my mom seriously put an impact on her.

You see, Sora's been avoiding me. Like, every time I say hi to him, he either looks away from me or rushes into a room. Which scares me because I feel like I did something wrong and I don't want to scare my beautiful angel away. Plus, with Sora on my mind made me forget about schoolwork. I thought that if I did think of Sora, I would still pass.

But you know what happened right?

Kiki, my mother doesn't look like me at all. The only similarities we have are the eyes and the personality. She had long, dirty blond hair that reached mid-back and tan skin. Axel said I didn't look nothing like my mom so I guessed I got my looks from my father. Another thing is that we both wanted someone to love. Mom never talked about dad much but I had Sora, though.

Ms. Ryou sighed softly before looking at mom. "Riku is an excellent student in my class. Get's high A's in the class, completes his work and his participation is very unique."

I nodded at each comment she said until what I heard next made me stop.

"Thing is, Riku's being distracted greatly." She told my mom straight out and I bowed my head in defeat.

I glanced over at my mom, who was a little shocked until she looked right back at me. Her glare scared me a little which meant, **' we're going to have a nice, long chat after this.' **Usually, them chats start from nice to extremely dangerous and hurting.

"May I ask, what's distracting him exactly?"

_Oh Jesus._

My gaze rested on Ms. Ryou, who stared right back at me before facing my mother. It looked like she was trying to choose the right words before speaking.

"Umm...Well, as you may know, there is a lot of bonding in this school and most of them are male bondings, correct?" Ms. Ryou started out and my mom nodded in agreement.

_Here we go._

"Let's just say that your son is one of them male bonding. Not that I'm saying it's disturbing anything or me! I'm not against people like that, but I do want them to focus on schoolwork whenever they are away from things like that. Do you know where I'm getting at this Ms. Kiki?"

"It's **Ms. **and yes, I do understand what you mean." Mom replied with understanding before standing up from her seat and walking over to shake Ms. Ryou's hand.

"Thank you for sacrificing your time to meet with me, Ms. Kiki."

"Oh no problem! It was nice to know that some of Riku's teachers care about his work. Have a nice day." I heard mom tell my teacher before we both walked out of the room.

Once we were away from the classroom, mom looked over at me. "Riku, does this have anything to deal with Sora?" She asked me calmly and I looked at her with shock.

"Sora? No way! Why would Sora be the reason for me failing Ms. Ryou's math class? Please." I answered her pretty quick and clearly but when I realized what I did, it made it so obvious that Sora was the reason to all this.

Mom giggled at me and I glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"It's pretty cute that you're thinking of Sora more than your work. Though, what will Sora think when he finds out your failing math? I highly doubt he'd be happy about that. Plus, you're his boyfriend so you have to make him happy." Mom said to me with a smile and I only looked away.

"Yea, I know. It's just that Sora hasn't been talking to me for the past week and it's starting to worry me. ALOT." I confessed as I shamefully avoided my mother's gaze.

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No."

"Did you say something to upset him?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh my God, were forcing him into-

"MOM!" Ok, what mom was about to say was something I had to cut off.

My curious mother only laughed softly at my reaction as we reached the front doors and walked out. The sun was still up but not as bright as I'd hope. People were walking past us as we walked by and were getting closer to home.

After my mom and I walked into this house, she spoke. "You know, Riku. If something's wrong with Sora I think you should call him."

I only shook my head slowly before placing my coat on the jacket hanger besides the door. " If Sora's upset, I don't want to invade his privacy. Besides, the one thing I don't want to do is butt into Sora's personal life."

_Even if I have yet to know much about his past..._

"At least call and make sure he's ok. I'm sure that if he hears your voice, he'll be a little relieved." Mom said before going into the kitchen and getting out some food products.

Soon, I rushed up the stairs and into my bedroom. You could my room is. Interesting. Band posters all over my wall, my room painted gold with a table that held my labtop and a little table in the corner of the room. I also had a built in bathroom with a shower/tub, sink and toilet. Plus, I had a nice big closet cause I buy so much crap over the weekends sometimes. Did I mention that I had a queen size bed? Yea, that's pretty cool.

Releasing a tired sigh, I laid backwards on my bed; staring up at the ceiling with boredom. Then, I remembered mom's advice about calling Sora. I turned my head to the nightstand and saw my cell phone was there. So, I picked it up, dialed Sora's number and placed it near my ear; waiting for my angel to pick up.

_Come angel. Please, please pick up._

" Sora there?"

_**"This is he."**_

"Oh, hey. It's Riku."

_**"Hi..."**_

"If I interrupted something, I can call back later. No problem at-"

_**"Oh no! You're ok. It's just surprising that you called my house instead of my cell. So what's up?"**_

"Umm...We need to talk."

"Well, I've noticed that you've been avoiding for the past like week and I was just wondering what I did wrong to make you avoid me like you did. I'm just worried about you Sora."

_And I'm afraid that you're going to dump me._

_**"Aww Riku. I'm so sorry about avoiding you. Forgive me, koi. It's just that I heard something very disturbing and I didn't want to take my anger out on you so I avoided you-"**_

"Babe, even if you did put your anger on me, doesn't mean I'm going to dump you as soon as you do it. I should be the one worried about doing that, not you. But was this rumor you heard that makes you so uncomfortable?"

_**"I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want to discuss it with my parents around. They get overprotective if they heard what I told you. Though, I don't think I would care but yea."**_

"Oh I see. Well, it sounds like your busy so I'll talk to you later-"

_**"Actually, there is something I do want to ask you."**_

"Really? What is it?"

_**"If we do stay together for a long time, maybe till like senior year, would you want to make love with me?"**_

WOW.

_WOW._

That question was unexpected but very good. Really, I haven't thought that far on our relationship. I wanted to go slow until we reached the stage but the way Sora asked that question. Makes me wonder if we will still be together by then. I mean, I want to be with Sora. Forever. But what if I have to move again like last time? If so, I won't see Sora again. Or Roxas, Axel, Leon, Cloud, Kairi or Jason. All my true friends would be here in Twilight Town.

_**"Riku, I have to go but I don't expect an answer now. You can tell me when your ready. I was just thinking is all and wanted to know. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?**_

"Oh, yea. Of course. See you later babe."

_**"Ok. Bye Ri-Ri."**_

After ending the conversation, I lay back on my bed and looked over at my window. It was starting to get dark but I could still see some people walking by. This didn't really help me stop thinking about Sora though. Not that I didn't want to stop thinking about him, but the question he asked. I mean, I kept repeating the question over and over in my head; trying to find some type of answer to it, but I found none.

_**"If we do stay together for a long time, maybe till senior year, would you make love with me-**_

_**Make love with me...**_

"Damn it! Why is this so fucking hard!" I said out loud before jumping out of my bed and kicked the wall hard; ignoring the pain.

_I don't know what to do. I want to be with Sora. Forever. But if someone or something makes us break up- NO! I won't think about that. Even if that happens, I have to enjoy what I have now. Enjoy having Sora in my arms and kissing him. Until then._

_We're staying together._

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Jason P.O.V.**

"Come on, Kairi! We got to go or else my mom is going to kick my ass for not bringing you back on time."

"Yea right! My mom loves you Jay. I highly doubt she'd do that."

"Do you not remember the time she faced the mean German Shepard couple years back-"

"I'm going to ignore this story." Kairi replied while carrying a grocery bag in her right hand.

We walked out of the store and down the street. I noticed a little fight on the other side but ignored it. However, when Kairi and me decided to go through the park, I noticed

That Cloud was sitting at a nearby bench. Just when I was about to speak, Kairi just sprinted all the way to Cloud before placing the bag beside the bench and hugged Cloud.

"Cloud! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home? With Leon?" Kairi asked him while I walked up to the pair and stood at Kairi's right side.

Cloud's response was silence and guilt showed in his eyes. This made me and Kairi glance at one another before sitting next to Cloud; me on his left side and Kairi on his right.

"Did something happen between you guys, Cloud? You didn't fight again did you?" Kairi was the first to ask but Cloud only nodded slowly.

"We had a really big argument at his house. It was about my ex boyfriend." Cloud turned his head to meet Kairi's eyes; as if she knew whom he was talking about.

I stayed quiet, listening to what was going on until I saw Kairi's expression change. Her eyes widened with shock and she covered her mouth. Then, Cloud turned to face the trees in front of us and I assumed I could talk this time.

"You have an ex? I didn't know that." I stated with slight wonder in my voice until Kairi spoke up with shock.

"Are you telling me that Leon's knows your not a you-know-what?" She asked him once again and Cloud nodded again.

However, Cloud let out a tired sigh and looked up.

"I assume someone over heard me and Sephiroth's conversation that day. They must have snitched on me and told Leon. Besides, I was going to tell Leon about it myself, I didn't expect him to hear this from someone else. Now we're not even talking, Leon and me. We haven't even made eye contact whenever we walk past each other in the hallways. It pains me to know that he has to suffer." He told us with a serious gaze and I nodded in understanding.

"I haven't really met or seen your ex so I can't really say." I informed them but I watched as both Cloud and Kairi turned their heads to look at me with shock; as if I was completely insane.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Kairi stared at me with cautious blue eyes. " Jason, do you know that famous man who wields the longest sword in the entire world? And the one who went to Midgar in order to collect some tax he didn't have to pay back? The richest man in the world?" She asked me questions all at once and I snapped my fingers with a huge smile on my face.

"Yea! I know him! His name's Sephiroth. He's pretty much a CEO. I heard he came here to do some visiting or something. But what does he have to do with Cloud?" I asked Kairi, whose eyes went to Cloud and then back at me.

Really, it took me five seconds to put the pieces together and my mouth opened in pure shock. I stared down at Cloud and forced myself to close my mouth. Though, I had to know.

"You went out with the famous Sephiroth! Since when?" When I said this, Cloud only glared at my slightly and I quickly cleared my throat.

"Sorry Cloud. It's just surprising that he's your ex. No wonder everyone's so worked up about it. And by everyone I mean the gang." I corrected myself before Cloud stood up and turned around to look at Kairi and me with serious dull, blue eyes.

"Don't tell Leon I told you. If he mentions anything about the situation, just listen. He's been through enough pain and I don't want him hurt anymore. I shouldn't have gone out with Sephiroth in the first place. Now Leon will never talk to me." Cloud confessed with sadness in his voice until a very familiar voice was heard from behind us.

"Oh, Cloud. That hurts me knowing you regret our relationship together."

Kairi and I quickly stood up to see no other than Sephiroth. Cloud turned around slowly to face the guy but glared at him hard. I don't think Sephiroth seemed to care though cause he just walked closer to Cloud with slow, graceful steps. Once he was close to Cloud, he smiled at him kindly and spoke.

"Why don't you forget Lionheart. He hasn't done anything good for you. Let alone give you anything special. Though, I give you what you want Cloud. You know I'm the only one for you. How about it?" Sephiroth encouraged Cloud before reaching out to touch Cloud's shoulder, but Kairi intervened.

"There's no way in hell he'll date you rich boy!" Kairi stood in between Cloud and Sephiroth.

Cloud was a little shocked that Kairi was facing Sephiroth with such harsh words. I watched silently, making sure Sephiroth didn't do anything to her. Then, Sephiroth smirked at this turn of events and looked at them.

"So now your liking girls again, Cloud? I'm not good enough for you anymore?" He asked with tease in his teal eyes and Kairi growled at him.

"Cloud doesn't like me that way for one. Besides, Leon's way better for Cloud than you'll ever be. Your just a fake!" She answered for Cloud; anger in her blue eyes.

That's when I sensed something was wrong. The bushes behind me started to move and when I turned around, men in black suits started coming out. Four of them ganged around Kairi and Cloud. Two of them took a hold of Kairi and the other two-grabbed Cloud by the arms. Sephiroth's frown deepened when he heard Kairi say them things about him. Suddenly, one of them tried to grab a hold of me, but I punched them in the face.

"Jason!" Kairi called out to me with fear in her blue eyes.

"Hang on Kairi!" I said back to her with annoyed eyes cause some guys were man handling her like a dog.

After that, I ran over to where Kairi was and punched them both. Once Kairi was out of their grip, she hid behind me and I watched as more of them guys were holding Cloud down.

"Cloud!" Just when I was about to run over and help him out, someone's hand grabbed my arm and threw me a few feet away. I hit my head hard on the concrete as I lay on my back. I turned my head towards everyone else. My vision started getting blurry but I managed to see Cloud getting punched in stomach; his face showed pain and anger at the same time. Kairi was kneeling next to me, calling out my name; her face starting to get blurry as well. Then, the men were pulling her away from me. She was reaching out to me, calling to me until I saw someone standing over me.

"Never underestimate me, kid. Tell anyone, and your girlfriend will get a personally beating by my men. Remember that." I heard Sephiroth say to me with a serious, deadly tone of voice; one that wasn't of a friendly, famous person.

_Kairi... Cloud..._

After that last thought, my vision went black.

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Sachano P.O.V.**

"Aww come on Irin baby! Can I at least kiss you before we entering this damn excuse of a park?"

"Sachano! This park is very beautiful! Don't be hating just because it's public."

"Well maybe if it was private, I'd love it. Bring you here and make love all night long." I said in a singing tone and watched Irin stop walking; turned around to face me with a shocked, blushed face.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." He told me before turning back around and we continued walking.

I laughed at my boyfriend's reaction before running up to stand next to him; placing an arm around his shoulder's. Irin and me were just about to sit a bench to watch the stars when I noticed something on the ground nearby.

"Hey babe, what's that on the ground?" I pointed out as Irin looked in the direction I pointed and gasped in shock.

Suddenly, he sprinted down there; leaving me confused until I recovered and quickly ran after Irin. When I got there, I saw Irin kneeling down to a body. Though, the kid looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Irin checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry. He's alive." Irin told me with joy in his eyes but they turned hard when he looked down at his unconscious body.

"However, whoever did this must have had back up. His head hit the ground pretty hard and some blood is dripping down his head. I'm actually surprised he okay."

Hearing this made me more curious about this guy. I knelt next to Irin and studied the boy. I started thinking about Riku and all his friends.

_His friends. THAT'S IT!_

I snapped my fingers in realization; making Irin turn his head at me. "This guy's name is Jason. He's one of Riku's friends and is that redhead's boyfriend. I believe her name was Kairi. Wonder why he's here all by himself." I said to Irin before standing up and looking around.

After saying that, I picked Jason up and put him over my right shoulder; holding him up.

"We better get back home and call Riku. Maybe he'll have some clue on what's going on." I advised Irin, who nodded in agreement and then looked up at me.

"Still, I wonder who would hurt Jason so badly. Whoever did it must not like him."

I thought about that and only shrugged cause I didn't know the answer. "Maybe. Unless it was an ambush or something."

Irin and me glanced at one another with curiosity before we started to sprint back home.

_If it was an ambush, who was the leader?_

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 10:

**Leon P.O.V. **

"Damn it! Why isn't Cloud answering the phone?" I cursed under my breath before hanging up my phone for the tenth time.

I needed to talk to Cloud. I know we promised one another that we would stay away from each other, but my patience is growing thin. Not to mention having Sephiroth around makes me a little uncomfortable. I even called Sachano earlier, but I wasn't able to talk to him long cause he was going out somewhere with Irin, his boyfriend.

_Cloud. I hope you're getting yourself in trouble again. _

RING!

RING!

My phone started ringing with the song 'Never Too Late' playing as my ring tone. I walked over to my phone and slowly picked up the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

**"Leon! Thank goodness your at home."**

"Yea, I'm home. Why what's up?"

**"Sachano and strangely, **_**Irin **_**is at my house with Jason. He's unconscious and looks pretty beat up. Think you can come over real quick?"**

"Yea. I'll be down there in 20 minutes."

**"Ok. Thanks! We'll be waiting for you."**

After hanging up the phone, I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table along with my leather jacket before stepping out of the house. Then, I started the engine of my black Suzuki SX Sport , put my seatbelt on and started driving down the road.

About 15 minutes later, I drove up Riku's driveway and parked my car. Once I was at the door, I didn't need to knock cause Riku opened the door widely; letting me walk in his nice, two story house. At least his mom wasn't home or else there would have been some serious damage up in here.

"Ok Riku, where's Jason?" I asked Riku, who led me upstairs and opened the guest room to see Jason laying on the bed. Sachano was leaning against the wall next to the window while Irin placed a wet cloth on Jason's forehead. Both of them turned around and looked at Riku and I.

"It seems that Jason caught a fever while he was knocked out. You can tell my his face being slightly red and his breath's quickened a little bit. Other than that, he's doing okay. Though, how he ended up being knocked out I will never know." Irin said to me and I only looked over at Riku with a raised eyebrow.

"They found Jason in the park. It was kinda weird because there had to be more than one person behind all this." He explained to me and I nodded.

"That sounds pretty intense. Only one thing to find out: who caused this?"

"I went to call Kairi and she hasn't answered her phone since Sachano and Irin brought Jason here." Riku added to the situation and I blinked with confusion.

"That's strange because I talked to Kairi hours ago. She was about to go to the store with Jason so she had to get off-" I stopped talking right there and then.

We all looked at one another before staring at Jason. Riku cursed greatly and went to pick up his cell phone. I watched him with curious eyes.

"Riku? What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Cloud. Maybe he can help us out-"

"Its no use. I called his cell and house ten times today and he hasn't picked up since." I advised Riku as he sighed and put the cell in his front pant pocket.

"Damn. I at least have to tell Sora. Kairi's his best friend especially mine." Just when Riku was about to dial Sora's number, my phone rang.

Everyone's eyes landed on me as I looked at my phone to see it was no other than Sephiroth. My eyes hardened a little bit before answering the phone but putting it on speaker phone and placed it on the bed so we could all hear and speak if we wanted to.

"Your on speaker Sephiroth so whatever you say to be will be heard by others. Now what the hell do you want?" I asked loudly and a dark laugh was heard.

**"**_**Is that how you greet a friend Lionheart? After all, I am Cloud's ex- No. Actually, I am his boyfriend. All you were was a replacement until I returned."**_He answered back and Riku gave me this shocked look as did Sachano and Irin.

"What do you mean your his boyfriend? Your Cloud's ex boyfriend. Meaning your in the past and nothing more!" I replied back harshly until we heard stuff moving on Sephiroth's side; like people.

**"_Would you like to talk to him, Squall? I'm sure you'll be delighted. As does your other friends."_**

**"Leon! Don't listen to him! He'll never replace you! Leon!" **

**SLAP!**

A slap was heard and I growled loudly until I heard struggles in the background.

_**"Leave Cloud alone you stupid jerk!" **Kairi! _

_**"I suggest you watch your tongue little girl. Unless you want punishment like earlier I suggest you stay silent."**_

"Kairi!" Riku shouted to the phone with concern and slight anger on his face.

_**"Riku! You have to help Cloud! Please Leon! Riku! Help him-AAAHHH!"**_

"KAIRI!" Me and Riku called out in unison with pure worry. Then Sephiroth's voice erupted from the other side

**"_Listen good Squall. I know Riku's with you. And not just because this little girl said her name but because Cloud told me about him a while back. If you don't want her and Cloud hurt, I suggest you listen closely." _**

Riku got seriously angry with a growl. "Sephiroth! If you hurt Kairi or Cloud in anyway, I will give you a proper greeting you'll never forget!" He threatened Sephiroth with a serious gaze before he spoke up.

_**"Mm..interesting threat, kid. I suppose I could use some 'pets' to entertain me for a while. Maybe that cute, brunette boyfriend of yours will do just fine-"**_

"Leave Sora out of this out, Sephiroth! He's done nothing wrong just like Kairi!" I snapped at Sephiroth with pure anger and frustration.

_**"Let's see. Two threats from two annoying people equals four torturing beatings to both Cloud and the redhead. Thank you for the gifts. Unless you want Cloud back, you'll have to do something for me, Lionheart."**_

I stayed quiet for a while with a thoughtful gaze. I didn't want to whatever Sephiroth wanted because I hated his guts but I didn't want Cloud or Kairi hurt. No matter how much I hate the bastard, Cloud and Kairi are worth everything. I let out a defeated sigh before facing the phone.

"What do I have to do?"

A chuckle was my reply as Sachano, Irin and Riku leaned closer to hear what Sephiroth had to say.

_**"Ah, Squall. I knew you'd see it my way."**_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kira P.O.V**

"Kira, your done." I paused my hammer before it contacted the medal on the table and I looked up to see Jack, my boss.

"Oh! Thanks. I almost forgot I was leaving soon." I replied before putting the stuff back on the shelves and some in the safe; locking it up tight.

While I was heading towards the exit and the coat hanger, I looked over my shoulder towards my 30 yr old, brunette boss, Jack with a small smile.

"Goodnight Jack. See ya tomorrow!" I told Jack, who looked over at me and gave me a small salute.

"Yea. Same to you, Kira. Be safe man." Jack said back to me and I only smirked at the words of warning.

"Oh don't worry, I will." I answered over my shoulder before putting my dark gray jacket on and walking out of the store.

I pretty much work at a Blacksmith shop now. Not many people come but many famous people like getting most of their knives and stuff done. Plus, its good money so it's worth it. As I walked, I thought back on when I dated Sora.

It wasn't a true date, but I came to realize that I just dated him because I needed some to love. Either way, he liked Riku even before I knew him myself. I looked around a little when I noticed a figure up ahead. When I got closer, it was Joel, the boy Irin told me about.

For some reason I feel calm. Ever since I met Joel, I've been having these weird feelings when I'm around him. Once I was near Joel, I stopped to stand next to Joel silently.

"You know you shouldn't be walking alone this time of night." I spoke up without looking down at Joel.

I heard Joel gasp softly and turned his head to look at me with innocent, purple eyes. I swear if I looked at them once, I think I'm going to lose control completely.

"Kira-senpai! What are you doing here in a place like this?" Joel asked me with concern and worry in his tone.

I nodded my head towards the Blacksmith shop across the street. "I work at the Blacksmith. I'm an assistance and it pays good money. Besides, no one else would take in anyway." I replied with a smile as I looked at Joel. I did catch him blushing on his cheeks cutely before he turned his head away.

"Oh. Well, congratulations, Kira-kun. I would give you a gift, but I don't think I should be doing that. I just got out of my own job so yea." Joel said with a shy smile but my eyes widened in shock and I looked at Joel; noticed that he wore a long, black coat that went to his feet.

"Really? What _**do **_you do exactly?" I studied Joel closely when I watched him blush even harder and bowed his head low.

"I'm a s-stripper." Joel said in a hushed voice; full of shame and shyness.

Really, I couldn't help but gawk at him. I mean, Joel looks so innocent and fragile! To the fact he's a **stripper **just surprises me!

"Oh." Was all I said before turning my head to hide the blush of embarrassment on my face.

"That's pretty cool." I added quickly so Joel wouldn't think I meant it in a bad way.

Then, Joel lifted his head up to stare at me in shock.

"R-Really? You think so?" He asked me and I nodded with a warm smile.

"Of course! It's not everyday you befriend someone who's a stripper. And a guy to top a that. No offense."I assured him and Joel gave me a beautiful smile; one that Sora gave me not to long ago.

" Thank you. It's nice hear encouraging words from others. Makes me feel good inside." Joel replied before looking down at his watch and suddenly cursed under his breath.

Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"Something wrong Joel?" I leaned over at Joel with concern and great curiosity until the little angel turned his head to look me in the eye.

" I have to be back home before my sister kills me. She knows I work late but as soon as I'm done, I'm suppose to walk straight home. Not suppose to talk to anybody since we just moved here. Plus, she thinks I'll be raped or something just because I look ukeish and feminine." Joel explained to me quickly and was about to run off but I grabbed him by the forearm; pulling him back to me until his back was against my chest.

I was shocked as Joel when I did this. I heard his warning. Respected it. But for some reason, I didn't want Joel to go. Not yet at least..

" Maybe its best if I walk you home. Your sister does have a point. Someone as defenseless as you could be easily targeted." I suggested with slight hope in my tone that Joel would say yes to the assurance.

After that, Joel stared at me with thoughtful purple eyes before looking behind us. I glanced over and saw a group of drunks a few blocks away. All of them were men around there 20-30's. The, Joel moved away from me and nodded.

"Fine then. You may walk me home. But only this one time, understand?" He informed me with a serious tone in his voice; which surprised me a little bit but I only smiled a little and nodded calmly.

"Understand." I replied before Joel and I started walking down the cold, dark street of Twilight Town...

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kiki P.O.V.**

_So many years have passed since then..._

After Riku left two hours ago, I decided to look through some old photo books of ours. You may not have noticed, but my husband abandoned us when Riku was only five years old. Ever since then, we've been moving pretty much everywhere and finally stopped here in Twilight Town.

_Plus, me and Riku have made new memories._

I remember talking to Riku about his father. How he said he didn't want to be a part of us and didn't intend on getting me pregnant. The suggestion of abortion from him was terrible. I couldn't do it. Riku was too important and I couldn't do it. So with that, my husband (named Logan) left us behind. Lucky for me, I had enough money to move around and supply us with needs like food, water, shelter and clothes.

Now I'm sitting on the leather couch, placing a big green photo book on my lap. The others were on the coffee table quietly. I opened the book and started scanning the pictures. Logan was able to be live with us until he couldn't stand it. In a way, Riku didn't want him to go. He wanted Logan to stay and play with him. I too wanted the same but Logan only grew to despise us; thinking were pathetic.

Thinking this almost brought tears to my eyes. I shook my head before turning the page when I came across an interesting picture.

_I remember this picture. So much joy and peace back then. Now it's in the past but it seems like it was only yesterday._

I held the photo in my hand and looked at it closely. Memories started to surface in my mind at this. It was in the spring when we lived somewhere else. All of us went to the mountains and Riku played in the valley of flowers.

They were so beautiful and smelled so good. Though, the picture showed a 3 yr-old Riku giving Logan, my husband a flower while they both sat down Indian style. I couldn't help but smile at the precious memory before putting it back in the book and closed it all together.

When I stood up from the couch and stretched, the phone started to ring. I stared at it with suspicion before walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello,this is Kiki speaking."

**"_Nice to hear your voice again, babe. How've you been these past years?"_**

My eyes widened in pure fear and shock. I pulled the phone away from my ear a little and stared down at it with shock.

_Impossible! This can't be him! It just can't! _

Slowly, I placed the phone back to my ear and took a deep, calm breath.

"Logan. How the **hell **did you get this number?"

**"_Kiki, that's not how you greet your husband. You turn from nice and polite to cruel and demanding."_**

"Tell me something I don't know. Now what do you want?"

_**"I just called to see how my boy was-"**_

"**Bullshit** Logan! How can you suddenly care about us now and not years ago! You abandoned us when Riku was five years old! _**FIVE FUCKIN YEARS OLD! **_The **last thing **I need from you is comfort. And there's **no way in hell **I'm going to let you ruin Riku's life!" I snapped back with anger raging within me.

In the background, silence was heard until Logan finally spoke up.

**"I had a very good reason for doing that Kiki. It's not my fault you got pregnant."**

"Oh **go to hell**! It's all your damn fault! Actually, it wasn't even regular sex! You practically **raped **me Logan! You knew I wanted a family but not by force! **Your a fucking monster Logan**-"

Suddenly, the door slammed opened. I turned my head towards the front door and my body froze at what I saw. Standing in the doorway of the living room was my husband, Logan. His short, platinum hair and muscular/slim body and cold gray eyes stared right at me. He was dressed in a long, black coat until he started walking over towards me.

I threw the phone down and sprinted towards the stairs. As soon as I made it though, Logan beat me to it and grabbed my arms forcefully. I screamed bloody murder; struggling to get out his tight hold but no prevail. To the fact that it was now nighttime didn't help either.

Then, Logan pushed me against the wall hard;making me hit the back of my head pretty hard. I let out a scream of agony and pain before bowing my head with pain and disgrace.

However, Logan stared down at me with them gray eyes I use to love and admire so much.

"You're accusing me of _**raping **_you? How foolish! It's your **own damn fault **that you got pregnant in the first place. Besides, what's the point of even trying to win, Kiki? We both know that I've won this fight. Now where's Riku? I'd like to speak with him." Logan demanded in a calm, deep, yet deadly tone of voice and I lifted my head a little.

"_He's not here_." I replied sharply when Logan then punched me in the stomach hard and I fell to the floor;holding my stomach.

Logan stood over me; looking down at me with slight anger, but looked calm.

"What do you mean _**he's not here**_? Where else would Riku be? Unless you're hiding him from me..." Logan said while walking closer to me. I quickly crawled away until I felt two strong hands grab my ankles;pulling me to him.

I screamed for help;clawing the floor and trying to get away. Rain of tears ran down my face until I started sobbing in pain and absolute fear.

"He's at his friends house! **Please **don't hurt me, Logan! I _**beg of you please**_!" I answered loudly and I started shaking terrible with anxiety.

Once I said that, the pulling of my ankles stopped. The two strong hands released me as I quickly stood up and started at Logan. I watched as he walked over to the couch and sat down. All I did was lean against the wall; sweat on my forehead which showed my fear of him. Suddenly, Logan turned his head to look at me.

"Why don't you sit next to me Kiki? I'm not gonna bite. Unless you start misbehaving then I'll have to **punish **you." He said to me with a slight smirk before picking up a photo book and started looking through it.

Not wanting to get hurt again, I slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to Logan. Not shoulder against shoulder but enough for us to have elbow room at least. I glanced over to see Logan pick up the picture of him and Riku in the mountains. I stayed silent though; not wanting to stir up trouble.

"Such great memories. Too bad I had to do what I did. Deep inside, I actually loved you and Riku. You two were the only important people in my life. But a few years afterwards, I didn't want you anymore. Both of you are useless to me all the same. Besides, I can't wait to see Riku all grown up. I might just take him off your hands, Kiki." Logan stated ;not evening glancing over at me and I stared at him with a terrible feeling in my gut.

That's when I suddenly snapped.

I reached out and wrapped my hands around Logan's neck tightly. Growling with anger, we both rolled on the floor;making the coffee table mover over a little bit. I was on top of Logan with anger in my eyes while squeezing my hands tighter around his neck.

Though, I knew Logan wouldn't give up without a fight. Logan growled through his teeth and reached up to pull my hair hard. I screamed in pain;making the grip around Logan's neck loosen a little. A strong fist contacted my jaw; making me crash to the floor with some blood coming out of my mouth a little.

Just when I was about to stand up, Logan quickly walked over and kicked me on my left side. **HARD**.

"**Ahh**!" I yelped in pain as I try to crawl away from him but no prevail. He continued kicking me over and over again; as if he was trying to break some of my ribs.

It felt like one of them did but I didn't feel no strong pain. Either way, it was painful all the same. After five more kicks, Logan stopped what he was doing and stared down at me with a dark gaze.

I didn't move an inch.

All I did was sob and cry my heart out in pain. Though, I was so thankful that Riku wasn't here to witness this. I gazed up at Logan with half-lid eyes; my vision starting to get blurry but I could see Logan sitting on the couch again. Before my vision went back Logan said something to me.

"I'm staying here until Riku gets back. Maybe it's best if you rest. We wouldn't want him knowing what we did together now would we." Logan informed me before looking through some more photo books.

Those words echoed through my mind before my vision went blank; and I went unconscious.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

_Come on Riku. Where are you?_

An hour ago I got a phone call from Riku. He told me about Jason and how he was found unconscious by Sachano and Irin. Plus, Riku told me about Sephiroth kidnapping Cloud and Kairi in the park. I stood at the bus stop that was between Leon and Riku's house;waiting for him too with anticipation.

_I really hope Cloud and Kairi okay! If Sephiroth hurts Cloud and Kairi, Jason and Leon are gonna get deadly._

"SORA!"

I turned around to see Riku running towards me. Once he was right in front of me, he stopped to catch his breath until he looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked me with concern and I nodded.

"I'm fine. How's Leon taking it?" I asked Riku, who only stayed silent and looked at the ground with guilt.

"Let's just say Leon's really pissed right now. However, he's trying to calm down because he goes out and releases his anger, he'll know that it's wrong. Either way, Leon's okay." Riku replied with an assuring smile.

I smiled back before leaning up and kissed him on the lips. Riku and I closed our eyes as he kissed back gently. We kissed a little before we pulled away and I blushed slightly. Both of us were blushing slightly until Riku coughed.

"Maybe we should go to my house. It's getting late and we should be going to bed." Riku informed me before grabbing hold of my hand softly and leading me in the direction of his house.

I opened my mouth to say something but Riku stopped me with that look of his expressed on his face. Though, I pouted a little bit.

"Don't worry, my mother won't mind. As long as we're not too loud." He assured me and looked over to wink at me.

This made me blush harder than I already had and soon, we were at Riku's house. The living room lights were on as me and Riku walked up the steps. Riku reached his pocket to get the keys but when he accidentally leaned against the door...

It opened slightly.

Now that just freaked me out. I hid behind Riku cause of I was scared and Riku sensed it. Slowly, Riku stepped into the house and I followed in permute. Once I closed the door behind us softly, Riku slowly walked into the living room and noticed someone sitting on the couch. I also looked at the person on the couch with curiosity. One thing though..

_Where's Riku's mom?_

Footsteps were heard as me and Riku turned our heads to see Ms. Kiki walking down the steps. She looked like she was shaking by coldness but it was something else. Her blue eyes showed another feeling inside them and I knew what it was.

_Fear?_

"Mom, who's that on our couch-" Ms. Kiki then interrupted Riku quickly as I stood beside him.

"Shh! Keep y-your voice down Riku. He doesn't need to know your here. I need you to go to Sora's house and spend the night there, understand?" Ms. Kiki told Riku in a frightened yet serious tone and it was freaking me out pretty bad.

I looked over at the couch and realized the guy was gone. Quickly, I looked in the living room and saw no-one. When I went back to Riku, I noticed he was kinda freaked out as well.

"Mom, what's the matter with you? Why are shaking? And why do you look beaten up-" Riku stopped his sentence. The gaze in his eyes were ones of anger and shock. I stood beside him as Ms. Kiki moved backwards and suddenly, an unknown arm wrapped around her neck tightly.

Soon, all the lights were on and I could see the man perfectly. I almost gasped out loud before of what he looked like. Well, the guy looked like an older Riku except his platinum hair was short and was a little more muscular than Riku. His eyes were a dark gray and he looked at me then Riku.

The guy smiled at Riku with an evil glint in his eyes. I grabbed Riku's arm gently while he shielded me with his body.

"Riku! It's been so long my boy! I see you've made some friends. You've grown so much since I last saw you." He said to Riku, who was examining him with cautious, aqua eyes until Riku gasped in shock.

"D-Dad?" Riku stuttered out with disbelief and shock as the man nodded his head. Ms. Kiki was struggling in the man's grip, but he kept his hold on her. I glared at the man before focusing on what was happening.

"Who else?" Riku's dad spoke up before releasing Ms. Kiki and pushed her away roughly. Then, the guy walked over towards us with graceful steps but Riku made sure he didn't get near me.

Riku's dad must have noticed this when Riku glared at his slightly. I looked at him with slight fear and anger because he hurt Ms. Kiki, who was leaning against the wall. That's when I looked at her and noticed bruises on her hip( her shirt raised up a little); i even noticed the bruise on her left cheek. My grip on Riku tightened as the man stopped in front of us and looked at me.

"You're friend looks interesting Riku. Why don't you tell me his name?" He asked Riku, who looked at him with an unsteady gaze and I looked over at Ms. Kiki, who was mouthing to me 'don't tell him anything!' while shaking her head.

Riku noticed it as well and shook his head. "He's not my friend. He's my...boyfriend." He replied with an uncertain tone of voice as I stared up at the man.

Well, Riku's dad looked pretty disgusted. The smile that was on his face turned into a frown and Ms. Kiki was watching with horror and shock. I only stayed silent; not wanting to mess anything up unless this guy hurt Riku.

"Well..My name's Logan, kid. Sorry to disappoint you,but I won't allow my son to hang out with people like you." Logan said to me as my eyes widened in shock and Riku stared glaring hard.

"RUN!" Ms. Kiki shouted to us but once she did, Logan locked the exit and turned around to face me and Riku.

_Damn! What to do! What to do!_

"Oh I'm done with playing cat and mouse. I've been trying to find you guys for the past 3-4 yrs. Finally, I find you and all I get is 'run away'? Oh no. Now it's just you and me. That also includes that little son of a bitch there-"

"**Back off you bastard**!" Riku snapped back at Logan; some of his anger starting to surface dramatically. I gripped Riku's arm;trying to make him calm down.

"Riku, Riku, Riku. You know how much I hate people who love the same sex. It disgusts me. What angers me the most-" Logan stopped himself and walked over to Ms. Kiki who started moving away from him but Logan grabbed her hair roughly.

"Is that you let our one and only son become one of them!" Logan yelled at Ms. Kiki angrily; making her cry and scream with fear.

I watched this with fear and slight confusion but I tried to show that. Suddenly, Riku snatched his arm out of my grip and charged at Logan. Then, Riku punched Logan and wrapped his right arm around his neck. Logan started making gagged noises while trying to rive Riku off of him. I ran over to Ms. Kiki, who stared up at me and flinched slightly when I reached out to help her up.

"Come on Ms. Kiki." I told her before helping her up and we raced to the front door, but it was locked.

"Damn! Where's the key!" I asked out loud and heard crashes in the living room.

Quickly, I rushed into the living room; noticed Riku and Logan on the floor; punching each other hard. I scanned the room and saw the keys on the floor next to Riku and Logan's fist fight. I turned around to Ms. Kiki.

"Ms. Kiki, stay right here. I'm going to get the keys." I assured her before running into the living room.

Logan stood up while lifting Riku up by the collar; he was about to punch him until i charged at Logan. This made me and him stumble to the floor; Riku fell on his butt and looked over at us.

Then, I opened my eyes and saw the keys. I went out to reach them until Logan lifted me up and threw me into the wall. The back of my head hit the wall hard;making my mind kinda fuzzy. Once it cleared, Logan kicked me in the stomach really hard. I screamed in pain and tried to push him off, but Logan was way to strong.

"Sora!" Riku called out to me and ran over to me. He punched Logan on the side of the face; making Logan drop me and he fell on the floor.

I stood up and ran over to Riku, who caught me by the arm. Logan was on the floor(like he was sitting); unconscious for he must of banged his head pretty hard. We stared at Logan before I stepped out and walked over to the key that's laying on the floor. Riku watched me with full guard as I reached down and grabbed the key;it was in my hand.

"Sora." I turned around to look at Riku, who stared at me with them beautiful, concerned aqua eyes. Though I stayed quiet, I only nodded before we ran towards the front door; Ms. Kiki waiting for us with a scared expression.

"Let's go mom." Riku grabbed his mother's jacket before putting it on her. Me and Riku put ours on and all of us were soon at the car. It was Ms. Kiki's car so it was pretty good. Riku quickly unlocked the doors, all of us got in and buckled up before Riku started to car. Then, we pulled out of the driveway;driving down the road towards somewhere safe.

It wasn't later that Ms. Kiki fell asleep in the back seat. The drive was on for about 20 minutes as I waited in the car when Riku came in the car. After that, Riku just sat in the car; making sure everything was in check. I let out a tired sigh and turned to look at my boyfriend.

"Riku...What if your father finds us-"

"He's no father of mine." My eyes widened at Riku's harsh response about his father. I didn't argue though. I mean, if my father left me and my mother, I would be angry too. But this isn't about me. It's about Riku and i have to help him anyway I can. Even if it doesn't involve me.

So, I took my seatbelt off and leaned over to hug Riku tightly. "I may not know your past Riku, but you can let anger take you over. I'll be at you side always and I will love you know matter what your father says about you. But please, don't change just because of your father. Please, Riku." I whispered pleadingly as I hugged Riku tighter with my head against his shoulder.

Riku stared at me with shock at my words. Then, I felt myself shift and I ended up sitting on Riku's lap. I lifted my head up to look in Riku eyes and he stared right back at me.

"Sora, I'm not going to change. EVER. I'm not letting my father ruin what I have accomplished. I mean, I finally have friends who like me for who I am. My mom is actually happy for once.." He stopped himself before leaning down and pressed his forehead against mine.

"And I have you. Someone who understands me and will be with me no matter what. Someone to love and that I can protect. I'm going to protect all of you guys. Never am I going to let my father hurt you. I promise you Sora. Just promise me that you'll never leave me." Riku stated with such promise and passion that I continued to stare into his eyes.

_Riku..._

" I promise Riku. I'll never leave you no matter what happens. And I will protect you too. Don't think that you're the only one whose here to protect. We protect each other. Besides, I can't let your father hurt you. Your my boyfriend and I..." I caught myself from finishing my sentence and looked away from Riku with embarrassment.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked me with much worry as he wrapped an arm around my waist;pulling me closer against him.

I blushed slightly before gathering up the courage to look at Riku in the eye. "I..I love you, Riku." I confessed softly before closing my eyes shut; as if Riku was about to hit me and tell me he was just using me.

Suddenly, a warm, gentle hand cupped my left cheek. I opened my eyes a little and I stared into those aqua orbs that I have fell deeply in love with. Riku showed that beautiful smile of his and stared into my blue eyes with such love, passion and care.

"I love you too Sora."

Those words. How I've wanted to hear them from Riku's mouth. I felt wetness in my eyes and I realized I was shedding tears. Really, I tried to blink them away but they escaped and rolled down my cheeks. Riku wiped some of my tears and I couldn't help but give him my famous, goofy smile. He smiled in return before leaning down to give me a passionate kiss.

Bliss. Love. Care.

All these things through one kiss. I closed my eyes slowly before responding to the kiss shyly. I was still new at this, but I felt professional. Then, I opened my mouth a little so Riku's tongue could enter my mouth. Moaning at the intrusion, I gasped in surprise before I put my hands on my love's shoulders.

Riku then moved to my neck and start nibbling my neck. I moved my neck a little to give him more access and let out a pleasured moan. At this, I blushed hotly and I noticed Riku pause before looking up at me with both shock and amusement on his face.

"Someone's impatient." Riku remarked with a sexy smirk and I blushed hotly but snorted.

"Well your pretty brave to actually do that Riku." I teased with a flirt wink and I almost laughed at Riku's hot blush on his face before he turned his head away.

All of a sudden, I was pushed to my seat; on my back and Riku was hovering over me. The position we were in made me get butterflies in my stomach and I blushed so hard I might be a tomato right now.

However, Riku only stared at me with that smirk before leaning down and surprisingly licked the shell of my ear. I released a loud moan and quickly clamped my mouth because Ms. Kiki was sleeping in the back seat and could wake up at any minute.

_I highly doubt Riku's worried about her finding out. She knew about our relationship before we even went out._

" I'm brave on a lot of things, _**Sora-kun**_. Though, you won't be able to find out until your ready for the **big test**." Riku whispered huskily in my ear and I felt shivers run down my spine cause his deep voice was turning me on!

_Big test? What's the big test? I don't about a big test-_

That's when it suddenly hit me.

Axel's exact words from long ago. Now I remember what that meant. I quickly pushed Riku off a little so I could lean on my elbows and stare at Riku. He watched me with curious eyes and I blushed of embarrassment.

"A-Are you saying that you would make love to me? That question I asked you days ago. Is this your answer?" Hope was within my voice but also nervousness for I was afraid that Riku wouldn't want to make love with me.

Riku stared at me for a minute before looking out of the window. I looked up to see him staring out of the window. Somethings wrong.

_Oh man! I hope I didn't pressure Riku! Please let him not be mad, God! I beg of you!_

"Yes."

The answer caught me off guard but I managed to catch myself. Riku turned his head to look me in the eye and smiled warmly at me. I sat up fully so I could look at him at a better angle. Truth was in his eyes and I blushed slightly because I knew Riku was telling the truth.

"I want to make love to you Sora. Thing is, you'll be my first lover." My eyes widened at this discovery as I watched Riku blush slightly at this. He looked away with an embarrassed smile.

"I know people know me and all. It's just that I haven't actually had someone that I truly had a relationship with. But your different. Your worth the wait, Sora. No matter what you do or say, I will always love you. Besides, I actually fantasized about our love making and may I say it's really, **really steamy.**" Riku told me and then a shocked look on his face appeared.

I stared at him with pure shock;the blush still in place. However, Riku blushed even harder and coughed loudly. Then he started the car up with the keys. All I could do was sit back, put my seatbelt on and look at the road.

Next thing I know, were driving down the road and headed in the direction that looked like Axel's house. Before we passed the green light, I smirked.

" Same here Riku. Same here." I mentioned with a large smirk as Riku glanced over at me with a sexy look and a smirk. After that, Riku looked at the road;both hands on the wheel and I only smiled widely at my soon-to-be lover's reaction.

_Maybe we'll make it through this. I know we will. As long as we protect each other and our love is strong, Logan won't know what hit him._

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 11:

**Joel P.O.V.**

"Oh he's so cute!"

"Look at his hair!"

"Those adorable eyes!"

"I want him!"

"Marry me Joel-kun!"

One again, I let out an exhausted sigh. I've been in the public library for like two hours now(reading of course) and I already have fan girls hot on my trail. Since it was the weekend, I thought I was able to get away from them.

_Guess that didn't go so hot._

So, I sat up in my chair and turned around to look at the group of girls. One of them in the front was a cute, shy girl that was maybe two inches shorter than myself. She caught my gaze and blushed slightly before bowing her head so her long, brown hair would cover her face. I couldn't help but chuckle before she lifted her head up at me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to read alone. Unless, you want to join me then I suggest you be quiet. It is a library after all." I told them all before sending them my sweet, innocent smile.

Everyone of them cheered with joy before sitting down at the table I was sitting at. I only laughed nervously as they started staring at me with shy, curious, and some lust filled looks in their eyes. Suddenly, I heard some speak from behind me.

"Well, I never knew you were a ladies man Joel. Good job." I gasped softly and turned around fully in my seat to see Kira-senpai; standing right in front of me with his hands in his gray sweater.

I stared at him with shock until I realized what I was doing and I looked away with a heavy blush on my face. Most of the girls were gawking at Kira cause of his handsome looks and some just stayed silent and looked at him like hungry meat.

Kira smirked at what was happening. He suddenly placed his hand under my chin so I would turn to look him in the eye. My eyes widened in shock as I stared into Kira's mysterious gray eyes.

"Why didn't you come home last night? I was starting to get worried and lonely nonetheless." Kira asked me in the most serious yet teasing way and I blushed so much that I avoided his gaze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him weakly until Kira leaned closer to me so he can whisper in my ear.

"Just play along. I gonna help you get away from these fan girls." Kira whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but shiver when I felt his warm breath.

So, I nodded slowly before Kira pulled away a little and I noticed that all the girls around me were watching.

"I-I was getting something for you, Kira-kun. Besides, I wanted to surprise you for our special night." I replied in the most sexiest way I could ever say.

Once I said that, every girl gasped in delight and Kira only grinned before pulling me out of the chair;making me crash into him with my face in his chest.

"Well then, maybe we better have a sneak preview at my house don't you agree?" Kira asked in a huskily way before leaning down to nibble my neck.

I was COMPLETELY shocked at this! Though, the feeling of Kira's lips on my neck felt so good that I couldn't hold back the moan in the back of my mouth. I then tilted my head back to give Kira more access;not even remembering that this was an act.

When that happened, all the girls screamed in pure excitement and I think one of them had a nosebleed which is why one of the girls ran away. That's when a womanly voice spoke up.

"If you boys want to make out, please do it somewhere other than the library." Kira and I pulled away and looked over to see a woman with short black hair and serious blue eyes. I quickly pulled away with a really large blush on my cheeks before I grabbed my books and bowed towards the librarian.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It won't happen again." I was so embarrassed that I bowed my head and quickly ran out of the library.

Soon, I was down the street and sat down on a bench to sit down and catch my breath. I placed my books on the ground as I thought about what had just happened back at the library.

_Let's see..I was in the library reading some books until a group of fan girls started bugging me. Next thing I know, Kira comes in and we start acting like we're lovers or something. Not that I didn't like it...Or the feeling of Kira's lips on my neck-WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! I just broke up with Irin not that long ago. I'm not gonna go find someone else as soon as I broke up with someone I've loved for 3-4 yrs. _

_Still, it's so hard not too. I mean, Sachano is a hunk and I don't blame Irin for liking him at all. But Kira..He's different..Damn those good looks! Damn those sexy/mysterious gray eyes! Damn him! Damn you Kira for your sexiness!_

"Damn it Kira why can't I get you out of my head?" I said to myself softly before leaning my head back.

"Don't know that answer to that question."

I jumped a little and lifted my head up to see Kira standing in front of me. I hugged my jacket closer against me since I had it halfway on. Though, I blushed slightly and cussed under my breath because Kira heard what I said. Noticing my expression, Kira sat next to me on the bench;giving us some personal space.

I glanced over at Kira before looking out at the road;watching many types of people walk by.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Kira's masculine voice spoke up and I looked over to see his head bowed with his eyes closed;but it seemed he was awake.

Kira's statement made me turn and look at him fully. I only shook my head and smiled a little. "Its okay. I mean, we it was an act, right?" I said with a soft laugh until I saw Kira turn his head and open his eyes to reveal serious gray eyes.

Immediately, I stopped laughing and Kira quickly scooted closer to me until my back was pressed against the arm bench. This action made me blush extremely hard ad Kira leaned close to me;both of us didn't break eye contact.

"K-Kira?"

"What would you say if I didn't want this to be an act?" He asked me softly while staring into my eyes.

_Does Kira actually want to be with me! I know that we've been getting to know each other for quite a while..Yet he's so...so..._

Without hesitation or thought, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Kira's.

It was a simple kiss but it felt like we were like this for hours. I pulled away slowly while looking into Kira's eyes. He was a little shocked but then he leaned down and captured my lips again. Now, I wasn't turning back.

Though I blushed heavily, I closed my eyes and kissed Kira back. My arms slowly yet shyly around Kira's neck as we deepened the kiss. I felt gentle, warm hands on my waist as I moan softly into the kiss;feeling Kira's talented tongue in my mouth.

_God he's a GREAT KISSER.._

We were about to do something else when two men walked by. They were talking among themselves but I heard a familiar voice that I've heard so many times before in my life.

"Are you sure we should leave them with Grant, Sephiroth?" A sharp, yet deep manly voice asked with uncertainty.

"Of course. Grant knows what to do if they misbehave. Besides, I highly doubt they'll be able to do a thing since I taught them a lesson before we left. The look on my angel's face was quite breath-taking." Replied the other male, who's voice showed amusement, and slight seriousness.

My eyes snapped open as I looked over Kira's lefts shoulder and noticed that one of the two men had long, platinum hair. Quickly, I gave Kira one soft kiss before pulling away slightly and looked at the man that passed by. However, Kira opened his eyes and looked at me before turning around to see the two men walking down the street.

"That was Sephiroth."

Kira looked down at me with a curious and confused look on his face. I giggled a little at his confused face.

"He's one of the most known CEO's in Japan. Plus, he pretty has the longest and deadliest sword in the country. Not to mention that he's quite a looker." I explained until I looked up at Kira, who gave me a 'oh really?' look.

"I-I mean, your really handsome Kira. Its just that...I just broke up with Irin not too long ago..." I paused;not wanting to finish or look into Kira's eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a soft kiss on my cheek and I gasped in shock before staring up at Kira;noticed him smiling down at me.

"I know. Irin told me about you...I'm not really a guy to steal a best friend's ex but you are so beautiful and sweet that I couldn't help but want you, Joel." He said to me gently;his beautiful smile still on his handsome face and I couldn't help but lean up and kiss the tip of Kira's nose before pushing him back a little.

"Thank you..It's been a while since I've heard someone say that to me." I replied with a sweet smile before standing up and picked up my books.

"I want to know what Sephiroth by what he said. Something about leaving someone and beating them up." I mentioned while Kira stood beside me and we started walking towards the direction of Sephiroth and the others.

"Well, there's probably something behind all this now isn't it?" Kira half asked/half stated until his phone rang.

_**Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans),**_

_**Boots with the fur (with the fur)**_

_**The whole club was looking at her**_

_**She hits the floor (she hits the floor)**_

_**Next thing you know**_

_**Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low**_

The song made me dance a little bit like i usually did at the club but I stopped when Kira looked at me with a smirk before answering his phone. I blushed slightly and looked away;trying to act like nothing happened but I listened to Kira's conversation.

"Hello? Oh, hey Sachano. What's up?" Kira asked and then stayed silent;listening to what Sachano had to say. About a minute later, Kira's eyes widened; they showed slight shock and annoyance.

"Are you sure? We just saw him a few seconds ago!" Kira said back to the phone with disbelief but when he said that, I knew immediately that it must have to deal with Sephiroth.

_But what does Sachano-senpai want with Sephiroth?_

"Fine. We'll see you in a few-Me and Joel...Shut up Sachano we'll talk about that later! Just hurry up! K bye." Kira said and argued with Sachano through the phone before ending the call and placing his phone in his pocket.

"It seems that there's been some stuff happening with Riku and the others." Kira said to me as we stopped;waiting for Sachano and them to arrive.

"Really? What happened? Are they all right?" I asked him with concern and worry about Riku. Let's just say that ever since I've become good friends with Irin, the others are pretty much important to me. Even if we barely talk. Weird, I know but that's how I am.

"Everyone's fine except for Cloud and Kairi."

"Why them?" I asked once again, but Kira looked down the street and growled.

"Because they were kidnapped by the guy we just saw." Kira's eyes hardened at the mere saying and I only stared at Kira with pure shock before looking down the road.

_Sephiroth...What's your reason for kidnapping Cloud and Kairi?_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Riku P.O.V.**

"Damn you stove!" I cursed at the stove in an angry whisper and I gave it a nice, hard kick. However, that didn't help one bit cause my foot hurt and the stove didn't even dent.

The stove wasn't cooperating right since we've got here. Last night, I drove all of us to a nearby hotel. I thought it'd be a safe place for us to stay until we figured out a way to get rid of my father; not to mention getting Cloud and Kairi back.

However, Sachano did call me a few minutes ago. He called Kira and he told me that him and Joel found Sephiroth. I would've left already, but I wanted to at least tell Sora and my mother where I was going or leave them some food. So, I told Sachano to go ahead and go with Kira and Joel until further notice.

I walked quietly into the living room;the couch bed out and the white sheets spread out everywhere. Sora laid across the bed;sleeping like an angel on a big, fluffy white cloud. His eyes were closed and his hair was spiked in all directions as usual.

Those luscious, pink lips were parted slightly;a soft snore escaping his mouth. I couldn't help but admire him since he was shirtless and we both only wore boxers.

_Sora..Damn, your so beautiful..Beautiful and mine.._

Swiftly, I walked to the side of the bed and sat on the bed to look down at my boyfriend. Smirking, I leaned forward until my lips could touch Sora's exposed neck. I then leaned closer and gave his neck a soft kiss. Then I pulled away when I realized he wasn't waking up. That's when an idea hit me. I grinned widely before leaning down and started nibbling Sora's neck greedily.

Sora's finally started to wake up when I heard soft moans escaping his lips. I couldn't help but grin at the angelic sound and I started licking. Suddenly, Sora somehow managed to push me off a little before wrapping his arms around my neck and staring into my eyes with his ocean-blue ones.

I smiled nervously at him and he gave me a suspicious look. "Um...I can explain."

"Uh-huh. Sure you can,babe. But if you wanted to tease me, you should have told me earlier." Sora informed me with a flirty wink and that bright smile of us that I blushed hotly at this.

I turned my head a little. "Well, you looked so angelic and peaceful on the bed. A-And knowing that we're together just made me want to..you know." I blushed even more with embarrassment until I felt a hand on my cheek;turning my head to face Sora and I felt soft lips on mine.

At first I was a bit shocked but then I immediately relaxed and started kissing back. About a minute later, we pulled away for some needed breath and I trailed down to Sora's neck and started nibbling it.

Hearing Sora moan _really_ turned me on. Even though we haven't went to that stage yet, we were doing pretty good with just touching one another. We were about to kiss again when a cleared throat interrupted us.

"As much as you love one another, I am still your mother Riku. I suggest you do that when I'm NOT here."

Sora and I paused what we were doing and turned are heads to see my mother leaning against the doorway. Blushing extremely red, I scrambled off of Sora quickly before pointing towards the kitchen.

"I think I'll just...finish the breakfast..yea.." I muttered softly before walking fast into the kitchen;leaving Sora and my mother alone in the living room to talk among themselves.

_It's one thing for Axel to see me and Sora make out but my mother..MY OWN MOTHER! Lord help me..But that doesn't mean that I didn't like it. Why does Sora have to turn me on so much? Since their both awake, I might as well tell them._

"I got a call from Sachano." I told them while carrying a tray with three cups of hot chocolate on it;Sora and my mother looked up at me with curiosity and wonder.

I placed the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Sora on our couch bed.

"It seems that he talked to Kira and they saw Sephiroth with some business guy or something. I was also told that he left Cloud and Kairi at some hideout. So I have to go and meet them before they lose track of Sephiroth." I explained to them with a serious look on my face and Sora looked at me then the floor with mixed emotions in his blue eyes.

"Do you have to go alone?" Sora asked me softly and I only nodded boldly before standing up and stretching my arms.

"I don't want you getting hurt Sora. Plus, I need you to stay with my mother. Unfortunately, my father is still out there and the last thing I want him to do is harming you or my mom." I answered Sora before pulling my pants and shoes on along with my black jacket.

Sora stood up from the bed and walked behind me;my back towards him as I zipped up my jacket. "I don't want you to get hurt, Riku.." He said to me in that sad, soft angelic voice of his.

I turned around to face him and I lifted his chin up so I could lean down and kiss him deeply. His cheeks turned slightly pink and we had our eyes closed until I broke the kiss and we were now staring into each others eyes. Then I smiled at him with comfort.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. If I was able to face my dad, I'm sure I'll be fine if I come across Sephiroth. Besides, I have Sachano on my side. When we're together, we kick some serious ass." I chuckled a little bit and Sora laughed a little bit but I could still see sadness in those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

I gave Sora a peck on the lips and pressed our foreheads together while staring into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to my angel as he blushed hotly at my comment and smiled brightly at me.

"I love you too Riku." Sora replied; that also made me even more confident. I smiled at him before looking over at my mother, who was now sitting on the bed.

"If we need you we'll call you. Just be safe okay? I don't want you getting hurt again." Mom told me with worry in her eyes and I nodded.

"All right. I'll keep you guys posted." I replied before walking towards the door;opening it and closing it behind me.

When I finally out of the room, I let out a shaky breath. My body shaking slightly with nervousness. Taking a deep breath, I calmly walked down the hallway of the hotel and walked towards the elevator.

I pressed the down button as the light turned on and the twin doors slid opened. I stepped in;being the only one on the elevator and pressed the Lobby button. With that, I watched as the doors closed;blocking my way from going back to Sora and my beloved mother.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

_Riku.._

I watched as Riku walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Really, I was scared. Scared that Riku might get hurt by either Sephiroth, one of his henchmen or Logan, his father. I want to be with him right now. To stand by his side right now..

_But he doesn't want me hurt. He would let himself get hurt before any of us would. _

"Why don't you go after him?" I heard Riku's mother ask me and I snapped out of thoughts so I could turn around to look at her.

"Riku told me I should-"

"Listen Sora." Ms. Kiki interrupted while walking over to me with her arms crossed. I remained silent and I watched her take a deep breath before looking into my eyes.

"You've given Riku a reason to actually be here. You know? If he hadn't met you, he wouldn't be as depressed and dark as he use to be. No matter what, don't ever leave his side. Be with him even if it means tearing you apart. I know that you two haven't full spoken to one another about your past and I respect that, but you must remember that Riku doesn't share his past with just anyone. He might have told you a piece of it, but not the whole thing." Kiki said to me with a serious gaze before letting out a shaky breath and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't let him stop you. If you tells you to stay, follow him. Even if your scared, remember what you're fighting for. My husband is still out there and if he finds Riku, I don't know what he'll do. So I need you to go after Riku and make sure he's okay." Ms. Kiki told me with a straight face before handing me some sort of weapon.

I looked down at what was in my hand I was amazed. It was sword of some sort. The sheath was pure black and wrapped in sacred black bandages;as if it was an illegal weapon or something.

_Wait, this is an illegal weapon. But what am I going to do with this?_

"You'll be facing Sephiroth soon and you'll need to give that to Riku. Don't worry, he knows how to wield a sword. All I need you to do is give this to him when needed. Don't give it to nobody else. Understood?" Kiki explained with a serious expression on her young face and I nodded in shock but snapped out of it.

"But what about you? What if Logan finds out you're here? Who's gonna protect you?"

Kiki only grinned at me in response. Shivers went down my spine at her evil grin when she only laughed a little before looking up at me.

"I'll be just fine, Sora-chan. All I need you to do is go after Riku before he gets away. Though, you know where he's going so it shouldn't be a problem for you. Now go!" She commanded me as I quickly nodded and ran out the door.

However, I quickly ran back in the room to grab my shoes,clothes and cell before running out and closing the door. I rushed towards the elevator and pushed the down button when the doors opened and I walked in.

Soon after, I put my blue shirt and jeans on before my shoes and placing the sword in my bag. My cell in my back pocket, I waited patiently for the elevator to take me to the lobby.

Ten seconds later, the doors opened and I quickly ran through the lobby and out of the hotel. I stopped to look both directions;trying to figure out which way to go. North looked pretty reasonable so I ran down the street;rushing past people when a horn honked at me.

"Sora!" A male's voice called out to me as I looked over my shoulder and stared with wonder.

**BANG!**

I fell backwards;landing on my back and I moaned in pain. I foolishly ran into a pole without paying much attention and sat up to rub my injured forehead. Blood was strolling down my face but either way, my memory was good and I didn't have no brain damage. Thank God.

"Are you always this clumsy? Guess this must be why Riku and Kira like you so much, huh?"

I blinked and looked up to see the one person I didn't expect to meet. Kentaro in all his glory. He wore a nice, black sweater and navy jeans along with some shoes on him. Handsome as ever but I wondered why he was out here.

"Kentaro-senpai? What are you doing here?" I asked and saw Kentaro offer his hand out;which I politely accepted and stood up to dust myself.

"Well, I just finished meeting a friend of mine over here until I saw you running like a mad man. What are you doing out this early?" Kentaro asked me with suspicion and glanced at me my bag once before staring into my eyes.

I blushed with embarrassment and laughed a little. "Funny you should mention it. I forgot to give Riku something so I'm going after him. Pretty interesting huh?" I replied with laughter in my voice.

"Yea. That's really something. How about I give you a ride? Might be able to catch up to him faster."Kentaro offered and I stopped laughing to stare at him with surprise.

_Should I? I mean, it would help me get to Riku and the others faster._

"Um...Sure! That would help me greatly!" I answered with my smile and Kentaro nodded before we started walking to his car.

Once we were inside and buckled up, Kentaro started up the car and we were soon headed North. I stared out of the window;holding my bag close to me and the one that held Riku's sword.

_Don't worry Riku..I'm coming..You're not alone.._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kairi P.O.V.**

_God...My head hurts so bad.._

I forced my eyes to open and when I finally did, the sun beamed down on my face. Though, I managed to adjust to the light and looked around my surroundings.

About fours guards where in the basement with me and Cloud;two out of the four sleeping. I looked over at Cloud, who was either unconscious or sleeping;though I highly doubt you would sleeping when you're being captured.

_Damn that Sephiroth! If this is revenge for Cloud dumping him for Leon, I'm gonna fuckin kill him once I get out of these damn ties. But damn can that guy fight. Almost knocked me out._

A large mirror was on the wall in front of me and Cloud. My hair was alright but a little messy. Though my face didn't look so good. A black eye on my left eye, a bloody cut on my bottom slip, a hand mark printed on my face along with some scratches on my cheeks, arms and legs.

Cloud didn't look either. His face was beat up; blood coming out of his nose, a busted lip, and if he wasn't wearing a shirt, you could see bruises on his sides from when they kicked up. I growled in anger for what these bastards did to us.

_There must be someway we can escape. But I need Cloud awake._

"Cloud wake up. I need you to wake up." I called to him a hushed tone of voice and he started to stir. His eyes started to open;revealing pale, blue eyes as Cloud sat up a little before looking over at me.

"Kairi..What's wrong?" Cloud asked me in a soft, quiet tone of voice;as if he was beat up and could barely talk(even though its true sadly).

"We have to get out of here. Now that Sephiroth's gone, I'm sure we can get out of here pretty easily." I replied back quietly and Cloud only raised a blond eyebrow at me.

"Kairi, you must not know Sephiroth very well. Not only is he good with a sword, but he's not that stupid to just leave us here like this. There's a camera in every corner. Do you honestly think Sephiroth or one of his henchmen won't see us?" Cloud said with a straight face before looking around to see the guards.

"What's up with you? Why are saying something so negative! Don't give up on me, Cloud! We're gonna get out of here don't worry." I said to him with assurance before turning my head to see the said male.

The guy with short, brown hair, around his twenties walking towards us;he stood in front of us and looked over at me with cautious yet suspicious green eyes.

"Be quiet. Your not allowed to speak until Sephiroth-sama gets back." His voice was deep, but very lively too. The guy was around Cloud's height and looked like a teenager like myself.

"How old are you exactly?"

" That's none of your business." He snapped back at me before sending me an evil glare and I only sighed with defeat.

I looked over at Cloud, who gave me this look. Like some idea of some sort. That's when I thought about it and smirked a little bit. With that, I turned to look at the boy in front of us.

"At least tell me your name. Please?" I asked him with my best puppy eye impression along with my pout. It seemed that the boy growled in either defeat or annoyance until he looked away.

" Kyo." He said and I smiled at the handsome name.

"Why are you here Kyo? I know you don't want to kidnap us..Unless it has to deal with you liking Sephiroth that is." I said with a clever smile and Cloud's eyes widened in shock at this while staring at me and then back at Kyo, who stared at me with surprise and shock.

_Jackpot._

Kyo blushed slightly on his cheeks and growled at me angrily. "Shut up! You're not suppose to talk anyways so watch your mouth!" He said with such demand and defensiveness that I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh cause I won.

" It's not bad to like someone. I mean, Sephiroth is okay. Though, I bed you wanna warm his bed don't you?" I told him with a big grin and Cloud had to hold back a laugh as Kyo's blush deepened and walked towards me until he towered over me;leaned forward until we were eye level.

"Look little girl, Sephiroth said that if you say anything or do anything, I can punish you. Then again, I'd just be angering your boyfriend, wouldn't I?" Kyo replied back coldly with a evil smirk on his face and I glared hard at him because he mentioned my boyfriend.

"Well at least I know he'll come find me! If you wanna kidnap someone, make sure you take everyone around them so there won't be no witnesses. You guys are dumb asses!" I almost shouted at Kyo with anger as he smirked at me before stepping away from me.

"Besides, Cloud is way better with Sephiroth then you are. I mean COME ON! Cloud is prettier, smarter and may I say MANLIER than you'll ever be. Did I mention Cloud's Sephiroth's first love? You can never forget your first." I said; trying to make Kyo angrier and I noticed Cloud give me a look that said 'what the hell are you saying!'.

That must have gotten through Kyo because he then walked up to me and back slapped me in the face. My head turned slightly to the left; the pain on my cheek stung pretty bad but I only looked up to see Kyo staring at me with fire in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch! I'm way better than that slut will ever be!" He said while pointing to Cloud in the process.

Cloud remained silent but sent Kyo and evil glare as I smirked. "Prove it then. I'm sure Sephiroth will be extremely pleased if you show him how good you are." I said with with a straight face before Kyo growled at me and walked off.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kyo talking to one of the other guards before they walked out of the room. Only two remained and I looked over at Cloud, who noticed this as well and nodded at me.

"You know what to do, Kairi." Cloud told me with a smirk and I nodded right back before turning my head to look at one of the other guards.

"Hey guard. Think you can come over here real quick?"

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: ** Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 12:

**Jason P.O.V.**

_**"JASON! JASON HELP ME PLEASE!"**_

_**"KAIRI!"**_

I bolted straight up from my bed; my eyes wide open with fear and shock.

_It was just a dream...Still, it could be very real indeed.._

Pain soured through my head and I laid back on my bed. Opening my eyes slowly, I adjusted to the sunlight cause the curtains were open. When I looked around, I realized this wasn't my room. So, I sat up on the unknown bed and looked around.

Suddenly, I looked over at the desk beside the bed and saw a picture. Gently, I picked it up and saw Leon and Cloud together in it. Both of them were at the beach, shirtless(wearing their swimming trunks) and Leon had his arm wrapped around Cloud's shoulders while Cloud gave the camera a peace sign.

What caught my attention was that Leon was smiling with such happiness then I usually see him at school. Cloud was grinning happily and his blue eyes showed so much joy. I saw the others in the background;playing together happily. That's when I realized that I must be in Leon's house.

_If I'm at Leon's house, then he must have found me. Maybe he knows where Sephiroth took Cloud and Kairi. Though, Leon might already know the situation. When it comes to Cloud, Leon will stop at nothing to find him._

"Finally awake, huh?" Turning towards the door, I saw Leon leaning against the doorway with crossed arms and a serious look on his face. I, however, just nodded towards him;not knowing what to do or say.

_Of course I know what to say. It's just, knowing that his lover, Cloud was also capture like Kairi, I don't know if I should say anything. But I have to know. I must have been knocked out if my head hurts this much._

Boldly, I lifted my head up to look Leon in the eye. "Leon-sama, what happened? You must have found me in the park if I'm here, right? If so, then you must have some information, correct?" I asked the tall, male brunette, who lifted himself off the doorway and walked next to the bed so he could sit in a chair.

"Sachano and Irin found you actually. If they hadn't found you, you'd probably have a serious fever and blood lost. We were at Riku's house, but since Riku was gonna meet up with Sora, they wanted you to come to my house." Leon replied calmly and solemnly;trying to avoid my gaze as well. I only looked at my lap with slight concern and wonder.

"Any news on Cloud and Kairi?" I asked; hoping they would be okay,especially Kairi.

However, Leon only stayed silent. He didn't speak nor did he meet my gaze. This made me feel uneasy inside and I reached over to grab Leon's collar;pulling him closer to me.

"Where are they Leon! Are they all right!" I asked with more demand now. Leon still remained silent and I tugged on his collar even harder. "Answer me!"

"Their all right as far as we know it." My eyes widened a little as Leon continued to speak;my grip loosening.

"Sephiroth called us a day before yesterday. Telling us that they were still alive. Why they do what they do, I am not completely sure. But, I had to stay here once you're awake." He told me and I raised an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Why? Is there something you have to do?" I said with wonder and I saw Leon look away with uneasy gray eyes.

"I have to give Sephiroth something. Something very rare yet deadly."

"Deadly? Leon, you don't have that. There's no such thing." I advised Leon, who stood up and walked over to his closet.

As Leon did this, I watched as he pulled out a heavy, black,square case. He placed it on the bed gently and opened it with a small key. When it opened, I tried to see what was in the mysterious case, but Leon wouldn't let me until he moved towards me.

After he sat beside me, Leon handed me two tubes of blood liquid inside. As I grabbed hold of one of the tubes, I examined it with confused/curious eyes. To be, this didn't make any good sense. I mean, why would Sephiroth want tubes of liquid.

"Uh, Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell would Sephiroth want tubes of liquid?" I asked Leon without looking at him;still entranced by the mysterious glowing substance inside. Leon sighed in frustration before looking at the tube in his hand.

"Because it's deadly." The word deadly caught my attention and I turned my head to look over at Leon, whose face showed slight annoyance and regret.

"I remember you saying that earlier, but how? I mean, there's no way that this stuff is dangerous!" I said with a smirk on my face before looking at the tube when I noticed Leon getting off the bed and walk towards the closet once more.

That's when I saw Leon take out a large,medal wall cage. You could still see through it, but you couldn't stick your finger in or anything. Inside it was a small, white rabbit. It's eyes were bright green and it was looking around the cage it was in.

Soon, Leon placed the cage on the bed near my feet and I watched with curiosity. Leon pushed open a small door that was on top of the cage;above the rabbit's head before taking the top off of the tube. When I realized he was about to pour some of the strange liquid on top of the poor animal's head, I sat up quickly.

"What are you doing?" I asked with suspicion and slight concern about the poor, innocent rabbit. However, Leon only shook his head.

"I'm about to show you how dangerous this truly is." Leon replied with a straight face before pouring some of the substance on top of the rabbit's head.

At first, the rabbit shook some of it off it's fur, but then saw a puddle of the liquid and started drinking some of it. I glanced over at Leon before focusing on the animal in the cage. About a minute later, the rabbit started shivering uncontrollably. It's eyes were duplicating and the animal started shedding really bad.

I stared in shock and fear at what the mysterious stuff did to the animal when suddenly, the rabbit's fur turned dark black and it's eyes turned bloodshot red. Another thing I saw, was that it grew two big fangs and it was became skinny like a hare. Then, it started growling hard at me and Leon as it showed it's claws.

The creature then charged at us with incredible speed, but it ended up crashing into the wall. Blood dripped from it's mouth a little bit as it growled even louder and started clawing the wall. I turned to look at Leon, who grabbed a huge knife from the table.

He opened the little door and then stabbed the creature from above. I saw the creature close it's eyes before falling on it's right side;dead red eyes staring at me.

After that, Leon closed the little door;putting the vile in his jacket and put the cage in his closet before closing it. All I could do was stare at my lap with fear inside me. Leon, who noticed my change in expression, placed the knife on the table and sat in the chair he was in earlier. 

"Do you now understand? This isn't just something you can play with everyday." Leon said to me with his arms crossed and I stared at him with so much fear and pure shock.

"Leon...W-What was that? That stuff shouldn't even exist! If you give that to Sephiroth-Oh god!" I got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

I emptied all of the constants in stomach,in the toilet before flushing. The thought of Sephiroth doing that to Kairi made me sick to my stomach. Once I felt like I could stand, I stood on my feet and hovered over the sink. Then, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Shit, I look like a fuckin mess_.

It seems that I had scratches on my face and arms(since I'm shirtless). When I looked down at my chest, I noticed a huge bruise on my side and it hurt a little bit.

_Damn...If this is what I got for trying to save Kairi and Cloud, I must have been an asshole. _

I smirked at the thought of me pissing the famous Sephiroth up. Though, I knew this wouldn't stop me. So, I splashed some water on my face before wiping my face and walked back into Leon's bedroom.

Leon looked at me with concern in his eyes and I sat on the bed;facing him and my hands at my sides.

"How much do you love Cloud?" I asked him suddenly with a straight, serious face.

This caught Leon off guard only a little but he calmed down a little. "More than I than life itself." He answered straight out; no hesitation or regret in his voice which made me smile a little.

"You know this might be a life or death thing, right? I mean, Sephiroth is one of the most respected men in the country. I don't think we'd have a chance if we bumped into him with his sword in hand." I added on the my point but Leon only snorted.

"He doesn't scare me. Hell, he doesn't even scare Riku. Besides," Leon paused before standing up, walking towards the window and stood to stare out.

"I won't stop until Cloud's safe. And as Cloud's boyfriend, it's my duty to protect him from that evil bastard. I may be here, but that doesn't mean I don't have a plan of action." He continued before grabbing his leather jacket and started heading out the door.

"Wait!" I called out to the tall, brunette, who stopped at the doorway to look over at me.

I thought for a minute before grabbing my shirt, sweater, shoes and socks;got up and walked over to Leon.

"You're not the only one who's loved one is at stake. We have to be there for them. No matter what it takes. And I won't take no for an answer." I told Leon straight out before walking out the room and down the stairs;Leon close behind with car keys in hand.

Once we were in the car, I put my shirt and sweater on along with my socks and shoes. Leon started up the car and started backing out of the driveway. Soon, we were down the road.

_Don't worry Kairi. I'm coming for you. Hang in there for me!_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Irin P.O.V.**

"Where the hell is Riku?"

"Calm down, Sachano. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Sachano and I managed to find Joel and Kira near the library downtown when Sachano called them. We've been here for about maybe 40 minutes but no sign of Riku anywhere. I let out a tired sigh before looking over at Joel, who sat beside Kira. Joel caught my gaze and blushed slightly before of the position.

I mean, who wouldn't want to see his ex-lover cuddling next to your best friend? Come on now!

I smiled cheerfully at the two before sitting next to Kira, who gave me a straight look. "So...How long?" I asked them both; my result was Joel blushing extremely red and burying his face in Kira's shoulder while Kira chuckled a little.

"Tell you later." Kira whispered to me heartily and I nodded in understanding. Either way, I knew they both liked one another. Plus, I believe Kira would be a great boyfriend once you get past his dark, serious side.

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up and out came Riku; he paid the driver with cash before the car drove away. Riku walked over towards us and smiled nervously. "Sorry about making you wait guys. I had to make sure Sora wouldn't follow me and I had to tell the driver exactly where you guys were." He told us with nervous aqua eyes but we all nodded in understanding.

"Better hurry. I saw Sephiroth heading in this direction." Joel stated before running down the street;the rest of us following closely behind him.

We stopped at a huge business building made of brick. There was a huge sign that said **'JASUKA'.**

Many guards were in there but no sign of Sephiroth. I looked through the window to see if I saw him when I spotted a flash of silver pass by.

"He's in there!" I announced loud of enough for the others to hear me. Riku, who reacted first, busted into the building without thought. The rest of us followed his lead; running past people and the guards started to get more and more suspicious by our disturbing entrance.

They started coming towards us but Riku managed to find another doorway and we all went in. However, we waited to see if the guards were coming this way, but nothing happened. So, we started running down the hall, following Riku's lead.

Riku ended up stopping in front of a huge fleet of stairs. Sachano, who noticed this gasped in slight fear and growled in frustration. "You have to be fuckin kidding me! That bastard is probably all the way up there by now!" Sachano said with annoyance and fire in his eyes.

However, Riku started running up the stairs;not protesting to Sachano's request. I was about to follow, but Sachano held his arm out. I looked over at him with confusion.

"Sachano-" I was about to protest, but Sachano beat me to it.

"It might be dangerous up there. Don't want you or Joel over there to get hurt. Understand?" My lover said to me with a serious look in his eyes along with a straight face. I stared at him for a while before humping, crossing my arms and looked away with anger.

Kira only smirked at this and nodded towards Joel. "Wait here okay? We'll be back soon. If you have anything happens, blow on this." He took out a silver whistle from his back pocket and tossed it to Joel;who caught it with ease before putting it around his neck.

"I will. You two be careful." Joel replied; Sachano and Kira nodded before racing up the stairs and trying to catch up with Riku.

_Damn Sachano..Doesn't want me to get hurt. HURT MY ASS! I want to rescue Kairi and Cloud as well but..._

"They'll be fine, Irin. Don't worry." I snapped out of my thoughts to turn and look at my ex-lover. Joel stared at the stairs they were on before looking over at me and gave me a comforting smile;one I use to get a lot when we use to be together.

"Joel..." I whispered heartily but enough for only Joel to hear as he gave me a determined look.

"With them at Riku's side, I'm sure Riku will be okay once he comes face-to-face with Sephiroth. I'm sure of it." Joel added for assurance and gripped the whistle Kira gave him tighter in his hand.

I could only smile at the thought of my best friend Kira finally having someone to love.

"You're right Joel...Your right." I replied; a soft, gentle smile on my face as we waited patiently and praying that Riku and our lovers would be all right.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Cloud P.O.V.**

"Kairi, hurry!"

"I'm trying but that damn guy hit me hard on the head with that chair earlier!"

It seems that Kairi's plan worked. We managed to beat up everyone in the basement we were trapped in and got ourselves out when we found the key. Still, this seemed way to easy. Having done this and running away without any obstacles was starting to get to me.

The hallway was pretty dark and I heard footsteps which belonged to Kairi. Suddenly, I slammed into a dead end, bumping my head in the process; tumbling back a little but caught my balance since Kairi was at my side.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Kairi asked me with concern;probably figured out why I stopped.

I groaned a little at the impact on the forehead but I nodded. "I'll be fine." Finally, I turned around and touched the wall when I felt a knob.

_A door! This could be our way out!_

"Kairi, stand back." I told her with precaution before I flew open the door;waiting for something or someone to come at us but nothing happened. Soon, I advised Kairi to follow and a cold, breeze blew at our face.

When I looked up to look at our surroundings, I realized we were on the roof. Kairi noticed this as well and awed with amazement. Once Kairi stepped out, I closed the door behind us;noting that there was no fence around the roof in case anyone tried to fall or anything.

Kairi went towards the wall and slid to the ground until she was sitting down. I looked over at Kairi and noticed that her face was shadowed by her red hair. I walked over to her and knelt beside her;making sure she was ok.

"Kairi?" I asked with concern; hoping that the injury that guards gave her didn't effect her too much.

Kairi lifted her head up this time and what I saw shocked me. Her face was streaked with tears and her blue eyes were teary eye.

The expression on her face made me feel guilty and sorrow rested on my heart. I fully sat down on my butt and wrapped a comforting arm around Kairi' shoulders. She sobbed out some cries softly before she started speaking.

"Cloud...I-I'm scared.." Kairi told me weakly;her voice a bit hoarse from crying. I only looked down at her broken frame with sadness in my eyes.

"I know Kai. I am too. I'm sorry for bringing you into this situation. I'm so sorry." Next thing I knew, I started crying myself.

Everything that's been happening was all my fault. If I hadn't done what I did to Sephiroth months back, we wouldn't be in this predicament. Kairi would be with Jason and I would be with my one and true lover, Leon. J

just thinking about them brought tears to my eyes as I pulled Kairi into a tight hug. I felt Kairi wrap her arms around me;sobbing and crying into my shirt.

_It's all my fault...I shouldn't have brought them upon none of you guys. This is between me and Sephiroth..._

As I thought this, I pulled Kairi away a little and stared down at her. "Kairi..I need you stay here.." I told Kairi softly;petting her hair gently to smooth her as she looked up at me with glossy blue eyes.

"W-What? Why?" Kairi suddenly asked me but I only stood up and looked up towards the sky.

"This is my fault. I'm the reason why we're here in the first place. So...I have to finish it...I have to talk to Sephiroth and reason this out before he hurts anyone else. As long as you and the others are safe, then it doesn't matter what happens to me." I replied calmly while wiping the tears off my face and looked down at Kairi with a straight look.

This made Kairi even more concerned. Her eyes widened with shock before she stood up slowly and stared at me.

"If you go see Sephiroth, you knows if he'll let you go! What if he hurts you! What if he wants you back-"

"Then I will let him!" I snapped back a bit harsh;watching Kairi flinch at my tone of voice.

Though, I calmed down quickly and gave Kairi a soft look. "I'm sorry, Kairi. But if going back to Sephiroth is the only way to make everyone happy, then so be it. And I can't let you come with me. If you get hurt, Jason will have my ass." I informed Kairi, who gasped at the realization.

Kairi bowed her head slightly;her red hair shadowing her face once again. I gave her one last look before picking up a huge medal pole and tossed it in front of her feet. I then walked past her; it seemed like it was in slow motion, as if this was the only time we'll actually see one another.

"Goodbye Kairi." I said to her as I walked by, before opening the door and soon walked out;closing it behind me..

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

Kentaro and I were soon at the place Riku was scheduled to meet the others. When we slowly drove past the meeting spot, I saw no-one there. Not even Riku. I gripped the sword on my lap tighter as Kentaro drove deeper into the city.

He noticed my sad expression as I looked out the window and cleared his throat.

"Why do you need to find Riku anyway Sora? It's not like he's going to get himself killed or anything. Besides, as the prince, I'm sure he can defend himself, no?" Kentaro stated while keeping an eye on the road;glancing over at me and I only gave him a suspicious yet curious look before looking out of the window.

Suddenly, Kentaro stopped the car. I realized that he parked next to the sidewalk and he unlocked the car we could get out. Once we were both out, Kentaro locked his car and the two of us stood on the sidewalk;looking around for Riku or the others.

_Riku..Where are you?_

There were so many people here on the streets that it was difficult to find Riku in the crowd. The sword was in my book-bag, which was strapped on my back as I scanned the crowds; but no prevail. Kentaro glanced around and turned to look at me;giving me a warm smile.

"Let's walk a bit. I'm sure we'll bump into your lover boy. After all, he's not that hard to find if you think about."

I sent Kentaro a dark glare. "If you don't have anything nice to say about Riku, I suggest you leave. I don't want you to talk about Riku in such a cruel manner. Thanks for bringing me here." I told Kentaro with a straight face before walking off;blending in with the crowds of people and leaving Kentaro, who jogged up to walk beside me.

I glanced over at Kentaro, who walked silently with me;his hands in his front pockets. Really, I fought back a smirk because I knew that my comment was pretty cold.

As we continued walking, I kept looking around and trying to see if i saw my silver-haired lover. Unfortunately, we haven't found him at all.

Soon, we sat at an empty bench in front of this busy cafe. Kentaro sat across from me and I could only look at the streets with sadness on my face. _What if we don't find Riku? What if he's fighting Sephiroth right now? Is Kairi and Cloud all right? I don't know..And I want to help so much..But it seems I can't do anything right. I couldn't help Riku from his father and now..._

Tears started streaming down my face. Really, I didn't notice until Kentaro spoke to me.

"Sora, are you okay? Your crying." He said to me and I gasped in shock before wiping my tears away.

Though, the more I wiped them away, the harder I cried. I didn't cry out loud but I softly enough for only me and Kentaro to hear. Really, I didn't care who saw me. I didn't care if people thought I was crazy. I just wanted to be with Riku.

Two arms wrapped themselves around me;comforting me. I realized it was Kentaro, who must have got up and is hugging me from behind. He managed to make me get up and we continued walking until we were somewhere that wasn't as public.

No, not an alley just an open space. Kentaro pulled me into a tight embrace; saying comforting words in my ear as I cried some more. About a few minutes later, I stopped crying and wiped my face.

When I noticed how close Kentaro and I were, I pushed myself away from him;blushing slightly in the process and looked away.

Just when Kentaro was about to speak, someone called out to me.

"Sora! Sora!" _That voice... It sounds so familiar..._

Me and Kentaro turned around to surprisingly see Axel and my brother, Roxas running up to us. Once they were in front of us, Axel took some calm breaths before standing up straight and looking at me with sparkling green eyes. Roxas gave me a welcoming smile while standing beside Axel.

"Sora! What's up man? Why are all way here? Downtown nonetheless? Thought you weren't the type to come to these busy streets. Unless Riku dragged you here that is. I wonder he plans on doing to you next." Axel said with a perverted smile until Roxas smacked him on the back of the head.

That made Axel whine in pain and pout pathetically at Roxas, but Roxas ignored him and looked at me and Kentaro.

"Why are you truly here Sora? Shouldn't Riku be with you?" Roxas asked me with curiosity in his deep, dull blue eyes that showed we were both related.

I almost looked away until Kentaro spoke up for me. "We're looking for Riku. Seen him?" Kentaro asked the couple, who thought for a second and shook their heads in reply.

"Did something happen to him?" Roxas asked me once and I looked at the ground with shame.

"Well..I'm not sure..I don't want anymore people involved.." I replied softly when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Axel.

"Sora, when it comes to Riku, we have to be involved. A lot of stuff has happened to Riku. Besides, you want to be with him don't you?" Axel said to me with a determined look and I nodded at his question.

"Of course I do." I said back and watched Axel grin hard and give me a thumbs up until he looked over at Kentaro.

"Who's this preppy guy?" Axel asked me and not leaving his eyes off of Kentaro, who glared at Axel.

"Watch what you say, asshole. You might actually burn someone with those pathetic excuses of yours." Kentaro said back coldly before looking away; Axel growling at him.

"Its okay Axel. He's helping me find Riku." I defended Kentaro and gave him a look before looking back at my brother and his lover.

Axel sunk this in and only sighed in defeat. Roxas smiled at Kentaro, who only avoided his gaze. I was about to announce something when I spotted a familiar figure.

They started walking towards us but when I got a clear look of his face; I was frozen in my place.

Kentaro noticed this and shook me a little bit. "Sora? Sora, what's wrong?" He asked me with deep concern and all I could do was turn around.

"Follow. Quickly!" I told them with fear in my voice before I started running off. I looked over my shoulder to make sure everyone was behind me;which they were.

Plus, I noticed that he was also keeping a far distance from us. Fear filled my mind and my worry for Riku grew more and more.

_**"Be with him. Even if it means tearing you apart."**_

_**"Never leave his side."**_

Kiki's word started playing in my mind. The more I heard it, the more I started to understand. No matter what, I won't give up on Riku. Even if this scares me. Even if I don't think I'm helping him, I'll do all I can.

I soon stopped in front of a building that said **JASUKA **and turned to look at it. There were a lot of guards but that didn't seem to bother me at all. Axel, who stood next to me, examined the situation and smirked a little.

"You know, whatever you have in your bag might make them suspicious."

"Yea, I know. But I have to give it to Riku before he faces Sephiroth." I replied;getting this feeling that somethings in there.

Roxas looked over at me with caution. "Do you sense somethings in there?" My twin brother asked me calmly and I nodded a little bit.

"What if we don't reach Riku in time? What will happen to Kairi and Cloud?" I started asking questions with nervousness and fear within in voice but Roxas put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a smile.

"At least they'll know that we were there for them, you know? Plus, Riku will understand that you were only concerned for him. Besides, I'm sure that even though Cloud and Kairi are imprisoned, they won't give up so easily." He said to me with reassurance and Axel nodded in agreement.

"That's right! And if all doesn't go well, I'm gonna burn this mother down! Got-it-memorized?" Axel added with that evil grin of his and I couldn't hold back the goofy grin on my face.

I turned around to face Kentaro, who met my gaze. At first, I thought of the words I was going to say. I took a soft, breath and started to speak.

"You know, I would really appreciate it if you'd help us find Riku. I may not know about you or Kira's past relationship-" I paused to see Kentaro's eyes widen slightly at my comment but I calmly continued.

"-but I'm sure that he would be happy that your not who you use to be anymore. It's your choice. I'm not going to force you and choose for you, Kentaro. Either way, thank you." I smiled at Kentaro greatly with a bow before turning to face the building and looked at Roxas and Axel.

"Ready guys?" I asked the two, who nodded in bright confidence.

I only smiled at their answer and my face turned serious and once we stepped in, there's no turning back.

_Riku..I'm coming for you. Don't give up on me, please.._

And so, we took our first step into the dangerous and unknown building...

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 13:

**Sephiroth P.O.V. **

"Sir, it seems we have a slight problem."

I twirled my chair around so I could face one of the guards at my desk. It was actually a woman to be exact. Though she looked a bit nervous, her face was serious and so was the look in her hazel eyes.

The woman was around her twenties perhaps, nice figure and face. Short, boyish chocolate brown hair with full, pink lips. I raised an eyebrow; sensing that something must be up if she were to come here.

"We spotted a group of people barging into the building. I assume it's the ones that you fear." She said to me with a commanding tone of voice and I could only frown at this discovery.

To prove her point, she turned on the TV were viewed through cameras. Four point of views on the big screen. On the top left, I noticed three people running up the series of stairs quickly. I almost growled when I realized who it was.

_Riku...You dare bring help with you? How foolish you are._

When I looked over, I saw a familiar brunette enter the building. From what I know, that must be Sora, Riku's lover. This made me grin a little bit and even more when I saw Cloud running down the hallway;the camera watching his every move.

_So you managed to escape, my precious Cloud? Are you willing to risk your life in order to help your friends? You and the spiked haired kid might be useful to me. _

I cleared my throat so I could get the girl's attention. Once she turned around, I smirked at her.

"Put this building on lock down, Jena. Make sure no-one gets out. And, make sure you get rid of those brats. However, leave Riku, Sora and Cloud to me. They may become useful to my plan." I told her with venom in my voice and Jena only nodded with a smirk on her face.

"As you wish, Sephiroth-sama." Jena answered before walking out of the room;leaving me to fond of my thoughts.

_Finally, my plan is now in motion. All I need is for them to get in my trap._

After that, I got out of my seat and walked over to the left side of the room. I looked up with curious green eyes to see a long, sword resting on the wall. An evil smile appeared on my face.

"You'll finally be of use, Masume."

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Leon P.O.V.**

"Is this the place?"

"Yea, I think this is what Sachano told me earlier."

I parked the car in the public parking lot before I turned the car off and we soon got out. After I locked the car, me and Jason walked down the street;scanning to see if there was any sign of Riku or the others.

_Damn! There's so many people here. How the hell are we suppose to find them?_

While we walked, I glanced over to see how Jason was holding up. He had his left arm around his stomach; as if protecting something which I knew it was his ribs. When we started treating him of his injuries, it hurt his rib pretty badly. Not bad enough for him to not breathe, but it hurt if you ever tackled him.

"Hanging in there Jason?" I asked him while scanning the crowd;not looking Jason in the eye.

Jason seemed to hesitate for a second before answering. "Yea. I'm fine. Kairi and the others are more important then me being hurt-"

"True but if Kairi realizes that you haven't fully healed, then your screwed."

"Like I said, I don't fuckin care what happens to me. As long as I know that Kairi is all right, I'm happy." Jason said before stopping in front of a restaurant;looking through the window to see if the gang was in there.

I waited until he was done and I smirked at his determination. Jason soon walked at my side and we continued our search for them when Jason spotted something.

"Hey Leon, isn't that Kentaro? The new kid?" Jason asked while pointing in the direction of what he was talking about.

I followed Jason's gaze and it was Kentaro up ahead. He seemed to walking towards us, but not at us completely. We stopped walking when we were in range and Jason spoke up.

"Hey Kentaro!" Jason called out to the brunette, who looked up at with mischievous silver eyes and gave us a somewhat warm smile.

Really, Jason wasn't bad looking either. Short, black hair with some red in it and brown eyes. His figure was really good if he managed to get Kairi. Don't tell him I told you that though. Anyway, Kentaro stood in front of us with a sad look on his face;however I wanted to ask him some stuff.

"Konichiwa Jason, Leon-sama. Something I can help you with?" Kentaro asked the both of us; as if wanting us to ask him a question. Me and Jason sent each other a certain look before speaking to our brown-haired friend.

"Have you seen Riku around?" Jason first asked him until I spoke up.

"Or maybe Sora Utada perhaps?" I asked Kentaro as well; who started to think for a minute when he gasped in shock.

"I was just with him actually! He was with two other guys. They go by the name of Axel and Roxas I think." Kentaro said with a thoughtful look on his face as me and Jason looked at each other with shock and relief all at once.

"Can you show us where you last left them? We need to find them as soon as possible!" Jason then asked with hope in his eyes and Kentaro only remained silent.

"I don't know...It seems pretty serious. If you go, you'll probably be involved. Unless you're here about the situation as well." Kentaro said to us with a curious look but we only remained silent.

However, Kentaro smirked. "Fine, fine. But we better hurry. Other wise, you won't be able to catch up to them." He told us and we nodded to him in thanks before Kentaro started running in the direction he came; me and Jason following close behind.

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Joel P.O.V.**

_I hope we're safe here. It's already been ten minutes since Riku and our boyfriends left._

Irin was leaning against the wall with a thoughtful look on his face;arms crossed. I sat down against the wall;legs crossed as I looked up the series of stairs. We were currently on the fourth floor basically.

Yea, we're pretty fast but you don't want to know how we got here. Apparently, there are six floors in this building; and the thought of it being owned my Sephiroth himself gave me the creeps.

That's when I had enough of the silence and decided to speak up. "Think we should see what's going on?" I asked Irin;snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at me with those warm, maroon eyes of his.

_God, I use to love those eyes. But now, I have Kira. And I believe that me and him are gonna be together for a long time. Just like me and Irin did in our relationship._

"Sachano told us to stay. Besides, if they don't return within 15 more minutes, we'll go after them. Riku's not alone;remember that." Irin replied back with a straight face and I only pouted because I really wanted to go up there with Kira and the others.

"Maybe we should go look for Kairi. I mean, if Riku is going to deal with Sephiroth, then that gives Cloud and Kairi enough time to escape. Plus, there's probably less guards since they've noticed us being here." I told Irin, who looked at me a bit before looking away.

"True." Irin answered back and I let out a tired sigh.

Suddenly, a bang was heard from the door. We looked over at it since it was locked and a series of bangs were coming from it. Voices of men started meeting our ear as we stayed silent;not wanting them to know we were in hear.

"The doors locked!"

"Their probably inside! Knock it down!"

"Yes sir!"

Irin and I stared at one another with shock and fear. I quickly stood up and we started running down the hallway. However, I stopped to look up at the series of stairs before Irin pulled my arm;pulling me with him as we went through another door.

While we ran, I could here the door behind us tear down and the voices of the guards. Irin was in front of me; leading the way until we stopped at a dead end.

"Damn it!" Irin cursed out loud and we looked around to see if their was another exit when the door opened.

The two of us turned around to see the guards down the hallway. I watched as they started walking towards us when Irin stepped in front of me;making sure I didn't get hurt by them.

"Irin, what are you doing?" I told him; a little frightened at his action.

"I'm protecting you what does it look like."

"But I thought-"

"Joel, you're my friend and will forever be my ex-lover. Besides, you belong to Kira and as his best friend, I will protect you when he's not around. There's a vent above us and it should led you further away from the guards." Irin said to be before I looked above me to see a vent on the ceiling.

"What about you? Will you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Climb on my shoulders now." Irin told me before he quickly turned around to face me.

At first, I hesitated but I made myself climb on Irin's shoulders as he lifted me up and I managed to move the screen over. Once I did, I lifted myself inside the vent and I got my whole body inside. Then I peeked my head out and stretched my hand out towards Irin.

"Come on Irin!"

"No! If I go, we'll never have a chance to find Kairi. Go!" He said to me and Irin turned around to see the guards coming towards him;running at his with full speed.

"GO NOW JOEL!" Irin said to me until a guard threw a punch at him;which Irin dodged and kneed him in the groin. Another male did a series of kicks until Irin caught his ankle and twisted it so the guard would turn in the air and land on his side. More of them started coming and I couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes.

"I'll find you Joel! I promise! Now go and find Kairi and Cloud!" Irin assured me with a small smirk before focusing on the upcoming guards.

This made me stare at Irin for a while before nodding and started crawling deeper into the vent and away from the battle. I wanted to go back and help Irin, but our duty was to find Kairi and Cloud. If we can at least do that, then I'm sure Irin and the others will be thankful. Still, I couldn't help but shed some tears because I was leaving Irin..

_Just like I did years ago..._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kairi P.O.V.**

_Cloud...Why?_

After Cloud left, I started to get worried. I mean, I know why he did what he did, but that doesn't mean he should go face Sephiroth on his own! I had to do something!

_Besides, I have to help. For Jason and Riku's sake. I can't just sit here and act like a helpless animal! _Guilt was still resting on my heart, but I had do help my friends even if I couldn't be of use to them. As I wiped my tears, I stood up with shaky legs;using the wall as my support.

I glanced over and saw the medal pole that was on the ground;the one Cloud gave me before he left in search of Sephiroth.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly walked over to where the pole was. It felt like I was going in slow motion but I managed to grab the pole from off the ground and looked at the weapon in my hands.

_No matter what happens, I want to make sure everyone is safe. I don't want Jason to get hurt ever again. Jason got hurt;risked his life just to save me from the hands of that bastard. I-I have to help! Even if they don't want me to!_

"No one's going to stand in my way." I sniffed a little before wiping the remaining tears on my face and I looked up with determination in my blue eyes when I felt something hard and cool on the back of my neck.

A soft, laugh met my ears, which belonged to a woman at bat. "Oh really? For someone as young as you, you sure have a false tongue. You sound as if you're certain. I highly doubt your goal with happen so swiftly." Her voice was soft, yet demanding with a hint of evil in her voice.

I glanced over my shoulder to get a glimpse of the woman. Her face showed no expression and her sharp, hazel eyes seemed to pierce through my soul;as if she knew what I was thinking.

At first, I almost mistaken her a boy by her short, chocolate hair but I could tell that she was a woman by her figure and the voice. I smirked a little at her remark.

"If your one of Sephiroth's guards, don't expect me to be soft on you. You may look creepy, but that doesn't mean that you can kick my ass. And if kicking your sorry ass is the only way to make sure you don't hurt my friends, then so be it." I replied while staying cool and calm;though I was shaking in my boots.

The lady growled softly at my comment before shoving me forward. I almost fell if I hadn't caught my footing and I turned around to face the enemy. She glared at me and I realized that she also had a pole like mine except it was totally different from mine.

On the middle of the pole was a leather cover where you could wield the weapon. However, the other places had spikes covering it's body whole. I met the lady's eyes and noticed she was grinning at me.

"Name's Jena by the way. Wouldn't want to kill you and not have you know the name of who ended your life!" Jena said to me; her grin widened and hazel eyes gave me an evil look.

I shifted uncomfortably under Jena's gaze but I kept a straight face and stood my ground. Suddenly, Jena charged at me with the pole in her right hand. As she came closer, I saw that Jena raised her weapon in the air; trying to do a head down attack.

However, I raised my own pole up so it could block Jena's attack. When both weapons made contact, we both tried to push force on our weapons;pushing each other away.

Jena and I glared hard at one another when Jena canceled our contact and swung her pole horizontally;trying to slash across my stomach but I back away a little bit.

_Gez this woman is fast! I know the pole isn't heavy but she's using it as if she's been practicing since she was little. Just_ _the thought of that scares me a little._

As I gripped the pole, Jena looked up at me and smirked at me. "Not bad, girl. Not bad at all. Though, you won't be able to hold on much longer. The pain inside you is still upon your heart is it not? After all, is it not your fault as to why your lover got hurt?" Jena mentioned with an evil smirk.

I almost gasped in shock on how Jena knew that but my face showed anger and I growled at her. Then without hesitating, I charged at Jena and started swinging my weapon. While I did so, Jena continued to attack me as well.

Our poles would hit one another with such force that it was a wonder that they didn't break or dent at all while we fought. I wasn't thinking about that though.

Really, I was thinking about Cloud and where he was right now; if we was alright. Plus, I wondered if Riku and them will ever find us. Even so, I'm glad that Jason wasn't here or else I would probably be in deep shit.

_And there would be more than just Jena here to get me. I have to end this and quick if I want to help Cloud! Besides, Sephiroth hurt Jason and he WILL pay for hurting him! Rather I'm weak or not I don't give a fuck!_

"Aw, what's the matter? Afraid that if you hurt me, someone else will go hunting for your little friends? Sorry, hun but Sephiroth's been planning this ever since he saw you're little friends on the street. We were just waiting for his order to take action." Jena spoke in between our strikes while snapping me out of my thoughts.

What are you talking about?" I asked without any thought even though the statement was very important.

Jena stopped attacking and took a few steps away from me to speak. "All I know is that this deals with some guy name Cloud dumping him. Apparently he wants revenge so he kidnaps him. You were just an extra hostage for his plan. He never intended on everyone coming to find you two."

_So I wasn't suppose to be captured at all. I was just some girl who's been beat up for no damn reason._

"Either way, _**Kairi**_, "Jena said my name with such venom and warning. "I'm not going to let you get away. Sephiroth personally told me to do whatever I want. I can even kill you if I wanted and still it wouldn't be suspicious in the slightest manner." She pointed her weapon at me with a hard glare and I returned it with one of my own.

_Guys...PLEASE get back soon..._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Axel P.O.V.**

"Ah!" A man fell on the ground with about three other injured men in black suits. I cracked my knuckles with a grin on my face.

"All right, who's next?" I asked them with determination; hipped up with excitement when the guards nodded to the other and ran out the door.

Roxas noticed this and blinked in confusion. "Why they leave so quickly?" I shrugged at his question before grinning at him with fire in my green eyes.

"Did you see me Roxy! I kicked some ass didn't I?"

"There's no time for that, Axel! We have to find Riku and the others before they find Sephiroth. Otherwise, their goners." Roxas answered back with a straight face;obviously not caring what I did or say.

I only stayed quiet but Sora knew my pain. He sent me his goofy smile and a thumb up. "You did good, Axel! Now let's go." Sora said to me before running up the fleet of stairs and Roxas giving me a look before following behind Sora.

After that, I quickly followed the two twins so I wouldn't fall behind as we ran up the stairs.

_Why would Sephiroth of all people capture Kairi and Cloud? It doesn't make no fuckin sense whatsoever. If it has to deal with Cloud breaking up with him, God that boy is such an asshole. How dare he captures Cloud and Kairi! Jason's going to fuckin get pissed and Leon's going to kick Seph's ass as soon as he sees his face!_

I almost bumped into Roxas if I hadn't known that Sora had stopped running. Sora opened a door that lead to another unknown hallway; noticing that this was the third floor of the building. As we walked into the hallway, Roxas let out a frustrating sigh.

"Where the hell is everybody! Didn't we just see a whole bunch of people not to long ago?" Roxy asked angrily with frustration in his eyes and Sora only looked around.

"True...but somethings missing though." Sora mentioned with uncertainty;gripping the bag that contained Riku's hope inside.

"Yeah. Kinda freaky if you ask me. Can I burn the place?" I asked the twins;hoping they would at least consider the idea.

That was turned against me when Roxas gave me dark glare and Sora gave me a look that said **'are you fucking crazy!'**. I let out a defeated sigh and walked a feet away from to look at some pictures on the wall.

"I give that as a no then."

"No duh, Axel! Why would we burn a building down when everyone is pretty much here! Besides, we have yet to find Kairi and Cloud;let alone Riku, Sachano and Kira. Even Irin and Joel have gone missing." Roxy let out a sigh of aggravation and I don't think I helped his frustration either as he shook his head.

"Now I wonder why I even came down here in town with you." Roxas added in a soft mumble and I only grinned at the remark.

"Well that's easy! Its because we were going to get the famous sea-salt ice-cream you absolutely love so much! Plus, it was so we can spend time together." I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled with a slight blush on my face.

This made Roxas growl at me in warning before walking over to Sora;the twins talking to one another in soft whispers as we continued down the hall. All I could do was keep my distance and frown when Roxas talked to Sora.

I envied Sora.

Not because he was Roxas's brother! But because Roxas told him everything and has yet to trust me with most of it. I mean, I'm a good guy! Sometimes I do go to detention for not doing work and shit, but that's ME! Besides, it took a lot of guts to ask Roxas out, thank you very much!

_Maybe it's because of what's happening now. Not that it effects me and Roxy's relationship, but it changes Roxas's personality completely. And that worries me a little bit. Its like he doesn't care about me anymore. _

_Like I'm just an annoying guy whose only helping him out-NO! I mustn't think such a way! Roxas loves me! We've together for the past months and every thing's doing good! Its not like this is going to ruin our friendship..._

_Right?_

While we scanned the unknown dark level, we heard a soft moan not to far away. Roxas was about to go and find out, but I put an arm in front of him and decided to find out for protection purposes.

So, I looked around the corner to see Irin!

"Irin!" I said loudly;making Sora and Roxas rush to my side.

Irin was leaning against the wall;beat up as hell. He got a right black eye, a busted lip and he looked beat up. Seemed to me these guys used weapons but not deadly enough to kill poor Irin.

That's when Irin's body moved slightly and his eyes opened halfway. They revealed ruby eyes and Irin looked up at me, Roxas and Sora.

"Axe...What are you doing here?" Irin's voice was normal, but it sounded raspy;you could tell that he was beat up pretty badly.

I frowned at his question and nodded my head to Sora. "Me and Roxas are here to help Sora find Riku. It seems that this situation with Sephiroth and Cloud is more deeper than we intended. It's strange as to why they would trap them in such a public place. But no-one is here in these halls at all." I said to Irin slowly;who tried to stand up but groaned in pain.

Irin managed to stand up with the help of the wall before wiping his lip of blood and straightening his shirt.

"I see. You missed them actually. Riku's with Sachano and Kira. Though their probably near Sephiroth's place by now. But I have to find Joel..." He trailed off with sad eyes and Sora stepped forward to speak.

"What happened to Joel?" Sora asked with great concern for our friend and Irin looked up at Sora.

"While I was fending the guards off, Joel escaped through the vent." Irin pointed above to see a big hole leading further into the building.

"It seems that one of the guards must have noticed so they managed to beat me to unconsciousness and ran off to find Joel. I fear for his safety." Our blue-haired friend curled his fingers into a strong fist; as if blaming himself for bring Joel into this predicament.

I placed my hand on Irin's shoulder and he lifted his head up to meet my gaze. Then I flashed him my famous grin.

"Don't worry Irin! I'm sure Joel will be okay! I mean, we're tough! Even if some of us are the most ukeish people in here." I assured with an evil grin when Roxas glared at me.

However, I saw a smile form on Irin's face and he nodded. "Thanks Axel. I really needed that. Well, I better lead you guys to the others." Irin stated before walking down the hallway;sprinting into a run.

Sora nodded to me and Sora before rushing to catch up with Irin. Giving Roxy a glance, I was about to run after the two when I felt a hand on my arm.

I looked over to see my baby looking at the ground.

"Roxy, what's wrong-" My sentence was cut short my soft lips on my own.

I was completely shocked at Roxy's sudden action towards me but I quickly calmed down and kissed him back gently.

Roxas then pulled back;breaking the kiss and staring into my eyes with beautiful, dull blue ones. He sent me a gentle smile at me.

"I love you, Axe. Remember that." Roxas said lovingly to me that I had to control myself so I wouldn't ravish him.

I grinned happily at the comment before leaning down to kiss Roxas on the cheek. "Love you too, Roxy baby. Now let's hurry up and catch up to Irin and Sora!" I replied with a smirk before grabbing Roxas's hand and pulling him with me as we ran in the direction Irin and Sora went in...

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Cloud P.O.V.**

"Have you found them yet?"

"No sir. But we did spot three more intruders in the building."

"All right then. Find them and capture them alive!"

"YES SIR!"

My back was pressed against the wall as the guards rushed by me;staying still and not taking breaths. Once they were gone, I let out my held breath and peeked around the corner. No one was around so I walked out of my hiding place, and walked down the hall. As I walked further, I spotted a white painted door that was slightly cracked open.

I jogged over quietly before looking behind me;making sure no one came back and peeked through the opening. I noticed that no one was in the room but when I saw a sword stand on the wall;I immediately realized that this room belonged to-

"Well hello, Cloud. So nice of you to come visit me." A deep, baritone voice said in my ear and a shiver of fright ran down my spine.

_Sephiroth...Shit._

I slowly turned around to face no other than my ex-boyfriend and CEO, Sephiroth. His green mako eyes stared into my blue ones with such passion that I'm surprised I was still standing. However, I glared at him with hatred and Sephiroth smirked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"How you got out of your prison, I will never know. Luckily for you, I have other plans for you, _**Spike**_." The way Sephiroth said my nickname in such syllables made my skin crawl.

That didn't mean that I wasn't going to defend myself of course.

"Oh really? Well I'll have you know, that I'm going to finish this once and for all. You've hurt to many people because of me. I'm the reason why everyone's in so much trouble to rescuing me. What do you want from me!" I said to Sephiroth with anger yet I wanted this to be all over. I wanted to just settle this once and for all so no one could get hurt.

Suddenly, a hand rested on my hip;pulling me closer against Sephiroth's body. His other hand cupped my cheek, making me look up into his eyes forcefully. I watched as he grinned at me like an evil man before leaning his head closer to mine.

"I want you Cloud." He answered before claiming my lips with his own.

Panic soared through my mind and body as I struggled to get free from Sephiroth's grasp. The grip on my hip tightened until his arm wrapped around my body;making it useless for me to escape. I felt a tongue force itself into my mouth and I felt like I was about to throw up.

Back then, Sephiroth's touches were so soft and gentle. So gentle that I would moan whenever he touched my body or even kissed me. But now, everything I thought that felt right was now wrong and felt horrible. His touches were rough and tempting;his kisses were demanding and anticipating.

Tears started to form in my blue eyes and I pressed my hands on Sephiroth's firm chest;pushing myself from his grasp. Once I was free, I stared at him with shock as I stood my ground.

That's when Sephiroth stared at me and formed a smile on his face. He started walking over to me a few feet away. With each step he made towards me, I took one back.

Sephiroth grinned at my weakened state and pulled out his masterly sword, the one I've known so well from my past.

_Masume._

The sword, Masume, was beautifully made with time and care. It's long blade shined of polished platinum;deadly to the bone. As Sephiroth observed his sword for a minute, I made a small plan to run as soon as he was distracted. But something backfired.

"I wouldn't run away if I were you." Sephiroth warned me in that deadly, deep voice of his.

I knew he was right. I've known Sephiroth for years and one thing I knew was that if you ever run from him, you will be caught in an instant. Silently, I gulped in a mix of fear and anger as Sephiroth looked over at me with predator eyes.

They studied me hungrily up and down before Sephiroth walked a few steps towards me;his sword in his right hand at his side.

"Time for you to go to sleep, dear Cloud." He said to me with a smirk on his pale-skin face before raising his long sword in the air;about to do a slash attack on me from above.

_Is this it? I-Is he going to kill me?_

Sephiroth grinned even more when I bowed my head and my eyes shut in fear. He then brought his sword down;ready to do a vertical attack on me but...

Nothing came..

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up to see the one person who'd I never thought would come all this way to get me.

"Leon!"

My boyfriend, and true lover, Leon was in front of me;gripping the sword with his right hand. Blood trailed down his hand as the blade pierced through his skin. I watched in surprise in horror while Sephiroth glared hard at Leon;who returned it gladly with serious gray eyes.

Leon glanced over his shoulder at me and sent me an assuring small smile;one that only I could see.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you? I made a vow, Cloud. And I'm not going to let this bastard hurt you." Leon said to me with a gentle smile before turning his head to face Sephiroth with a frown.

What Sephiroth did wasn't what I had expected. A grin crawled upon his face and he chuckled deeply. Leon and I stared at him with confusion but stayed focus for Sephiroth still held his weapon in grasp. He looked up at me and Leon with a devious look in his eyes.

"I accept your challenge, Squall. Let's begin."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 14:

**Leon P.O.V.**

As Cloud stood behind me, Sephiroth pulled his sword, Masume(yes i know about the famous sword) away from me before stepping a few feet away from me. I watched him with full guard; ignoring the pain in my hand as blood dripped down my fingers.

Cloud noticed this as well. "Leon...y-your bleeding." He said to me with worry and fear that I'll get hurt even more because of my injured hand.

I didn't turn to look at Cloud, but I felt guilty for having Cloud feel worried. "Its all right Cloud. I've been hurt much worse, trust me." I answered without breaking the gaze me and Sephiroth created.

I swear, his eyes were devious and cunning; as if he was looking through my very soul but I didn't care for that. All I cared about what Cloud and his safety.

_If I can get Cloud out of here while stalling Sephiroth, maybe there's a way to end this._

Suddenly, Sephiroth threw me something fast and I caught it of reflex. I looked down to see thatit was a sword as well. Not as famous as Masume, but it was also beautiful made and very stable. I was shocked about this and looked up at Sephiroth with slight confusion yet caution.

"I will not fight a man who's not armed. Even if it would be much quicker to kill you, I actually want a decent match. If you want to protect Spike over there, you must fight. After all, one of us will take the prize." Sephiroth spoke with that low, deadly voice of his with a mix of amusement in his green eyes.

However, Cloud gripped my arm; not agreeing to this challenge. "Leon, please don't! It's my fault that everyone' in this situation! Please don't fight-"

I quickly turned around to look at Cloud and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then kissed me back before I pulled away.

"It was never your fault Cloud. It was your choice to not be with Sephiroth anymore not his. I love you for that. You protected me from him and now let me do the same." I said against Cloud's lips in assurance while staring into those blue eyes that have drawn me.

Before Cloud could say anything, I whispered something to him. "As soon as I attack, I need you to run. Get Kairi and Jason out of here fast."

After saying this, I turned around to see Sephiroth grinning at me. "Ready to fight, Lionheart?"

I frowned at his little game and gripped the sword with my good hand. "Come on." I encouraged him with a slight growl.

Soon, Sephiroth smirked and started charging at me. As this happened, I charged as well; leaving Cloud standing alone watching the fight. Our blades collided; both of us trying to cancel each other out. Even though Masume is a strong and powerful sword, there's always a way to defeat it.

_There's always a weakness._

Then, Sephiroth pushed me away a little so he could do an air attack, but I managed to block it with mine. He then pulled Masume away and swiped towards my stomach; resulting to me getting a deep scar. I growled in slight pain at this but ignored it when I looked over and saw Cloud.

"RUN CLOUD!" I said to him before continuing to attack Sephiroth with my sword.

Cloud heard this and stared at me with worry. Without hesitation, he stumbled back a little before turning to run away. Sephiroth saw this attempt and smirked widely.

"Didn't I tell you not to run away, Cloud?" Sephiroth said and suddenly disappeared!

I looked around frantically and turned around to run after Cloud. As I got near the end of the hall, I looked to my left to see Sephiroth standing right in front of Cloud. My hand tightly gripping my sword, I ran towards them both.

"Have you forgotten so easily, my dear Cloud. You can not escape me. For that, you must be punished." Just Sephiroth raised his sword, I plunged my own through his stomach.

Blood splattered on my face some and I bet some went on Cloud. I looked up to look at Sephiroth; hoping that he would be shocked or at least surprised.

But he was neither.

Instead, Sephiroth started laughing at me; almost like a maniac would as I stared at him in complete shock.

_Why is he laughing?_

Another hand was placed upon mine and I looked down to see it was Sephiroth's hand. I stared up at him to see him staring into my own before he walked closer to me; the sword plunging even deeper into him.

_He's insane..._

All the while, Sephiroth was staring down at me with such an evil smile.

"You think you've won, haven't you Lionheart?" He said to me loud and clear enough for even Cloud to hear.

"Yes, you may have won Cloud's heart, but I have his mind, body and soul. I was his first love and will forever be his first love. You have to accept that. No matter how many battles you win..." Sephiroth leaned closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"I've already won the war." He whispered in my ear with a smirk on his face; completely forgetting about Masume still in his possession.

Quickly as it came, Sephiroth pulled himself off of the sword I had and raised Masume in the air to strike me.

"Leon!"

In a flash, I saw red in my eyes. I was being pushed to the ground; someone or something on top of me. When I looked up, I saw that it was Cloud. His face buried in my chest; as if he was frightened. I sat up and gripped his shoulders.

"Cloud, are you-" I paused to look at his back.

_Oh my God._

There on Cloud's back, was a long gash that Sephiroth put on him. Blood leaked out of the wound and Cloud was slightly shaking;his hands grabbing my shirt.

"No.." I said softly to myself before looking up at Sephiroth with fire blazing in my eyes.

"What have you done!" I yelled at him with such anger that Sephiroth was quite amused by this.

"Cloud shouldn't have interfered in our battle. I told him not to run away, but he rather get himself killed then see you getting hurt. How intriguing." He replied with that low, emotionless voice of his.

"Now...how about I put you to sleep, Lionheart. Maybe you will have the same fate as Cloud or different."

I took hold of my bloody sword while wrapping my other arm around Cloud; protecting him of this maniac. Just as I did so, Sephiroth kicked the sword away and grabbed me by the throat.

I placed my hands on Sephiroth's wrists, trying to free myself as he lifted me off the floor and pushed me against the wall. I heard Cloud move on the floor and looked over at me and Sephiroth.

"Don't hurt him!" Cloud shouted to Sephiroth angrily but weak because of the blow he received.

The lungs in my body needed air, but I tried to get out of Sephiroth's hold. This son of a bitch was strong! He looked over at Cloud with a raised platinum eyebrow; curious as to why Cloud had said this.

"And why not? You are in no condition to protect him and yet you will not give yourself to me. I could kill him right now if wanted; and without Masume's help." He answered Cloud before his grip on my throat tightened; I glanced down to see the injury I did on him with my sword, but it seems that it had stopped bleeding!

_That's impossible! A blow like that should have put him into unconsciousness, not healed! Who the hell is this guy, really?_

I watched as Cloud stood up to face me and Sephiroth; hurt and guilt in his blue eyes but then he smirked. Really, this surprised both of us when Cloud did this.

That is, until I looked at Sephiroth; over his shoulder and tried to to gasp in shock.

"Not unless you drop Leon you won't." A familiar voice was heard from a few feet away.

With that, Sephiroth released his hold on me; I slide down the wall weakly while trying to regain oxygen. I looked up to Sephiroth glare at the one person that I knew would come here.

_Riku._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kairi P.O.V.**

_Damn it!_

I was shoved into the wall; my head sprung pain when it hit the wall. Growling in pain, I felt Jena's spiked weapon underneath my chin; as if to kill me right here and now. My weapon was on the ground a few feet away. The battle was intense and both of us were panting hard like dogs.

Jena smirked at my exhausted state like I was a rag doll; at first ready and neat but now beat up and pathetic.

"It seems your at your limit, little girl. Any last words before I end your misery? I'm sure Sephiroth is finishing your friends off one-by-one right now." Jena said to me with an evil smile and I only glared hard at her with my blue eyes.

"Go to hell, Jena. There's no way Riku and the others are going to let Sephiroth win. He's been a bad guy from the start." I snapped at her fiercely before Jena pressed her weapon against me even harder.

The spikes pierced me skin a little; a thin trail of dark blood went down my neck. Hissing at this, I struggled to get free but it seems Jena wasn't finished with me yet.

"To bad you won't be able to see your lover. I mean, are you guys even together? To think that he let Sephiroth kidnap you and not come looking for is, looks like he's betraying you. Maybe he doesn't want you anymore-"

Now that made me snap.

With all the strength I had left, I used my right foot and pressed it against Jena's chest. Then, I pushed her forward enough for me to get down and run towards my weapon. Jena was shocked at first but then kept her balance and smirked at me. I picked up my pole and glared hard at her.

"You know nothing about me and him, do you understand? He'll come looking for me, I just know it. What makes you do god-damn smart, huh?" I told Jena with fire blazing in my eyes before charging at her with my weapon.

When I did this, Jena spun her spiked pole once before charging at me as well. Soon as we were close, Jena started attacking me. Even though most of my energy was drained, I had to defeat Jena.

_If I don't, I won't be able to go back to Jason. I won't be able to help Sora and the others. Or myself for that matter._

And so, the attacks just kept coming and coming at me. I managed to block some of Jena's attacks when she then hit me square on the face. I fell to my left side when this happened, about to stand up when a foot was on my back; keeping me from standing up.

"Your so foolish, you know that kid? When you know that your at your limit, you try and try again. Why is that, huh? We too have a limit and if we don't finish too..well let's just say that we won't get an easy welcome." Jena said to me as I gripped my pole;trying to do a attack from the ground but Jena kicked my pole out of my hand.

"Now is time to end this. It was an honor fighting you, Kairi. Its been a while since I had a challenge and you are one worthy opponent." Jena stated with a slight bow before raising her pole with both hands.

Jena was about to hit me on the head; knowing that it'll end me. I struggled to get up but no prevail. Suddenly, tears sprung from my eyes. I didn't sob or anything, but I cried of tears.

I closed my eyes shut, ready for the blow to hit me.

But nothing came .

I opened my eyes to feel the weight off my back and I looked over to see Jena on the ground. Gasping in shock, I turned around and sat up to stare at her unconscious body when I heard a familiar, warm voice behind me.

"Kairi, are you all right?"

Slowly but cautiously, I looked over my shoulder to see Jason kneeling before me on his left knee.

The tears that I was creating grew more and more before I jumped up and hugged Jason tightly. My arms around his neck tightly while crying on his shoulder. I felt Jason wrap his arms around me; pulling me close to him.

Jason then pulled me away a little so we were looking eye to eye and then leaned down to kiss me. I immediately kissed him back with all the love and care in the world. Really, it was rare that we kissed like this but right now, I just wanted to be with him. Feel his touch and know I was safe with him.

After that the kiss, Jason kissed my forehead and my temple; showing that he cared about me. I blushed slightly at this but brushed it off when I realized that we were still in the danger zone.

"Jason, how did you get here? Your hurt, you shouldn't be here!" I asked my boyfriend with slight annoyance but deep inside I was glad he came.

However, Jason sighed and stared into my eyes. "Leon took me here along with Kentaro. We came to save you and Cloud. By the looks of things, I guess everyone is involved with Sephiroth meddling now." He explained calmly and so smooth that I wonder if this really was Jason.

I then touched his chest when I noticed some bandages on him. "Your still hurt-"

"I know, but I had to know that you were safe. I couldn't get well without knowing you were in danger." Jason cut me off with great worry for me.

I blinked at Jason with surprise because he was that concerned about me. So I stood up slowly, picked up my pole and looked at him.

"We have to hurry. Cloud's in danger. And if Leon's there, I'm sure he needs help." I quickly told him before running towards the exit, but a hand grabbed my arm and I looked over to see it was my boyfriend.

"Let me go out first. I don't want you to be the first to get attacked if someone manages to find this place." Jason said with assurance before placing a hand on my shoulder and then opened the exit to the roof.

Jason and I were soon running down the hallway; trying to find the way to Sephiroth's location when we heard gunshots. We stopped running for a moment and we heard something from above us. I looked up to see someone coming from then vent. As they pushed the vent open, the person fell out with a thump.

I looked over to see it was Joel!

"Joel!" I called before running over to the poor boy.

"Kairi, wait!" Jason called out to me before running after me.

Once I was beside Joel, I helped him up and saw that Joel was bleeding on his shoulder. I gasped in shock.

"Joel, your hurt!" I pointed out while Joel smiled at me.

"Glad to see your all right, Kairi." Joel said and looked over to see Jason beside me.

"Why were you in the ceiling dude?" Jason asked me quietly; as if someone was around corner spying on us.

"Some of the guards found me and Irin when Riku, Sachano and Kira left to find Sephiroth. I managed to escape in the vent but I don't know about Irin." Joel answered softly; his head bowed slightly with guilt and sadness.

That's when we heard voices in a room near by. Jason motioned for us to stay back but I handed him my pole. He mouthed a 'thanks' before sneaking to the room and then quickly walked in.

Joel and I waited patiently for Jason to return when we saw him walk out; telling us to come in. As we walked in, I saw that no other than Axel, Roxas, and Kentaro inside. The room we were in was a control room. I walked in to examine to place with my eyes and noticed Axel tossing a lighter in the air.

"Do I even want to know why your tossing a lighter, Axel?" I asked him while watching the lighter cautiously; in fear that it'll flicker and burn us all in here.

"Well, you know how Sephiroth's in the building right?"

"Yeah..." I said with hesitation but Axel only grinned even more before Roxas joined the conversation.

"We met up with Riku and he wants us to burn the place down. Or at least something to let us all escape before Sephiroth or the guards get us." Roxas finished their plan explanation and I blinked in surprise at the plan but looked over to see Kentaro.

"Why are you here?" I asked Kentaro, who only glared at me slightly.

"I wanted to help Sora-"

"So you can get in his pants, right?" I cut in sharply with arms crossed and an evil smirk on my face.

Kentaro glared darkly at me. "I don't who you are, but I suggest you-"

"Watch what you say to my girlfriend." Jason interrupted him while giving Kentaro a glare of his own.

_**HA! BEAT THAT YOU JERK!**_

Now that made Kentaro be quiet and Axel whistled at the tension.

"Damn, why you stop? It was starting to get good!" Axel encouraged before Roxas nudged him to be quiet.

Then, Joel walked over to stand beside Roxas and examined the control panel. "So, which one will help us?"

"Possibly that blue one." Roxas answered as me and Jason walked towards them and looked at the button.

"What about the nice, red button over there?" Axel reached out to touch it, but Roxas swatted his hand away.

"That button is an emergency button. It alarms the police and everything."

"Swat team too?"

"Lord Jesus." Roxas smacks his forehead while shaking his head.

My eyes study the control panel; as if memorizing it when I noticed something. It was blinking a weird color and I raised a curious red eyebrow at it. Kentaro saw this and reached down to touch it.

Once he pressed it, there was a huge screen that appeared from the wall. Then, it began to play and soon, a scene from the floors above appeared. I leaned closer to realize that it was Sephiroth!

"T-That's Sephiroth!" I announced with fear and shock as the others looked closely and gasped in shock.

"Wow. That son of a bitch is still standing, huh?" Axel commented while tossing his lighter up in the air.

"There's Leon with Cloud and.."

I smiled widely when I realized who the other was.

"Riku's there!"

"Sora managed to give Riku the sword. Maybe he'll be able to defeat Sephiroth." Roxas told me quickly while watching the scene.

"Your right. During that time, we should figure out how we can skillfully do this backup plan. If we don't do this, we won't be able to get out of here. Besides, Irin and Sora need to know which one activates or else we can't help them." Kentaro said amongst all of us; me and Jason looked over at him with slight surprise.

"He's actually right." I commented only to receive a glare from Kentaro before moving to the other side of the room.

"Now Axel, how about we put that good lighter in good use? I think I got an idea on how it will work." I said while looking over at Axel, his green eyes sparkling with excitement and lighter in his hand.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Riku P.O.V.**

I watched as Sephiroth walked a few feet away from Leon; Cloud quickly going to him despite his large, painful wound on his back. The last thing I wanted to happen was Cloud or Leon getting hurt. I still positioned my sword as Sephiroth stared at me with a frown on his face.

"So, you've finally come, Riku. Have you come to save your little friends or is it something more?"

"Realizing that you might use your Masume, I guess I should at least have something to defend myself." I answered quickly with no hesitation and Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

"To defend yourself? How amusing, Riku. You want to protect yourself and the others. Did your little boy-toy give you that sword?"

"Watch it you bastard." I snapped like a dog ready to bite; glaring hard at him for calling Sora such a name.

Sephiroth grinned before pointing to the hole that was made on his stomach. "Do you see this, Riku? Lionheart over there created that. I must say it's pretty impressive. No one has ever gotten that close to me. But then again, how do you that I wanted to be open like that? That I wanted him to plunge his blade in me?" He stated with a dark chuckle.

I remained silent; not knowing what to say as I glanced over at Leon, who looked right back at me.

"Either way, this is proof. Proof that this battle was worthy every drop of blood in my very being. Though, there's only one thing I do want and its something other than Cloud."

My eyes widened slightly at this; though I tried not to show any shock.

_What does he want other than Cloud?_

"Have you forgotten so soon, Riku? Its the one thing that would change this entire city. This entire world if possible. The one thing you could trade to spare Cloud's life." Sephiroth said to me and I thought for a moment before I realized what it was and looked over at Leon.

Leon realized this as well and pulled the tube out of his coat. While doing this, Sephiroth smirked. "So, you do have it? Very good. I'm glad we've come to terms. Lucky for you, I didn't kill you while I had the chance." He said mainly to Leon but also to me as I stared at the platinum-haired man.

"How about it? You give me that antidote and I'll let you escape with your lives." Sephiroth said with his hand reached out; waiting for us to place the unknown tube in his hand.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and alarms started going off. Red lights flashed through the hallway and I looked around to see what was going on. That is until I knew who might have been the cause of this.

_Sora..._

I smiled a little and looked over to see Leon stand up;holding Cloud bridal style. Though, it seemed that this wasn't what Sephiroth had hoped for nor was it was he had planned. He glared over at me and started advancing towards me; Masume in position.

I stepped away a few more steps and glanced over at Cloud.

"Get the hell out of here and take the others with you! Go!" I quickly said to Leon loud enough for him to hear.

Leon gave me one more concerned look before running down the hall and around a corner. Although he escaped, Sephiroth glared at me and growled. I then looked around to see the tube he wanted laying on the ground.

When I looked, it seemed Sephiroth looked at it as well. I turned my head to look at him and his intense gaze was on me. Quickly, I ran over to the tube and was about to snatch it up, but Sephiroth strike me so I would snatch my hand back.

His swords tip slightly on the ground before Sephiroth picked it up and charged at me; doing slow, long deadly strikes. I defended myself by blocking each one the best I could.

One of Sephiroth's attacks almost made me drop my sword, but I managed to get a hold of it and so, I strike back. It seemed that as I continued to attack, Sephiroth gracefully danced around my blows;dodging them like it was some type of move that hasn't changed one bit.

After that, I raised my sword to do a head blow but Sephiroth countered attack, and it resulted to Masume piercing my shoulder.

The sudden injury made me growl in pain before Sephiroth strike again. For some reason, our battle was like a dance. After I attacked about five times, Sephiroth would do the same. Like a method.

_A game._

"Do you really want to lose your life Riku?" I heard Sephiroth ask me as our swords collided against one another; both of us struggling to break the others contact.

I panted slightly at how much energy I had drained from this, but glared at my opponent. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him while trying to push him away.

"You rather risk your life for someone else, just like Lionheart did. Yet, when you know your at your limit, you seem to push yourself over the limit. Is it because of your past? That boy Sora? Or maybe it's because of your father."

Just the mention of my father caught me off guard;making Sephiroth cancel my attack and damaging my right arm. I gasped in pain and looked down to see my right arm bleeding. I ignored it though.

I looked over at Sephiroth with a dark look in my aqua eyes. Sephiroth saw this and grinned evilly at me.

"Yes, I know about your past, Riku. How your father left you and your lonely mother with barely any money to spare. He didn't give a shit about you so you and your mother had to rebuild your life. I must say, you've done a pretty good job. But, do you ever wish that your father was dead? Out of your life forever? Knowing that you or your mother won't have to see his face at all in this world." He tells me with a glint of amusement in his green eyes; my weapon in hand and I glared hard at him.

"What are you talking about! You don't own my life! You can't tell me what I can and can not do!"

Sephiroth nodded at my sudden statement. "And you are right. After all, it's your story after all Riku. This is your life, your future. You do what you must to make sure that everyone's happy. So go ahead, kill me."

I watched with shocked eyes as Sephiroth dropped his sword on the ground and raised his hands up. His gaze locked on mine as I stared at him.

"If you kill me, everything will go back to normal. Everything, will be the same. If you do this, you'll be able to fight against your father no? Your mother will finally have peace in her heart and you beloved Sora will stay beside you forever. Though, I can't say he isn't in danger right now." Sephiroth remarked and I gave him a angry glare.

"What do mean by that? Is something going to happen to Sora?" I asked hastily because if this bastard was right...

_Then I have to go and find Sora as quickly as possible!_

"The alarms and all. Are not of your lover's doing? Did you not tell him to set it off? Oh, I know about your friends coming here. In fact, I bet that the police are on their way right now coming to arrest them all. By the time you reach the Exit, you all are toast and your beloved Sora will be beaten to death." Sephiroth laughed about this with a smile.

"Isn't that funny?" He added to his statement.

Before I could kick the guy's fucking ass, I stopped for a moment. His words were deadly, but true all at once.

_The last thing I want to be is a killer. I don't want to kill anybody, I just want to save Kairi and Cloud while getting the others out of here._

In conclusion, I lowered my weapon and shook my head at Sephiroth. "Your not worth killing. You just wanted Cloud for your own selfish desire and for that, you do this and kidnap not only Cloud, but Kairi. Really, your just a coward. A damn coward Sephiroth. Besides, I'm not a killer. I think before i act." I said to the platinum-haired man before sheathing my sword and turned around to run off; in search of the others and leaving Sephiroth.

As I raced up the fleet of stairs(that upstairs), I looked in each room to see if Sora or the others were there. Then, as I raced down another hallway, I saw Sachano and Irin together with 3 unconscious men on the ground before them. I jogged over to them as Sachano noticed me and smiled.

"Riku! Thank god your all right man!" Sachano said before pulling me into a manly hug;me giving him an arm hug before pulling away.

"Where's Sora?" I asked the two lovers, who looked at each other with confusion and Irin looked at me.

"I thought he was with you?" Irin asked me and I slowly shook my head,

Panic started taking over me. I looked around frantically; looking around for my brown-haired lover.

"Sora? Sora! Sora answer me!" I called out quickly while searching into room all at once.

Sachano and Irin were doing the same thing, but no response. I was about to do it once last time until-

"Why are you yelling, Riku?"

I gasped in shock and turned around quickly to see Sora standing next to another unconscious guard. He smiled nervously at me and glanced down at the guard with slight fear. I sighed in relief before I quickly went to him and hugged him close against me. Sora hugged me back before I pulled away and kissed him deeply.

Once we pulled away, I looked into Sora's eyes. "Are you hurt?" I asked him softly while trying to see if anyone harmed my beautiful angel.

Sora blushed extremely and shook his head shyly. "No. I'm fine, Riku. But are you okay?" He asked me with worry in his blue eyes and I couldn't help but kiss his head and nod.

"A scratch or two but I'm alive. As long as your all right, I'm OK too." I assured my angel with a small smile as Sora was a bit shocked at what I said but smiled at me in return.

That's when I remembered why Sora had disappeared after giving me the sword.

"Did you manage to find an exit?" I asked the brunette with curiosity and thankfully, Sora nodded.

"Yeah! If we go to the roof, we can escape near the back of the building. There's a ladder! Everyone should be up there now." Sora said with relief that everyone was ok and I nodded with a smile.

I looked over at Sachano and Irin;motioning them to follow. We then sprinted into a run down the hall when I realized something.

"Where's Kira?" I asked Sachano as we ran down the hallway.

"He said he needed to do something before meeting up with us. Didn't exactly say what is was." Sachano replied and I only stayed silent at his explanation.

_Kira, I hope you're all right man._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Joel P.O.V.**

"Where are they?"

"I'm sure their on there way, Kai."

All of us were on the roof waiting for Riku and the others to meet us up here. I looked down at the side of the building to see police lining up at the entrance. Some of them were going in the building with guns and those sticks in their hand. My worry for the others grew. Especially Kira and Irin...

_Kira...Irin...Please be ok, please!_

Giving the police one more glance, I walked over to the others to see how they were holding up. Kairi and Jason managed to drag some girl in the corner of the roof(after Kairi told of what happened), Axel was begging Roxas to let him burn the whole roof down(don't know why the hell for) while Leon was sitting against the wall with Cloud in his lap. I looked over at Kentaro, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

_Oh yeah! He use to be Kira's boyfriend. Until he disappeared from his life...just like I did with Irin._

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I calmly walked over to Kentaro. Once I was at least in front of him, he lifted his head up to look me in the eye with his silver ones. I must say, they seem so relaxed yet if you ever upset him...

Well, I don't know what will happen but I don't want to know.

"Is there something you want?" Kentaro asked me with slight boredom in his voice but was a bit curious as to why I was talking to him.

"No...but I want to know why you left Kira...Why do you leave him and then try to win him back?" I ask him as softly as I could; so they others wouldn't hear except me and Kentaro.

Kentaro stared at me for a good while before speaking. "You really want to know? I left him because I had to. It wasn't because of what Kira did or anything, It was me. I'm to blame." He answered me and I could see the guilt and pain in those silver eyes of his.

"Maybe it was neither of you guys fault. Maybe it was meant to be."

Kentaro snickered before shaking his head. "Don't think I know that you go out with Kira. I know everything about you guys. Though, I'm not going to say that you belong together but I'm not going to say that you don't either." He replied before walking away from me.

_He still loves Kira..._

Just as I was about to call out to him, the door to the roof opened. It was Riku along with Sora, Sachano and Irin as they walked onto the roof. Kairi ran and hugged Sora tightly; telling each other how much they've missed one another. I noticed Irin walking over to me with Sachano and I couldn't help but smile at my ex boyfriend.

"Hey Irin-" Before I could more, Irin pulled me into a warm embrace; one that made me blush extremely red because of the affection I was getting. Though, I hugged Irin back and we pulled away to smile at each other.

"So glad your safe Joel." Irin said to me and I only chuckled nervously.

"Of course! I don't get caught so easily!" I assured with a bright smile.

"Where's Kira?" I asked the couple as they looked at one another and then back at me.

"We don't know. I thought he'd be here by now..."Sachano answered before looking around;making sure he hadn't overlooked Kira.

I saddened a little at the mention of Kira's absence. I really wanted him beside me. That's when Riku spoke up.

"Ok guys! Apparently the police are here so we're gonna get out of here by the ladder over there." Riku announced and Sora jogged over to point to the ladder that was indeed there.

"Any questions before we leave?" Riku asked as Axel raised his hand.

"Yes, Axel?"

"Can I set the building on fire-"

"**NO!"** Everyone but me, Cloud and Kentaro said before walking over to the ladder.

Before I went over there, I looked over at the door; opening that Kira might be there, but nothing came. I feared that Kira was hurt or captured before I forced myself down the ladder. Once everyone was off the roof, we looked around to see that we were in an alleyway. Irin stepped forward and spoke.

"We should be able to go back home without being seen now. Come on." Irin said and motioned for everyone to follow.

I followed close behind but stopped to look back, hoping Kira was there but no one was. I felt tears in my eyes but I forced them back when a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Riku next to me with an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kira's fine. Trust me, I should know." Riku said to me gently with a chuckle and I couldn't help but smile back in return.

This time, I followed Riku and we caught up with the others; my mind on Kira the entire time back.

**TBC**


	15. Interview PT 1

**Because of You**

**-Interviews PT 1-**

**Me: Hey guys! I'm starting something new starting today! I will be doing interviews towards all our favoriate characters from the story! You know how we role so let's get the show on the role! First up, we have Riku and Sora!**

**-Riku and Sora walk in together side by side waving-**

**Me: What's up Sora! Riku?**

**Riku: Doin good. Had to drag his ass over here so it was quite some job -nodded to sora with a smirk-**

**Sora: hey! i didn't know we were coming here so I thought i'd sleep in. thats not right Riku. -pouts-**

**Riku: of course, i found the perfect way to wake him up and some promises for later -smirks-**

**Me: oh really? and may i ask what it is?**

**Riku: -thinks inoccently and grins- well first i crawled ontop of him and-**

**Me: OK! I think we know what you did just by the crawling ontop thing. -laughs- Anyway, how did it feel to face Sephiroth?**

**Riku: Mm..I'd have to say it was pretty exciting. you know, fighting him with a sword and stuff. though, deep down i was scared as heck out there -chuckles-**

**Sora: of course he is. especially around a clown-**

**Riku: hey! that clown was fuckin scary man! he looked like he wanted to jump me or something. like i was some type of meat.. -looks around to make sure the clown aint there-**

**Me: then again, everyone looks at you like a piece of meat riku, i mean look at you. your so...so.. YUMMY! -looks riku up and down-**

**Riku: -smirks- i know im fly -smiles handsomely at the crowd and the fangirls scream-**

**Sora: he only fly when im around thats for sure -gets smacked upside the head by riku-**

**Sora: ow! that hurt Riku! -pouts-**

**Riku: oh don't worry you'll be hurting alot more later tonight. dont think im not through wit you yet -grins evilly at sora-**

**Sora: O.o**

**Me: -cough- ANYWAY, sora, it seems that you were in a love triangle and still are. how does that make you feel?**

**Sora: well.. -hesitates when riku glares at him- its not my fault that people find me so adorable and sexy. i mean, your talking about me for cryin out loud. -smiles- though, i'd have to say its pretty interesting. Two sexy guys...wanting to have you...so awsome -lets out a dreamy sigh-**

**Riku: you know im right here right?**

**Sora: oh i know. im just surprised you didn't kill kira when he kissed me that day**

**Riku: well i was trying to be merciful.**

**Me: of course you were Riku. i mean, who else would want to beat someone whose been stalkin sora for like months on end?**

**Riku and Sora: -looks at me with suspicion-**

**Me: right -cough- let's get back to the interview then. now that youve managed to free Kairi and Cloud, what are you two gonna be doin now?**

**Riku: -lets out a chuckle- oh let's just say me and my angel over there are goin to catch up on our...free time if you know what i mean -winks over at sora-**

**Sora: -blushes- um...and we'll try to figure out some other things dealin with Sephiroth but we're not gonna share that here.**

**Me: I understand. Riku, when you realized your father had returned, what were thoughts?**

**Riku: Honestly, I was a bit surprised. Because, he left me and mom with nothing and now he comes back and tries to get our love back. I was simply mad for having him hurt my mom like that. Plus, I wanted to punch the son of a bitch, which i did, but all I really wanted was for him to get out.**

**Me: And what do you feel about this Sora?**

**Sora: I feel pretty bad because Riku's past had been through so much pain and I just wanted to help. Though, I did recieve a blow or two from his dad, I was glad Riku and his mom were okay. -him and riku smile at eachother-**

**Me: -nods- I see. Anything else you wanna add?**

**Riku: I do actually -stands up from his seat-**

**Sora: oh god here we go -mutters under his breath-**

**Me: why you say that sora? -i ask but only watch riku-**

**Riku: -scanns the crowd- does anyone have a condom? cause i might need it for something VERY important later! -pratically pleading-**

**Sora: -falls out of his seat with shock and i blush-**

**Me: oh my..well that concludes our interview with our favoriate Riku and Sora! See you guys later! -waves-**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **__This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 15:

**Riku P.O.V.**

So far it's been two months since the incident with Sephiroth. Cloud and Kairi have returned to their loved ones and I'm pretty okay too. My mom was relived to know that we were all right, which somehow ended with us moving in with Sora. Though Roxas was against the situation, he decided that he'd stay over at Axel's for a while until things settled a bit.

I wouldn't say school was any different though. Cloud was still teaching and so was Leon. Aerith was absent due to a family member illness so she won't be back for a while. And the best about all this...

Is that summer vacation is getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Riku? Earth to Riku, are you there?"

I snapped out of my daze to look over and stare into blue eyes. Sora seemed to be more concerned for me since I haven't been as happy as I should me. I mean I am glad the situation is postponed about Sephiroth, but something about it still bothers me.

"Sorry Sora, I dozed off again. What were you saying?" I asked him while giving him my full attention.

Sora blinked at me and then shook his head before drinking more of his chocolate milk through a straw.

"Never mind." He said with slight annoyance of me not listening or paying a bit of attention to him.

I sighed at this before wrapping my arm around his waist since he was sitting beside me in the lunchroom. Sora squealed a little when I pulled him flush against my side and I leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

"R-Riku, s-stop it!" Sora protests through his giggles and tries to push me away but I only smile.

Soon, I stopped and then shifted to kiss Sora on the lips. After all that's been going on with getting Kairi and Cloud back, Sora and I have been going a bit slow. I don't know why, but I haven't even had much sexual contact with him except giving him sweet kisses and hugs.

_Sadly, the last time I did this was before I left to meet Sachano and others that day. We were at the hotel, on the bed...making out._

"Yo Riku, your drooling man." Axel's voice greeted my ears and I quickly wipe the slight drool on my face as Sora and Roxas giggled.

"What's up flame? Haven't seen you much." I greeted Axel with an evil smirk.

Axel sent me one in return while he and Roxas sat themselves across from Sora and I.

"Ah you know, been busy. Plus, I've been doing some, you know, spy work."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked so childishly that I wanted to ravish him there and then, but I held my ground.

"Well...Haven't you noticed that Kira hasn't returned yet? Joel's worried sick about this and Irin's been trying to talk to the poor guy. But I guess it's not working since Joel been avoiding pretty much everybody."

_So...Kira has yet to return? Why haven't I noticed this until now?_

"Any clue on where Kira could be?" I asked before resting my arms on the table, Axel and Roxas shaking their heads.

"No body has seen Kira at all. However, Kentaro has been acting pretty suspicious. Now that I think about it, he's the only one that Joel talks to really. It's kind of weird if you ask me." Roxas pointed out and I listened carefully while Sora got a bit worried.

"So Kira hasn't been back at all! What if they caught him? What if he's in jail? What if-"

"Sora, I'm sure Kira escaped like we did. All of us had some people we had to fight in order to escape so Kira must have had some as well. Don't worry about it." I assured my angel with a calm gesture by placing a hand on his back and he smiled at me gently.

"It seems none of us know, huh?"

All of us turned our heads to see Leon and Cloud standing at the end of the table. You could see some white bandages underneath Cloud's blue-long sleeve dress shirt by the collar but it seemed Cloud looked fine. Leon scanned us with his gray/blue eyes before speaking.

"Thing is, Kira's not the only person we should be worrying about at the moment. I found out something a while back that I have completely misplaced." Leon said with such guilt and frustrations that I was wondering if we should even be sitting near him.

Cloud put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at us. "It's the vile. It seems that when Leon helped me escape and you fought with Sephiroth, Riku, we forgot the vile." He finished the explanation sadly, his blue eyes looking at us.

I was a bit shocked that I had completely forgot about the vile. The deal Sephiroth made to us in exchange for Cloud.

_I thought we would be able to get Cloud out and NOT give Sephiroth the vile. But I guess it ended up with him getting what he wanted._

Sora must have seen the anger that flashed across my eyes and decided to speak.

"It's not your fault Leon. Especially you Cloud. Honestly, I wouldn't have cared about that thing. Knowing Cloud was all right would be good enough for me. Besides, Riku saved you guys and now every thing's okay. Just don't think everything happened because of you, okay?" Sora said mainly to me, Cloud and Leon as we all looked at Sora and nodded.

Axel let out a sad sigh. "Too bad I couldn't burn the place down."

Roxas rolled his eyes and glared at the redhead, "Honestly Axel! What is up with you and burning that stupid building? Why don't you burn a trashcan or something?"

"You see, if I had burned the place down, not only would evidence of us being there be known for the police, but we could've destroyed that thing or whatever Leon had with him. Basically, I was trying to make sure no one knew we were there at all." Axel explained before taking a bite of his red apple and looking at us with curious emerald eyes.

I stared at Axel with complete shock because he was actually using his brains!

Even Leon and Cloud were impressed.

"And why didn't you just say this when we were there on the roof?" I asked him with curiosity but Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys wouldn't let me explain myself. But did you listen? No! You guys just had to tell me to shut up and move on. No body listens to a fucking word I say anymore." Axel answers while glaring hard at me and I only smile nervously before Roxas hugs his arm.

"We're sorry, Axel. We just had to leave there as soon as possible. Plus, with the fire, it probably wouldn't have been easy to escape and would only bring more people to come get us." Roxas told him with concern in his dull, blue eyes as Axel looked down at him and sighed.

"Either way. It would have been a beautiful sight." He protested and Roxas bowed his head in defeat before moving away from Axel.

I chuckled softly and shook my head before looking up to see Joel coming in our direction. I wasn't sure if he was going to come talk to us, but I wanted to make sure the guy was okay. As Joel got closer, I raised a hand up and waved while offering him a smile.

"Hey Joel, what's up?" I greeted the purple-haired boy with a kind smile and Joel only stopped and looked at me.

"Ok I guess." Joel replied for most of us to hear and I gestured him to sit beside me on my left side, which he accepted gladly.

At first, there was silence at the table until Joel spoke. "I hope he's ok. It's been two months, close to summer vacation and I haven't even seen him at all." He said with so much sorrow in his voice that I thought he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Joel! I'm sure Kira will soon walk through those doors and look like nothing happened at all!" Axel assured him when the sound of squealing girls was heard from the other side of the lunchroom.

"Oh my God he's back!"

"Welcome back Kira-senpai!"

"KIRA-SENPAI!"

My eyes widened at this and I knew everyone at the table was shocked too. It wasn't until a few seconds later that we all turned to stare at Axel with amazement. Axel felt us staring at him and looked at us one by one.

"What? Can't a guy guess?"

"That was one lucky guess." Cloud stated with suspicion and Leon nodded in agreement before we looked over at the scene.

I realized that Kira was really here and was walking away from the crowd of fan girls, who kept following him. Most of the students in the cafeteria were watching and some just looked and continued with their lunch.

Axel was right though. Kira looked like nothing happened to him at all. Like everything that happened two months ago was just a memory. As he walked over to where we were, Joel finally stood up and walked around to table to meet him halfway. I blinked in confusion at this when Sora elbowed me.

"I guess you didn't know?"

"Know what?" I asked Sora with a curious gaze before watching Joel and Kira.

Kira was then standing in front of Joel, who stared right at him with a nervous gaze. He blushed slightly at this but was also worried and relieved at the same time. It seemed Kira ignored the fan girls when he stepped closer to Joel and pulled him into a warm embrace.

I swear I have never heard so many girls scream at witnessing two guys hug ever! Not to mention that Roxas and Sora immediately fell in love so I had to snap Sora out with a nudge.

Leon smirked at this before clearing his throat, gaining our attention..

"Noting that lunch is almost over, I have to get back so I can be ready for my class. Besides, I have you guys in my class soon so don't think I'll let you off so easily." He told all four of us while Cloud stood beside him with a smile of his own.

"Including me! Though I am your English teacher, doesn't mean you get to be off the hook, you know." Cloud said teasingly with a wink before him and Leon said their goodbyes and walked off together.

I rested my head on the table sideways so I could face Sora, who looked down at me with a small smile.

"You look exhausted."

"And you don't?" I said back with a raised eyebrow when I felt a hand pet my head.

Oh my God. It felt so good that I almost purred aloud by the touch of Sora's fingers running through my hair. I swear if we weren't in school right now-

_OK RIKU STOP RIGHT THERE! Just because you and Sora haven't had sexual contact for merely two months, doesn't mean you should be taking advantage of him. Then again, it has been a very long time. Even mom is starting to wonder why I haven't even molested him yet._

I chuckled softly to myself and felt the petting stop.

"What are you laughing about, Riku?"

I lifted my head off the table and looked up at Axel with a grin.

"I actually imagined you burning half of this school with all the teacher's hair on fire. Pretty hilarious."

Wasn't long before all four of us started laughing really, REALLY hard.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

Something is bothering Riku.

I know that at lunch that all of us were cheery and all, but I could tell that something was wrong with him. I'm his boyfriend for crying out loud!

Right now, everyone was pretty much at my house. Axel and Roxas were now playing Guitar Hero: Aero smith on Xbox360 (I swear Axel's rich) while Leon and Cloud were upstairs doing God knows what.

Riku and I were sitting on the couch but there was some distance between us though. It was scaring me a little bit though as I glanced over to see Riku looking at the TV screen that Axel and Roxas were playing on.

When I looked away, I looked over at Kairi, who was sitting on Jason's lap; watching the boys play when she caught my gaze and smiled until she noticed something was wrong with me.

"What's wrong?" Kairi mouthed to me and looked over at Riku before looking at me.

I only shrugged with a sad face before Kairi gave me a look before looking back at the video game.

_I don't know what's wrong with him. Did something happen earlier that made Riku act this way? He hasn't spoken to me since lunch and it's starting to scare me. Is it because we haven't had sex or anything?_

Sex.

Just thinking that word made me blush extremely red and I shook my head to rid the thought. Shyly, I glanced over at Riku, who then looked right back at me with those aquamarine eyes of his. I jumped a little and looked away when realizing that I was still blushing.

When I was just about to stand up and go in the kitchen, I felt Riku pull me towards him so I ended up in his lap. I was in complete shock at my lover's action and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist; instantly I leaned against Riku.

My head was on his shoulder as we both watched Axel, who cursed at the end cause he messed up a note. Once the song ended, Roxas laughed and Axel growled at him before turning around to look at us.

"I don't get it! Roxas beats me at DDR and now, he beats me at my _best game_. What next, _chess_?" Axel states with defeat in his green eyes when Roxas stares at him and was about to open his mouth to say something.

Axel points at Roxas with warning. "Don't you dare answer that Roxy." He warns Roxas, who puts his hands up in defense and smirks.

Kairi giggled at this and Jason chuckled.

"It's all right, Axel. At least Roxas isn't trying to make you suffer." Kairi teases Axel with a big smile and Axel waves it off before sitting next to Riku and I.

"I don't care anymore. As long as we can resolve our rival problems in bed, I'm good." He states before taking his soda off the table and drinking from it.

Roxas blushes bright bed and rushes to Axel. "Axel! You shouldn't tell people about our private life! It's not like their interested or anything." He warned Axel but Riku only laughs.

"Trust me Roxas, we're definitely not interested. After all, who would want to know about you guys having hot, steamy, fired up sex all night?" Riku pointed out with a teasing grin.

Kairi stared at Riku with pure shock and suddenly covered her nose. She got off of Jason, who looked at her with worry.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Jason asked as Kairi looked over at Jason really quick.

"I need a tissue." Kairi says back before disappearing into the kitchen.

About a second later, Riku and Axel burst out laughing. Roxas and I look at one another and shake our heads on how stupid our boyfriends are.

Then, Axel was the first to calm down while wiping his eyes of tears. He then looked at me and smirked.

"So, Sora. I see your not complaining about it. I guess Riku's treating you VERY well in bed, no?" Axel asks me before taking a sip of his drink but didn't break eye contact.

I felt Riku's eyes on me as I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"I-I don't know..." I replied shyly and glanced over at Riku, who met my gaze before looking at Axel.

"What happened Riku? You losing your touch or something? I thought for _certain_ that you guys have done it already." Axel sat up a little and leaned over towards us.

Riku sighed sadly before shaking his head.

"I won't do it until Sora's ready. Besides, I want to take this slow and if that's how Sora wants our relationship to go, then I'll accept it." He told Axel with such authority that I stared at Riku with surprise.

Jason heard this and nodded in understanding while Axel stared at Riku and smirked.

" I feel you man. Too bad I can't be like you. I claimed Roxy as soon as I saw him in those blue boxers." Axel stated and whistled in memory; he looked like he was replaying that day with a huge grin on his face.

"God, that was some night-"

"OK Axel, your making Sora very uncomfortable." Roxas said and pulled Axel's ear a little and getting a whine from him before letting go.

I watched how they teased and argued with one another. Though, I couldn't help but smile at this before I looked over at Riku. I played the words Riku said and couldn't help but blush on how caring he was to me.

"Riku," I said to him softly so no one else could hear our conversation.

Riku met my gaze and motioned for me to continue.

"Did you mean that? What you said to Axel I mean? Would you really wait until I was ready?" I asked him shyly and I felt so embarrassed because I sounded like a schoolgirl.

However, Riku smiled gently at me before pulling me close and claiming my lips. My eyes widen at this but I closed my eye and melted into the heart-warming kiss.

I swear, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my mind go blurry at how Riku effected me so much. Just when I was about to do a bold move and deepen the kiss, Riku broke the kiss but kept our lips close.

"Of course I meant that. You're my lover and I'll wait for as long as you want me to. Besides, I don't plan on leaving your side EVER. Though, if you keep pouting like that I might have to '_punish_' you." Riku smirked evilly before leaning down and nibbling my neck.

"Riku...Ah…S-Stop it." I whisper while trying to push Riku off but I ended up tilting my head to the side to give him more access.

Riku smirked against my neck before giving it a kiss and moved away. I whined and pouted at Riku stopping his molestation on me but my lover sent me a warning that said _'remember what I said. You pouting equals sex in public_'.

So, I stopped pouting before sticking my tongue out at him; only to be caught by Kairi.

"Don't stick it unless your going to use it, little Sora." Riku and I looked up to see Kairi hovering over the couch to smile sweetly at us.

This made Riku sigh and give Kairi a playful glare.

"Of course a girl who _loves_ Yaoi would want guys to actually use their tongues on each other." He informed as Kairi grinned even harder before skipping over to Jason, walking behind the chair and wrapping her arms around Jason lovingly.

"Well DUH! I mean, what girl doesn't want to see that?" Kairi asked with a wink and giggles in delight while Jason rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I swear this girl is obsessed with Yaoi. I can't even walk pass the bookstore without her breaking my arm." Jason tells us with a smirk and we all laugh at him.

Suddenly, Leon and Cloud come down the stairs with their shirts a bit messed up. I noticed some marks on Cloud's neck while Leon straightened his shirt. Cloud sat in the other chair while Leon leaned against the wall beside him. All of us stare at them with big smiles when Cloud looked at all of us with confused blue eyes.

"What?" Cloud asked us with a raised eyebrow; wondering why we were smirking.

I chuckled a little and pointed at his neck. "Seems to me that you were having _fun_ up there, huh Cloud?" I said with a wink as Cloud touched his neck and blushed deeply.

Axel laughed and looked at Leon. "Wow Leon, I didn't know you were so possessive with your stuff. I mean, I can see a mark on every part of Cloud's skin. Then I again, there's probably more in some other areas, no?"

Kairi and I laughed so hard when Leon glared hard at Axel and started walking over to him. Roxas jumped out of Axel's lap as Axel walked behind the couch; leaving Leon to sit where he was.

Riku shook his head at the scene. "You guys are sex addicts I swear."

Then, the whole room went quite and everyone, including me, stared at Riku with a shocked look.

"Shut up!" We all shouted in unison like he was one to talk.

This made Riku gap at us with shock at how they corrected him so strongly. He then crossed his arms and pouted in anger. I giggled before leaning down and kissed Riku on the lips.

"You might want to stop pouting Riku. If you don't, I might have to '_**punish**_' you for how bad your behaving." I whispered in Riku's ear seductively and I tried to shuffle a laugh when I saw Riku's shock expression.

At first, he blushed but he only shook his head and smiled.

When I looked over at Cloud, I saw a frown on his face. It was like Cloud to look so serious, but whenever he did, it was always about something important. Once I met his gaze, I gave him a warm smile.

"You OK over there, Cloud?" I asked him with concern as he looked at me and then back at Leon, who hesitated at first but nodded.

Cloud averted his eyes from me to Riku.

"Riku...why was there handcuffs in your mom's room?" Cloud asked him with a fixed gaze and Riku frowned at the mention of them.

Everyone's eyes were on Riku and I looked down at him to see anger in his aquamarine eyes. I wanted to hug Riku right there and then, but before I had the chance, he spoke.

"My father was here two months ago. Before we went to settle things with Sephiroth and rescue you and Kairi." Riku confessed and I knew he was trying to stay as calm as possible.

Kairi was in shock before she walked over to Riku with a concerned look.

"Is your mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. He's gone. At least, that's what I want to believe. Right now she's with Sora's mom at the mall so yeah." He told Kairi, who sighed in relief and I took Riku's hand and squeezed it gently; telling Riku that I was here for him.

Riku looked up at me and smiled at me before leaning down and kissed my forehead.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Leon asked my lover with an emotionless look and Riku shook his head.

" I would have, but at the time I was more focused on trying to get Sora and mother away from home. Now that Sephiroth's on to us, I'm not sure if I should. Afraid they might think we're the ones that caused the incident. Even though that's true." Riku answered solemnly as Leon nodded in understanding.

"We gotta get that vile back though." Jason entered the conversation with guilt in his eyes and Kairi rushed over to his side.

"Me and Leon are the only ones that knows what will happen if Sephiroth uses that thing." He told us before meeting Leon's gaze and looked over at us.

"You guys understand, right?" Jason asked all of us.

Axel leaned against the couch; his chin on the palm on his hand while in deep thought before nodding at Jason.

"Yup. It is reasonable that only two of you know this weird, dangerous disease that Sephiroth now possesses. Good job." Axel said in sarcasm but Roxas walked over and smacked him upside the head hard.

"Don't worry Jason, we understand. At least you told us about it then hiding it from us, you know?" Roxas assured with a small smile and Jason nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Roxy." Jason said to him with a teasing smile and wink.

Roxas turned beat red and looked away when Axel pulled him closer to him; glaring at Jason, who laughed at him. Kairi hit Jason in the head at his teasing and he only gave Kairi a smile of apology.

After that, I got out of Riku's lap and stretched my arms out. Cloud seemed to smirk at my movements.

"You might want to move Sora cause Riku's eying you like a piece of meat." Cloud warned me and I stopped my movements before lowering my arms down; quickly walking to Leon.

Then, an idea came to mind.

I then sat myself in Leon's lap, surprising the brunette as well and wrapped my arms around him.

"Riku, I told you to behave but I guess, your not cooperating. No matter, I can always have a nice, strong, vanilla with me don't you agree Leon?" I looked at Leon and winked at him, signaling I wanted him to play along.

Leon sighed at this before smiling and pulling me close to him. My back was then against his chest and I blushed at the sudden contact. Kairi gasped at this and took out a video camera.

"Definitely, Sora. I know that we'll definable have fun tonight with the candy, now won't we?" Leon leaned down and bit my ear.

I giggled a little and pushed Leon away.

Next thing I knew, Cloud was chasing me around the room while Riku and Leon were wrestling on the couch. Axel, Roxas and Jason laughing at the scene before them while Kairi video taps with a hug ass grin on her face; blue eyes filled with delight.

_This is how it should it. This is how life should be._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sachano P.O.V.**

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Irin? I mean, there's not turning back once we start."

"I'm sure, Sachano. Besides, I need to be there for Kira and Joel. " Irin said back as we walked side-by-side down the street as we got closer to a blue two story house.

"Well, just remember that no matter what happens, I will be by your side all the way." I told Irin and his maroon eyes widened before turning his head to look at me.

I looked at Irin and smiled warmly at him before leaning down to steal a kiss on those pink lips of his. Irin was caught off guard by my kiss and blushed lightly before looking ahead.

We soon walked up the steps and I knocked on the door. As you can see, we were here to solve the tension between Joel, Kentaro and Kira along with Irin. This was Joel's house and I knocked once again when the door opened.

Kira was the one who opened the door and was only wearing a black tank top and some white basketball shorts. It's not that Kira wasn't hot in it, just a bit out of character. Irin looked at Kira and smiled.

"Hello, Kira. Glad to see your doing well. It's been a while." Irin said with relief in his eyes and Kira only smirked darkly.

"It's not like I've died and risen again, Irin. Come on, Kentaro and Joel are inside so yeah." Kira said uneasy before moving to the side and letting us in.

The house was nicely made. Smelled like a new home, which was very addicting and the colors were darker but didn't look it either. Kira lead us into the living room, where Joel was sitting on the couch and Kentaro was sitting in a chair near the T.V.

Joel saw us walk in and stood up quickly before hugging Irin; his arms around his neck tightly. I was a bit surprised at this but remained quiet.

"Irin! I'm so glad you were able to make it!" Joel said and nuzzled the side of Irin's head like a cat before pulling away; leaving Irin in shock but he snapped out of it and smiled at the purple-haired boy.

"Of course I'd come Joel. Your my friend after all." He told Joel, who looked at Irin and smiled before both of them sat on the couch.

I followed and sat beside Irin while Kira sat in another chair across from Kentaro. This was kind of awkward because once we all sat down, everyone seemed quiet.

Finally, Kentaro spoke up and looked over at Kira.

"Well Kira, it seems to me that you have good life now. You have a lover, a good, well-paid job, and friends. At least you can manage on your own now." Kentaro said to him with such a fixed gaze and I looked from Kentaro to Kira, who glared at him slightly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, you think that I ever I left, you honestly thought I left you. Oh, how foolish you were."

"Ok this is not how our situation is suppose to start out and you know it, Kentaro." Joel told the brunette, who looked over at Joel with a slight glare.

"Listen, I know Kira more than you've known him in a life time. I was his first lover and I don't intend on losing him with someone as weak and pathetic as you. I mean, you left your ex for what? Your own pleasure and yet you date his best friend? That's what I call being a pimp." Kentaro stated, which made Kira stand up and walk over to him.

I quickly stood up to block Kira from Kentaro while Joel stared at the two of us. Kentaro stood up as well; as if to challenge Kira. Kira was trying to get past me but do you honestly think I was going to let that happen?

_Even though what Kentaro said was wrong, I don't think fighting would make things any better._

"How dare you call Joel a pimp you fucking bastard? You left me without saying a word let alone a warning! I cried for years because of what you've done and I was finally able to say your name without tears! And just because I'm dating Joel other than you, doesn't mean you can disrespect my boyfriend in front of me or anywhere else!" Kira yelled at Kentaro over my shoulder; Irin and Joel listened carefully while I stayed at my spot.

Kentaro heard this clearly and only frowned. However, that changed when a smirk appeared on his face and looked up to meet Kentaro's gaze.

"So tell me Kira? When I kissed you that day at school in the boy's bathroom, you didn't like it? I knew you wanted that as much as I did. I know you still love me even if you deny it." He said to Kira, who stared at him in shock and Joel looked away with sadness in his eyes before he looked at his lover.

"You kissed him?"

Kira looked over to meet Joel's gaze. "He kissed me. It didn't mean anything, Joel, I swear. I wouldn't dare fall for the likes of someone who betrays his own love for something else!" Kira then met Kentaro's gaze with a glare.

"I'm not someone you can exchange for something else!" Kira yelled angrily at his ex with anger in his eyes.

This made Kentaro go silent before he looked over at Joel and then at Irin. He thought for a minute before sitting down at his chair. Kira seemed to calm down a bit but I made sure and looked over at Kentaro.

"So Kira, out all this time you went out with Joel, you never once asked him about his love life? Not even once?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever wondered if Joel may still be in love with Irin over here?" Kentaro asked with slight evil in his eyes and Irin looked at him in shock.

"Watch yourself Kentaro!"

"Ah, so it is true." He said with a smirk and I noticed Irin move away a little like he was stabbed.

"Joel and Irin have been together since they were little. Not knowing what to do until it was time to make commence. It was like they were meant to be. Even if you're with Joel now, doesn't mean that he's not thinking about Irin." Kentaro continued on while Joel shook his head and looked at him.

"How the hell do you know all this? It's none of your damn business, Kentaro!" Joel said to him with so much hurt and anger in his eyes that I was in shock.

"I have my ways. As for you Sachano," Kentaro said to me as I looked over to meet his silver eyes.

"You may know about this, but have you ever wondered if Irin truly loved you? I mean, yes he may say he does, he may kiss you and hug you. However, it doesn't mean that he'd stay with you forever. Once Joel breaks up with Kira, Irin will break up with you so they can be together. And they'll fuck and fuck and fuck-"

Anger soon controlled my judgment because they next thing I knew, I went over to Kentaro and punched him in the face. So many emotions raged within me that I tackled Kentaro onto the floor and straddled his waist before punching in him the face continuously.

I heard Irin and Joel trying to stop me, but I didn't. It wasn't until I felt someone pull me off of Kentaro that I started to struggle out of Kira's grip. Kentaro sat up on his elbows and coughed. He got a bloody cut on his bottom lip, a bruise on his left cheek and a cut on the side of his head.

"You fucking asshole! I will beat the fuckin crap out of you! Let me go Kira!" I yelled at Kira and Kentaro at the same time; trying to get out of Kira's hold so I can beat the crap out of this punk.

Irin rushed over to me and stood in front of me. "Sachano, please stop." He tried to calm me down but I only glared at him hard.

"Move Irin! He disrespected you and I will not let this punk run his mouth!" I practically yelled at Irin, who jumped a little in fear at the anger I said to him.

It wasn't until a minute later that I did that and I quickly calmed down. Though my anger for Kentaro didn't die down, I had to calm down. Kentaro smirked at this before wiping the blood off his lip and stood up from the floor.

He looked over at us before shaking his head.

"I guess your right, Sachano. Either way, in order to live in life, you must sacrifice something in order to get something much better. But for me, I don't want to sacrifice anything." Kentaro stated calmly and met my gaze with an emotionless one before he started walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Kira ran after Kentaro when he walked out of the house. Joel followed behind him as Irin looked at me before running after them. I let out a sigh before trailing them, and I noticed that Kira and Kentaro were talking privately on the sidewalk while Joel and Irin stood in the yard.

"Kentaro, I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, but I've moved on. Please try to understand. I love you, but more of a brother than a lover. Just remember, that I'm here for you no matter how much of an asshole you can get sometimes." Kira told him with a comforting smile.

I watched as Kentaro made a thin smile but his silver eyes showed sadness.

"Whatever. Have a good life, Kira." Kentaro replied with a quick nod before walking down the street.

Kira watched him leave with guilt on his face when Joel walked over to him. They looked at one another for a while before Kira leaned down and kissed Joel on the lips before embracing him.

As they did this, I looked over at Irin, who watched the scene with a relieved smile on his face. He looked so beautiful with a smile and I wish I were the one to have caused that smile there and then.

"Irin, I'm-"

"It's all right, Sachano." Irin cut me off gently and I stared at him with shock that he forgave me so quickly.

However, Irin wasn't finished. "I understand that you were just trying to protect me is all. But Sachano," Irin turned around to face me fully.

"You know I'd never trade you for anyone else. What Joel and I had is gone now. We're just friends. I know that I was cruel to you back then, but now I've accepted your love and I don't want to let that go at all." His words were kind and his eyes were pleading for forgiveness; like he did a crime and he was wondering if I would still be with him.

Instead of answering, I stared into Irin's eyes, cupped his face with both hands and leaned down to kiss him. We stared into each others eyes, as we did this until Irin blushed and closed his own. I closed mine as well and deepened the kiss before pulling away and kissed both of Irin's pale cheeks.

After breaking the kiss, we both opened our eyes again and I moved my hands to Irin's shoulders and smiled.

"I know, Irin. No matter what you do, I will always love you. I will never leave your side even through death. Besides, someone's got to make sure you calm down if one of those freshman mock you again." I said to Irin, who chuckled a little and looked up at me.

We both smiled at one another before I hugged him tight against me. I felt Irin return the embrace as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but smile.

**TBC**


	17. Author Note

_**Author Note**_

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. You see..I have a WRITERS BLOCK!!**_

_**(cries) So if you can all give me some ideas please!! Anything will do just either tell me in your comments or send me a PM and I'll gladly get back at you or whatever. In the meantime, I shall try to update very soon before I go to Otakon! Anime Convention! YAY! Going as Sora in his KH2 outfit and I'm excited! So yeah, please send me any ideas you guys want. Oh! I was wondering though if you guys wanted a lemon or not. I was going to do like one with each couple. Like Riku x Sora, then Cloud x Leon. Lastly Axel x Roxas. So if anyway would like to help me with the lemon (like yaoi rp or whatever), hook me up! Cause I'm kinda shy on writing a lemon unless I rp with someone. Thanks!!**_

_**-Tracyj16**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **__This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

_-_Chapter 16-

**Leon P.O.V.**

"Ok guys! You can take a five minute break!"

After having my class runs for a bit, I decided to check my cell for any calls. We were all in the gym and they guys sat on the bleachers. Riku and Axel were chatting with one another like always and I went to my office real quick.

_Maybe I should give Cloud a call._

Smirk on my face, I took my cell out and dialed my lover's number. Once I did, I placed the phone near my ear as it rung. It wasn't until I heard Cloud's voice speak through the phone that I started grinning.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey babe. Class doing good to ya?"

**"Leon! I am still teaching! Your not suppose to be calling me during class sessions!"**

"Aw. Can't I tell my beautiful, amazing boyfriend, hello and that I miss him ever so much?"

_**"Hey Cloud! Is that your boy on the phone!"**_

**"Shut up Sachano or I will personally kill you later!"**

Now that made me back the phone away from my ear as I eyed the phone with a raised eyebrow. Who'd have thought my lover would actually threaten one of his students. I chuckled softly at my lover's shyness before I slowly put the phone near my ear again.

"Uh...Do I want to know, Cloud?"

**"Honestly Leon, you shouldn't be calling me. Talk to me at lunch."**

"Are you afraid someone will know about our relationship or something?"

**"No."**

Suddenly, silence rested upon our shoulders and it was very uncomfortable. I sighed heavily and ran fingers through my brown hair.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later since you don't want to be seen talking to me."

**"Leon, that's not what I meant-"**

"Then what did you mean Cloud? Tell me cause I'm a bit lost."

A second later, a knock was on my office door. I looked up and saw that it was Axel and Riku, who looked at me with big, huge grins on their face. Motioning for them to come in, I leaned against my chair and sighed.

"Look, I got to go. We'll discuss this later."

**"Ok...I love you."**

Somehow, that surprised me greatly. I mean, we told one another that before, but it felt so heart warming. Every doubt was suddenly washed away and I smiled through the phone.

"I love you too babe. Bye."

**"Bye."**

We both hanged up our phone and I looked up to see Axel and Riku grinning down at me. I raised a curious eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"What happened this time?" I asked the two of them, but Axel only grinned harder and Riku smirked.

"Me and Riku decided that we might do it with your boyfriends."

I stared at them with a fixed gaze and Riku turned serious. "Seriously."

"And what does that have to with me whatsoever?" I asked as I crossed my arms and watched the two boys.

Axel scratched the back of his spiky, red head with nervous green eyes. "Well...we were wondering if you could reserve an hotel for us or something-"

"No."

Riku and Axel looked at one another before turning to me. _If they think that I would help get laid somewhere, they must be out of there fucking minds. Its one thing for me and Cloud to do it, but you then have teenagers who want to screw the living daylights out of someone_ _else. Though, that's exactly what I thought when Cloud and I did it._

"But Squall-"

"No. And don't call me Squall." I snapped right back without letting them have a chance to explain themselves.

Axel made hand motions in the air; trying to convince me to change my mind. "We'll pay half-"

"NO."

_Axel is not going to give up is he?_

"We'll film it if you want." Axel then said without thinking twice and I was bit caught off guard by it.

Riku and I looked at Axel with a '**what the fuck' **type of look and glared at the red-head. However, Axel put his hands up in defense and smiled nervously.

"What? Kairi wanted me to do it once so why can't I ask someone else?"

"Because I'm a guy and I don't like you and Roxas that way." I answered him smoothly as Axel went on his knees.

"Please, Leon! We will do _whatever_ it takes to do it with our boyfriends!" He begged to me and Riku nodded in agreement, but I remained silent.

"Sure will." Riku said to Axel's plea as he continued saying promises.

"Well clean your office-"

"Yup."

_You mean junk it up if you ask me._

"Clean your house." Axel continued as Riku continued supporting him.

"Sure will."

_My house? That's the last place you need sex-craved teenaged boys to be._

"Well even serve detention for a _whole month_-"

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Riku protested with an angry gaze and Axel looked at the silver-head with confused green eyes.

I tried not to laugh at Riku's sudden disapproval by this so I kept a straight face and watched this.

"Do you not want this more than I do Riku? I mean you're as desperate as I am, so why shouldn't I say these things, huh?" The red head told Riku, who sighed heavily and looked away with shame.

I only watched this in silence and knew it was time for me to step in. I stood up and placed a hand on both boys' shoulders.

"Not that I'm into this, but who said you had to do it in a hotel? I mean, aren't there other places that are much better than a hotel?"

Really, I surprised myself on how effective my words were but Axel and Riku stared at me with shock and joy all at once. They stared at one another for a while before smiling at me.

"Your right Leon. Maybe I can find a place at the beach for Sora and I to go too." Riku said with a dreamy sigh while Axel smirked.

"I already know my spot but I'm not telling none of you suckers anything." Axel said before Riku head locked him playfully; both boys grinning.

Then, I looked at the clock and quickly ran to the door. "You guys go back to class. We have 15 minutes left and I need to make you guys do something before you leave."

"Aw man!" Riku and Axel said in unison before walking out of my office sulking towards the gym.

Taking my cell phone with me, I locked my office and walked out with a secret smile on my face.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

"Oh, come on Sora! You know you want to!"

"That's _not_ the point. I'm just not sure if I'm ready that's all."

I closed my locker shut after I got the textbooks I needed for class while Kairi, Roxas and Joel stood waiting for me. Roxas stood at my right side with hands in his pockets before speaking, "Not that I'm attracted to Riku or anything. I mean, if I were in your shoes, I'd have tapped that by now."

"ROXAS!"

"Its true! But I love Axel even though he can be a pain in my ass." Roxas said with a smile and I couldn't help but place an arm around his shoulders.

"Indeed he is."

"Shut up Sora!" My brother said playfully and I laughed at him.

Kairi and Joel laughed at our joke; making Roxas blush lightly and look away in embarrassment. We all started heading to our class as we talked when we passed by the school's office and heard a very interesting conversation.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Listen ma'am, if you won't help me find my son, Riku; I'll look for him myself!"

It seemed like we all heard Riku's name and since we became so interested, I walked back to peek through the office window to see Logan; Riku's father. Fear started to slowly consume me as I slowly backed away; making sure they didn't see me before I turned to look at the others.

"I saw Riku's father, Logan..." I start off in a low voice as I watched Roxas and Kairi look at each other in worry. "This isn't good at all...We got to get Riku out of here and _fast_." I finish; looking at my friends quickly.

"Damn it. Well hopefully, he won't be here very long and give up. Plus, the only time we see Riku is lunchtime." Roxas says we all start walking away from the office and I nodded; trying to push back the fear that plagued my mind.

"Then lunch it is."

"What about me?"

Roxas and I stopped walking and I looked ahead to see Riku heading towards us. He held a huge, blue colored textbook under his right arm and he looked over at us with curious aquamarine eyes.

"Did I miss something?" Riku asked but I shushed him before pulling him close to me.

"Logan in the office asking for you Riku. I don't know why, but you mustn't let him know your here." I reply to my boyfriend in a low voice as I looked Riku in the eye with a feared, but sad gaze.

However, Riku was more curious then he was scared. He slowly walked towards the main office window and peeked inside. I noticed Riku tense up a bit before slowly turning back around and walked back towards us; clear anger flashed across his eyes.

"Damn. I thought for sure he would give up but I guess that bastard has more balls then I thought." Riku says with agitation in his voice; glancing over his shoulder at the office and the hall encase someone caught us.

"I don't know how he managed to know what school you went to, but whoever told him is one hell of a snitch." Roxas pointed out with an angry look in his eyes and Riku nodded in agreement.

Kairi listened to our conversation closely when she looked at the office door and started patting my shoulder to catch my attention along with everyone else..

"We gotta hide! Logan's coming!" Kairi warned us before we stood and ran down the hallway; turning around the corner so we could be out of view.

All of us leaned against the wall; staying quiet. We didn't want to make to much noise or else it would attract others in the school and we certainly didn't want the principle to find us either. Riku and I both looked around the corner and saw Logan and the lady in the front desk talking in the middle of the hall; clear anger written on his face.

"I'll go look for him! I don't need your damn help or anyone elses!" Logan yelled at the lady before he turned and started walking in our direction.

Quickly, Riku and I moved back as we pressed our back against the wall once more. I could feel Riku's hand gripping mine tightly; secretly telling me that I would be okay and so I squeezed back just as tightly.

Then, we heard another pair of footsteps coming in the opposite direction. My mind was racing and just wondering who it could me made my heart beat two times faster. I turned my head and looked over at Roxas, who met my gaze and gave me a confident nod.

What we didn't realize however; was that Logan getting a drink at the water fountain that was maybe 7 steps away from us before you turned into our destination. Riku took a deep breath before he peeked around the corner and saw Logan straighten up and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Just as Riku pulled back, we all noticed that it was Aerith heading in Logan's direction. She was holding about four textbooks in her small hands when Aerith stopped walking only to be met halfway by Logan. There were standing right in the middle of the hall and if they turned their heads towards us, we would be caught for sure.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm sorry to come up to you so randomly, but I was wondering if you've seen my son." Logan asked with a kind, manipulating smile and I could feel Riku tense up and the grip on my hand tightened.

"Um...It depends, what's your son's name?" Aerith asked Logan kindly with a nice smile while trying to adjust the textbooks weight in her hands without dropping them.

"His name is Riku. Do you know where I can find him?" Logan asked once more; still smiling at Aerith.

Aerith so happened to look over where we were and noticed us. We motioned for her to not tell him we were here and Aerith quickly cleared her throat. Luckily, Logan hadn't looked to see where she just looked at and only watched her expression.

"No, I haven't seen him today. He wasn't in my class. However, I do remember another teacher noting that he was absent." Aerith replied with a lie; looking straight into Logan's eyes so it didn't seem like she was nervous or anything; like a professional.

Logan watched her for a moment before giving her a nod. It would seem like Logan would've left right then and there, but instead, he walked around Aerith like she was prey and he was the predator. Both of Logan's hands were behind his hand, observing Aerith as if she was a spy or a thief.

Once Logan stood directly behind Aerith, we watched as Aerith glanced over at us with frightened, nervous light green eyes. Scary thing was, we could tell that the look Aerith was giving us meant only one thing.

HELP.

"I do appreciate your generosity, my lady. However," Logan paused mid-sentence only to take out a knife from the inside of his wool jacket and placing the knife against Aerith's throat gently.

Right then and there, I didn't care if Riku's father was dangerous or armed. Instead, I wanted to go out there and help Aerith. Luckily for us, the hallway were hiding in had their lights off, but even the smallest movement could attract the biggest attention.

I went to move away from the wall, but Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked up at Riku, who looked at me with a serious look and shook his head. Growling to myself, I watched the scene once more and saw that Logan had an evil smile on his face and Aerith's green eyes were filled with fear, but in a flash, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Aerith reopened her eyes and slowly turned her head slightly; conscious of the knife against her neck as she locked eyes with Logan. There was so much confidence and a calmness in her eye; like she knew that if Logan were to harm her, she knew full well we would go to the police; even though Logan had no idea we were watching.

Seeing the lock in Aerith's eyes made Logan's smile turn into a deep frown as he studied her once more before he glanced around to see that no one was around to see this.

"If I find out that you've been lying to me, I will find you and then torture you in the most painful way possible. This wouldn't be the first time I've killed someone either. If you want to live, please tell Riku to come see me when you find him. I wouldn't want to send him _body pieces_ of someone who knew of his whereabouts." Logan said bitterly as he pulled the knife away from Aerith's neck and walked around her so he could smile at her.

"Have a good day, my dear." Logan said sweetly before walking down in the direction of the office; heading towards the Exit.

Once Riku's father finally walked out through the Exit doors, Aerith fell on her knees with the textbooks falling everywhere. Her eyes went wide with green eyes that we all ran to her side. I knelt at her left side while Riku knelt to her right.

"Aerith! Aerith, are you all right?" I asked her with my hands on her shoulders.

When I did this, Aerith turned her head to look at me and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Sora, I-I'll be fine. He just scared me is all." She replied with an assuring smile even though I knew she was scared.

Though when Aerith tried to stand up, she stumbled a little but didn't fall. Riku frowned and looked at Aerith with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Aerith. You were threatened because of me." Riku said with such guilt on his face that I walked over and grabbed his hand to comfort him; to let him know I was still here.

Al though Riku felt guilty, Aerith waved it off with a gentle smile; one that fit her so nicely.

"It's ok, Riku. Besides, Cloud told me about your situation on your father and I was glad to help. Though, if I were a guy and more confidant, I would've beaten the living daylights out of that guy." She teased with a smile and giggled, which made all of us smile.

Roxas frowned as he looked down the hall Logan walked on. "I can't believe that guy wants to hurt you Riku. Why don't you call the police or something?"

"Because if I did, Logan would try to kill me and mom before we went to prison. He tried once but we managed to knock him unconscious so we could escape. That's why me and my mom are staying at your house Roxas."

"Yeah. Plus he's sleeping in Sora's bed. Our mom still thinks that's wrong." Roxas said back until I looked up and saw Aerith stare at Riku and me before shaking her head.

"I...don't even want to know. But I have to get to my next class so I can teach but you guys better hurry before the class is over." Aerith informed us before walking off; saying our goodbyes.

Kairi let out a held breath and Joel looked at her. "You ok Kairi?"

Kairi only waved it off with a smile. "Oh, I'm fine Joel-kun. I'm just a bit overwhelmed by the drama that's happening. Since that incident with Sephiroth and me being kidnapped, it's just a bit much you know?" She replied with a smile and Joel nodded.

I watched the chat before looking over at Riku. He still looked a bit upset and I saddened at this. I didn't want to see my knight and shining armor in such a sad state so I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At this, Riku snapped out of his trance and gazed down at me with aquamarine eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Riku says to me in that soft, loving voice and leans down to lay a soft kiss my cheek.

Smiling at this, I decided to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I know. And I love you too. I just don't want you to blame this all on yourself." I tell my lover with a comforting squeeze of his hand as he squeezes back.

"Don't you worry, I'll survive. I'd worry about that cute ass of yours if I were you." Riku said to me with a wink and I blushed extremely red.

I looked at the others real quick. Roxas and Kairi gave me a look that said _'I told ya so'_ and Joel just blushed at this and chuckled. All I could do was bury my face in Riku's chest to hide myself as the others laughed.

Riku was a bit confused at first but when he realized what he said, he blushed hotly as well and wrapped his arms around me; pulling me close to him. This made me smile as I leaned against him; wanting more of his scent, his touch-

_Am I really falling deeper in love with Riku then I already am? Because when I'm with him, it's like nothing else matters. I feel so much stronger around him…_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Logan P.O.V.**

_I know Riku was in that school. They're just hiding him from me._

As I walked a few blocks from the school, I paused and looked back at the school with anger. I growled under my breath before I continued walking to the place I stayed at since I had no clue where Riku stayed.

Once I got to my room, I closed the door and hanged up my jacket before opening the small fridge and taking out a beer bottle. Just as I turned around, I almost screamed in shock and managed not to drop my beer on the floor.

Sitting on my bed was a man with long, platinum hair and serious, green eyes along with wearing leather pants and a black, long-sleeve shirt. He then turned his head to look at me before giving me a small smile and stood up to greet me with a bow.

"Hello."

I stood in my spot a bit shocked and a little freaked out before answering back.

"Hi…who the heck are you?" I asked the man before taking a sip of my beer bottle.

"My name is Sephiroth. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Yeah, I heard about ya. Your one of those guys who cheat to earn what they want."

Sephiroth chuckled deeply and sat on the edge of the bed while I sat in the chair, chucking down my beer. My head started to get a little dizzy but I stilled watched the man known as Sephiroth with suspicion.

"Are you Riku's son by any chance?" Sephiroth asked me with curiosity in his gaze as I snapped my head over to him with hazy eyes.

I glared at the man a little before taking another sip and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What about it?'"

"Do you want to punish him? Make him suffer for what he did to you in the past."

"He's no son of mine. He wasn't even supposed to be born. When he was born, I didn't want him so I left him and my ex-wife on the streets." I replied before I felt my head hurt a little and placed the beer bottle on the table; staring at it.

"I can help you with that my friend."

I heard Sephiroth walk over to me and stand behind me. His large hands were placed upon my shoulders and I let out a small chuckle before getting up slowly and glared hard at him. A wicked, evil smile graced the pale man's lips and for some reason, I despised it.

"Get out. I don't' need your fuckin help."

"Oh, I believe you do my friend."

"And why's that?" I started walking to the door and was about to force the man out until I heard him speak again.

"Let's just say they have Juanita."

My breath shortened for a minute when I heard what Sephiroth said. Slowly but cautiously, I turned around to look Sephiroth in the eye with shock. I mean I was completely speechless as I turned around fully to face the platinum haired man.

"Juanita? You mean the legendary, rare, yet deadly fusion that-"

"Makes anything or anyone change immortal, yes. They won't even be human." Sephiroth said to me calmly as I looked at the floor, trying to find something to say, but found none.

Instead, I opened the door to the hotel room and glared at him.

"I want you out. I don't trust the likes of you. Your fucking crazy." I demanded with a serious look before Sephiroth nodded and started walking out of the door.

Before he stepped out, he looked over his shoulder at me with those green eyes of his.

"If you want vengeance, you're going to need my help. We could help each other. It is your Juanita they have." Sephiroth told me before walking out of the room and down the hall.

Growling in annoyance, I slammed the door shut, releasing all my anger.

Even though the man, Sephiroth, looked completely psychopath, he was right. I did want to get back at my son and wife for what they did months ago. And to the fact that Riku had Juniata was even harder to believe.

_I could finish this once and for all. _

I stood and stared at my beer bottle that was sitting there, as if waiting for me to come pick it up. However, a part of my mind told me to let the man help me. I couldn't just let an opportunity like this slip by.

Making a quick decision, I opened the door and ran down the hallway. Once I was out of the hotel, I looked around and saw Sephiroth about to enter his car.

"Sephiroth!" I called out and noticed him turn around to look at me.

I stood in the middle of the parking lot as we stared at one another. Without saying a word, I only nodded at him with a fixed gaze and I received an evil smile from him in return.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Axel P.O.V.**

"Well…this is it, Riku."

"Yeah."

"Good luck, man. I hope you don't _**break**_ Sora while you're at it."

"Oh I won't. I'm worried about you _**hitting**_ Roxas though, if you catch my drift."

"Oh shut up both of you! It's obvious that you want to bang your boyfriends into oblivion."

Riku and I turned around to see Kairi walking out of the house with a really, REALLY short, strapless red dress that showed off her curves and slim legs. Her red hair was pulled up into a Chinese bun; some blush was on her face and some shiny lip-gloss on her pink lips. And do I have to mention those black high heels she's wearing?

Yeah, you could say all of us are having a triple date.

"Well, you guys look quite handsome this evening."

We did look good. I mean who wouldn't? I wore a nice red, long sleeve dress shirt and some black pants along with some brand new Nike shoes I bought. Riku, however, wore some navy blue jeans with a tight, white sleeve shirt along with a black vest. It wasn't dressy, but man the boy looked good.

"Of course we are! You're looking at the two, hottest guys in school! I mean, COME ON!" I grinned proudly while Riku chuckled and Kairi smacked her forehead but smiled all the while.

It wasn't until a nice, black Nisan Altima pulled up along the street. Kairi squealed with joy; as in jumping up and down and her purse under her arm.

"Their here! Their here! Oh my god, I can't wait to see what they're wearing!" Kairi said with sparkling blue eyes while Riku and I glanced at one another; thinking the exact same thought.

_Neither can I!_

As the back door opened, Sora and Roxas stepped out one by one while Jason stepped out of the drivers seat. I fucking swear Roxas looked like a fucking lollypop that said ' EAT ME!' loud and clear. Tight, black jeans that hugged his every curve (and his ass quite beautifully), and a tight, black and red-stripped shirt that looked REALLY hot on him.

Roxas looked over at me and saw me staring before blushing hotly. "Why are you looking at me like I'm some type of meat or something?"

"Because you are one, good looking piece of meat. And may I say, I would love to eat every piece of you." I said before walking over to Roxy; snaking an arm around his slim waist, which made him, blush even deeper.

"Um…Thanks I guess." Roxas answered with a nervous, smile and I sent a grin back at him; excitement in my green eyes.

"Alright people, listen up!" Kairi spoke loudly as we all turned to look at her.

"We are going to have the greatest night of our lives! And since summer is almost getting closer, and closer by the minute, please make sure to be yourself and to never use drugs." Kairi pointed out with a serious look on her face but I smirked and clapped.

"Very nice and meaningful speech Ka-"

I was suddenly hit in the face by a purse.

A PURSE! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHY ME!

"I'm not done yet you dumb ass!" Kairi yelled at me with an angry look and we all stepped back a little.

Kairi cleared her throat and quickly turned into the sweet girl we all know and love.

"Also, please do not do anything sexual until I leave. Even though it's really hot, I do want to lose my virginity soon."

"Which will be very soon." Jason said out loud but covered his mouth when Kairi turned to stare at him with shocked blue eyes.

That's when Riku and me started laughing hard. So hard, that we fell on the ground laughing. Tears were in my eyes and I tried to calm down but I kept on laughing.

Roxas and Sora just stood there staring at us like we were some type of morons or something. However, a minute went by, and I helped Riku up but we still laughed a little but. I wiped a stray tear from my eye and shook my head.

"Man, that was a classic." I panted a little before calming down and Riku nodded as well.

Jason blushed at this and smiled nervously until someone honked the horn.

We all looked over to see Kairi at the car with a slightly pissed off look on her face.

OH SHIT.

"Come on guys. I made reservations and I don't want to be late." Kairi told us with no emotion.

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat before walking towards Kairi and was about to open the door for her when Kairi stopped him. She then opened the door herself and sat in the passenger seat; slamming the door in Jason's face. After that, Jason looked over at us with a plea for help, but all we could do was nothing.

Once we got in the car, Jason drove us to this, expensive, fancy place called 'Sweet Pleasure." Honestly, the restaurant name sounded more like a sex club then anything else. Jason parked us along the seat and shut off the engine before getting out of the car and opening the door for Kairi.

While he did this, I did the same for Roxas. I helped him out of the car like any caring boyfriend would do and I received a gentle smile and blush from my beloved Roxy. I watched as he walked over to the other side of the car and I stared at his ass with such lust that I had to remember that I was here to eat and do conversation, NOT SEX.

_The way this restaurants sounds, I might as well have sex with Roxas on the table. Mmm…KINKY! _

We soon entered the fancy place and I whistled at the sight. There were candles in the middle of each table and the place was masterly decorated. On the ceiling, there was like stars and it looked like you were really outside eating. Got to admit, Kairi got some good taste other than yaoi.

Our seats were in the back so no one could really hear what we were talking about or what we did. Kairi and Jason sat near the head of the table while Roxas and I sat at the side; Riku and Sora sitting across from us.

I grabbed a bottle of Sparkling Cider that was on the table and raised it up.

"A toast! To the good life and the lovers we have! To us!"

"To us!" Everyone else repeated before drinking down their glass and put it on the table before laughing.

Roxas seemed a bit quiet at the table and I nudged him gently; making him turn his head to look at me.

"You okay? You've been awfully quiet since we got here." I was concerned for my blond lover and I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

He smiled gently at me and touched my cheek with his left hand. "I'm ok…It's just been a while since I've seen Sora this happy in a long time." Roxas's dull, blue eyes showed such joy as he turned and looked over at Riku and Sora, who were chatting with Kairi and Jason as they laughed among themselves.

I smiled at the scene and I knew what Roxas meant. It was good to know that Riku was happy as well. Ever since Sora came, Riku's been more of himself and happier.

I then felt a hand on my knee and I looked over at Roxas who smiled at me. At this, I smiled back at him and slowly leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. Roxy kissed back shyly; a blush forming across his cute, tan cheeks.

"AWW! KAWAII!" Kairi squeals and stars in her eyes before taking a camera out of her purse and snaps a picture of Roxas and me.

Jason sighs heavily and glares at the camera.

"Are you in love with that camera?"

"Of course I am! You know I need it for 'yaoi moments' and other things." Kairi replies before taking another picture when Jason snatches it; places camera on table but out of her reach.

"Jay, what you do that for-"

Jason silenced her with a kiss of his own just when Roxas and me turned to look at the couple. Kairi was blushing slightly before closing her eyes and kissing back.

"Woot! Woot! Go Kairi!" Roxas and Sora cheered at the same time.

Grinning, I took the camera and took a picture of Jason and Kairi kissing. It wasn't until Kairi pulled away from the kiss to glare at me.

"Yeah, I know. Paybacks a bitch ain't it?" I teased with a smirk when Kairi got out of her seat and I did the same before Kairi started chasing me around the restaurant.

Did I mention that Kairi took her shoes off? Maybe that's why she managed to tackle me from behind and make a vanilla icing cake fly into the owner's face.

Yeah…

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Roxas P.O.V.**

"Sorry about Axel, Kairi. Its not your fault that we got kicked out."

After the cake incident, the owner of the restaurant kicked six of us out. It was being of 'unexcused behavior' and 'disobedience.' Dumb, I know.

Axel and I were the last ones to be dropped off at his house since Riku and Sora had to be home early or whatever. Though, I don't know why I couldn't have gone with them but I guess sleeping over with Axel again is good.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas. We all know the true reason why we got kicked out."

Kairi looked at Axel with a glare.

"What? How are we supposed to know that the owner was actually walking around the place and a cake suddenly popped out of no where." Axel stated along with a pout and we all laughed a little.

"True. Well, I'll see you guys later!" Kairi told the two of us with a wave while Jason nodded at us in goodbye before driving down the road.

_Here it is. Axel and I are alone at his house. What'll happen next?_

After we got inside, Axel closed the front door before walking into the living room and lay across the couch. I walked in after him and stood by the doorway watching him.

"Man, what a night. Did you have fun, Roxy?" My boyfriend asked me while looking up at me with his green eyes.

I blushed at the sudden attention and looked up at one of the frames on the wall.

"Y-yeah. It was fun. Especially when I'm with everyone." I said softly, feeling a nervous tension in me as I kept my eyes on the picture of Axel and his parents when he was just a little kid.

I didn't realize that Axel had got off the couch and was now behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist; pulling me against his chest while burring his face in my neck. My blush deepened at the sudden affection and I glanced over my shoulder to see Axel meeting my gaze.

"A-Axel?"

"You know, we've been together for a long time, Roxas."

_What is he trying to say?_

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I nodded. "Yes, we have. And I'm glad I'm with you." I added to the conversation and smiled warmly at my redhead, who returned the gesture.

That's when I felt a kiss on the back of my neck. My knees almost gave out by the wonderful sensation and I couldn't help but blush even more. I tilted my head a little when he kissed the side of my neck.

"It's just that, we've always showed each other how much we love one another. And…I think we should…" Axel paused for a moment and didn't give me another kiss but just exhaled a held breath.

I blinked at him with wonder on what he was going to say. It wasn't until I registered in mind that I knew exactly what Axel was trying to say. Blushing tremendously (no idea why I'm blushing so much), I gulped once again and spoke with hesitation.

"A-Are you saying we should…do it?" I asked him gently when I felt Axel lift his head up to stare into my eyes.

Axel then turned me around so I would face him; I knew he could see how shy I was about the subject, even though I was always one to have command.

"Aw, Roxy! I wouldn't say, doing it! I'd say…" He pretends to think for a moment before giving me that perverted grin of his.

"Love making."

My God, the way Axel said that, not only made me feel a little embarrassed but also it sounded so….

HOT.

I looked down at my feet for a moment before digging the foot of my shoe in the carpet floor.

"Y-You really want to make love to me?" _What the hell! Roxas you dumb ass! Just because Axel has feelings-no, SEXUAL feelings for you, doesn't mean he will actually make love to you…Right?_

As fast as it came, Axel's lips were on my own. I stared open wide at Axel before closing my eyes; melting into the kiss greatly. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, Axel pulled away and smiled at me; kissed my forehead before taking my hand.

"Of course I want to make love to you, baby. If I didn't, do you really think I'd actually convince my parents to go away for the week?" Axel stated with a huge grin before leading me upstairs.

I registered everything Axel said before staring at him with shock. "Y-You convinced your parents to go away for a WHOLE WEEK?"

"Yup! And it's because I wanted to spend time with my cute, smart, blond lover." He replied and looked back at me.

I couldn't help but blush and smile at Axel's care about me. He noticed this and blushed himself before looking away as we finally stood in front of his bedroom door.

"Well…guess we're about to do the unthinkable?"

"You're saying that like you've never made love to someone before." I chuckled at Axel's nervous stated.

But it seemed that it was true. Axel ended up blushing with shame and looked away to avoid my gaze. I stared up at him with shocked, blue eyes; squeezing his hand tightly.

"Axel, I-"

"We better get inside, huh?" Axel interrupted with an obviously, hurt smile before opening the door and leading me inside.

Axel's room was pretty big. A poster of famous rocks bands and singers, along with some painting of fire to make them stand out. His wall was colored green with some red flames on it and he had a nice, large queen bed with some green/red sheets.

A screen T.V was on the wall across his bed, and a computer desk with his laptop on it in the corner. A window was there as well; the moon's beam pouring into the room.

_Even the room smells of Axel. No wonder I love this part of the house._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Axel taking his shoes off and putting them at the side of his bed. I knew that what I said a minute ago had hurt him a little bit and even though he acted ok, didn't mean he wasn't' forgiving.

So, I slowly walked towards the bed and sat beside Axel. Immediately, I wanted to say that I was sorry, but for some reason, that wasn't the right approach. Not now for the time being.

"Axel…I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't know that you have never…done it before and I'm truly sorry if I made you upset." I glanced over at Axel; who was taking his shirt off and his black tank top was in view. That nice piece of clothing, showed every muscle Axel had and MAN was that a beautiful thing.

I frowned when Axel didn't say anything and I looked down at the floor.

"If you want me to leave, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him quietly and when he didn't say anything, I stood up and started walking off.

Then, I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me onto the bed. I lay on my back and looked up to see Axel hovering over me; his body on top of mine. His left knee was between my legs and his hands on both sides of my head.

I stared into those green eyes and panted slightly at this.

"Do you really think I would let you go so easily, _**Roxas.**_" Axel said huskily in my ear before licking the shell of it dangerously slow.

_This is going to be one hell of a night._

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 17

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **__This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 17:

**Riku P.O.V.**

"God Sora...that was...amazing." I panted softly in Sora's ear as I lay on top of my lover, who glanced over at me, panting softly as well.

Never had I made love before and my god, it was just... I can't even describe it that's how great it was. It was great because I finally made love to Sora…my lover.

Our naked bodies were covered with sweat and some of the semen was on our stomachs. Unconsciously, I reached for the covers and pulled them over us from the cool air.

My cute angel smiled slightly before snuggling up against me, his spiky brown hair ticking my chest and chin teasingly. I smiled before giving Sora a gentle kiss on the head and wrapped an arm around his naked waist.

Ha ha, it's kind of funny actually. We went to Sora's house after being dropped off since our mothers decided to stay out until the next morning and me and Sora finally made love.

I wonder what mom would think? She'd probably cheer with Kairi and be begging for tapes.

Well think again guys cause I am the ONLY person that Sora will ever have sex with okay? So, you got to get through me to get some of that fine ass, which I say was the most fuck-able ones I've ever done…Oh did I say that out loud?

For a moment, I just watched Sora, who started to slowly drift into sleep while caressing his tan hip with my thumb when he lifted his head up to look up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Riku?" Sora asked me with an innocent blink of his eyes and a tilt of his head a little before I leaned down and claimed his plunk-pink lips with mine.

He blushed slightly before kissing back boldly. We started French kissing a while before pulling away slowly, our lips brushing ever so slightly. I rubbed my nose against Sora's-an Eskimo kiss- and both of us smiled shyly. Sora kissed my neck once before cuddling up against me for warmth.

I held my angel closer against me with my arm. "I love you Sora."

Sora heard this and only smiled while snuggling closer to me. "I love you too Ri-chan."

"Ri-chan?"

My lover chuckled teasingly before sitting up a little to look at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Yup! Kairi said it was your nickname when you moved here. So I thought it would be alright if I could use it to." Sora explained but his calm face turned to slight panic and looked at me.

"It is ok for me to say it, right Riku?" He asked me with a pleading look in his blue eyes and I fucking swear, I was going to jump the boy again.

"Um…Sure Sora. Whatever makes you happy." I said gently with a smile and kissed his cheek softly, making the angel blush red and looked down shyly.

"W-was I really good?" Sora suddenly asked but in a more nervous manner than before and glanced up at me shyly.

Dear Lord above, if you're there, you will prevent me from pounding my boyfriend into the mattress. I kid you not!

"Good? Sora you were AMAZING. And may I say, you were quite a screamer." I smirked widely as Sora blushed hotly and elbowed me in the side, making me chuckle.

Suddenly, both of us went into silence. It was still night outside and we still had to go asleep. I lay back on the bed and slowly closed my eyes but when I didn't feel Sora lay next to me, I opened my eyes and saw him look at the wall with a thoughtful gaze.

"Sora? What's wrong?" I looked at my lover with concern and sat up a little on my elbows.

Sora had to yet to reply and continued to look at the wall.

"Where do we go from here?" Sora asked with hesitation, as if I would deny him or something.

Had to admit though, Sora asked a very good question. I mean, we both love each other, we've been through so much and we just made love. All this seemed like it happened so fast, but it actually came pretty slow. I waited so long to finally touch Sora in ways…you wouldn't even believe.

_Then again, who wouldn't?_

Calmly, I shifted myself so I was behind Sora, wrapped my arms around him protectively and nuzzled his neck affectionately. I heard him groan slightly at this and I couldn't help but grin at this. But as quickly as it came, I turned completely serious as I pulled Sora into my lap.

Yeah, so what if we're still naked? I WILL NOT HAVE A HARD ON!

Sora blushed furiously at the sudden contact of our naked skin but didn't care. He instead sat got comfortable and laid his head my chest, right under my chin as I nuzzled his hair and inhaled his scent.

"Sora…you know that I would never leave you. When I said I wanted to be with you, I meant it. I want to be the one to give you happiness and all the love you need. Its just, you've done so much for me. You even risked yourself for me…" My hold around Sora tightened and sighed softly.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I was able to have someone as caring, gentle and beautiful as you in my arms. And the more the thought about it, the more I started to think about myself. Like, would I be able to protect you, care for you? I just want to be with you Sora and I don't care what anyone says, as long as you're like this in my arms…" I stopped myself from going any further before I became even more emotional.

Then, a gentle hand was placed on my cheek and I looked down at Sora to see him pulling my head down so he could kiss me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back lovingly. The kiss wasn't passionate, but it showed the care and love we had for each other.

Sora softly broke the kiss and stared into my eyes with sparkling blue eyes, smiling in the process.

"Riku…no matter what happens, I will be by your side. Yes, we have been through a lot of crap, but everything is good now. We have each other and no one can change that or separate us. I love you Riku. From the moment I saw you, I had this feeling to protect you as well. And like you, I too wonder if I'm even worthy of being yours. I mean, your strong, extremely handsome and smart and I'm…just a guy-" As soon as Sora said that, I leaned down to give him a passionate kiss before pulling away; leaving Sora in shock.

"Don't you dare say you're not worthy? My God Sora you are like an angel from heaven and I can't help but want you. I mean, look at you." I chuckled as I said this and I touched his hair.

"Your beautiful. Your hair," I touched some of his spikes as Sora chuckled a little and I smiled at this before touching his skin.

"Your skin, dear god it's soft like a feather." I gently kissed his shoulder and I felt my lover shiver at my touch and I tried to hide the large grin that suppressed on my face.

"And do I HAVE to continue?" My hand trailed downwards but Sora quickly caught my hand with his and blushed shyly at me before shaking his head.

"I just love everything about you. From your smile, to your genuine personality that everyone falls for. I'm just struck by your beauty Sora and you can say I'm a lovesick puppy when I'm not able to see your, let alone touch you." I said to him kindly and I watched Sora look at me in shock a little before smiling.

Sora then laid his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat before kissing my chest, which made me smile.

I stroked his head softly before laying back on the bed and pulled Sora with me while doing this. As I pulled the covers up once again, I kissed Sora's forehead lovingly and smiled down at the cute brunette.

"Thank you Sora…for accepting me and being with me through everything. Even though I didn't mean to make you involved-" I was cut off by a pair of soft, pink lips and I couldn't resist and kissed back.

I watched Sora smirk at me and cuddled into my side.

"I'm going to be at your side through thick and thin Riku. I love you too much to abandon you." Sora said before yawning and closed his eyes, hiding those ocean pools from me.

"I hope not, otherwise I'll have to punish you later."

A soft snore was my answer and I couldn't help but smile down at Sora before wrapping a protective arm around his waist and kissed his temple.

Soon, we both drifted to sleep with most of the time that was still left of slumber.

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Leon P.O.V.**

" LEON GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"

_Why do I have to tolerate this? And wasn't Kairi supposed to be at Jason's house anyways?_

"LEON DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE-"

_Okay now I'm going to have to get back at you Kai._

"ALL RIGHT JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted right back at Kairi from my bedroom since my door was slightly cracked.

Lazily, I got out from my comfortable, warm king size bed and grabbed some black sweatpants on. The sunlight poured into my room, as if to tell me something was going to happen. Quickly, I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth before going downstairs.

Once I was downstairs, I spotted Kairi standing impatiently and tapping her foot, as if she was pissed at me. I raised a curious eyebrow and noticed Jason was with her once he stood up from his spot on the couch. Letting out a tired sigh, I looked at the two of them with grayish/blue eyes.

"What do you want Kairi? Shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Well, you're a teacher Leon so technically you have to be at the school as much as we do."

"I could care less. I could pick up the phone right now and call in sick." I told her blankly before turning around to walk into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Kairi and Jason followed me into the slightly large kitchen as I pulled out a jug of orange juice and took a plastic cup from the cabinets. They watched me intensely and as I took a sip, I placed it down on the counter and growled in frustration.

"Why aren't you two leaving?"

"Because this deals with you and Cloud. What's up?"

"What are you talking about, me and Cloud are fine."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he had something to do last night and had to stay over wherever he is.

"Where ever he is. God damn it Leon! Your such a jerk." Kairi snapped at Leon with an angry look on her voice.

Leon noticed this and just stared at her in shock before looking over at Jason.

"What's up her ass?" I asked Jason, who looked straighten up a bit before speaking.

"Well…Cloud came over last night and asked if he could stay. We asked him why and it seemed to me like you were mad at Cloud for some stupid reason. And Kairi's pissed because…well…" Jason coughed slightly and blushed deeply.

I looked at the couple for a moment and then I finally figured it out. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"So the little princess didn't get laid last night? I'm very sorry for you." I teased Kairi, who growled at me and was about to walk over to me, but Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Not only that, but Cloud's not himself! Before he left to the school, we almost forgot that he was wearing only boxers. I mean, the guy is dying here Leon. Straighten him out! I mean, you guys did 'do it'." Kairi commented and a pink blush appeared on my cheeks and I coughed before looking at the redhead.

"Yes we did, but that doesn't mean that doing it _again_ would make it any better."

"You don't know that do you?" Kairi counted with an evil smirk and let out a frustrated sigh and threw my hands up.

"Is everything people talk about these days all about sex?" I said a loud and looked at the two like they were on drugs.

"Pretty much." Jason answered solemnly and I looked over at the guy and just stared at him.

After that, Kairi sighed and just waved it off. "You know what, just forget it. I'm sure that you'll be able to solve it. Just don't drift from Cloud too much. See you at school, Leon-sama."

With that said, Kairi started walking towards the front door. Jason looked over at me and gave me a smile of comfort.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and Cloud will do fine. I mean, you have in the past. It's not like you guys are breaking up right?" Jason commented with a smile before nodding me goodbye and quickly followed Kairi outside, closing the door behind him.

Just as they left, I looked over at my barely drunken orange juice. I let out a heavy sigh before putting my tank top on, and finally stood off the counter and went upstairs to get ready for work.

About an hour later, I drove up to the school, parked and got out to go to my classroom. It seemed someone already unlocked toe door to the locker room and as I entered, my class was starting to get dressed. As I opened the door to my office, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Riku, who was grinning like a child who got Candy land.

"What is it this time Riku?"

Riku continued to grin as I walked into my office and he followed inside, closing the door for me. I didn't have much on really. I had the tank top on and some black basketball shorts on and some black Nike shoes. Sitting down, I looked at Riku.

"Well?" I asked him again with slight impatience when Riku could only lean against the wall, staring at me.

"Me and Sora…we finally did it." Riku told me with such joy that I could see the happiness sparkling in his aquamarine eyes.

This shocked me a little bit. It was one thing to know that Riku and Sora had finally hooked up, but to know that they finally made love just surprised me. All I did was smile at the platinum-haired youth.

"Congratulations, Riku. I would ask how it was, but that's a bit personal-"

"Dude, it was mind-blowing! Never, in my days, have I have seen someone co-"

"OK! I don't need to know that much. You should leave that out and tell Axel that. He's a sex craved flame boy." I quickly told Riku, who snorted in agreement and chuckled.

"Sure is. Him and Roxas did it last night too." Riku commented with a smirk and I gaped at him like he was a mad man.

_What the fuck? Why is everyone having sex so suddenly?_

"I will never know how you guys are able to plan this in such short time. But dear god, please tell me you and Sora MADE LOVE and not just fucked-"

"NO! We made love Leon. Even though I did want to fuck Sora senseless, which I ended up doing I think, but I wanted it to be a memorable as possible." Riku told me with a proud smile and I only nodded before standing up.

"Ok, we better get. I got to start this class. Now go away." I told Riku harshly, who attempted to pout.

"But Leeeeoooonnn-"

"Go now and don't ever do that again. You sound like Kairi when she's on her drunk bed." I noted as I walked out of the office and Riku was laughing while following close behind.

Once I was in the gym, I told the guys what we were doing for the day and we did some warm ups. It wasn't until after I told the guys to start the various activities that someone called out to me.

"Leon!"

I looked over and I almost stumbled with shock to see Cloud. And did I mention that he looked extremely…delicious.

A tight, dark red turtleneck and some black pants that I thought looked to be slightly tight but fit his ass quite nicely. Yes, the outfit was manly, but I couldn't help wonder what would happen if I stripped him….

God help me.

"Leon, you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and finally looked Cloud in the eye. His dark, blue eyes were looking at me with concern and I turned around fully to face him.

"Is there something you need Cloud?" I asked the blond with crossed arms as I watched Cloud think for a moment, as if he wanted to do something but he wasn't sure if he should.

Thinking he had nothing to say, I only sighed. "Well, if you have nothing to say to me, then I'll go back to my class." I told Cloud calmly as I turned to watch a group of boys play basketball, one of them being Riku and Axel.

"Wait!" Cloud said and just as I looked over my shoulder, Cloud grabbed my hand gently before pulling me into the boy's locker room.

_What is Cloud planning?_

Just as I was about to say something, Cloud slammed me against the wall and kissed my roughly on the lips. I was shocked to say the least, but all doubt went right through the window as I wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and kissed him back hungrily. He moaned loudly at this, as we started French kissing, our tongues wrestling with each other; fighting for dominance (I won obviously).

It wasn't until I felt a hand trail down my chest and fiddle with the waistband of my shorts that I snapped out of my lust filled state, grabbing the blonde's hand. I cautiously looked up at Cloud, who stared right back at me with those mind blowing blue eyes of his.

"Why are you stopping me?" His voice was laced with lust and need that I had to restrain myself from practically ravishing the man.

"Cloud…as much as I want to continue this, I want to know why you're like this. Kairi came to my house this morning to tell me that you haven't been yourself. I'm hearing that you think I'm mad at you…why would you think that?" I asked Cloud as I watched him lean against me, resting his head on my chest.

I held him tightly against me and stroke his spiked, blond head gently. Cloud seemed to relax more into my touches.

"Have you noticed that we haven't had sex in months?"

Now that made me freezes every part of my body. Slowly registering that in my mind, I continued to stroke Cloud's head, but I felt nervous.

"Yes…I've noticed. Why do you ask?"

Cloud looked up at me before leaning up to whisper in my ear the one thing.

"I want you." Cloud whispered huskily before licking and then nibbling my ear with his teeth.

Groaning at this, I growled in sexual frustration. Yes, I wanted Cloud. Yes I want to fuck him into oblivion, but not now. I have to make sure that we are okay. Taking all the strength I still had, I put my hands on Cloud's shoulders and pushed him off me so I could look him in the eye.

"I want to make you that me and you are okay. No, I want to know if YOU are okay. It hasn't been that long ago since our encounter with Sephiroth…" I paused when I noticed that sad, dark long on Cloud's face as he looked away.

_Damn! Why did I have to bring HIM up of all times?_

"What are you trying to say Leon?" Cloud asked darkly and coldly.

The way he spoke made me shiver and not in a good way. He was like this right after he dumped Sephiroth years ago and took a VERY long time to actually snap Cloud out of it.

Taking Cloud's face in both hands gently, I leaned down so close to Cloud and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. I could feel Cloud shudder at this before I pulled back just barely an inch and looked at him.

"Cloud, you know I love you don't you?" I said to my lover, who blushed deeply and nodded.

"And as your lover, I want to protect you. Just seeing you in pain makes me feel so useless because I feel like I can't do a fucking thing to help you. When you were with Sephiroth, I was so…aggravated. Yes, I was glad that you were happy but I've always wondered when I would be able to love you. To give you things that not even Sephiroth could give you." I hesitated for second when I watched Cloud stare at me with shock and I only continued.

"Hell, I wanted to make love to you. To show you how much you really mean. I am not that guy that will fuck you and just go about their business. I love you and I will make love to you so many times, that are hearts will be one and no one shall separate us, Cloud. I fucking love you." I told Cloud clearly with the will power I had.

Cloud's blue eyes glistened with crystal tears and he smiled at me. He leaned into my hand; enjoying the touch he was receiving.

"I love you too Leon. Please don't ever leave me." He whispered softly to me, his eyes almost pleading yet joyous all at once.

I smiled warmly at Cloud before nodding. "I'll always be with you Cloud." With that said, I leaned down and pulled him into a passionate kiss, my class forgotten.

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Sachano P.O.V.**

"So what's this I hear about Riku and Sora not being virgins anymore?"

"Sh! Don't say that so loud and openly!"

"Who gives a shit? Sooner or later, everyone in this school is going to turn gay. I just know it. I mean even fan girls want it. Think about it Irin."

"God help me."

"God help you? God help me with this test we're about to do. I don't do math and I certainly don't want to take this test."

Apparently, Kira told me about Riku and Axel FINALLY getting at it with their boyfriends and between you and me, I was jealous.

That's right.

I'm jealous because since Irin and me have been together, we haven't had any sexual contact at all. We are taking it slow, but I think my patience is wearing thin.

PLUS, the last time we actually had contact was when Irin licked my ear months ago…

WOW.

As me and Irin entered the classroom, I could hear people talking about their weekend and not to mention about Riku and Axel. I couldn't help but smirk at this because those two are like the craziest, and hottest, guys you'll ever meet.

Once I sat down beside Irin, I laid back and looked around the classroom. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business and so I took matter into my own hands.

Sneakily, I placed my hand on Irin's knee and noticed him turn his head to look at me. I gave him a kind smile as he did the same before going back to writing whatever he was writing. Continuing my administrations, I started moving my hand up and towards the main goal.

I think you all know what I mean.

Just as I was about to do the ultimate goal, the teacher, Mrs. Mizuki, walked in and addressed herself to the class. Even though I did like guys, Mrs. Mizuki would definitely be a really good reason to me if I turned straight again. She had long, black hair and dark, ruby eyes, sun kissed skin along with a slim body with nice curves.

"Good morning class. Today we will begin the test. I want you all to clear your desks, move your desks away from your partner and get out a utensil so we may begin." Mrs. Mizuki announced in a sweet, calm voice as we started moving our desk apart.

After I did my part, I looked at Irin, who took out a pair of those, really cool looking glasses. They were black and square but it made Irin look really….

Hot.

Kind of like a naughty teacher about to give you a whipping.

And let's just replace the teacher with Irin….

Are my pants tight? Yup, they sure are.

Mrs. Mizuki walked towards me with the test in her hand before placing one on my desk. I smiled kindly at my teacher, who gave me a suspicious look.

"Something you want to say, Sachano-san?"

"Yes, I do. May I say you look absolutely beautiful today Mizuki-sama. If I were older…" I trailed off when Mrs. Mizuki smirked down at me and shook her head.

"As flattering as that is Sachano, I don't think Irin-chan approves of that." She replied with a smile of her own while placing a test on Irin's paper.

I literally gaped at my math teacher, as she told us to begin and walked back to her desk and sat down at her computer. Closing my mouth, I grabbed my pencil and scanned the test.

Every now and then, I would glance over at Irin, who kept biting his pencil in concentration and looking at the test like it was evil. I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend's intelligence before looking at my own.

About twenty minutes later, I finally finished my test, got up and gave it to Mrs. Mizuki, who smiled at me before I walked back to my desk. I glanced over at Irin, who continued writing before getting up and giving the test to the teacher.

It was then that Irin raises his hand for something. I raised a curious eyebrow as Mrs. Mizuki gave him an approving look.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes you may Irin." Mrs. Mizuki answered Irin quietly before I watched my blue-haired uke stand up from his seat.

When he got up, he gave me a look that only I knew what it meant. Really, it was like mind reading.

_Meet me in the bathroom._

Smirking at this, I waited about two minutes after Irin left to ask to go to the bathroom. Once I was excused, I walked out of the classroom and rushed to the boys' bathroom.

Gladly, the bathroom had a lock on it and I excitedly locked the door. Grinning, I walked further into the bathroom and watched Irin look at himself in the mirror.

Irin was wearing some nice black jeans that weren't tight, but nice and fit around the butt. They showed his manly yet feminine curves nicely and the short sleeve, red top wasn't helping either. Irin looked over at me and smirked at me as he leaned against the sink as I walked over to him like a predator.

Once I was in front of him, Irin wrapped his arms around my neck and grinned at me.

"So Sachano, what do you plan on doing to me now that we're in the bathroom alone?" Irin asked in that sexy tone of voice and I couldn't help but growl playfully before leaning down to lick his ear.

"Oh I plan on doing a lot of things to you baby." I whispered huskily before nibbling his slim, pale neck tenderly.

Soft mewls and moans filled the bathroom as I marked Irin; letting everyone know he belonged to me. Irin pulled me closer to him, trying to get more contact as I picked him up and pushed him into the wall gently.

I roughly kissed his pink lips as he returned the kiss just as hungrily. While we made out, I picked Irin up a little as Irin wrapped his legs around my waist and started to grind against me.

I groaned at the incredible fiction we just made and I grind back against Irin just as hard, earning a loud, beautiful moan from my blue-haired lover.

Just when I was about to reach in between us, we heard the door being knocked. It seemed someone wanted to use the bathroom and kept tugging on the doorknob.

_DAMN THIS SCHOOL!_

Painfully, I broke the kiss and stared into Irin's lust-filled ruby eyes. We stared at each other for a moment until the person started pounding on the door. I sighed in sexual frustration before letting Irin stand and pulled away from him.

Irin let out a sigh and straightened his shirt out before turning to look at me. I only smiled at him, even though I was extremely pissed. Sensing my stress, Irin walked over to me, placed hand on my cheek and pulled me down into a gentle kiss.

Almost melting into the kiss, I returned it gently as Irin pulled away and gave me an Eskimo kiss. Both of us laughed quietly and gave each other a peck on the lips before walking towards the door.

Irin unlocked the door and opened it, to reveal no other than Kira standing outside waiting. I couldn't help but laugh hard at Kira's expression, which was in shock and surprise all at once. However, Irin blushed deeply and nudged me in the side hard.

"Ouch! That hurt Irin!" I said with a pout while Irin rolled his eyes before smiling at Kira.

"Morning Kira." Irin said to his black-haired friend Kira, who nodded in reply with a fixed gaze.

"Morning Irin, Sachano. I see you two did some _'fun' _stuff while you were in the bathroom." Kira greeted them with a huge smirk and I growled at him before charging at Kira.

Kira only laughed before slipping into the bathroom. I cursed under my breath as Irin laughed and linked his arm with mine. I blushed slightly at this but smiled all the same as we walked back to our class.

When the both of us walked in, most of the class was talking amongst each other and some looked up to see us walk in? Mrs. Mizuki stood up and crossed her arms while looking at Irin and me with suspicion.

"What took you two so long?" Mrs. Mizuki asked us with a serious look in her eyes.

Glancing at one another, Irin and I faced Mrs. Mizuki, trying to keep a fixed look on our faces.

Though, instead of looking serious and calm.

Irin and I just busted out laughing while we walked back to our seats..

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 18

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**_Warning: _**_This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 18:

**Sora P.O.V.**

"Sora! Phone call!"

"Coming!"

After giving my costumers their drinks and getting their orders, I quickly jogged towards the back where Joel was holding the phone with a smirk on his face. I eyed him with suspicious, blue eyes while he only shoved the phone in my hand.

"It's your boy." Joel told me with a huge grin on his face and I blushed hotly at what he called Riku.

"Joel! Don't make him sound like a fuck toy!"

"But is he a fuck toy! He fucks **you**!"

"Shut up!"

Joel only laughed at this before walking out of the room and out towards his own table of costumers. Like you see here, Joel and me decided to apply for a job at this very nice restaurant called Koori's, which does good pay. The both of us are waiters and it gives us a good opportunity to meet new people as well as do something after school. However, that only cut less time for Riku and me.

That is why Riku calls me almost EVERY DAY AT WORK.

Not that I don't love the concern he has of me. I just don't want to be seen my superiors or my boss while I'm on the phone. Besides, I needed to help Riku and both our mom's if we intended on living together and what not.

Quickly, I placed the phone up to my ear and took a breath before speaking.

"Hey, Ri-ri."

_**"Sora. We talked about this. Do I have to punish you when I come pick you up?"**_

I blushed extremely red and shook my head. "NO! It's fine. Um...Did you need anything?"

_**"Mm. Just wanted to make sure my baby was okay. You know I'm protective of you, Sora."**_

It seemed that no matter what Riku said, it always brought a smile to my face. I guess that's what happens when you're in love with someone. I mean, we DID make love. But only once though.

_**"Sora? You there?"**_

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I dozed off for a minute there. But um...I really have to go now though. I'll see you when you pick me up?"

_**"Yeah..."**_

"Okay then um...love you."

_**"Love you too Sky. Later."**_

"Later."

Once I hanged up and placed the phone on the receiver, I sighed heavily. I sensed that Riku was a little upset. Not because of my job or anything, but the fact that we barely talk. Whenever we do sit and talk, I'm usually tired from work and we just cuddle and say 'love yours' before going to bed.

_I should have known that there would be a negative and a positive side to getting a new job. This bites._

Just as I walked out, I took the food to the costumers waiting; getting some smiles and thanks. Before I left, Joel walked up to me with a worried look on his face.

"What's up Joel?" I asked my purple-haired friend, who looked at me and then at one of my tables.

"There's a guy at one of your tables and he keeps giving you this evil look. I don't know why, but maybe it's best if you get his orders and be done with it." Joel replied with some good advice.

I didn't understand until I looked down the aisle and then realized who was at my table. I was completely frozen and I felt like my heart was about to shut down at any second.

Sitting at table near the far corner, was Riku's dad. Logan.

_Shit._

When I thought I could just ignore Logan and walk to another table, I realized that I couldn't. Logan is Riku's _father_. I can't just hide every time I see the man. Even though he almost tried to kill Riku, his mom, and me I had to make peace.

A way to persuade him not to harm us anymore. Yes, what he did to Riku and his mother was WRONG. But in a way, you have to learn to forgive and let the past fall behind you.

_This is it. Now or never._

Finally making a decision, I turned around and started walking towards Logan. He wore a long, black trench coat but his eyes pierce fiercely at me like Riku's was whenever someone pissed him off. I tried hard not to meet Logan's gaze, but it was hard not too.

Then, I took out my pad and pencil and decided to finally meet Logan's intense gaze; keeping a straight face when I did.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter for today. What can I get you to drink-"

"Sit down."

Logan's voice was more demanding then calm but it was also desperate as well. I only stared at him for a moment before looking around to see Joel laughing along with a costumer before I sat across from Logan.

_I feel like I on a death bead._

"So tell me, brat. Where's my son?"

"What are you talking about-"

"I know you know where Riku is. If you value anyone in this restaurant, I suggest you tell me." Logan threatened and I noticed a gun inside his black jacket before looking over at Joel.

I looked back at Logan before taking a deep breath and looked up at him. "Why do you want Riku so badly? Can't we have some kind of peace-"

"No. What happened between Riku and me is none of your business. I bet he told you that too." Logan said while cutting my sentence off; looking me in the eye.

All I did was look at Riku's father with disbelief. "What do you mean? Riku's told me everything about you."

"True, but did he tell you the real story? The true pain he was feeling when he was a child? He may have told you a story, but not all of it." Logan said back to me and I stared at him with wide eyes.

_That's impossible. Riku told me everything about him and father. He'd never keep secrets from me...Right?_

"You're lying." I said to Logan with an angry look on my face. "Riku would never keep secrets from me. Especially when it comes to you."

"Or maybe he's doing it so he can make you stay away from his dark side. Then again, I don't think he told you that either."

That was the last straw. My anger started to rise like wildfire; I stood up from my seat and glared hard at Logan. My glare was also returned but we never once broke contact. The more I looked down at Logan, the more I thought about Riku.

If I somehow hit Logan right now, I would make a scene. Then Joel would be involved, which could get us both fired and Riku would have a fit. Not only that, but that would mean that we would be hiding.

And I don't want to hide.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because you don't know what Riku is capable of. I'm his father, I should know. Besides, if you're his lover, you should know what truly lies within Riku." Logan stated before standing up, putting some cash on the table before walking past me and out the door.

Joel watched this entire thing from his table before walking over to me. I got up from the table and looked over at him.

"Sora, what happened? That guy seemed to have pissed you off. Are you okay?" Joel asked me with a worried look but I only shook my head.

"I-I is fine. Just a misunderstanding. But don't tell Riku, okay?" I almost pleaded to Joel, who stared up at me with more worry then before but nodded.

"If your certain, Sora." He replied with a small smile before giving me a pat on the back and walked towards the backroom.

Once Joel left, I soon followed where he went and picked up some of the food my table ordered. Either way, it didn't help me distract Logan or Riku for that matter.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

About three hours later, Riku finally picked me up. We drove to my house and since our moms were out, we decided to just change into our sleepwear and do some homework for once. Since all we usually do is make out after school and *cough* other things.

While listening to Riku's Ipod through my Ipod Stereo, I tried to solve a math an Algebra 2 math problem. Unfortunately, I couldn't concentrate because of what happened at my job earlier today.

_**"Because you don't know what Riku is capable of..."**_

_**"If you are his lover, you should know what truly lies within Riku..."**_

"Sora?"

I snapped out of my trance of thought and looked up at my silver-haired lover. Riku was staring at me with aquamarine eyes that were filled with concern and mystery as I sat up on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking is all. This problem is pretty hard to figure out." I lied through my teeth and smiled sweetly at Riku.

Then, Riku snatched the worksheet from my hands and scanned over the problem. After that, he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sora, the answer's y=10 and x=2."

Feeling guilty, I calmly took the paper from Riku, looked the problem over again and chuckled.

"Yeah, your right. Don't know what... I was thinking." I said more to myself and tried to continue smiling, but it was hard to keep a secret from Riku.

Suddenly, I was pushed on my back against the couch and Riku crawled on top of me. I stared at Riku with shock but blushed hotly when I noticed that predatory look he was giving me with those amazing aqua eyes.

This only made me feel even more bad and I turned my head to the side; avoiding my lover's gaze.

"Sora...Something's troubling you."

I shook my head, "No. Nothing's wrong Riku, I promise you. I'm just tired that's all-"

" I am _sick_ of hearing that!" Riku snapped at me angerily.

I practically jumped in fear at the angry tone Riku was giving me. He stared into my eyes with fire blazing in his eyes that I felt like I could be burned.

_The last time I saw Riku acting like this was when we faced Sephiroth..._

"I-I is sorry. I...I didn't know it effected you so much."

"Well it does." Riku snapped coldly and I winced at how coldly he said that to me.

It was then that I felt a pair of lips latch themselves on my exposed neck. I gasped in shock but then closed my eyes and decided to enjoy the feeling. Honestly, I was tired of stressing out and I just wanted to feel good with Riku. However, the gentleness turned into rough kisses and I started to freak out. So, I pushed Riku off me and stared at him with shocked, blue eyes.

"Riku, what's _wrong_ with you?"

"What's wrong with _**me**_? Sora, it's** you **that's acting different! We barely spend any time together and it seems like we never have sex anymore let along any physical contact! And I'm sorry Sora, but that makes me so frustrated! Having to go to the bathroom and solve my problem! And now, you don't even talk to me when I picked you up; let alone a very true smile. I know all those smiles you were giving me were fake because you're hiding something from me!" Riku yelled at me while standing up so he could look down at me.

I only sat up on the couch and stared at Riku with my mouth slight ajar. _So...all this time it was me?_

Both of us became silent and Riku sat in another chair; trying to calm down while I organized my thoughts. At first, I was fighting on weather or not I should tell Riku about his father visiting my job today.

_If I did, would Riku be upset? Would he be mad, worried, or just shocked at the fact that I would hide something like that to him? I'm so scared._

"Riku...There's something I need to tell you-"

Suddenly, a knock came to my door; interrupting our conversation. Riku looked at the door and then at me, but a little bit colder. I sighed heavily before getting up and walking towards the door. As I opened it, I noticed that it was Sachano, Irin, Axel, Roxas and Kairi who was at the door. All of them had beers in their hands and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Uh guys...why are you here and why do you have beer with you?" I asked my friends, who grinned hard at me.

"We just decided to come crash your place and get drunk! Even though it is a school night, we can skip class and just sleep in!" Axel says loudly with a huge smile on his face; sharp, catlike emerald eyes sparkling with delight before walking past me while the others followed in pursuit.

Closing the door behind them, I turned and saw Axel and Riku grin at each other and do a one arm hug before grabbing some beer. Kairi, Irin and Roxas walked over to me while the others cheered and toasted with their beer cans. I leaned my back against the front door, crossed my arms and looked at the others.

"Explain Roxas." I said to my twin brother, who only shrugged with a nervous look.

"I tried Sora. Apparently, Axel actually got an A on his math test and I guess he decided to come and crash your place. I would love to help and stay with you, but mom insists I say with Axel. Plus, he practically begged mom to let me stay with him. Not that I'm complaining."

"Of course you wouldn't. Especially with someone who fucks the living hell out of you." Kairi commented and looked away with a smirk.

Irin had some beer in his hand and when he took a sip, he had to turn around and spit it out before laughing. Kairi smiled sweetly at Roxas, who glared at her playfully while a hot, red blush rested on his cheeks.

I couldn't help but chuckle as well before looking over at Axel and Sachano, both who somehow managed to find my Xbox360 and played DDR.

Riku stood along the sides and watched as Axel messed up on a step and tried to get back in the game. But when Riku turned and looked right at me, his smile lessened into a deep frown and a cold glance before looking at the two idiots who laughed hysterically.

I looked down sadly at my feet. _Did I really offend him that bad? Then again, I was going to tell him until these guys showed up. Stupid Axel._

"Something wrong Sora?"

Blinking, I looked up at Irin and saw his dark, maroon eyes stare into mine. At first, I was hesitant on if I should tell him but I only shook my head and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. Just dozed off as usual." I replied with a laugh and a scratch behind my spike brown hair.

Then, Roxas got me in a headlock and grinned hard. "Come on Sora! Let's jump on the others backs and make a dog pile!" My brother whispered excitedly to me and I could only smile back and nodded.

After that, Roxas, Irin and I snuck into the room quietly; our shoes off so we couldn't make any noise. While Sachano and Axel were dancing, Irin ran and jumped onto Sachano's back; causing them both to fall on the ground.

Soon afterwards, Roxas did the same, but Axel held Roxas up and smirked up at my dirty, blond haired twin. Kairi and I just stood in the doorway and laughed at the scene behold us. Looking over at Riku, I noticed that he was looking at me as well.

_I have to do something. It's weird not to go over there and do NOTHING to him._

Gathering the courage, I walked over to Riku and before he could protest, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Soon, Riku closed his eyes and wrapped his strong arms around me; kissing back just as deep. I moaned softly at the sudden action and pulling him closer to my body.

Wasn't until a minute after that Axel and the others witnessed our make out and started cat calling and whistling. And like always, Kairi had her trusty camera.

"Oh please, keep going." Kairi encouraged with a huge grin as she continued to film us with her pink Coolpix camera.

Riku then broke this kiss, but our lips were still an inch apart. We opened our eyes and stared at each other; a hint of lust and love in our eyes. Until I looked over to see Kairi with her camera, I blushed extremely red and buried my face in Riku's chest.

However, Riku only smirked at the camera and held me closer to his warm body.

"Sorry, Kairi. We would continue but that's for ages 18 and above." Riku winked at Kairi and the camera and I gasped in shock before playfully pushed.

_"Riku!"_

"What? It's true."

Sachano shook his head at Riku, his blond locks moving as he went. "Riku, you pervert."

"Shut up Sachano, at least I didn't almost have sex in the boys bathroom."

That's when Riku let go of me and started rushing into the kitchen while Sachano chased after him. Irin looked over at me with a roll of his eyes and a small smile before following the two idiots to the kitchen.

Roxas jumped off of Axel, who pouted playfully, and walked over to me; his equally blue eyes met my own.

"Did something happen today?" Roxas whispered to me and I only looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean-" I cut myself short when Roxas waved the lie off with his hand.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sora. I'm your twin brother; I know when your lying and you lied to Irin back there. Plus, Kira told me that Joel saw your incident at your job." Roxas looked at me with a serious gaze and I sighed in defeat.

After all, Roxas IS my brother and I can't hide ANYTHING from him. While Axel and Kairi looked over the video (which I rolled my eyes at), I turned to look at Roxas more clearly.

"I...I saw Riku's father. He was in the restaurant and he wanted to speak me about Riku." I said and watched Roxas stare at me with complete shock and moved closer to me.

"What did you say? What did he say?" He continued to ask me and I only scratched my head; trying to remember.

"Not much really. It was a bit confusing. Like, he said that Riku didn't fully tell me about his past and I know he did. And then, he tells me that I don't know what Riku is truly capable of and that if I were his lover, I would understand Riku's true being. I don't know, something like that. And earlier, me and Riku were in a huge argument and even though we made out just then, I don't think Riku has gotten over it so easily." I finished my story and shoved my hands in my pants pocket.

Roxas sunk the words in for a moment before crossing his arms. "Have you told Riku about all this?"

"No." I said straight out and Roxas stared at me with disbelief but I quickly put my hands up in defense.

"I was going to Roxas, but then you guys came and I didn't get a chance to. In a way, I'm glad because it was getting way to intense. I mean, for the first time in our relationship, Riku actually yelled at me. I was speechless." I explained to my brother, who placed a brotherly arm around my shoulders and gave me a comforting smile.

"Well Sora, you know your going to have to tell Riku sooner or later. Then again, if Riku's mom knew that his dad visited you-"

"I know, I know. All hell would break lose and Axel would have to burn the house down, but don't worry. I will sort this out on my own and we will soon have a happy, normal life." I reassured him with my goofy smile, which seemed to give Roxas relief before he removed his arm.

"Good. Now let's make sure Sachano hasn't hurt Riku too much." Roxas suggested with a smirk before walking into the kitchen; trying to straighten my boyfriend and Sachano out.

Listening to Roxas talk to the others, I fell onto the couch and placed my left foot on the coffee table. A headache was starting to form and I stared at the barely opened beer that was standing proudly on the wooden surface.

_Maybe...I should wait until me and Riku have calmed down. He's right though. Ever since I was accepted to my job, Riku and me haven't even had time to cuddle. The only time we did was when we finally went to bed...I don't know what to do...Maybe I'll talk to Cloud tomorrow. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Right now however…_

I leaned forward the grab the beer that I was staring at for a good two minute before popping the bottle off and smelling it.

_I'll just get wasted. At least for one night._

And that my friends, was the first time I drank beer in my whole life.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Cloud P.O.V.**

"Cloud. Cloud, wake up."

"No…five more minutes..."

I sensed that it was now morning and I heard a breeze from our window, which so happened to be opened. Even though summer vacation was coming close to an end that made me become more and more lazier. I mean, yes I am a teacher, but I don't have to go. I could call sick, but no. My boyfriend wants to make sure we have money and don't starve ourselves one night when we don't want to go out.

Tired as hell, I continued to snuggle in my warm blanket and my pillow. That is until a certain SOMEONE pulled the covers off and now I was exposed to cool air hitting my skin. I was only in a pair of blue boxers and I curled up in a ball; closing my eyes tightly while clutching the pillow close to me.

I heard a deep chuckle near me before the bed dipped a little and a warm hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact but out of shock.

"Cloud...Aerith's coming over and I don't think she'd want to see you like this. Especially in boxers." I opened my blue eyes to see Leon sitting beside me without a shirt on and I could only groan in disapproval because of me getting up.

"You know you like me in these. You picked them out, remember?" I said to him in a teasing tone a voice and a playful wink while smirking all the while.

Leon blushed hotly before getting off the bed and was moving his hand as he did so. When his hand was gone, I felt like I was unsafe now.

Weird I know, but Leon makes me feel safe. I mean, he rescued me from my psycho ex-boyfriend; Sephiroth and I almost got him killed because of it. I owe Leon my life because of that.

_He loves me enough to sacrifice his own life for my protection, for my own happiness…_

Quickly, I jumped off the bed and hugged Leon from behind before he walked into the built-in bathroom. He stood still when this happened and I rested my forehead on his nicely, built tan back. My arms wrapped around his waist tightly; I didn't want to let go.

"I love you...Leon."

Those words made me nervous for some reason. No matter how many times we've said it before, it always gave me butterflies. Without saying a word, Leon turned around and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I stared at Leon wide-eyed for a moment before I melted into the kiss and closed my daze-covered blue eyes.

Before I could respond back, Leon broke the kiss and looked at me with a smile before kissing my forehead, down to my temple and then my neck. He managed to kiss my sensitive spot, making me moan softly and I grabbed his arms; afraid that my knees would give way by the pleasure and love he was giving me.

Leon smirked against my skin before giving it a nice lick and then pulled away to see my reaction. I looked at Leon with slightly lust filled eyes, a nice red blush rested upon my cheeks and I think my breathing went to a maximum. I KID YOU NOT.

You could say that I looked like a hot, vulnerable uke waiting to be taken.

He cursed under his breath before turning around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I blinked at the door with confusion and I advanced to the locked door; pressing my ear against the cool wood.

"Leon...are you okay?" I asked through the door, concern laced in my voice when I heard a ruffle of clothes in the room.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Leon replied straight out before opening the door; I almost fell if not for my balance.

My brunette boyfriend was now wearing some nice, black pants and white, long sleeve dress shirt that was left opened. A tank top hung over his right shoulder and I had no intention on letting him wear that while his hot, glorious body was in view for me to see.

Ignoring me, Leon walked downstairs towards the kitchen and I quickly ran to the bathroom. I showered for a good 15 minutes before getting out, brushing my teeth and attempting to straighten my spiky blond hair (which is extremely impossible).

Throwing on some black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt Kairi gave me, I jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I smelled the delicious, mouth-watering scent of-

"Ramen, Leon?"

Yes, it was indeed ramen. I only saw ramen in mainly the Naruto shows that's on T.V. but I've never eaten it. It was kind of rare, but I was expecting some blue berry pancakes, bacon, scramble eggs, and biscuits with grape jelly-OH GOD I NEED IT!

"What's wrong with ramen?"

"Isn't ramen mainly for lunch and dinner, Squall?" I raised an eyebrow with an amused smrik as I watched Leon look from the ramen to me.

"Not really and don't call me that. " Leon said back with a cold glare and I looked down at the pot of noodles that were boiling in the pot.

"But this is breakfast time, right Leon?"

"That it is."

"So shouldn't we have food like pancakes, waffles, scramble eggs, bacon-" I counted the food with my fingers but Leon only shook his head and stirred the noodles with a spoon.

"I'm saving them for next week."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Um…Am I interrupting something?"

Leon and I both turned to see Aerith in her long, white winter coat and looking at the two of us with confused emerald eyes. Just when I was about to say something, Leon smiled kindly to her and shook his head.

"No, nothing at all. We were just talking about things we should do for our classes, right Cloud?" He looked over at me with a look that said 'play along' but I only frowned at him, turned my back on him and crossed my arms with a pout.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath before I walked out of the room and into the living room; laid myself down across the couch before turning the T.V. on.

Aerith studied me with a mother's look of concern before she walked into the kitchen and sat herself down at our table. Leon turned off the burner to the ramen before pulling out a chair across from Aerith and sat down.

He rested his arms on the table and Aerith looked at him with her hands in her lap. I glared at the T.V. for a while before standing up quietly and walked out of the room from the other doorway when I heard the two brunettes talking.

"So, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Leon asked Aerith, who came to realization and started to ponder on her thoughts for a moment.

"Well...It's about.,," Aerith paused and looked into the room I was in before leaning closer. "Sephiroth."

_Sephiroth._

I was frozen in place when I heard that wretched name spill from Aerith's lips. Silently, I walked closer to the kitchen and leaned against the wall; sliding down to the floor so I could listen more clearly.

Leon stared at her with shocked gray-blue eyes before looking somewhere to calm down. He then looked Aerith in the eye with a serious look.

"Are you certain? Are you sure that it's about Sephiroth?"

"Leon, I am your friend. Cloud is very important to me and I want to protect him so I'm telling you this. Not because you're his lover, but you're the closest friend to Cloud after me." Aerith replied to Leon with such a calm, yet fixed gaze.

Knowing that Aerith cared for me made me smile to myself. Even though she loved me and I denied her year's back, I was glad that she was still concerned for me. We are more of a brother and sister relationship and I was thankful that Aerith would risk herself and tell us about Sephiroth.

After she said that, Leon could only nod in understanding before leaning back in his seat.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Well...I know that Logan is now involved."

Leon eyes flashed with anger. "Wait a minute, Riku's _father_? You've got to be joking."

"One of my friends saw Sephiroth in town one day talking to him. I made sure it was Logan and it was definitely him."

"Damn...This won't only effect Cloud, but Riku and Sora too. That bastard almost ruined Riku's life and now that he's joined forces with Sephiroth...I don't know." Leon growled in frustration because of my situation and I could hear that he was very concerned about me.

"We have to make sure that everyone doesn't go out by themselves. You know, go with someone or stay in a group kind of thing. I know it sometimes doesn't work, but it's better than nothing."

"Aerith, this is Sephiroth we're talking about! He tried to KILL Cloud, he tried to tell him that I didn't love him; he was trying to win Cloud back! I can't let that asshole take Cloud away from me again, I won't let it!" Leon said angrily; pounded the table once in the process while staring at Aerith, who was in shock but recovered quickly.

Aerith smiled gently at Leon and nodded. "I know how much Cloud means to you, Squall-chan. He's important to all of us and I know that you won't let Sephiroth take him away from us. I trust you, the others trust you...but mostly, Cloud."

My eyes widened at the fact that Aerith said something like that, not that what she said wasn't true. Deciding that I should make myself known, I stood up from the floor and was about to come into view when Leon spoke once more.

"He's...my life."

I paused and decided to listen on what my boyfriend had to say.

"If Sephiroth were to take him, I couldn't live with myself. I know he took him once, but who knows what will happen if he does it again. What if we couldn't find him? What if we were too late to rescue him from Sephiroth? I...I don't want to see the blood of my lover. I just want him safe...with me." I heard Leon say and I could hear that he was struggling with his feelings as he spoke to Aerith.

It was then that, tears were coming out of my eyes. I didn't know they had come until I came into view and they looked up at me, more of shock then surprise.

I watched as Leon looked up at me, his emotions showed in his gray-blue eyes; wanting to make them go away but he couldn't. Without saying a thing, I practically tackled Leon to the floor; falling off the chair and crashing into the floor. Leon's back was against the cabinets that were on the floor and I was on my knees in between his legs, hugging him.

"Leon…. you're not going to lose me. I know you'll protect me…I trust you with my life, don't you see? Nothing is your fault and if it was, I am the one to blame. Just promise me that you'll stay with me. That you will protect me even when I say I don't need you…Please Leon, I need to hear those words from you." I said with an almost cracked voice, for my emotions were taking over me and I cried silently in Leon's chest.

While this happened, Aerith watched this silently but with a small smile; as if she knew what was to come. I then felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me closer. Leon buried his face in my blond locks while pulling me closer; I only scooted closer to him, still crying silently.

"I won't leave you, Cloud. I won't let him touch you or harm you in any way, I promise you that. I'll sacrifice myself, my life to make sure you safe Cloud… I love you." Leon replied in a soft whisper and kissed the top of my head.

After that, I closed my eyes shut and smiled while cuddling close to Leon, who held me protectively while we were still sitting on the floor. Both of us didn't notice Aerith leave a small note and walk out the door when this happened.

Right now, all I wanted to be was in my lover's arms.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kentaro P.O.V.**

"Another study hall?"

"Yes ma'am. If that's all right with you."

"Oh it's fine! Go ahead!"

"Thank you."

I don't know exactly why I started coming to the library. Maybe it was because there actually peace and quiet and I could ponder on my thoughts. Then again, so much stuff has happened that I'm afraid that I do regret being involved.

I am with Kira no more and want no part of him. Even Sora is off limits (since everyone's saying that finally had sex. Riku's a lucky bastard.). Though, I do wish I did have someone. Yes, it hard forgetting Kira, but I have learned to only think of him as a mere person who comes to my school.

Once I was at one of the tables, I pulled out a chair and sat down; taking out a history book and a notebook I had with the subject. Taking the led pencil off from behind my ear and I opened the page that my assignment was on. Thing is, I was barely concentrating; tapping my foot rapidly wasn't helping either.

Plus, that situation with that guy Sephiroth was pretty intense. Not that I care, but this changes everyone's view on the whole thing. Not only that, but I see Axel and Roxas together more than usual. How am I supposed to talk to them? It's not like I helped. Well, I did bring Sora to the place where Riku was but that was about it. Nothing special….

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

"No." I answered without even looking up at the person, thinking it was just another student.

"No I can't sit or no because you just want to work and not even look up?"

Now those made me lift my head up.

And NEVER in my life have I seen such a gorgeous man in my life.

The guy looked around 6 ft and had the most longest, black hair that went maybe to his mid-back. Piercing, red/ruby like eyes that resembled a demon's and pale skin that matched beautifully.

Plus, he wore a long black jacket that was opened. He was also slim and seemed to have some nice muscle through the tight black shirt he was wearing along with the leather black pants and boots.

I didn't even know I was staring at him in awe when something clicked in my head and I snapped out of, blushing incredibly red and quickly placed my book down and pretended to write something. A deep, yet calm chuckle met my ears and I swallowed thickly; my throat was becoming dry and I felt…

Nervous?

"You can sit, I don't care." I mumbled to the beautiful man standing across the table from me as I was trying to distract myself.

When no response came, I glanced up to see that the man soon pulled out a chair and sat down. He placed a folder that he was holding on the table before taking his coat off and started opening the folder. As I glanced sneakily at the folder, I couldn't help but notice that it was a folder only the teachers used.

Wait a second, this guy is a teacher at our school? I've been here for a while and there's no way he's a teacher from this school.

"Is there something you want? You keep looking at my folder." That deep, sexy voice spoke again and to me as I looked up to meet the man's red eyes and I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just haven't-" I shook my head and smirked. "I don't have to tell you shit. It's none of your business and it's not mine. I got to go, the period's almost over." I told the handsome, black-haired man who raised an eyebrow at me as I gathered my stuff, put them in my book bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I wore a black goodie and some dark, navy pants as I straightened my clothes out before looking over at the man, who was watching me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I told the man, who only smirked almost seductively at me, but I must have been seeing things.

"No thanks. There are way more prettier boys than you and you're not one of them." He said to me with that teasing, yet inviting smirk while looking at me with those eyes.

I growled softly at the comment before I started walking away. Just as I was almost away from him, I heard him speak once again.

"Name's Vincent by the way." The beautiful man, now known as Vincent spoke loud enough for me to hear.

I almost tripped over a step at the fact that the guy actually told me his name. Brushing it off, I opened the door to the library and walked out. Soon, the bell had rung and we were now going to our third period class; student filling the halls.

As I walked to my class, I couldn't help but think back at the guy with the red eyes and pale skin. He reminded me of an angel but a demon as well.

Vincent, huh? Vincent, the Demon Angel. This should be interesting indeed.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 19

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

**_Warning: _**_This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 19:

**Joel P.O.V.**

"Have you seen Sora?"

"No, I haven't. Sorry, Joel-kun."

_Where is he?_

The end of the school bell had just rung for the day and since I was riding with Kira, I thought I could find Sora. Ever since that night that man came and spoke to him, Sora's been acting...

Fishy.

"Damn it Sora, where are you?"

"Joel, I didn't know you'd cuss in public."

I turned around to see my boyfriend, Kira walking towards me with a smirk and I only glared at him playfully. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist while I continued to look around for the brunette.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Sora. I have to talk to him."

"Oh, well uh, you just missed him. He went home with Riku as soon as the bell rung." Kira replied and I turned and gave him a look that said 'you got to be fucking kidding me' but he wasn't lying.

I sighed in defeat and before looking at the clock. " Guess we better go then, huh?"

"Yeah." Kira said as we started to walk down the hallway when we heard some voices in a room.

"Why are did you want to talk to me, anyways?"

Kira shrugged, "Just wanted to get to know you better. Is that a crime?"

"No, it's not but I barely know you and I DONT want to know you-"

Suddenly, the sound of stuff falling was heard and some thumps. Kira and I looked at one another before rushing into the room, Kira opened the door and what we saw was...very interesting per say.

Kentaro, the cold-hearted guy, was underneath a REALLY HOT black-haired guy who so happened to be on all fours above Kentaro. Hey, I know Kira's my boyfriend, but the man was _hot._

Both males on the floor until Kentaro noticed us and growled loudly before shoving the hot guy off, who stood up on his feet and offered a hand to Kentaro. However, the brown-haired youth only pushed it aside and stood up before grabbing his book bag and walked past Kira and me.

When he walked by me, he glared down at me coldly before he disappeared and walked wherever he was going to next.

The black-haired man with surprising red eyes turned and looked at the two of us with a nervous look on his face.

"It's not what it looks like." He said to us with a look of forgiveness on his face but Kira smirked and nodded.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"We won't tell anyone unless you tell us your name." I spoke up and Kira looked down at me with slight shock, but the man before us only smiled in relief and bowed slightly.

"My name's Vincent. I'm a new teacher this year."

"Oh, I'm definitely having you for my teacher-"

"Okay Joel, let's go." Kira said with a pissed off look in his eyes before he grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room.

But I held back a little so I could wave to Mr. Vincent.

"Bye Mr. Vincent!" I said back and I watched him smile and wave back before my strong boyfriend, who glared at me slightly, pulled me away.

Once we were in the parking lot at Kira's car, he looked up at me with slight anger in his eyes. All I did was blink at him with confusion, tilting my head to the side.

"What?"

Suddenly, I was pinned against the car, Kira's strong hands holding my wrist while ravishing my mouth with his own. Shocked, yes. Turned on. HELL YES. I closed my eyes; lost in the fiery passion Kira was giving me. His free hand slipped under my shirt, stroking my sides with gentle fingers as I gasped at the touches of Kira.

He seemed very amused about this before leaning down, nibbling my neck hungrily, and then pinching one of my nipples when his hand traveled up.

I moaned loudly, a blush settled on my cheek as I arched up to get more of his touch. We never really went this far in our relationship, but I'm glad we're starting to discover it. As hard as it is for me to say, I think me and Kira, and Sachano and Irin, are the only people who haven't really made love yet.

Then, the entire stroking stop and the warms lips that were on my neck started to move away. I whimpered at the loss, pouting and begging Kira to not stop. However, Kira looked me up and down with lust filled gray eyes before kissing my lips once more, but gentle and kind.

I kissed back softly, moaning softly at the sensations that we in me, before Kira broke the kiss and smiled down at me.

"I better get you back home. Don't want someone finding us like this in the school parking lot."

I pouted even more when Kira let go of my wrist and moved off of me so he could open the passenger door for me. Quickly, I straightened out my clothes before getting in the car, Kira closing the door behind me and jogged over to the drivers seat.

Soon afterward, we pulled up to my house, surprising to see Sachano and Irin sitting on my porch. When Kira and me got out, I walked over towards the unique, yet hilarious couple, which looked up at me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked with a smile, glad that they were here while Kira walked over and stood next to me.

Irin sighed and stood up, dusting himself off before looking up at Kira and I. "We heard that Sephiroth might be planning something again. But this time, more serious then the last." Irin replied with a serious face, my smile turned to a frown and Kira turned around, away from us and growled.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! I thought we were finally finished with Sephiroth!"

Sachano shook his head and stood up as well to stand beside Irin. "Well, you and Joel were involved as well. You both helped Riku and them rescue Cloud and Kairi, therefore it involves you too. Seems to me that Sephiroth will stop at nothing, to get Cloud back."

Sinking all this is, I sighed heavily before walking past the two and towards my front door.

"Let's talk inside. We don't want the neighbors getting suspicious or anything."

Everyone soon agreed, and we all walked in my house, getting warm and continued to discuss about Sephiroth and maybe a small plan to help Riku and the others.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sora P.O.V.**

_**(Lyrics)**_

_**Turn the lights off I n the place**_

_**And she shines just like a star**_

_**And I swear I know her face**_

_**I just don't know who you are**_

"Riku…ah…why are you so demanding today-ah!"

"Maybe I want to punish you Sora. Isn't that how things roll now?"

"N-Not like t-this-ah!"

Is it strange to suddenly have hot, rough sex with your boyfriend? Mm, maybe unless he's not telling you something you don't know.

Riku's thrusts started to speed up as he pounded into me, hitting my prostate every time. I moaned louder, and louder with each thrusts, arching to meet them, wanting Riku deeper into me. While this happened, I sneaked in between our naked bodies to grab my member, but another hand smacked mine away, Riku growling at me.

"I don't think so my little angel. Only I can give you pleasure, understand? And for that, I'm going to make you regret it." Riku's husky, lust-filled voice whispered in my ear and started slowing down his thrusts and purposely missing the sweet spot.

_**And I just can't pull myself away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop **_

_**And I just can't bring myself no way**_

_**But I don't want to escape**_

_**I just can't stop**_

I whimpered at the sudden lost, pulling him closer with my legs around his waist, trying to make him go faster again.

"Please Riku! I need…ah…to come-ah!"

"Beg for it, Sora." He told me softly, reaching down to grab my hard on, starting to jerk it slowly with his thrusts.

"P-Please…"

"Please what Sora? You got to be more specific then that?"

"Please Riku fuck me, make me come, just do it now!" I begged and moaned, arching into Riku's hand and staring into Riku's eyes with my own lust filled ones.

Soon as I said those words, we continued to make love. Moans, grunts and cries filled the air as we finally reached our climax. I laid back on the bed, panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling while Riku pulled out of me and rolled on the other side, laying on his back as well.

_**And I just can't pull myself away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop **_

_**And I just can't bring myself no way**_

_**But I don't want to escape**_

_**I just can't stop **_

"Riku…"

"Mm?"

"We'll always be together, won't we?"

I heard the bed moved and I turned my head to see Riku sit up on his elbow, looking down at me with shock yet a calm look. I blushed at this and looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed that I asked such a question when I obviously knew the answer.

Then, I felt a pair of soft lips on my neck, giving it a gentle kiss before trailing up to my face.

"I will always be here for you Sora. You know that right?" Riku spoke gently to me, snaking an arm around my naked waist while nuzzling his nose against my neck.

I chuckled at this and shifted so I was facing Riku. Leaning up to kiss my lover on the lips, I smiled shyly and nodded.

"I know. I just needed to hear you say it."

_**And I just can't pull myself away**_

_**Under her spell I can't break**_

_**I just can't stop **_

_**(A/N: **Song: "Closer" by Ne-Yo**)**_

"And if you had told me about my father earlier, I wouldn't haven't fucked you like an any animal." Riku added with a huge smirk on his face.

I blushed extremely red and pushed him playfully, pouting while doing so.

"First off, we made love and second, how was I suppose to tell you? I know you're very sensitive when it comes to your father and I don't want to hurt you because of what happened. I just want to see you happy, Riku." I laid my head on his chest, tangling my legs with Riku's.

Riku smiled down at me, resting his head on top of mine and pulling me closer to him. His arms tightened around me protectively, making me smile even more as I closed my eyes.

_Riku…I know you'll protect me. I believe in you. There's no other person I'd rather be then with you. I love you so much…I love you, my dear Riku…my knight…_

Suddenly, the sound of the phone rang throughout the house. Riku looked at the phone and growled angrily, pulling me close to him, giving me a good scent of his smell. I chuckled at his reaction and anger on the phone, but I knew we had to answer it.

"I got to answer the phone, Riku." I said to him with a gentle smile, but Riku only pulled me closer.

"No." Riku muttered; his voice portraying how he truly disliked the annoying phone.

"But Riku-"

"The phone is evil."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "The phone is not _**evil**_, Riku. It's a _**machine**_-"

"A machine that likes to ruin a perfect couple's moment-"

BEEP!

Both of us stopped talking to listen to the answer machine.

"_**Hey guys, it's Axel here-"**_

"Oh for the love of God." Riku muttered and I elbowed him in the stomach playfully, before listening to the message.

"_**And I know I probably ruined that moment that happens right after sex and trust me, it's not the first time I've heard Sora scream that loud-"**_

"That fucking bastard!" Riku scrambled out of bed and rushed to the phone, picking it up and putting it on speakerphone.

"Axel! You have better not touch Sora, so help me God! I will go after Roxas! And don't think I won't do it!" Riku threaten through the phone and I shook my head at his words.

"_**Haha. I'm kidding! Calm down! Though Sora is very cute, I don't have to strength to even cheat on Roxas. Besides, Roxas is better in bed than Sora."**_

Riku raised an eyebrow at the speakerphone. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh hell no!" I said loudly, getting out of the bed, not caring if I was naked and stood beside Riku.

"If you dare make a bet, I will tell Roxas what you did yesterday to that poor boy at the festival!" I said loud and clear to Axel, hearing a horrific gasp from the redhead.

"_**You wouldn't!"**_

I crossed my arms proudly and a large smirk spread across my face. "Try me."

Riku raised an eyebrow with a amused grin on his face at me, "Sora, I didn't know you could be so evil. Why don't you do that when we're in bed?"

I let out a sigh and smirked back. "Because every time I do, you manage to fuck me either way."

"Good point."

"_**OKAY! I don't need to hear or learn all that! Anyway, we need you guys to come over to my house. Roxas is here too and…oh God I think he heard everything."**_

"_**Axel! I can't believe you would make a bet on whose better in bed!"**_

"_**Roxy, I'm sorry! We were just kidding!"**_

"We were? I thought it was serious." Riku corrected with a sly smirk and I shoved him a little, glaring at him.

"_**Sora, Riku, just comes over when you get ready. It's about Sephiroth. And Riku, when I'm done with Axel, I am coming after you next! And don't think Sora won't mind either!"**_

"_**Help Riku-"**_

**BEEP!**

I turned to look at Riku and glare at him half-heartedly. My platinum-haired lover only blinked at me and gave me an innocent smile.

"What did I do?" He asked me with that innocent smile before I shook my head and reached down to grab my boxers.

"I'm going to take a shower and when I'm done, we're going to talk."

"Talk about what? Sex? Cause I can talk about sex all day-"

"No you pervert! About betting with Axel!" I said back before walking in the bathroom and closing the door.

_This is going to be a long day…_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Sephiroth P.O.V.**

"Sir, Jena wants to speak with you."

"Let her in."

As I sat in my desk chair, I looked up to see my door open and Jena walked in. Months since the incident with Riku and his clan, Jena never really showed her face to me. Now, she's here, in my presence, I wonder if she's even worthy.

"What brings you here, Jena?"

Jena seemed hesitant at first, but didn't seem afraid. She looked me in the eye, posture straight and alert.

"I…I wanted to apologize about the events that occurred months ago."

"And?" I suddenly added, raising a platinum eyebrow to the woman in front of me.

"I'm sorry that I let our hostages get away." Jena also said while reaching up to rub the back of her head, wincing when she did.

I studied her for a moment before standing up from my seat, and walking around my desk to stand in front of her. What I noticed was that Jena's appearance had changed. Instead of short, boyish hair, it grew longer; down to her mid back.

Those hazel eyes held more emotions such as fear, hope and yet anxious as to what would happen next now that I was in her presence. I couldn't help but smirk at this before reaching up to rest a hand on her cheek.

Jena tensed up for a moment, but soon started to relax. I caressed her cheek with my thumb before pulling it away and walked past her to look up at Masume hanging up on the wall. I stared at it for a while before speaking.

"I was very disappointed when I found out that you were unsuccessful, Jena. I thought that maybe I could trust you with my plan. Instead, you played with it, as if it didn't matter." I said while touching my sword with my fingers before pulling away.

Jena turned around to look at me with feared hazel eyes before looking down. Then, I turned to face the brunette with a serious look in my eyes.

"You have one last chance. If you do not succeed this time, I will disarm you and kill you myself." I warned her with a deadly glare while watching Jena.

At first, Jena seemed a bit shocked, but quickly shook it off and nodded. She bowed quickly before walking out of the room. Once she was out, someone else welcomed himself or herself in my office.

It was then that I realized it was Riku's father, Logan. Funny how Riku looked exactly like Logan, and yet they hated each other with pure passion.

_With is why I will also use this as my advantage._

"All right, I did what you asked. Now give me the pass." Logan said harshly, hand held out to receive what I had promised, but I chuckled at his self-fish ways.

"The plan has yet to start and you want your reward so early? What makes you think I can give it to you just like that? There's much more than that my friend." I said to the man, who glared hard at me and growled under his breath.

"You want your lover back, do you not? Well, in order to get him back, you need Riku! I am the only person who seems to know about Riku and his colleagues so maybe you should treat me with more respect-"

I pinned Logan on the wall, my hand on his neck as I lifted him off the floor so we were eye level. He gasped for breath and tried to struggle out of my death grip, but I did not loosen it. I glared hard at the selfish man in front of me, a scowl on my face.

"Do you not know who I am? I can erase your life in a matter of seconds. I can even have you put to jail for threatening a CEO for wanting something much greater than you already has. Then again, the people beyond this office don't need to know what I do. I have my sword right behind me on that wall, and I will not hesitate to kill you right here and now. Do I make myself clear?" I said with the darkest voice I've ever had, my emerald eyes darkening with slight rage on how this man dared disrespect me.

When Logan nodded, I released my hold on his neck, watching the man slide down the wall and cough for air; rubbing his neck from my grip. After doing so, I walked to my chair and sat in it, not even sparing a glance on Logan.

"Bring me one of his friends and maybe, I will give you your reward. Fail to do so, and you shall be punished. Remember what I told you." I informed the silver-haired man, who stood up and looked at me before walking out of my office without another word to spare.

As I looked down at my papers, I let out an evil smirk. Profile pictures were laid across my desk, ones of the people who dared interfere with my plans. There names? That's easy.

_Joel….Irin…Sora….Kairi…Roxas…And myabe Axel for that matter. They will be my targets. The only way to get the main source is to make it angry by taking its helpers. All I need is they, and I shall be victorious. And I will win you back Cloud. Make no mistake._

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 20

_**Summary: **Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 20:

**Sachano P.O.V.**

"Irin! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!"

Laying across the couch, I waited for Irin to finish up with whatever he was doing so we could go to a club downtown. We were suppose to leave about a half hour ago, but you already know the reason why I'm still here.

My cell phone vibrated on the coffee table as I picked it up and looked to see a text message from Riku. I rolled my eyes because he keeps texting me and telling me to hurry the hell up. I decided to get off the couch and go to the kitchen to grab a soda pop.

I dusted off some imaginary dirt off my tight, sleeveless black shirt that matched my navy blue jeans as I leaned against the table and waited for Irin to come down. Running fingers through my hair, I sighed heavily before glancing up the stairs and was about to call out to Irin when then saw my lover walking down the stairs.

"I'm done now so you don't have to waste your breath." Irin advised me as he reached the last few steps.

Now, I've dated a few people back in the day, but none of them looked as hot, cute and sexy like Irin was right now. My mouth literally went ajar at Irin's choice of clothes for tonight as I checked him out.

He wore a white, long sleeve shirt that fitted him perfectly with a bright red vest that was unzipped over top of it. What caught my eye were the black jeans he wore that showed his figure perfectly and some cute white and red Van shoes. Irin seemed to notice my stunned at his appearance and blushed softly in embarrassment.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me or are we going to the club?" Irin asked calmly; trying to not act embarrassed or shy when he locked eyes onto mine for a moment.

I walked over to Irin until he was pressed against the wall;trapping him with both hands either side of his head on the wall. He looked up at me with those ruby eyes that held confusion but anticipation at the same time. I studied his face before moving closer, our lips almost touching.

It was then that I decided to tease my delicious uke and pulled away, Irin moving forward and trying to get a kiss from. Smirking, I gave Irin a kiss on the cheek and then leaned close to his ear.

"If it wasn't for the club, we wouldn't be going anywhere." I whispered huskily in his ear, giving the shell a long lick; biting it oh so gently.

Irin grunted at the sudden action I did, placing his hands on my chest and trying to push me off but only failed.

"Unless you want some of _**this**_, I suggest we leave. The sooner we leave, the faster we can come back and play." Irin replied, his voice laced with lust and hunger, obviously wanting my love for him here and now.

Tempting as that was, I had to control myself. Pulling myself away from him, I walked over towards the door and grabbed two coats. I tossed one to Irin, who caught it easily before we put ours on. I soon grabbed the car keys and turned off the lights, opening the front door and holding it open for my lover.

"After you, Irin." I said to him, with a gentlemanly posture before I was pushed playfully but Irin, who smiled and said thanks.

About fifteen minutes after we left the house, I pulled up into the back where some parking spots were still available. Once we got out of the car, I locked my door and placed an arm around Irin's shoulders; pulling him closes to me. He blushed bright red at this but cuddled up against me while we headed towards the club.

_Hope we don't run into trouble on our way there. That would be a pain in my ass and this night would ruin not only for me, but mostly Irin._

Finally at the front of the club, we walked up to a tall, big buff man with dark sunglasses and short cut brown hair who looked at us strangely. Irin seemed a little uncomfortable at the man's gaze so I quickly showed him our VIP passes.

Did I mention that Irin didn't know about that?

Guess not.

"You may go in." The man told us before opening the door, loud music erupting from the place.

While stepping into the club I noticed three things.

1) It smelled like ALOT of alcohol not that I minded.

2) I think I busted an eardrum from this damn loud music.

As for three...well let's just say it's called hormones.

Yeah.

Especially when I left with a hard on earlier well IT DOES NOT HELP OKAY! We guys have needs and the reason I'm here is because Riku and the others wanted us to meet them here.

Anyway, I managed to find the VIP section of the club as I showed my passes to ANOTHER weird guy with sunglasses while Irin and me both walked in.

Surprisingly, I saw majority of everyone here, including Aerith! I mean, even Cloud and Leon decided to come.

The room we had was amazing! On the left hand side, there was a glass wall where we could see and hear everything but they people out there couldn't see or hear us! Also, we had two long booths that were across from each other and a nice coffee table in the middle with some drinks ready to be used.

Riku sat beside his boyfriend, Sora who was talking to his brother Roxas. The two twins almost dressed the same except Sora wore a tight, light blue shirt with dark navy pants and Roxas wore a white short sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans like Irin's. When we walked in, Axel saw us and grinned hard like a man who won a truckload of beer (then again Axel would be able to get that).

"SACHANO! IRIN! WELCOME!" Axel greeted us, still grinning and raised a glass of beer towards us while we sat down beside Riku and Sora.

"Axel shut up. Your already drunk enough." Roxas said to the redhead, who blinked innocently at Roxas.

"But Roxy, I'm haven fun!" Axel said in his drunken state, Leon chuckling softly at this only to be nudged in the rib by Cloud.

"God help us all." Riku mumbled to himself, Irin and me couldn't stop from laughing.

After talking for a while and drinking, we all decided to go out and dance on the dance floor with the crowd. May I say it was very entertaining?

Having random drunk chicks grinding behind AND in front of you isn't something you'd want, but I was a little tipsy too. Axel and Riku were dancing like fucking idiots while Roxas and Sora were just dancing with some other girls that were nice as to NOT be slutty.

When I looked over, I saw Irin talking to someone I didn't normally know. From where I stood, it was indeed a woman, but she had dark sunglasses on and short, bright red dress that went to her mid-thigh. Very attractive she was, but to the fact that I saw Irin's angry expression didn't satisfy me at all. Once I excused myself from the girls dancing on me, I quickly advanced towards the two, quickly wrapping my arms around Irin's neck.

"Hey babe, why aren't you dancing with me?" I asked him loud enough through the loud music, kissing his temple then his cheek while eying the woman beside him.

"I seem to be interrupting a very, passionate moment so I shall see you later, Irin-kun." The lady said to him, her voice laced with kindness but at the same time seduction as she placed a hand on his knee.

I glared hard at the brown-haired woman, who stood up from her seat and peered down at me through her sunglasses. Hazel eyes are what I saw and I almost gawked at who it could have been before she walked away, swaying her hips as she did so and soon disappeared.

"Don't worry about her, Sachano. She was just saying how people like us were like against some type of thing or whatever." Irin shook his head at the memory and looked over at me but frowned.

"Sachano, is something wrong?" He asked me and I snapped out of my trance to look down at my lover and smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that she looked oddly familiar." I replied, holding him tightly against me until Irin snorted in disgust and stood up, breaking out of my hold.

Irin turned around to face me, arms crossed on his chest and glaring at me.

"She isn't an old flame is she?" He asked, almost like a mumble as he looked away.

However, I walked closer to him and tilted his head up with my finger. I smiled down at him before kissing him on the lips quickly, a blush surfacing on his pale cheeks.

"Of course not. You're the only flame that can warm me up on cold days such as these. Besides, I'd rather have it be me who should touch you then her." I said with a smirk before wrapping my arms around Irin's waist, pulling him close and bringing him into a passionate kiss.

Irin blushed hotly at this, shocked that I said something like that, but quickly kissed back and gripping the front of my shirt tightly.

_But still, I better talk to at least Jason about this. Maybe he knows something._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Riku P.O.V.**

I watched the scene with Irin and that mysterious lady he was talking to. When I saw that Sachano entered the conversation, I kind of sensed something was wrong.

Sitting at the bar, I took of sip of some Vodka, the taste on my tongue made me wince but it was good. While watching Sachano and Irin having their moment, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and I looked over to see my brown-haired angel smiling at me.

"Hey sexy. Your not going to get drunk on me are you?" Sora asked, nuzzling my neck with affection; bringing a gentle smile on my face.

"Of course not. I don't want to be drunk when we get back home and have our little after party, now would we?" I replied, looking over at Sora; smirking when I saw my angel blush brightly red and looked away nervously.

"Your right." Sora replied while looking at me shyly, the blush still on those tan cheeks.

I turned fully around in my stool before taking Sora's chin in between my fingers, pulling him towards me.

"Good." I said before giving him a soft, yet inviting kiss on the lips.

My angel blushed even more before closing his eyes, kissing back as he did so. I smiled in the kiss, moving my hands so they rested on my love's hips. Sora bravely nipped at my bottom lip, making me gasp in shock my quickly granted. He then moved so he was straddling my waist, sitting in my lap before wrapping his arms around my neck, threading his fingers through my hair to pull me closer.

_Sora…_

Our tongues danced with one another, trying to claim dominance as we did so. Sora moaned softly at the sensation as I pull him closer, my hands now moving to ass and squeezing them gently. You could say we were practically having sex but in the most innocent way.

Then again, we're not so innocent.

Sora then broke the kiss, opening those blue ocean eyes as they met my own. We stared at one another, telling each other our feelings with our eyes. I smiled at my lover before placing a kiss on his forehead and pulled him close so his head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you so much, Sora. You know that don't you." I whispered softly in his ear, wrapping an arm around him protectively.

"You know I do, Riku. I will always love you no matter what you do or say. We have been through so much together and I don't ever want to leave your side." Sora replied, tracing circles on my shirt.

I tilted Sora's head up so I could meet his soft gaze. "If anything were to happen you-"

"Nothing will happen. I know you'll come for me. I trust you with everything I possess. If I didn't, do you honestly think I would have ran after you when you went to rescue Cloud? I did it because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." He said quickly, sitting up more to look me in the eye directly, stroking my cheek gently as I leaned against the soft, angel touch.

"Sora, I'd rather kill myself or commit suicide then see you get hurt for my crime." I whispered to him gently, closing my eyes at the touch.

"Just promise me that whatever happens, you'll come for me. Promise that no matter what, you'll do whatever it takes." Sora says back to me, looking into my eyes as I did the same back.

I could only smile and kiss his lips quickly.

"I promise, with all my strength and ability, I will not stop until I have you in my arms again. Until I know for certain that you are safe from harm and that we can finally be together again. As long as you wait for me." I answered truthfully, staring in his eyes as I said this and I could see some tears gather in those blue eyes.

Sora quickly wiped them away before smiling back.

"I'll wait an eternity for you, Riku. It's because of you, that I will wait for your return." He spoke against my lips before claiming them into a passionate kiss.

_I'll do whatever it takes, Sora. No matter what, nothing will separate us. I promise you that much._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Jena P.O.V.**

Walking out of the club, I took off my sunglasses and pulling the coat I wore closer to me. I looked over to see a black Mercedes parked on the side of the street as I got closer and I soon opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

Taking my jacket off, I looked over to see my boss, Sephiroth. He was at the wheel smoking a cigarette as he waited patiently for my report.

"They are all in there."

Sephiroth was silent for a second before answering."Specific."

"There's Cloud, Sora and this blue-haired kid name Irin. I'm not sure if he's a threat, but I think his blond boyfriend recognizes me. Better make sure we keep this clean-"

"Not tonight."

I turned to face Sephiroth, who glanced over at me with those green, cats like eyes of his. My gaze locked onto his for short while until I realized that something was missing. I looked in the backseat and noticed that Masume was lying across the seat.

"You brought Masume? Why?"

"This is the final battle, Jena. If I want this to be good, I must take one thing that will disturb the entire source. So first, we will take Irin. You know what to do." Sephiroth replies before taking another cigarette.

"Do you want Cloud that much?" I ask my boss, while looking at my cell phone.

Not gaining an answer, I sighed and dialed the number Sephiroth gave me before placing it near my ear. As I waited, I got an answer that belonged to a tough sounding man.

"Bring in the target. A young boy with light blue hair, and make sure he's alone. Don't make it look public." I ordered with a serious look on my face before ending the call and putting the phone down on my lap.

"You've done well, Jena. Maybe I have doubted you."

"Are you saying that just to make me feel better or because of your own scheme?" I snapped softly at Sephiroth, automatically regretting it when a blade was pressed against my throat.

Sephiroth held Masume in place before removing his seat-belt and leaning over to get a closer look at me. I glanced over at him, watching his every move, as he looked me up and down.

"I could kill you right now and it wouldn't mean a thing. But since I have such a sweet tooth this evening and you look so seductively beautiful, I'll let it slide just this once." He whispers in my ear, before licking the shell teasingly and pulling away along with his sword.

I started gasping softly but it felt like I was holding my breath for dear life. Afraid of him yes, but at the time, I knew that if I said the wrong thing, I would eventually die by his hand.

Unconsciously, I rubbed my neck gently, as if I was being strangled to death and I looked up through the car window to see a big, tough man with a black short sleeve shirt and black slacks on, walking out with Irin close behind.

"Perfect. Let's begin shall we." Sephiroth says, as if excited about what was to come.

Soon, the car started to move slowly down the lonely street while Irin and the man started to talk some more. As soon as we stopped, the man in black punched Irin in the face opened the back door of the car and shoved Irin in before getting in himself.

After that, Irin tried to open the door, but the doors were locked. I turned around in my seat, legs crossed, and looked at Irin, who only glared hard at me.

"You son of bitch-" Irin said before the man punched him in the stomach hard, making Irin gasp and groan in pain.

"I'm just doing my job Irin. Just like your doing yours." I said to the blue-haired boy, who looked up at me with those dark, maroon eyes.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say they belonged to ones of a demon._

"Like hell I'd be working for you."

"Remember who your talking to."

Irin looked up at the read mirror and saw that Sephiroth was in the drivers seat. His mouth parted in shock before growling at Sephiroth, as if he knew what he put him through.

"You're the one that's been putting my friends in danger! The reason why Cloud was kidnapped and beaten-"

I laughed softly at Irin's sudden realization on what Sephiroth was truly capable of. "I see someone's done their homework."

"Of course I did. It's hard not to forget someone who tried to kill your friend just because they wanted HIS lover. You really are pathetic." Irin snapped back at with, his maroon eyes filled with disgust and anger towards Sephiroth, who cared nothing about what the boy had to say..

"You are of use to us, Irin. Not only you, but also your little buddies too. Only a short time until they will join you and the final battle will be tested."

"Fuck you, Sephiroth." Irin snapped sharply before I reached out and slapped him in the face HARD.

I glared at Irin darkly; as he stared right back me.

"How dare you speak to Sephiroth like that? You have no right you piece of shit so back off!"

"I don't have to bow down to the likes of him! If it wasn't for Riku, Leon and the others; Cloud would have most likely been raped-"

Like a flash, Masume's sharp tip was right near Irin's throat. I watched silently as Sephiroth glared hard at him with deadly, green eyes. I could tell that he definitely pissed Sephiroth because I just feel the rage radiating off of him. I almost had to resist from smirking.

"Do** not** tell me what I can and cannot do. I may have kidnapped your friends, but that does not mean I wouldn't have treated them the same way. You won't be alone. You will have others that will accompany you during this final test. Then, we shall see if Cloud will accept me and how trustworthy your lovers truly are." Sephiroth threatened with a low, deadly voice before pulling Masume away.

"You bastard. We stopped you once, and we will stop you again." Irin snapped back, letting out an almost held breath while Sephiroth chuckled darkly at this.

"Not this time. I have something that no one has. Not even the government itself. And this time, Riku and your friends won't stop me. I'll make sure of that." He replied before turning the car back on, starting the engine before driving off.

"I won't allow it." Irin reached to unlock the door when I quickly pulled out a black pistol and pointed it at Irin's head.

I stared at Irin as he hesitated, looking right back at me as I smirked at him.

"Don't even think about. Remember, what you do, will determine your friends lives. Come with us peacefully and I assure you, everything will be over and done before you even realized it started."

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 21

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_**Warning: **__This is a yaoi, if you don't like, don't read. I tried revising this chapter as much as possible and if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no Beta so don't shoot me._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 21:

**Riku P.O.V.**

_**~Dream Start~**_

_**Standing in the middle of a deserted town, I looked around to see that everything had grown old. The roofs have been chipped off, newspapers were torn and flying everywhere and even some cars were flipped backwards on it's back. I walked further in the town, my bare feet against the cold, wet ground as I observed what was before me.**_

"_**Where is everyone?" I asked out loud to myself, peeking into an alleyway, where a black cat looked up at me and quickly scurried off somewhere.**_

_**Suddenly, I heard a strangling cough nearby. I turned around to find the owner of the cough and finally, near a broken tore down store, was Kairi sitting on the sidewalk. Quickly, I ran over to her until I was a few distances away. The sky was dark, but still shed some dull light above me as I studied Kairi carefully.**_

"_**Kairi…what are you doing here?" I asked her, looking around to see if anyone else was here to make sure. "What happened to this place?"**_

_**Kairi looked over at me, her blue eyes showed almost no emotion whatsoever as a weak smile spread upon her dirtied face. Her red hair was almost tousled, clothes torn and half ripped. It almost looked like she had nothing on if it wasn't for a small blanket covering her shaking body.**_

"_**Hey Riku…" Kairi's voice was hoarse as a painful coughed ripped from her mouth, her small pale hands covering her mouth.**_

_**I frowned at Kairi's condition. Where was Jason? Where was Axel or Roxas? **_

"_**Kairi." I replied before walking closer to my red-head friend, sitting beside her and placing my hand over Kairi's small one.**_

"_**There all gone…Everyone has changed…they're not themselves…"Kairi tells me softly, her voice soft and fragile like she can speak any louder or else something bad will happen.**_

"_**Everyone?" I repeated, receiving a nod from Kairi as I looked away for a second until realization came back to me and I looked Kairi in the eye.**_

"_**Kairi…do you know what happened to Sora?" I asked her gently with a serious gaze.**_

_**Kairi jumped at the mention of Sora's name, quickly pulling her hand back from my own and stared at me like I was some monster. Then, she seemed to calm and shamelessly looked away, tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes. This frightened me as I reached out to touch Kairi.**_

"_**Kairi, what's-"**_

"_**I'm sorry!" Kairi answered quickly, as if a sobbed out answer before scrambling up and quickly ran off in the direction I came.**_

"_**Kairi!" I stood u, and quickly ran after her, afraid to be alone again until I saw Kairi running towards the wall.**_

_**I was about to call out to her, warn her about the wall. It wasn't until Kairi's body disappeared in thin air that I knew something was up.**_

_**Kairi was dead.**_

_**Eyes widened with shock and slight fear, I furiously looked around. Hoping to see if anyone else was around to witness what just happened. I closed my eyes shut, praying that I would wake up from this weird, yet frightening dream.**_

_**However, when I reopened them, a wave of incredible heat and the smell of burnt wood crashed towards me. The many shops and houses were burning in flames and people started running around, screaming and hiding from the horror. I looked up and noticed the sky had turned dark as the flame lit up the air.**_

_**I frantically looked around, to see if I saw anyone else when I saw a tall figure coming from a burning house. When it came out, I gasped at whom it was.**_

"_**Long time no see, Riku." Sephiroth voice carried out as he held a body over his right shoulder.**_

_**Glaring at the platinum haired man, I glanced around to see if anything could help defend me encase something happened, but Sephiroth spoke.**_

"_**I don't plan on killing you. However, you should be worried about him." Sephiroth advised before throwing the body on the ground so that it was in between the space of him and me.**_

_**As my eyes looked upon the body, I suddenly saw spiked brown hair upon the person's head. Then, I realized that it was Sora's body. Blood was on his ripped, sky blue shirt and his pants were ripped more than it already was. His feet were bare and Sora's eyes were closed. **_

"_**Sora!" I called out as I ran towards my lover, skidding to the floor beside him as I turned him on his back; cradling him in my arms to get a closer look at him.**_

"_**Sora, wake up. Please baby, wake up!" I said to Sora in a soft, yet desperate whisper, shaking him gently as I did so.**_

_**My actions did nothing to Sora. He continued to be unmoving and anger started to well up from within me. I growled and looked up at Sephiroth, fire burning in my eyes.**_

"_**What have you done to him? Tell me!" I yelled at Sephiroth with rage as he chuckled at me and pulled at Masume.**_

"_**What do you mean me? I'm not the one who killed him." Sephiroth replied with that smooth voice of his, his catlike eyes hinted something clever as I watched him.**_

"_**You did." He added on as a smirk showed.**_

_**I gasped when I looked down to see a sword in my hand; it's blade coated with blood and blood splattered all over my shirt and face. Almost frightened to look down, I saw Sora dead on the ground in a pool of blood, eyes half closed as he reached out to me.**_

"_**Riku…Why?" Sora asked me, his voice hoarse and sick as his blood coated fingers reached out for me shakily until it fell to his side and his eyes closed.**_

"_**SORA!"**_

_**~End of Dream~**_

"SORA!"

I jolted up from my bed, panting heavily as my tank top clung to my sweaty chest. Looking beside me on the bed, I was relieved to see that Sora was sleeping soundly close to me. He whimpered softly, as if he heard me scream and was seeking comfort from me.

Calming my breathing, I wiped my sweaty hands on the sheets before pulling Sora close against me.

It wasn't until I looked over at the clock that it was around 4 in the morning.

Just perfect. Groaning in frustration, I rubbed my eyes tiredly; trying to not think about the dream.

_It was just a dream. A nightmarish dream that I hope will never come back to me again._

I leaned down to kiss Sora's forehead gently, while stroking my fingers through his spiked tresses; the sound of Sora's soft purring making me chuckle.

"Your so cute you know that?" I tell my brunette lover even though he's in a deep sleep.

"That's why I love you so damn much." I whisper in his ear before kissing his cheek and I could have sworn I saw his lips quirk upwards at my touch.

Smiling, I pulled Sora protectively close to me before I started to drift into a deep sleep.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**~About seven hours later…~**

"RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RIKU! RRRRRIIIIIKKKUUUU!"

"WHAT IN JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DO YOU WANT?" I literally sat up in my bed, yelling back at whoever was woke me up from my slumber.

When I looked over, I saw that it was Axel and Kairi standing at the foot of my bed with flags. I noticed that Kairi's flag said **'YAOI'** on it and Axel's said '**Got Milk? Literally.' **

They both looked at me an innocent face and then smiled widely at me.

"Hi!" Axel and Kairi greeted me at the same exact time.

Somehow, they knew I was getting angry because as soon as I reached for my two footballs they started running out of my room and closed the door before the balls contacted their head.

I sighed tiredly before laying back on my bed and turned towards the door. Then, I realized that Sora wasn't lying in bed beside me, which made me groan in disappoint.

_Great. Now I got to get out of bed and deal with two crazy redheads._

After I forced myself to get out of bed, wash myself and brush my teeth, I changed into some nice navy jeans and a white shirt before going downstairs to see Sora on the couch sleeping.

Kairi had a video camera, which I assumed was filming my lover while Axel was in the kitchen with Jason.

"Why is everyone here? This is Sora's house and you guys just barge in?" I ask anyone who was listening.

Jason looked over at me with a serious expression. "You don't know?"

I opened the fridge to get the carton of orange juice. "Know what?"

"About Irin disappearing last night." Jason replied as I turned to stare at him with shocked eyes while I poured myself a cup.

"No, I wasn't informed of this. Are you sure Irin didn't just leave and didn't want us to know he was worried or anything?" I asked Jason, who shrugged and Axel crossed his arms.

"Sachano is getting furious. He's been searching for Irin since 3 in the morning. He should be coming back home soon. You know how much he loves Irin." Axel tells me, his eyes looking into the living room to see Sora had finally woken up and started chasing Kairi.

"There's more to this then meets the eye. Something's not right." I told them both, who nodded before Kairi rushed into the kitchen and hid behind me. It wasn't until a second afterward that Sora came; only to stop a few feet in front of me.

"HA! You can't get me because I have Riku to protect me!" Kairi exclaimed proudly, sticking her tongue out at Sora, who pouted cutely at this before looking over at me.

Damn that adorable pout.

"I ain't protecting your ass for nothing." I told her straight out before moving away quickly so Sora could charge at Kairi.

"TRAITOR!" Kairi yelled at me while Sora grabbed her camera, making them have a tug of war.

Jason chuckled at his girlfriends attempt before looking at me. "I did hear from Cloud that Irin was talking to this girl in red. Very pretty from afar, and she made him…what's the word? Oh! Uncomfortable or something."

"Wait a minute? Is that the same girl that flirted with Irin and Sachano went over there cause he was jealous?"

"YEP!" Axel answered with a smirk on his face. "Sachano was one jealous bitch." He added, making Jason laugh at his comment.

_I remember now. There was a lady in red wearing sunglasses. She left maybe a few minutes before someone else came and took Irin out- OH MY GOD._

"Guys, I think I know who took Irin. But I could be wrong." I told them in realization, Kairi and Sora finally calming down and walked over to us; their faces masked worry when saw how serious we were.

Sora looked up at me and then Axel and Jason. "Um…what's going on?"

I turned to face Sora, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"I heard that Irin might have been kidnapped last night. We're trying to figure out if it's true or not, but that night at the club did have people that looked suspicious."

"You mean like that lady that talked to Irin at the bar?" Sora asked, his baby blue eyes peering up at me as my eyes widened in shock.

"You remember that?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I got a call from about an hour before we left saying that Sachano was looking for Irin everywhere and was getting worried. I thought maybe he found Irin, but I guess not." He explained to the four of us with a worried gaze.

"I'm sure Irin's fine. He hangs with Kira, so I'm sure he can kick some ass if anyone tries anything." I assured my lover and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, your right Riku." Sora said, looking up at me with blue eyes, smiling as he hugged me tightly and I returned the favor.

_Irin…I hope you're not involved with something that's going to get you killed._

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Irin's P.O.V.**

Another smack across the face as I sat in a wooden chair, wrists tied to the armrests, in the middle of a small room where Sephiroth sat his desk and of course, it was Jena who is hurting me.

Since that night they kidnapped me, I've been cursed at, threatened, even beaten up for that matter. I already have a left black eye, a dried up cut on my bottom lip, and I think I fractured a rib or something cause those damn bastards kept kicking me in the damn stomach just because I said I fucked his mom.

I don't know why they would get mad when I'm obviously gay. I mean come on.

Jena stared at me with that evil look of hers as I sat here and stared right back at her. My muscles ached, my head was throbbing every two hours or so, and my body was screaming for some medicine. You'd think that if they wanted you alive, they wouldn't try to kill you in the process.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you again. Where do they live?" Jena asked me, walking back and for in some leather pants that clung tightly to her frame, a red long sleeve shirt and a black vest with some black combat boots.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing. Once Sachano and the others come, we're going to kick you and Sephiroth's ass." I answered with a teasing smirk.

I have to give the others some times. What Sephiroth wants with Sora and the others, is something I don't want to think about. Unless it's about Cloud...

"Once I'm through with you. Tell us what we want." I looked over at the platinum haired swordsman who stood up from his seat while Jena stood from the side watching with that damn medal rod in her hand.

As Sephiroth got closer, I growled lowly at him, warning him so to speak. However, his frown turned into an evil grin as he stood in front of me, gripped my chin roughly so we could be eye contact.

"You will tell me where Cloud and the rest of your pitiful clan are located. If not, you will regret being so troublesome and trust me, it has been a while since I last touched such innocence." Sephiroth said softly, death dripping from his voice as he stroked my cheek with a gloved thumb but I only thrashed around; making him pull back.

"Go to hell!" I yelled at him, making me angrier by involving my friends and talking about them in such a mean, vigor manner; I started to struggle in my chair.

"Jena…leaves us." He said towards the brown-haired bitch that nodded quickly and gave me this strange look.

I thought I was seeing things but, her eyes held not only regret, but also guilt? It was like she knew what this bastard was going to do to me and somehow, I felt like it wasn't going to be good at all.

Then I watched as Sephiroth went to his desk and pulled his drawer out to get something. At first, I was curious as to what it was, but when he turned around I spotted what he had in his hand and my breath was literally caught in my throat.

Sephiroth smirked at my reaction to the item in his hand before he took the restraints off me and somehow managed to tie my hands behind my back before pushing me face forward on the bed that was in the room. I struggled with the rope almost crying for help when Sephiroth punched me hard in the face.

"Now be a good boy and tell me where they are and maybe I'll spare you."

My body shook with fear as tears started spilling from my eyes before I spit in Sephiroth's face. He glared hard at me, wiping the spit from his face before pushing me down on the bed hard.

**_BECAUSE OF YOU_**

**Jena P.O.V.**

I stood beside the door of Sephiroth's so no one would disturb them. I could hear the boy's panic cries for help and hear the pain of the torture Sephiroth was doing.

As they started to quiet down, I closed my eyes shut, as if maybe the sounds of Irin's pleas would stop but they didn't. I knew the boy was in ultimate pain and regretfully, I felt bad for him.

Maybe this was why everyone hated him. Maybe this was why Cloud left Sephiroth in the first place.

_Because of his nature._

Suddenly, my cell phone rang as I quickly got it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, as the person on the other line spoke to me and my eyes widened at the information given.

"Yes, I'll be right there. Thanks." I replied before ending the call, listening to what had happened and noticed that everything was finished.

Almost frightened to knock, I softly knocked on Sephiroth's door until he answered it. I saw blood on his fingers and on the head of the bed. When I moved my head a little, I almost gasped at the sight.

Irin, the blue-haired guy was lying on his left side, breathing almost barely of oxygen and was naked from head to toe. There was blood trailing down his legs and I noticed something on his pale back as I met with almost lifeless maroon eyes.

I forced myself to avert my gaze back to Sephiroth and whisper what I was informed. All he did was nod and whisper some things to me before I nodded and started to walk off, but not without looking at the boy again as the door closed behind me.

While I walked down the hall, I turned the corner and threw up. As I finished up, I wiped my mouth with the back of my fingerless gloved hand and breathed heavily as I slid down the wall.

_What have I done?_

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Cloud P.O.V.**

"Leon!"

"Stop Cloud that fucking hurt, why the hell are you so rough all of a sudden?"

"Because you like me being rough, now hold still so I won't hurt you."

As a placed a nice bandage patch on Leon's forehead, I started to recall the conversation I had with Roxas over the phone. He said that Irin was missing and even his cell phone didn't pick up when they called. I was worried about Irin, because I knew Sachano would do anything to get him back.

_I mean he's been trying to hook up with Irin since the beginning of their high school career. I don't blame him, though. _

"You alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down to meet Leon's gaze. He seemed to be worried at the sudden silence between us and I smiled softly before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm fine, Leon."

Leon didn't seem to by it because he hmped in disbelief. "Your worried about Irin aren't you?"

_Damn him for knowing me so well._

"I mean, who could've took him? Irin did nothing wrong to anybody. Plus, Sachano is literally driving around the city looking for him." I replied, resting my forehead against Leon's, closing my eyes slowly.

Leon watched me before shifting on the bed so I was straddling his waist and he leaned against the headboard. I reopened my eyes and stared into Leon's grayish blue ones.

"Everything's going to be ok, Cloud. We will find him."

"Promise?" I asked him, nuzzling his cheek affectionately while Leon buried his face in my neck, breathing in my scent.

"I promise I'd rescue you from Sephiroth didn't I?" Leon recalled, giving me a peck on the lips that I eagerly returned.

"You did and I'll always thank you for that. If there is anything I can do to repay you-"

"I'm just glad you're here Cloud. In my arms and away from trouble." Leon says with a serious look and hugging me close.

I blushed slightly at my lover's words, hugging him back and kissed his cheek.

"At least you're my lover, Leon."

Leon smirked at this before he leaned down and nipped at my neck. I gasped at this before closing my eyes, tilting my head to the side at the feel of my lover's lips on me.

"It better be me. Other wise I'd have to punish you." He growled against my neck, his breath making me pant lightly as I thread my fingers through his brown locks of hair, pulling him closer.

"And how would you punish me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Right now, yes I do." I whispered huskily in his ear, biting it gently to make my point.

What I didn't expect was Leon laying me on my back on the bed and crawling on top of me before kissing me roughly. I groaned at sensation, gripping his shoulders tightly and spread my legs so he could have some more room and more physical contact.

His hands slipped under my shirt, stroking my sides gently as I arched my back into the touches, moaning softly. Leon broke the kiss, watching me with a smirk before kissing my cheek lovingly.

"I love you."

Those words always struck me with love and truth as I turned my head to look into Leon's eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you too." I said back before pulling my lover into a sweet, chaste kiss and felt him place a strong hand on my hip.

And then, to ruin all moments, there was a knock at the door.

Of course, Leon growled lowly at this but continued to deepen the kiss we shared. I blushed at this, my fingers still in his hair as I kissed back. The knocks continued to become harder and louder upon the front door, making me gently push Leon off me and break the kiss. I watched Leon glare at me.

"Cloud…"

"We have to get the door Leon. What if it's Sachano?" I asked him, for I really hoped that the others had some news about Irin.

Knowing I was right, Leon got off of me and went out of the room with me following behind.

"Coming!" Leon answered before reaching the front door knob and opened the door to see Kira and Joel standing there.

Joel ran towards me and hugged me around the neck as I returned the embrace. Kira chuckled at this before walking in the house and Leon closed the door behind them.

"What is this? Uke on uke day?" Leon asked with such sarcasm in his voice, glaring at Joel because they ruined our path to love making.

"Leon, not now." I warned him with serious blue eyes but Leon snorted and walked into the kitchen to fix some coffee.

Joel pulled away from me before I told him and Kira to sit down in the living room so we could talk. I waited for someone to speak, but I glanced over at Joel and saw that he was troubled with something and Kira looked pretty furious.

"Kira, Joel. Did something happen?"

Kira shifted in his seat and sat up with his arms on his legs, looking at me. "There was a letter sent to Joel this morning."

"A letter? What did it say?" I asked him as Leon walked into the living room and sat beside me with his cup of coffee.

I gazed over at Joel, who slowly took a folded piece of paper out from his pocket and held it out to me. Taking the letter from his hands, I unfold the letter and start reading what it says. My eyes widen in shock at who sent it and what it said before Leon frowned at my change of expression and snatched the letter from my hands.

_**Joel,**_

_**Meet me at the Corp building by 9 P.M. Sharp tomorrow night. If you fail to do this, your friend will not be treated so nicely. He's already been scarred and I don't think you'd want him to shatter now would you? Come alone or my spies will shoot your colleagues before they're even a block away. **_

_**-Sephiroth**_

Leon growled loudly, gripping the letter tightly before I gasped and took the paper from my lover's deadly grip.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is?" Leon stated as his anger formed in his voice as he glared at the wall.

"Someone who thinks he can have his way." Kira answered, his eyes also held anger as Joel placed his hand in Kira's, squeezing it tightly.

"We have to tell the others." I tell them, thinking the solution through before looking at Joel.

"And…I think it's best if I come with you Joel. The only reason he wants you is because of me. He knows that this will draw my attention and for that, I have no choice. In order to protect you, Sora and Roxas and save Irin, I have to go." I explain to Joel, whose speechless at my plan while Kira looks at me with a serious face and then at Leon, who frowns and stands up to look down at me.

"I won't let you Cloud! Do you know what that guy's capable of?"

"Of course I do Leon!" I snap back, standing up as well and turned to face him.

"I use to love this man, of course I know what he's capable! I know his faults, his weakness! I am the only one that can put him down! Yes, I may have been tricked the last time but no more! If someone is going to go, it's going to be me-"

"Do you _hear_ yourself? Are you listening to the words coming our of your mouth?" Leon asked me, staring at me with disbelief in his grayish blue eyes as he inched closer to me.

"Yes, I am."

"Then why the _hell _are you doing this? You almost got killed because of that no good bastard and now your about to step right into his trap and become bait for his dogs?" My lover continued to ask with hurt and anger in his voice.

The words that my lover was saying were starting to scare me just a little as I reached up to stop him.

"Leon…please-"

"No Cloud! I almost lost you and I don't want to lose you again! Sephiroth is the reason why we almost broke up, he was the reason why Riku and Sora and Mrs. Kiki are hiding, and he's the reason why our entire world has changed! We can't even go into town without strangers stalking us from the shadows! _**I'm fuckin sick of it**_!" He yelled at me, not breaking my gaze as I stared at him with widened blue eyes.

Kira and Joel stood in the middle of the conversation, as if to make sure there was no fight involved between us. Then, Leon took a deep, shaky breath and turned his back to me, taking a few steps forward. He ran his fingers through his brown locks, head bowed as if to calm himself from the building anger from within him.

My mouth opened and shut, wanting to say something to him but I said nothing. The pain Leon went through was indescribable and I'm the one that caused it.

I walked slowly to Leon until I stared at his backside. I then reached out to touch his shoulder but when I did, Leon shrugged it away but looked at me. He looked like he was hurting in the inside, but tough on the outside.

That's my Leon. Always able to cover up his true feelings and not show them.

"I'm going for a walk." Leon said before slipping his shoes on, grabbing his gray zip up sweater and spare key before walking out of the house.

_Leon…_

I stared at the spot my lover was previously at before I let out a sigh and turned to see Kira and Joel watching me. As if to comfort them, I gave them a sad smile and tossed Kira the wireless house phone.

"Call the others. They'll want to know about this."

**TBC**


	24. sorry

**Dear readers,**

I am so glad that everyone has supported me through this fic. I know that most of you might know what I'm about to say, but sadly I must put this story of hitaus or pause so to speak. Don't think that I've fallen out of love for yaoi or Riku x Sora, its just I feel as if this could be better. Yes, some one you might object, but I feel that I should make something better or more interesting. So, I'm going to create a new story that's of what I want. I have already posted it up it's called **'Voice', **with the same pairing just a bit different. Hopefully, you all will still be with me and not hate me for doing .

-**YaoiPrincess16**


	25. PLEASE READ!

_**To My Readers:**_

YaoiPrincess16 here, and I have come to announce something pretty amazing! I have decided to remove this story on hiatus and continue with the story! Reason why I stopped was because my fuse for this story had just disappeared. However, the spark to this story has returned and I even read the story over again and everything came back to me. I'm not going to lie, I do feel bad because this was my very first KH Yaoi story; so I apologize for those who really, truly liked this story, but it will resume.

Oh, and I have a surprise for you all too.

I posted CHAPTER 22! Can you believe it? Me neither.

**Riku**: Finally, you got your lazy ass up to actualy continue this story.

**Sora**: Yeah! Who knows if Irin's ok or not! (pouts)

**Me**: Don't worry guys, you'll see him...hopefully.

**Sora**: (gasps and runs off)

**Riku**: Sora! (runs after him)

Well, that little conversation kind of gave you a refresher of what happened previously. Though, I hope this chapter will make up for the very long absence of this story. I hope that many of you will still continue to support this story and for those who are new, well I hope you like it too! Thank you!

-**YaoiPrincess16**


	26. Chapter 22

_(Throws papou fruits at audience till gaining their attention) Hey everyone, it's been a long time since I've posted anything for this story. If you haven't read my long, personal note in the previous chapter, I am returning to this story so I can finally rap it up! So, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for, for God knows how long! Please, enjoy CHAPTER 22 of BECAUSE OF YOU! I'm pretty excited!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I truly have to write this? Ugh. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

_**Warning: **__Well...this is a yaoi, ya know? Boy on boy meaning Riku liking Sora a lot more than a friend should so if you don't like, DONT READ. There is some OOC, so yeah. Also, I have no Beta, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes._

**_Author Note: _**_I will try to update as much as possible, though I guarantee no promises on how long, but I will update! Maybe some good amount of reviews will help me (hint hint)_

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 22:

**Sora P.O.V.**

"Everyone here?"

"Yeah."

The night was very chilly as me and the others: Kairi, Joel, Riku, Roxas, Cloud and Sachano stood in an alleyway right next to the Corp building; waiting for Sephiroth to show up. It was now 8: 50pm. Soon, our plan would be in motion.

After Cloud had called and told us about the situation, we thought it would be better if some of us went instead. Though he only wanted Joel, I knew for a fact that he wanted us again. At first, I didn't even want Kairi to come along because of what happened, but she wanted to because of me.

She said she'd rather suffer with me, then stand at home and find out I'm dead.

Roxas and I leaned against the brick wall beside each other; a bit cold by the weather but luckily we had some sweaters on. I glanced over at Riku, who stepped out to look down the road both ways before walking back to us. Joel and Kairi chatted with each other quietly across from us while Sachano and Cloud were kept alert.

"Sora," I heard Riku whisper to me as I turned my head to see him stand beside me; kissing the side of my hair lightly, "Promise me you won't do anything reckless." He whispered in my ear so the conversation was only between the two of us.

"Now when am I ever reckless, hm?" I reply playfully with an assuring smile as I watched Riku smile a little bit too but I could clearly see the worry in his aqua-colored orbs.

Before he could say anything though, I leaned up and captured Riku's lips with my own. As I felt him kiss back, I broke the kiss slowly; staring into my lovers eyes as I rubbed my nose against his.

"No matter what happens, remember I'll always love you." I say gently against his lips before pressing mine against his; a simple, sweet kiss.

Riku kissed back before breaking it and staring into my eyes. I felt his hand grasp my own and squeezed tightly but I returned it with just as much love. "I love you too Sora. With all my heart, body and soul." He replies back softly and I blush lightly at his words.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you saying stuff like that." I ask a little too loudly, but I looked over my shoulder to see that Roxas had walked over to Cloud.

"You're the very reason I've become a better person," I blink at this and turned my head to look at Riku as he continues, "because of you, I feel like I can do anything in world. Because of you, I've finally realized what it's like to protect someone you love and you've shown me that in more ways then one." Riku replies while he chuckles at this and brings his hand to my left cheek; stroking my cheek with his thumb as I close my eyes and lean into the warm, soft touch.

"You know, when I found out that Axel and Roxas were together, I envied them. I was jealous because Roxas had a lover and a best friend and I didn't have any of those things. As time progressed, I became saddened; for when I was younger, I was bullied on all the time because of my quiet side. I-I thought that no one would want me and so I thought of myself as someone who just dreamed of fantasies instead of turning them into reality." I start saying to him,even though I don't know why but...I had this feeling that if I didn't tell Riku now, I'd regret it.

I open my eyes and look into Riku's eyes as he listens to me. "Then I met you. At first, I didn't think I'd have any chance with you because you were so handsome, smart and that you wouldn't want to more then friends with me. But after all that we've been through, it's only brought us closer and...I don't want to ever lose you Riku because your the best thing that's ever happened to me." I confess and I felt tears well up in my blue eyes; Riku using both his thumbs to wipe them away gently but I only continued. "Because of you...I'm now able to defend the ones who are precious to me, and have the courage to show you how much I truly feel about you."

"Oh Sora." Riku said gently with a smile before leaning down and kissing my lips for a second before pulling away. "You'll always be strong in my eyes."

"They're here!" Kairi announces quietly, making Riku and I turn around to see a black limo pull up in across the street in front of the Corp building.

Once the limo stopped, I noticed someone stepping out of the car and I realized that it was Sephiroth. He wore a long, wool coat and his long, silver hair was pulled back in a long ponytail.

Though you couldn't see Sephiroth's green eyes, they were shielded behind dark sunglasses as he stood on the sidewalk along with two other body guards.

Cloud walked over to Riku and I to get a better look; his blue eyes masked with calm anger and fear. I moved away from Riku so I could step closer to the blond and grabbed his arm gently; bring Cloud back to reality as he looked down at me. I smiled determinedly at him.

"Don't worry Cloud. As long as we stick to the plan, everything will work out fine. I'll look after them." I told Cloud with a serious gaze as he stared right back at me.

Cloud then nodded in understanding before looking over at Kairi, Joel and Roxas. "Be cautious, and prepared. Don't say anything that will trigger his past, but don't make him think your weak. Be his equal but not the submitter." He advised with a calm gaze and we all nodded.

Joel gulped silently in fear but I turned and placed a hand on his shoulder; squeezing it in reassurance. He looked over at me and nodded with confidence before walking out of the alley.

Kairi nodded to Riku, Cloud and Sachano before quickly following Joel and then Roxas afterward.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over at Riku, who didn't seem to want me out of his sight, but he nodded in encouragement. I smiled at him and nodded before I turned and walked across the seat with the others. _If anything happens right now, I know I'm protected._

Quickly, I glanced to my right to see a black BMW parked on the side of the street. No one was in the car, but I knew better then that. I had to resist the urge to smile as we reached Sephiroth limo in a matter of seconds.

Sephiroth noticed Kairi, Roxas and I and frowned towards Joel. "I told you to come along." He spoke with a deep, masculine deep as Joel calmly looked him in the eye.

"You did, but wouldn't you enjoy all four of us rather then one? I'm being generous." Joel replied calmly and kept his gaze locked wit Sephiroth's without hesitation.

_Excellent wording Joel. Now Sephiroth will definitely have to accept us._

Giving us a look over, Sephiroth frown turned into an amused smile. "Very true. All of you, get in."

One of the body guards opened the back door for us as the four of us stepped in. Once the door closed, we sat their waiting for a moment until the doors locked automatically and I spotted a red light near the corner of the ceiling.

Kairi sat beside me while Joel and Roxas sat on the sides of the limo. I motioned Kairi with my eyes about the camera along with the others and they soon figured it out.

Slowly, I reached down my leg to pretend that I was scratching my leg, but I pressed a button through my look, blue jeans before sitting up and placing my hands in my lap.

The limo started up and we were soon moving. Unfortunately, the windows wouldn't let us view the outside so their was no way for us to figure out where we were. However, I only sat there and closed my eyes.

_Riku...please be careful._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

_**Riku P.O.V.**_

As soon as the limo pulled off and drove off quite a few distance, Sachano walked out of the alleyway and signaled for us to follow. Cloud and I ran out of the shadows; following our blond friend to the black BMW and saw my mother, Kiki in the driver's seat with a cat on her lap.

Sachano took the front seat while Cloud and I sat in the back. Once we put our seat-belts on, Mom turned around to hand me a small, black and white kitten. Taking it from her hands, I placed the kitten on my lap; looking down at it so it that it was staring back at me with big, blue eyes.

"Her name is Mia. Isn't she adorable? I found her in our yard." Mom tells me before starting the car engine; turning to lights on.

"Ms. Kiki, did you-"

"Reserve a room? I sure did. Leon called and said he'll be with us soon." Mom answered Cloud as she put the car into Drive and started driving off; a GPS screen in the front telling us where the others are heading.

"Good idea about the tracking device Sachano." Cloud complimented Sachano, who looked over at him with a sly smirk.

"Thanks. I figured it'd give us an easier start. Hopefully Sephiroth won't notice it because I only put it on Sora." Sachano added before facing forward; looking down the road.

I looked behind us, through the rear window to see a motorcycle following us. _That must be Leon. _"Leon's actually behind us." I announced calmly as I face front; holding the kitten in my lap.

"Really?" Cloud asked me with wonder as he turned around himself to look out the rear window to see the person on a motorcycle.

When I noticed Cloud tense up a little bit, I gave him a concerned look. "What's up Cloud?"

"..."

"Cloud?"

"That's not Leon."

Mom looked at the two of us through her mirror with a confused gaze, "What do you mean it's not him? Doesn't he have a motorcycle?"

"Leon doesn't have a motorcycle..." Cloud informed us quietly; making Mom's eyes widen in shock before looking at her side view mirror to see the guy on the motorcycle when another one pulled up beside him.

Unfortunately, we were the only one of the road since most of the civilians we''re either at work or inside. Cloud and I noticed that we had two motorcyclists following us once Mom made a quick left turn; following the GPS, even though Sephiroth was quite a bit ways ahead of us.

"Ah shit!" Sachano cursed loudly; making me turn around to look at the blond, who was trying to push some buttons of the GPS; it's screen starting to turn black and white and it's screen flickering.

"What's happening?"

"Damn it I don't know!"

Cloud faced forward after observing the two followers and observed the GPS before moving his gaze to Sachano. "Where did you get it?"

"From Kentaro."

Mom watched the road when suddenly, a black and white car pulled in front of her on the road. I noticed this as well, seeing as this was becoming extremely suspicious. "Mom..."

"Hold on everyone. You're about to have the most craziest car ride of your life." Mom warned us before turning sharp into a wide alley way; pushing the pedal.

The next thing we knew, gunshots were aimed at us; making Cloud and I duck out head quickly. Hearing the back window shatter, we bend down until it was safe to quickly look up.

Cloud cursed under his breath before reaching from under the seat and taking out two guns. I stared in shock at the machinery before looking at Cloud, who only gave me a serious, blank look.

"What ever you do Ms. Kiki, do not stop!"

"Definitely." Mom answered, her hands gripping the wheel as the car crashed into a few trashcans and soon sharply turned the car once we met the highway.

More gunshots fired at us as Cloud handed Sachano and gun while Cloud took the other. I looked forward to see the other two cars coming out from both sides; trapping us from both sides. We were driving at about 80 mph and even though no one was out, anything could happen.

"Imma get these son of bitches! I'm getting sick and tired of Sephiroth's games!" Sachano said a loud before rolling down his window and bravely moved so he could stick half his body out of the car and fired at the motorcyclists.

Cloud rolled his window down and started aiming for the car on the left of us. He noticed one of the windows roll down and suddenly, a machine gun appeared.

A dark skinned guy with short cut black hair and sunglasses appeared behind the machine. I stared at him in shock and noticed the guy smirking evilly.

"Guys!"

"Move faster!"

"With pleasure!" Mom exclaimed before pushing the pedal harder; the engine roaring with exciting and suddenly a series of fires from both sides.

Just as they fired, we managed to move ahead of the two cars and the car turned another sharp corner of the highway. Then, we noticed another car driving towards us; making Mom stare in slight panic.

She managed to drive pass the car; causing no damage as the adrenaline rushed through our veins. Sachano continued to fire at the people behind us as they fired until Sachano yelled in pain and pulled back into the car.

"Shit, that bastard got me!" He said as his blue eyes blazed with anger and pain; his hand gripping his left shoulder.

I growled in anger at the fact we were being chased and that if we kept running away; something worse was going to come. Cloud continued to fire at them; we ducked very now and then once the enemy started to fire.

"We got to get out of here! There's no way we lose them!" I inform Cloud; who frowns at my words even though I know he agrees with me.

Mom drove through a green light and when she did, the enemies stopped chasing us. I watched in suspicion at their pause; wondering why they stopped our cat and mouse game.

_Why did they stop? _Mia, the kitten; jumped from my lap and leaped into the back seat; meowing loudly. I glanced at her before facing forward and noticed Sachano banging the GPS since I noticed that it started to malfunction.

"Goddammit! No you damn thing!" Sachano said with a curse and he hit it with his fist; trying to make it come back to life.

I watched in fear of it dying because if we didn't know where Sora was, how are we suppose to help? They could be anywhere in the city and the fact that anything could happen to Sora-

_I can't lose you Sora. I'm not going to break my promise. We'll end this once in for all-_

"WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, like lightning flashing across the sky; a large truck hit us from the right side when we crossed the light. Everything seemed to happen so fast.

So fast that; I didn't realize that something impacted my head; and my vision turned to darkness.

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Jena P.O.V.**

"Prepare basements for our guests. They should be arriving in less then an hour."

"Yes, Ms. Jena." One of the bodyguards replied with a slight nod before rushing off.

After the guard left, went to a nearby elevator to go to the third floor since I was now on the first one. I stepped inside once the automatic doors slid opened, pressed the number 3 and leaned against the side of the small elevator as it closed the doors and started up.

_Sephiroth...what are you truly gaining from stealing such innocent lives? They only protect the ones they love, and fight for those who are weak; even when they are weak themselves. Is it because of your ex-lover Cloud? Is there more to your past with him then whats' been told?_

Ding!

Hearing the doors slide open, I walked out of the elevator and turned left as I walked down the long, red-carpet floored hallway. The only light provided was the full moon as it glowed through the few windows that were on the walls; facing the city.

_That guy...Irin was it? I pray to God he's still alive._

Once I reached the last door in the wide hallway, I stood in front of it for a moment. I reached out to grasp the handle, but I didn't open it just yet. Silence greeted me as I tried to listen for any sounds, when I heard soft sobs in the room.

My heart nearly dropped at the sound. It seemed that last night wasn't enough for Sephiroth and had his way with him once more. _Why am I hesitating? This shouldn't effect me in any way possible. Though I do feel ashamed for what I've committed, I can't let Sephiroth know that I'm having doubts. Only then, will Irin and I both be tormented by the demon's wrath._

Shaking any thoughts from my mind, I opened the wooden door slowly; the bedroom revealing itself to me. After entering the room, I left the door cracked slightly before I looked around the room; the only light that illuminated the room was a lamp on the dresser against the wall beside the bed.

Glancing towards the queen-sized bed, I found the blue-haired boy and I grimaced at his state appearance. He did not look like the guy I first encountered at the club a few nights ago.

Instead, Irin's' laid on his right side; his back facing me as I spotted several dark bruises and scratch marks on his back. Some of the scratch marks had yet to heal; for it still looked slightly flesh and had no treatment put upon it.

What disgusted me more, was the dry blood and semen that were his pale thighs. Just looking at the poor, beaten up boy made my stomach ache because of what happened to him.

As I advanced towards the bed, and went to the other side to see his face, I wondered if Irin even had any willpower.

Pulling up a desk chair, I sat down slowly since I wore a dark green, strapless dress that clung to my body; it went mid-thigh and I walked in green high heels. Once I got myself comfortable, I crossed my legs and finally got to see Irin's face.

Irin's maroon eyes- once filled with life, determination and wonder- was now an empty void; like a doll. They gave an even darker glow, like Irin's life was drained from him when Sephiroth had power over him.

My eyes traveled down his body; a few hickeys covered his neck and chest, more bruises scattered across his stomach and hips. The fact that he was still nude, was a clear statement that Sephiroth literally broke his spirit.

That's just how my boss is.

_Once he breaks something that's a threat to him; he wants to leave it they way he wants to to be. If you were to shoot someone, you'd shoot him in the head and then drag him back to your house as a trophy...That's what Sephiroth wants...He wants a trophy; to prove that he's stronger than anyone on this Earth._

"I know you can hear me Irin," I say in a soft tone, not wanting anyone to hear from the outside even though I secretly couldn't care less.

"Hn. To think I thought you'd be able to fight Sephiroth with that pretty mouth of yours and your intelligence. When I came to get you, I had to do a background check on you of course." I continue to speak; looking into Irin's emotionless eyes as he laid in the same position unmoving.

Those empty maroon eyes of his just stared at nothing; like they lost their light. I glared at the pale boy, crossing my arms before speaking once more. "You became an orphan at age 5 after your mother left you. Reason, I do not know. It wasn't until age 10 that someone actually wanted you as their own. After that, you moved to here and started a new life."

"What I don't understand however, is that if you were an orphan, that means you'd have to fight to defend yourself. You would have to think beyond reason and do what ever it takes to make someone look at you with respect. Yet here you are, laying on the bed, looking like a dead corpse; eyes emotionless and empty. Want to know why you ended up the way you are?" I asked swiftly as I got up from the chair and moved to the bed.

Looking down at Irin, I scowled at his condition before moving him so he was laying on his back; his exposed body bare for me to see.

Slipping my heels off, I crawled onto the bed, and moved to straddle Irin's waist.

In a way, I could see why that blond -Sachano I believe it was- fell deeply for Irin. Despite the nasty bruises, dried up blood and semen, along with the hickeys; Irin was indeed an extremely handsome man.

His body held feminine feature, but did indeed have muscles that were impressive. Short, light blue hair was slightly messy from the activities that he endured and of course- those empty but intriguing maroon colored eyes...

_I want to see that light again. I don't want to see emptiness. _

"You ended up like this because you were weak. Challenging a man, whose strong and wise beyond comprehension; a man, who has a strategy and thinks ahead. Sadly, you fell right into his trap," I say while running my hands down Irin's chest slowly, "and now you're going to suffer under Sephiroth's greed."

Glancing up at Irin's face, I trailed my hands down his sides before running them back up to his chest; pausing to place my palm over his beating heart. Irin's heartbeat was normal, but something about it; it's energy, had become uninterested.

Usually, when you listen too someone's heartbeat, it's strong and it gives you that excitement; a kind of nourishment.

However, this man's heart didn't have that excitement. It just acted like a normal heart; not caring if Irin were to die or did nothing. As long as he as alive, this very moment, that heart continued to beat. This didn't please me at all.

"I wonder what I should do to get a reaction from you Irin-kun," I hummed with curiosity, a forced smile spread across my lips as I leaned down to lick Irin's slim neck.

No reaction.

"Maybe I could also have my way with you, just as Sephiroth did. Maybe I could, ride myself on you until you are truly broken." I purred into Irin's ear; feeling his chest move up and down by his slow breathing.

No reaction.

"I could honestly do anything I want, because you're now broken. That's what Sephiroth's going to do to your little friends when they come. One by one, they are all going to break. Sephiroth will get that deadly liquid that Leon possesses and soon, everything will change. You won't be alone for much longer. Once my boss is done with all those kiddies, they'll end up just like you." I sit up straight and stare down at Irin, who simply stares at me with those damn dead eyes.

"To think, I thought you'd actually stand up and fight. I thought, that after a good two times of rape from Sephiroth, that you'd at least talk to me; bring some kind of signal behind those damn eyes of yours, but I guess not." Slowly, I removed my black, lace panties that I wore and tossed them to the floor.

"Its a shame though," I moved my right hand to grasp Irin's erection gently; ready to take the next step, "Sachano would've loved to see that pretty face of yours. You truly are an empty vessel and Sachano will most likely die under my boss's hand."

As if God had been watching, I looked into Irin's eyes and in a split second, Irin's body took a deep breath; like he was reborn again. Maroon eyes returned their spark and his body started to react.

Before I could even do anything, I felt a hand grip the back of my dress tightly and I was then thrown off the bed and across the room.

Landing on the far left side of the room, my back hit the wall before I landed on the smooth, wooden floor. Pain hurt in many different places, but I didn't dislocate anything. However, I registered in my mind, that Irin had finally came back to reality.

Slowly and cautiously, I stood up on my bare feet and looked over at the bed to see Irin sit straight up. Though his bruised body remained the same, Irin's eyes gave a more alert look towards me.

Glaring hard at the blue-haired man, I grabbed my medal pole; one that reminded me too much of that bitch Kairi, and walked closer to the bed.

Instinct kicked in and I raised my pole up and hit Irin in the ribs hard. He elected a scream from his red, swollen lips since he was nude and was already beaten by Sephiroth's ministrations.

What scared me even more, was that I kept beating him with my medal pole. Again, and again and again and again-

Then, I felt a hand grip my right wrist; stopping me from causing any more damage. I then came back to reality as I blinked a few times and stared down at Irin before I started to break down; tears streaming down my face.

"Jena, that's enough." A calm, soft masculine voice spoke gently to me; I felt his hand take hold of my weapon and pull it away from my grip.

Bring my right arm down to my side, I continued to stare at Irin with tear-filled gazes. _What am I? I want him to speak, I want him to be alive so when I came next, he wouldn't be dead. And yet here I am, beating him to a pulp with my rod!_

"Sephiroth has arrived. We have to be at the basement now." The man behind me stated; not wanting to upset me.

I turned around to face the man before me; he was taller then I was, with long, spiked black hair and soft green eyes, and muscular arms that were exposed through a black, sleeveless shirt.

"Zack...whatever happens...weather or not I stay with Sephiroth, or betray him because of my own doubts, I want you to make sure this boy stays alive. Do what ever it takes. I do not...want him to endure what I once had."

Zack studied my face carefully with a steady gaze before he nodded; placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You have my word."

**TBC**

**A/N: **You all have to tell me what you think! Good comeback, or no? This wasn't what I had originally planned out, but I was so into the story and please remember Jena and Irin's scene because that's a key part. And, I hope you enjoyed the cliffhangers I put in and adding Zack in there from FF7! So, please review!


	27. Chapter 23

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **_Hello everyone! I've decided to post the next chapter. Thank you so much for the kind reviews and alerts! Many apologizes for making you wait. Been busy with school, family and thinking about Otakon...However, I did go see the new Harry Potter movie and I loved every minute of it! Back to matters at hand, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a good idea until near the middle, so I'm sorry if it's a bit weird or off track.

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I truly have to write this? Ugh. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

_**Warning: **__Well...this is a yaoi, ya know? Boy on boy meaning Riku liking Sora a lot more than a friend should so if you don't like, DONT READ. There is some OOC, so yeah. Also, I have no Beta, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes._

_**Summary: **__Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts**/ Flashback**_

Chapter 23:

**Roxas P.O.V.**

The limo ride was quiet and tense. All four of us sat silently while we waited for the destination to end. I could hardly see where we were because of the windows; which gave us no sight of night. Glancing down at my watch, I noted that it was now 9:45 pm as of late.

_Where is this bastard taking us? Surely we're not heading out of Destiny Islands are we? _Glaring at the window behind Joel's head, I averted my gaze to see that Joel's eyes were shut, but he was not asleep.

Then I turned my head to see Kairi, who was looking at the window as well, trying to see if she could find out where we were.

"Roxas," I looked over at Sora, who held a calm, serious gaze as our eyes met, "You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. I wonder where he's taking us."

Sora hummed in agreement; his curiosity rose like mine, "We'll be sure to find out sooner or later." He answered swiftly, glancing at the small camera before locking his blue eyes with mine.

I nodded silently at my brothers' answer before I looked at the carpet floor. My hands at my sides on the seat rested there as I pondered on my thoughts.

_I hope the others find us soon. _I then remembered what Axel gave me before we all left to go to the Corp building. The two of us were at his house about an hour before we met up with the others at Sora's house. I smiled slightly at the memory.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**I don't know why I agreed to let you go on with this plan. I understand why, but still..."**_

"_**I'll be all right Axel. Sora and I are strong and we'll rescue Irin. Plus, Kairi can help Joel out since Kairi has encountered with Sephiroth more than we have." **_

_**Axel let out a soft sigh as he stood outside the bathroom attached to his bedroom, with only a towel around his slim waist while he dried his spiky, red hair. Watching Axel for only a minute, Roxas stood up from the king-sized bed and walked over to his lover slowly. **_

_**Once in range, the blond hugged Axel around the waist tightly; resting his forehead on the red-head's torso.**_

"_**Axel...I know that Sephiroth's a strong man. He knows how to manipulate us, weaken us, and able to stop us with a snap of his fingers. However, he is not merciful and..." Roxas paused mid sentence; tilting his head up to look into Axel's green eyes with slight sadness. **_

"_**I want you to know that if I die by Sephiroth's hand, I've always loved you. From our very first kiss, to the tender moments we shared and that night we made love." Roxas smiled at the memory as his blue eyes traveled to the bed with thought. "No matter what, I don't regret anything that's happened between us. I don't regret having sex with you, I don't regret being with you and I certainly don't regret letting you have my heart-"**_

_**His words were shortened by a passionate kiss on the lips. Roxas's blue eyes widened in surprise before they were shut and soon he kissed back. Axel dropped his extra towel and wrapped his left around around Roxas's waist tightly to bring him closer against his body. **_

_**The red-head then broke their kiss so they would stare into each others' eyes.**_

"_**I don't want you dead under that bastards' hand. My life is with you and only you Roxy," Axel whispered and placed a tender kiss on his lover's forehead. "I'd rather fight and die along side you; then be alone without anyone to return the same love, and passion I possess. Your the only one who has captured my heart."**_

_**Unknowing to Roxas, Axel reached behind him to snatch an item on the dresser and brought it in front of Roxas's face so he could observe it. When Roxas gazed upon it, he blinked in fascination of the jewelry. **_

_**It was a chakara shape necklace that was the size of your palm, covered with red ruby's and it was held by a silver chain.**_

"_**This is..." Roxas said in a soft tone of voice before shaking his head; meeting Axel's soft gaze. "I-I can't take this. You're grandfather gave that to you-"**_

"_**I know. Everyday, I wear this because I know it will protect me. It symbolizes who I am, and the fire that keeps me going because I know, that I want to protect everyone...and importantly, I want to protect you, Roxas. Because of you, I don't think I'd be able to learn how to protect myself; let alone know how to protect some dear to me." Axel replied before he put the necklace around Roxas's neck and let it dangle so he could look at it properly; his smirk said everything.**_

"_**Axel," he whispered in awe at the necklace and then tears started streaming down the blondes' cheeks because of Axel's loving words; Axel hugged him tightly.**_

"_**Hey, don't cry Roxy. You don't look pretty when you cry like that. Reminds me of Chucky."**_

_**Hearing this made Roxas snap his head up to glare at his lover and smacked him playfully on the arm, only to let out a soft laugh escape from his lips. "Your so mean Axel. You're never good with jokes."**_

"_**Mm you don't complain when I make sexual jokes in bed," Axel states with a smirk before moving Roxas to back into the bed, making the blond lay on his back so the red-head can straddle his waist.**_

"_**A-Axel! We don't have time!" Roxas says nervously while watching his lover grin and start taking Roxas's shirt and pants off; then removing his towel.**_

"_**We have a good half hour. I think we can make love during that time. How about it Roxy? Besides, I think that hug I gave you, got you a little excited.."**_

"_**No-ah! I-It's not-Oh God!"**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Axel's chakra necklace still remained around my neck. I replayed the scene over and over; wondering why he would even give me such a precious item. However, I remembered that it was a part of him. Just like Sora's crown necklace represented his personality, the chakra represented Axel's'.

_Axel...I love you so much. _

I was so deep into memory lane, that I didn't realize that the limo stopped moving when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. Once my eyes snapped open, I looked up to see the same body guard from before; instead this time he was holding a black blindfold.

Not resisting, I closed my eyes and soon my vision was completely in darkness. Being pulled out of the limo by the forearm, I could hear the others getting out of the car as well. The air smelt of trash and rust; something I couldn't put my finger on.

Soon, I was being lead as I took cautious, steady steps.

As I walked, I could feel the ground under my shoe was rough.. Then I heard lots of chatter around me, but not from my friends or even Sephiroth and the guards. Could it possible have been citizens that weren't a part of Sephiroth's cause?

_Unless it's behind a building...Like an alleyway._

After walking for who knows how long, tripping over some steps and being shoved; I was forced to stop walking. The scent had changed from the smell of trash to nothing. I felt someone untie my blindfold before taking it off me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes; adjusting to this big, bright light that hung above the ceiling. I noticed that we were in a gigantic room with nothing but a few long tables, broken wooden chairs, a window near the back of the room.

Before I could say a word, I was manhandled by two guards, and forced to sit on a wooden chair as they quickly tied me up with rope and handcuffed in addition.

Looking over, I noticed that the rest of the group was given the same treatment except Sora.

"Listen good. Do anything harsh, and you will pay the consequences. Otherwise, you won't live to see your friend." Sephiroth advised us.

Joel was in a chair a few away behind me on my left side and Kairi at my right. I watched as Sephiroth walked over towards my brother, who remained quiet while Sephiroth circled around him.

Silently studying him with sharp eyes. A wicked smirk graced Sephiroth's face when he gripped Sora's chin in between his fingers and turned Sora's head so he could look at his face better.

"Mm...you could be of some use to me." Sephiroth said with interest when Sora stepped away from him and gave him a glare.

This made Sephiroth frown deeply at my twin's action before reached up and grabbed a fist of Sora's hair from the back of his head. Sora screamed in pain and struggled when Sephiroth head-locked him tightly. I growled loudly.

"Let him go Sephiroth!"

"I'd watch your tongue if you don't want your friend, or your sweet brother to die." He threatened me; making me still my movements.

Hearing movement, I averted my gaze to hear a door open and then someone walking down the stairs. A young man with long, spiked black hair, and fair skin walked down before he stopped at the end of the stairs and our gazes met.

He gave me a quick look over before going over to Sephiroth.

"Seph, your gonna kill the boy if you keep that death grip of yours around his neck."

"Take him to the room Zack." Sephiroth ordered before he removed his arm from Sora's neck and pushed Sora into the guy, known as Zack.

Zack looked down at my brother and we both noticed that Sora was unconscious. My eyes widened and I quickly looked over at Sephiroth to see that he had a needle in his hand before tossing it in the trash.

"What did you do to Sora? If you hurt him!" Kairi said, an angry look in her blue eyes as Sephiroth glanced over at her and smirked.

"I almost forgot you were in my possession. If I remember correctly, you were the one who helped Cloud escape."

Kairi smirked evilly, "Damn right I did."

A look of concentration was on Sephiroth's face before he looked over at Zack.

"Leave and tell Jena to come down. I have an assignment that might..interest her." He informed as Zack nodded and picked Sora up bridal style.

Zack turned to go to the stairs but looked over at me quickly before going up the stairs. I know that we were suppose to do anything within our power to make sure Irin gets out okay, but knowing that my brother would be Sephiroth's first target, was something I could not ignore.

Another pair of footsteps were heard as they walked down the stairs. Once they were in eye-sight, I heard Kairi gasp in shock when she saw a woman with short, boyish brown hair and wore a very short, black dress. A silver pole was strapped onto her waist and when the lady looked over at us; she smirked.

Seeing this as well, Sephiroth started heading towards the stairs. "Jena, you may do whatever you want with them. Just don't hurt them to the brink of death. Understood?"

"Yes Sephiroth." Jena replied once Sephiroth had nodded and left the basement.

Jena looked at the three of us individually for about a minute before motioning the other male guards to come over.

"All right boys, looks like we gotta roughen them up a bit."

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Kentaro P.O.V.**

"I should go to school today since summer vacation is a few months away."

"Does it truly matter?"

"Not really. Thank you for the ride however."

Vincent and I leaned against the hood of his red mustang that was parked in my driveway. Since my parent's were going to be out for a week, I had no worries of hanging around with Vincent.

Strange thing is, I'm starting to become more and more fond of him. Don't get me wrong, Vincent's gorgeous with that long, straight black hair, pale skin that brought out those demon red eyes and stood tall with broad shoulders along with a muscular figure. Then again, I haven't really looked underneath the surface.

Not yet at at least.

"You haven't been talking to me lately. I feel like you're hiding something from me." Vincent stated with his deep, masculine voice that would send shivers down your spine.

I shrugged off his question as I scooted closer against my black-haired attraction; trying to distract him in some way possible.

"A lot has been going on. Nothing to worry yourself over. Though I am flattered that you care about my well being." I replied with a sly smirk as I tilted my head up to look Vincent in the eye; only to see him smirk right back.

"You know, seduction can lead to something beyond imaginable. So I must warn you."

"Oh really?" My smirk turned into a grin, "Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all. It's simply more of a-" Vincent paused before he moved so he stood in front me; trapping me to the hood of his car, "A challenge if you will."

"Let the challenge begin then._**" **_I replied before wrapping my arms around Vincent's neck and pulling him down to give him a soft kiss.

While Vincent and I kissed, I felt a pair of hands grip my waist firmly; pulling me closer to the body in front of me. Smirking into the kiss, I boldly slipped my tongue into Vincent mouth and explored; knowing that the hands on my hips slipped under my white tee, touching my skin.

_**Baby!**_

_**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray**_

_**Oh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah**_

_**Now that your rose is in bloom**_

_**A light hits the room on the gray**_

_Damn it. _Placing my hands on Vincent's plaid covered chest, I pushed him gently as we broke our kiss. Both of us were panting lightly; our foreheads against each others and our gazes unconfused. I licked my lips quickly before I forced myself to move out from under Vincent and walked a few feet away to take my cell phone out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"**Kentaro. It's Kira."**

_Kira? _I blinked in confusion at the fact Kira was calling me and I looked over at Vincent to see him sitting on the hood of his car; texting on his own phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Kira-kun?"

"**Watch it Kentaro. I called to ask for you help."**

"You want my help?" I stated with a short laugh, "What could you possibly need my help for?"

"**I know that you knew about Joel's letter. Last night, Joel, Sora, Kairi and Roxas met Sephiroth and went somewhere. Riku and a few others were going to follow them, but Leon and I haven't heard anything."**

_Hm...Interesting. _"Okay, so their missing. So what? I'm sure they don't need you two all up on their business."

I heard Kira curse softly to himself. **"Look. Leon, Jason and I are going to go find out what happened. Every second that passes, Sephiroth is doing something...And I don't want Joel to get hurt. Please Kentaro, if not for them, do it for me."**

My eyes widened at the sound of desperation in Kira's voice. Is there a slight possibility that he still loves me? That he still needs me no matter how our fates are drawn. Then again, I should not jump into conclusions.

"**Kentaro? Are you there?"**

"Yeah, I'm here. Tell you what, I'll help you and your little search party, unless I get something in return." I say through the phone, quietly enough so my words didn't meet Vincent's ears.

"**Deal." **Kira answered in a calm like tone; not really giving it much thought.

"All right then. Just tell me where I should meet you and what time."

After memorizing the time and place, I said my goodbyes to Kira before pushing the end button. I turned around to walk back to Vincent, who looked up from his cell phone to meet my gaze.

"Everything okay?" Vincent asked while putting his phone away in his pocket and grabbing my left hand in his own.

"I have to go meet a couple...acquaintances for something. They need my assistance and if I don't go, I won't hear the end of it. It sucks because I won't have my alone time with you." I reply back with a smirk and leaned against Vincent's car once more; leaning my body against his; my head on his shoulder.

Vincent chuckled deeply he rubbed the top of my hand with his thumb comforting. "We have plenty of time to do that later. It's better to take care of business now then later." He assures with a sexy smile before kissing the side of my head gently.

"Mm.." I lift my head up to look into Vincent's red eyes with wonder. "Vincent...I know that we just met, and that we're not exactly together-"

"It's your decision on if you want to be with me. I won't pressure you, even though your one of the most interesting, handsome man I've ever met. Not mention that you accept my rough _'approaches'_." Vincent interrupted; smirking at the last part of his statement which made me blush in embarrassment.

Not wanting to say anything the wrong way, I simply nodded. A few words were exchanged before the two of us got into this dark-red 2011 Mustang. Putting our seat belts on, Vincent turned the engine on, the car making a purr, yet thrilling noise.

_Should I tell him about Sephiroth? We haven't even had our first date, and yet I feel bad about lying to him._

"Do you know someone name Sephiroth by any chance?" I asked out loud as we drove down the road smoothly.

"He's my cousin."

I snapped my head to the side to stare at Vincent wide-eyed and mouth ajar in pure shock. _SEPHIROTH IS VINCENT'S COUSIN!_

"Pull over Vincent!"

"What? Why?"

"Pull over!"

Vincent pulled over the side of the road and parked the car before turning the engine off. I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close to me so our faces were inches apart. So many emotions erupted through me.

Anger, hurt, shock, curiosity, but mainly fear.

"So you know what Sephiroth's planning? You know what's been going on with Sora and his crew? What happened to Cloud and Kairi? Huh? _Do you_!" I asked angrily while staring into those dark red eyes of his with my glare.

"Kentaro, let me go-"

"NO! Not until you answer my question! So help me God Vincent-"

"..." Vincent remained quiet and calm as he studied my face and then met my gaze once more.

With shaky hands, I let go of Vincent's' collar and sat back in my seat. Staring at the dashboard with shocked eyes, I didn't notice that Vincent had turned his car back on and soon, we were driving down the road.

"I'm not going to lie, and say that I didn't know Sephiroth's plan on claiming Cloud. When we were younger, Sephiroth had this way of being possessive. We use to have a dog, a Golden Retreiver; her name was Sam. She was a beautiful dog, and I would always visit Sephiroth on the weekends so I could hang with the both of them. I guess Sephiroth didn't like the fact that I was interested in Sam more then him... " Vincent turned right onto another road; driving at 40MPH.

"About a week later, I came by with my parents and I went over to Sephiroth mom and asked where Sam was. His mother didn't seem to like my question because she clutched her stomach, and would tense up. I didn't receive an answer, so I decided to go outside. When I did, I tripped over a trash-bag. I wondered what was in there, because it smelled really bad, and it wasn't just your normal kind of trashed. So I opened it and..." He paused mid-sentence and I looked over to see his hands grip the wheel tightly.

"I saw four little heads. Sam had pups about two days after my last visit. Thing is, that weren't run over...they were cut up and it looked like, there were cooked. But you could tell just by their shape." He said when we were pulling up into a community complex.

I pointed to the house that belonged to Kira's and we drove into the driveway. Once the car stopped and parked, Vincent leaned back and looked over at me with this, cold expression on his face. However, I could clearly see the sadness in his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I don't get involved with Sephiroth because I know what he's capable of. If I had told anyone about my relation with him, I would be suspected. I knew he wanted Cloud back, but I never knew if he ever accomplished it or not. He told me over the phone months ago; before I got hired at your school." Vincent explains in a deep, soft tone as our eyes met.

"So...are you saying that if someone else were to interfere with his plan on getting Cloud back, he'll actually commit murder?"

Vincent sighed sadly, "He might tease them a bit; play with their emotions and make them feel like they want to die. He wants them to endure so much pain, that the victims will be begging for mercy. When he was with Cloud, Sephiroth was always protective of him. After they broke up, Sephiroth was a completely different person."

"You really have no idea what's been going on then, do you?" I say in a soft whisper as I watched Vincent sit up straight and gave me a suspicious look.

_I have to tell him. Weather or not I want to be involved, I want to help Kira. If Sephiroth somehow goes through his plan, and tries to hurt Kira or Vincent even, I'll never forgive myself._

I took a deep, long breath before I started telling Vincent everything that's been going on. From the time Sora moved to our school, to when Kairi and Cloud were kidnapped. After giving him all the details and informing him about what went down last night and why I was here at Kira's house, Vincent finally understood.

We both didn't notice three figures walk out of the house and headed to the car when one of them knocked on Vincent's window lightly. Vincent slowly turned around to see Kira, Jason, and Leon standing there. I watched Vincent roll his window down so we could all talk to one another.

"Kentaro."

"Kira."

"I...I told Vincent about what has happened. He said he could help us overpower Sephiroth-"

Leon stepped in with a serious gaze, "The last thing we need is more people involved. Our one priority right now is finding out what happened to Cloud and the others." He stated; his eyes locked on Vincent's for a moment before walking off to his car that was parked in front of Vincent's'.

My hands curled into fists on my lap as I watched Leon leave and then looked up at Jason and Kira. I saw Jason sigh softly before he leaned down to get a better look at us.

"Vincent, do you know anything about Sephiroth? Because if you don't have any connection, then there is no point in putting you in our plan." Jason asked in a calm, low tone voice as I listened and looked between Jason and Vincent.

Vincent turned his head to look at me, as if giving me permission to answer. I nodded once to his silent question before he turned back to meet Jason's gaze once more.

"I'm Sephiroth cousin. Plus, I have a slight idea on where he would take your friends."

"How can we trust you? What if your lying to us and we end being pulled into a trap?" Kira questioned with his arms crossed and I stopped myself from slightly smiling at Kira's sudden defense.

_Kira has always been extra careful around people._

"Because if Vincent to be of harm to us, wouldn't Kairi or Cloud have told us about him when they were last kidnapped?" I spoke up for Vincent unexpectedly, but I didn't regret it.

Kira and I stared at each other for a minute before Kira averted his gaze to Vincent; a thoughtful look crossed his face before letting out a sigh. "I suppose you're right. He can come along-"

"Maybe it'd be best if we use this car. It's faster, and Vincent knows where to go so we won't be wasting much time." I encouraged; a smirk graced my lips when Kira blinked in slight surprise and Jason chuckled before jogging over to Leon to tell him about the change of plan.

Not about a second later, Jason, Kira and Leon got into the back of the car. Leon sat behind Vincent, Kira sat behind me while Jason took the middle. I glanced back at them before facing forward; Vincent turning on the engine of his Mustang and backing out of the driveway.

Soon, we were speeding down the road, in search of Cloud and the others.

**TBC**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Tell me what you think! I know, I didn't write anything about Riku but don't worry, you will know about them very soon! I promise! Please, please review!


	28. Chapter 24

**A/N**: So, I have the next chapter. I really, REALLY liked this one for some reason. Each point of view has some kind of...inspiration. I was really into this chapter; maybe because I was in the mood for some serious Kingdom Hearts! Also, I want to thank EVERYONE for their kind reviews, alerts and favorites. For those who have read the story but not reviewed, I thank you as well. Now, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I only own the plot of this story.

**Warning: **Yaoi (Boy on Boy), so if you don't like please leave. This story is in a AU setting and some of the characters are OOC. Also, this chapter is pretty long. Haha

**Summary: **_Riku is now a junior at Destiny High School along with some of his friends. Every day is a normal day, but Riku sometimes wonder what it would be like to have someone by his side. However, things change when Roxas's twin brother, Sora arrives new to town at their school and Riku's motives start to twist and love starts to form in more ways then one. Filled with love triangles, drama, violence, and an angry stepfather and a crazy Sephiroth, the crew face challenges that they never thought would change their lives forever._

**Because of You**

_Thoughts/ **Flashbacks or Dreams**_

Chapter 24:

**Aerith P.O.V.**

"Ugh..."

Looking up from the book I was reading, I noticed Cloud stirring in his sleep on my bed. Placing my book on my dresser, I stood up and advanced towards the bed to check on him. I frowned sadly at Cloud injuries.

His handsome face was slightly covered with cuts on his cheeks and forehead; white bandages wrapped neatly around his right forearm and mid-torso.

_I'm glad I was able to find you guys first. Otherwise, the police would be going insane._

I watched Cloud groan in his sleep before deep, blue eyes revealed themselves to me. They quickly looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was, before focusing back on me.

"Your in a safe place Cloud," I smiled reassuringly before stroking his blond spikes, "as are your friends."

Like a time bomb, Cloud's eyes widened and quickly sat up way to quickly before letting out a painful groan and fell back on my queen size bed. Cloud turns his head so our gazes would meet; his left arm draped around his stomach.

"Are they all right?"

"Riku's doing okay. He's been having dreams lately but never wakes up from it. I'm guessing he's in and out of consciousness. Sachano is actually in the living right now. He's a bit shaken up, but fine." I replied before moving my hand back to my side and I went to retrieve some pain medicine from my built in bathroom.

"What of Kiki? Riku's mom?"

The mention of Kiki made me pause for a moment; the pain medicine bottle in my hand as I clutched it tightly. I stared at myself in the mirror before I took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom. Grabbing a glass of water I had saved up, I pulled up my wooden chair, sat down, and handed it to Cloud.

"Aerith?" He asks me with a blank gaze while managing to sit up against the headboard without causing to much pain.

"She's..." I started off before my eyes trailed away and Cloud took the water and pills from my grasp. "In critical condition."

"I see." Cloud knew what I meant even when I didn't get right to the point.

Glancing at the time, I noticed that it was now ten o'clock in the morning. When I heard something being set down, I looked back to Cloud and realized that he put the cup on the nightstand.

"What were you doing out in the middle of the night Cloud?"

He looked at me for a moment before his eyes turned to look at the wall. "I'm not going to involve you too, Aerith."

"Remember, I'm already involved. I was threatened by Logan, and now I saw a fatal accident that held you, Sachano, Riku and Ms. Kiki inside. I can't just walk away and act like it's nothing." I say while looking at my lap.

"Those trucks...were sent by Sephiroth. He knew we would follow him, despite his warning in Joel's note. Therefore, we fell right into his trap."

"You got that right."

Cloud and I turned to the door to see Sachano leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face and arms crossed. White bandages were wrapped around his forehead and both his hands along with scratches scattered on his face.

"Sachano...how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm angry, pissed, frightened, and shook up. Then again, it could've been a lot worse, ya know?" Sachano replies before entering the room with steady steps and sat on Cloud's left side of the bed since I was at his right.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to check on Riku." I announced while standing up and walking towards the door but I stopped in the doorway and looked over my shoulder at the two blond males. "Try not to do anything rational, okay?"

Both Sachano and Cloud looked at me for a moment before giving me an individual nod. I smiled gently at them before turning to walk out of my bedroom and towards another one down the hall.

As I reached for the door handle, I heard an agonizing scream from inside. I paused mid reach when I realized that it was Riku. I couldn't help but pull my hand away and stare at the door, because of Riku's dream. He did it before, last night, and it was a nightmare. From what I heard, I knew I couldn't walk inside just yet.

_Riku._

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Riku P.O.V.**

"_**Riku?"**_

_**Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by a pair a bright blue ones. I looked around and realized that I was outside somewhere, but it definitely wasn't anywhere near home. Underneath me was the tickling of green grass and I glanced at the sky to see that it was nightfall with the full moon as it's guardian light.**_

_**Realizing that I wasn't alone, I sat up and looked over to my left to see Sora sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes glued to the ground as if waiting for something to come get him. Shifting a bit, I scooted over to Sora before placing my hand on the small of his back.**_

"_**Sora?" I spoke quietly and my touch made Sora snap out of his trance before turning his head to look at me.**_

_**Sora then smiled beautifully at me and then threw himself in my arms by wrapping his around my neck and knocking me back on the ground. I chuckled at this, knowing that's how my Sora always acted.**_

"_**I'm glad you're okay." Sora says softly while straddling my waist; looking down at me with a sad but relieved smile.**_

"_**There's nothing to be worried about love." I say before sitting up a bit so Sora's legs were almost wrapping my waist.**_

_**Lifting a hand to his face, I stroked Sora's cheek with my thumb gently; causing Sora to smile lovingly and close his eyes. When he leaned into my touch, I couldn't help but let out a smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead.**_

"_**I love you so much. I'll always come for you. No matter how strong the obstacles may be." I spoke as I moved to Sora's cheek. "I know it's cheesy, but it's true. I love you more than anything in the world, Sora."**_

_**Just as I kissed the side of my love's neck, I noted that he hadn't answered me back. I paused when I realized that Sora's body turned good against my lips.**_

"_**Sora? Are you okay?"**_

"_**Why didn't you come for me, Riku?"**_

_**Taken back by his words, I pulled away and looked up at Sora with a questioned look but it was replaced with fear as I screamed in pure fear and scooted away.**_

_**Dropping Sora's body on the ground, I saw blood covered from head to toe. He was naked as the day he was born, and was covered with deep slash marks across his chest, arms and legs. I tremble with fear as I looked down to see my hands covered in a fine sheet of blood. With shaky hands, I looked over at Sora who was staring at me with empty blue eyes. Those lips that were once pink and plunk, we're now dead and an ugly shade of purple. **_

"_**Why did you let him kill me Riku?" Sora says in a low tone as he lifted his left hand out towards me; wanting me to grab his hand and pull him away from this nightmare.**_

_**Without thinking, I moved closer and with a shaky hand, I reached my own hand out to meet my lover's. Both his and mine hands were covered with blood and just as we were an inch away, I saw Sora give me a dead smile that sent disturbing shivers by my spine.**_

_**Suddenly, a figure appeared from the woods and soon ended up standing on the other side of Sora. A long, samurai like sword glinted beautifully in the moonlight and I was so stunned to see it but when I looked up to see who was the holder, I panicked.**_

_**It was Sephiroth, standing there like an angel of death, holding his sword that I know realized was Masume, at his side. I watched as he looked down at Sora's soon to be lifeless form and an evil smile creped upon his face.**_

"_**He was very fun to play with. One filled with innocence and light that dared step upon my domain. It's such a shame that he wasn't able to say his last goodbyes." Sephiroth said, his gaze rested on Sora but slowly went to meet my gaze.**_

"_**At least he can now die...knowing that you never loved him enough to save him." He finished before snapping his fingers once.**_

_**Then everything started to change. The once night sky started to change into a dark swirls of red and black; the moon distinguishing in the darkness. I stood up and looked from Sephiroth to Sora before I started running towards him but something held me back. Veins grabbed hold of my both my arms and legs as they pulled me away from Sora and Sephiroth until I was in safe distance. Looking at the veins, I noticed that was pinned against a metal wall. Unfortunately, I was secured tightly as I tried to struggle and move out of the holds but nothing prevailed.**_

_**It wasn't until I looked over to my right to see someone's head at the end of a pole.**_

_**It was my mother's.**_

"_**AH!" I screamed in fear and shock before looking over to my left and saw another head, which belonged to Roxas.**_

_**As I scanned up the wall, I saw everyone I knew, headless at the end of a pole that was in the wall. Them and other people who were killed by Sephiroth's blade. I closed my eyes, shaking my head, and trying to rid the images and the blood, but when I reopened them, it was still there.**_

_**Looking out, I saw Sephiroth crouch down next to Sora and tilting his head up.**_

"_**DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I shouted with pure anger because I feared that he would kill Sora, just like he did to everyone else that surrounded me.**_

_**However, Sephiroth chuckled at my words before letting Sora's head tilt back down and stood up. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. I already claimed his as my own. His body is marked by my blade; my own will. You may have prepared for the present, but you didn't prepare him for the future. For me."**_

"_**You bastard! Let us go!"**_

"_**Mm...I shall," Sephiroth stated with an evil grin and raising Masume in the air, "after I couple each piece of your precious lovers body."**_

_**With that, he started his massacre.**_

_**With each swing, blood seem to splatter upon my clothes and my face. I watched in horror as I screamed and moved; not realizing that the veins grew thorns and started to pierce into my skin. I didn't care though because I wanted to get out. I wanted to protect Sora and now, he's dead.**_

"_**SORA!"**_

"**SORA!**"

"Riku! Wake up, it's just a dream!"

"**SORA!"**

"RIKU!"

I snapped out of my dream as I looked around frantically. Sitting up quickly wasn't the best idea because unbearable pain soared through my body. I screamed in pure pain as I laid back on the unknown, but comfortable bed; closing my eyes shut but quickly reopening them.

"Riku. Are you okay?"

Glancing to my left was Aerith, who stood by the bed with a wet cloth in her hand. Her gentle green eyes looked at me sadly before reaching over and damping my forehead with the cloth. It was wet and cool against my hot skin as I sighed in renewed relief.

"Twice have you had that dream...that nightmare." Aerith tells me in a soft whisper and damps my neck before pulling the cloth away and placing it on the nightstand where a nice lit lamp with a white shade over top stood.

_A nightmare...it was just...a nightmare. _Those images came back to me like a tape. Sora's bloodied up body that laid against the dead grass. His blue eyes empty and cold staring at me like a doll. Seeing people's heads planted on the pole...it was horrifying.

I didn't know that I was tearing up until I reached up and touched my cheek. Just as I felt the wetness on my cheek, I broke down. Draping one of my arms over my eyes, I cried my eyes out silently; knowing that Aerith was watching me.

About twenty minutes later, I was able to stop crying and look Aerith in the eye. I sat up against the headboard of the bed with help from Aerith as I held a glass of water in both my hands on my lap. All I did was stare at the window until Aerith spoke up.

"You will save Sora, Riku. All of you will save Irin, get back at Sephiroth and finally live on with your lives. Remember, you are not alone in this." Aerith said assuringly with a small smile; her soothing words sinking into my mind.

Finally, I averted my eyes so they were on Aerith. I managed to smile back a little before looking down at my half drinking glass of water. Glancing down at myself, I noted that my condition was a lot worse. Aerith informed me that it was very hard to get the four of us out of my mom's care. Sachano and Cloud weren't that bad to carry and neither was my mom. Thing is, I almost died by one of the sharp metal things that were in embedded at the front of both the two trucks. So when the hit us, one of those sharp things ended up piercing me through the back.

Barely missing my heart.

"I know. I have everyone to back me up on this. However, I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for everyone. When I first met Sora, I thought he was too good to be true. He's smart, extremely beautiful, caring, funny and always has your back when your in trouble and can cheer you up with one of his bright smiles." I smiled a little when thinking back on the day I met Sora until my smile slowly disappeared with a look of slight surprise.

"I just...never thought that he'd want me back."

Aerith smiled at this, patting my leg gently. "It's because he loves you as a person Riku. Not that I'm saying he didn't like you physically because your a very, very handsome young man, but it's because you accepted him for who he was. You didn't stray from him when he was upset, you talked to him even when you thought he didn't want to talk at all. The fact that you stuck by Sora, makes him want to stick by you as well."

"Thats why he left with Joel and the others."

Aerith and I looked towards the door to see Sachano and Cloud standing there. Slowly, Cloud managed to reach the bed and laid on his back gently by my feet and turned his head to meet my gaze.

"He's never going to give up on you Riku. Just like your not going to give up on him. Whatever nightmare you had, is all the doubts you have. You can't be having doubts because then you will accomplish nothing. If you say your going to do something, DO IT. Don't just stand there and wait for something to come at you." Cloud said before shutting his eyes.

Sachano smirked, "Spoken like a true man. Then again, you're not seventy years old yet Cloud."

"Shut up."

I smiled at the short scene in front of me before looking back at Aerith, who gave me her full attention.

"You're both right. I made a promise, a vow. I can't just walk away from it and I'm sure as hell not going to walk away from Sora either." I state with a determined look on my face which made both Aerith and Sachano smile.

"I'll look after your mother while you are gone." She said before looking at Cloud with a concerned look.

"Cloud...your the only one who can truly get through Sephiroth. Take him down, but make him realize his own mistakes."

Cloud revealed his blue eyes and looked up at Aerith before sitting up slowly. "You should know that I never leave anything unfinished Aerith. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Besides, if anyone should be saying that, it should be Leon."

"Speaking of Leon, I called him. Him and the others should arrive here soon."

"WHAT?"

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Sora P.O.V.**

_My head is killing me. _As I went to move my body, I realized that I must have been knocked unconscious of some sort. Opening my eyes slowly, I noticed that I in a bedroom, laying face up on a surprising soft bed. Slowly, I sat up but groaned when a shock wave of pain zipped through my skull like a knife plunging itself in my head.

"Sora?"

Hearing a raspy voice say my name, I looked over to my right by the window and when I saw who it was, I couldn't help cover my mouth in shock.

Irin sat on the hard, wooden floor next to the window on it's left side. His head leaned back, lips parted but bruised with slight cuts, but what caught my attention was the many painful, looking bruises on his body. From bruises, to love bites that scattered from his chest down but I didn't dare go lower cause he was naked. There were even scratch marks on his hips, like someone had gripped him too roughly.

"Irin!" I said quickly before tangling myself from the bed and I looked down to see that I was only wearing a my shirt and boxers, but I didn't care.

Rushing off the bed and towards Irin, I knelt down in front of him to have eye level with him. Irin's maroon eyes were filled so many mixed emotions, but mainly pain...Not to mention that the color of his skin had an unhealthy glow to him, and he looked completely exhausted.

"Irin...oh God, what...what happened to you?" I asked quietly, encase someone from outside the room were to walk by and hear us.

"They...haven't tainted you yet...S-Seph..rioth...hasn't hurt you." Irin's voice was raspy and hoarse, but hesitant at the same time.

"No Sephiroth hasn't laid a hand one me...Look, we gotta get you out of here. Kairi, Roxas and Joel are in the basement, so once I get you free, Imma go and save them." I say with a determined smile, trying to lighten the mood for Irin, but his eyes widened slightly and shakily reached his hand up to rest on my cheek.

"Don't save me...Save yourself."

Token back by Irin's words, I grabbed Irin's hand in my own and squeezed it tightly. "No. We've been tormented long enough by Sephiroth. Once Riku and the others get here, everything will be over."

"You don't-" Irin stopped and cleared his throat, "Sora, you have to leave. You'll end up like me if you don't get out of here."

Glancing up at the window, I noticed that it was still daylight outside. _I don't know what to do. I know, that we gotta get out of here, but I need to find something that can damage Sephiroth before the others come. Plus I can't leave Irin here, I just can't._

"You're right Irin. I need to get out of here, but not without you. You risked yourself to be here, and now I'm risking my life to save you." I say straight to the point before I wrapped Irin's left arm around my shoulders, and wrapped my arm around his waist before hoisting him up.

"Can you walk a little?" I ask quietly while standing up with Irin, who stands up on his feet.

However, we took two steps toward the bed and Irin almost collapsed if it wasn't for my hold on him.

"I'm broken Sora. Just let me be."

"**No.**" I snapped sharply; angry because Sephiroth, that sadistic bastard did such a terrible, horrid thing to Irin and the fact that Irin is losing himself because of the torment.

With a bit of struggle, I managed to lay Irin on the bed very gently; resting his head on the pillow comfortably. I stood by the bed and watched Irin stare blankly at the ceiling; his maroon eyes distant and empty. I frowned at this. _Irin...did Sephiroth break you physically and mentally? No, it can't be. Irin wouldn't have told me to run if he was mentally broken. However, if he is, I have to get all of us out of here and fast. I don't even know how long I was out conscious and I pray to God that Roxas, Kairi and Joel are all right._

Walking over to a nearby closet, I opened it so see that there were quite a few shirts hanging in there, before glancing over at Irin. So, I decided to take a short sleeve dark green shirt before closing the closet and over towards the dresser; pulling it open to find a pair of light, faded blue jeans, not mention some clean boxers.

_Now that I think about it, I have no idea if this is someone else's room, or just a random one. _Walking over back to Irin, I gave him a sad smile after I placed the clothes on the end of the bed. "I'm gonna clean you up okay? Hopefully no one will come barging in here."

Taking a good look around, I noticed that there was a built in bathroom and walked inside to see the walls painted white, and the main utilities. I looked under the sink to see a small, square pink basin and took it out so I could fill it with some warm water. A soft sigh escaped from my lips as I stared at myself through the bathroom mirror that hung on the wall above the sink.

"_**Sora, why are you staring at the mirror?"**_

_**Sora smiled at the mirror when he saw Riku standing behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist comfortably.**_

"_**It's just, in a few hours, we'll be heading out soon. To find Irin." Sora replies his gaze moved towards the sink and his smile turned into a sad frown.**_

_**This came unnoticed to Riku who placed his head on Sora's shoulder and held his brunette lover closer against him. "I know you're not telling the truth." He whispers against Sora's neck gently, not seeing the sad smile on the brunettes face.**_

"_**I'm just scared of what Sephiroth will do to him, ya know? I see Sachano, and he seems so calm and ready-"**_

_**Feeling Riku move, Sora looked back up at the mirror to see Riku standing up straight and staring back at Sora through the mirror but his arms still around him.**_

"_**Sachano acts calm because he doesn't want anyone to see his weakness. Cloud and I went to talk to him earlier at his house...and he literally destroyed the whole place. He was that devastated and when we managed to calm him down and talk, he broke into tears.." Riku told Sora, though his eyes showed so much thought and mixed emotions.**_

_**Sensing this, Sora turned around to face his lover fully so he could look into his eyes as Riku continued to speak, "I would've done the same thing if Sephiroth kidnapped you, Sora. I...I don't know what I would've done."**_

"_**Would you come rescue me? Find me until you had no inch of air left in your body?" Sora asked softly when Riku pulled him into a tight embrace; his face buried in Sora's spiky brown hair.**_

"_**Yes. I wouldn't stop until I had you by my side. I wouldn't stop until every bone in my body starts to break. I love you Sora. I'm not going to leave you alone in the darkness. I'll always come and find you. Whether you want me to or not." Riku replied; truth in each word as Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and hugged him back tightly.**_

"_**I love you too." He said back before pulling away slightly to look into aquamarine eyes and Riku leaning down to give him a loving kiss.**_

_Riku...I know you'll come for me...For all of us, regardless of what happens. I hope you okay. _My thoughts were altered when I suddenly felt wetness against my hand and I looked down to see that the basin was overflowing with water.

"Shoot!" Turning off the sink quickly, I picked the basin up carefully before pouring some unneeded water out.

Checking it so see if it was enough, I managed to find some soap, a black cloth and a first aid kit before going back to the bedroom, where I saw that Irin had fallen to sleep. Seeing this made me smile slightly before I cleared the nightstand and placed the basin on top; the first aid kit by my feet. Sitting on the side of the bed, I was just about to put some soap on the cloth when I heard the bedroom door knob starting to jiggle.

Frozen in spot, I slowly turned around to watch as someone opened the door and started walking in. Who came in, was the black, spiky haired guy from earlier that works for Sephiroth. His teasing eyes, tan skin and was quite muscular in the arms. But his name...

"It's Zack encase your wondering," he answered with a sly smirk, even though I didn't return it with any sense of gratitude.

Carefully, I got up and walked around the other side of Irin's bed and stood in front of him; eying Zack since he obviously worked for Sephiroth. Zack raised an eyebrow at my defensive action, his smirk falling off to be replaced with a frown.

"Look kid. I know that you're trying to protect your friend over there," Zack did a short nod in the direction of Irin's sleeping form, "but that's not gonna be enough."

"How can you endure this? How could you let Sephiroth do this to him? If you saw the bruises-"

"I saw them the night Irin first arrived with him." He cut me short before walking across the room towards the window that Irin had sat under.

Zack looked out the window; a thoughtful gaze on his face and back turned towards me. I watched him for a moment before looking down at Irin.

"All I'm saying is, do as Sephiroth says. Rather it's good or bad, it's better than ending up like Irin. I heard a lot about you Sora, and I don't want to be forced to drag your body out on the streets once it's beaten." Zack says softly, his gaze still on the window; looking outside.

I blinked twice in surprise by Zack's words before taking a few steps closer. "Wait a minute, how do you know me?"

There was a pause between us for a few seconds before Zack turned around to face me; a grin graced his face.

"I'm Aeriths' fiancée."

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Joel P.O.V.**

"Son of a bitch!"

"Ah! The fucking brat just spit on me!"

"Punch him!"

"No. You all have done enough. I believe our three little stooges are ready to give us some valuable information." Jena stated with an evil smirk.

Before Jena and the group of older guys came in, I managed to find a clock that was across the room on the wall. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, and I barely got any sleep. No, not just me, but Kairi an Roxas as well.

Last night, Jena and the guys in deed roughen us up.

Each one of us literally took some hits from them. Roxas was by far, the worse out of the three of us, and I mean the worse. Half his chin was dripping with blood from his bottom lip that cut open because of the punches the guys gave him. They even gave Roxas a nasty black eye on his right eye and a huge bruise on both his cheeks.

Jena even told two of the guys to sexually harass Roxas, but they didn't do much because Roxas head butted both of them whenever they tried to get close to his face. However, that lead to one of the pales gripping his neck and choking him until he was almost out of air and Jena told the guy to release him.

Kairi's nose was bloodied up and got scratch marks on her face. Jena even punched her in the stomach a couple of times.

I too dealt some damage: bloodied up nose, a black eye but not as bad as Roxas', busted lip, and I think I dislocated my jaw. There was so much running through me that I could barely move an inch.

Now, Jena and her followers returned to us in the basement, about to do whatever Sephiroth ordered them to do. Jena was now wearing low waist, straight fitted dark jeans, silver high heels, a tight silver long sleeve shirt and a black vest over top; her rod in her grasp.

The group of guys stepped back so Jena could step forward and speak. She eyed each of us carefully before standing in front of Roxas, who was panting heavily and glaring at Jena with his good blue eye. Slightly annoyed by this, Jena grabbed her pole and tilted Roxas's head back by the chin with the end of her pole so she could get a good look at him.

"Tell me...where are your friends now? I bet they attempted to follow you all here. Question is, are they even alive."

Roxas growled at her like a predator fighting for dominance, "Go to hell you hag."

Jena chuckled lightly, "No need to get snappy baby," She replied with a sly smile before leaning forward so both her and Roxas were face to face, "I'm just getting started."

Pulling the pole away from Roxas's chin, Jena moved it to her right side before turning around; her back towards us and started walking to the others.

"Fuckin slut. No wonder Sephiroth doesn't like your skimpy ass." I heard Roxas mutter under his breath and I only stared at him in shock and fear.

Before any of us knew it, Jena turned around fast and hit Roxas's left knee with her pole. HARD.

"AAAHHH!" Roxas threw his head back and screamed in bloody pain; for that one hit could've shattered his knee.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kairi shouted in anger and fear; looking from Roxas to Jena.

Hearing this made Jena laugh half-heartening while taking a step back away from Roxas and looking over to Kairi.

"And why should I? Sephiroth told me to do whatever it takes to make you all break. I can do it however I want. Therefore, I have every authority to do so. So unless you want your skull smashed against the wall, I suggest you be quiet." Jena threatened her with a twisted smile on her face; making me cringe in fear.

Looking over at Roxas, I saw that his head was bowed low and tears were dripping from his face. His cheeks were flushed with pain and every time Roxas tried to move, pain would come from the now busted knee.

"So, my smart mouth Blondie," Jena said towards Roxas, who wasn't even looking up at her, "what's it going to be? Either you tell me what you know, or I crush every single bone in your body and trust me, it doesn't take much."

"So what I've heard is true."

A deep, smooth voice spoke from behind Jena; making her turn around to be face-to-face with Sephiroth. I never met the man but only through other peoples' words. Now I see why they hate him so. Unfortunately, he wasn't some ugly, tall guy with some weird mustache. The straight, extremely long platinum colored hair flowing behind him and the sharp green eyes that could see right through anyone. This was the man who held the legendary sword of Masume.

Sephiroth walked over to where Roxas, Kairi and I were stationed. I could feel the ropes starting to dig into my skin from being there too long and far too tight. Each one of us being in an individual chair, was like our own death chair; ready to be slaughtered by this powerful man. I watched Sephiroth heading to Kairi first, who watched him with frightened blue eyes when he tilted her head back with his index finger.

"I see we meet once more, my dear. I'm glad that you've become to fond of me that your willing to become my prisoner again." Sephiroth says in a clear voice and an amused look in his eyes when Kairi sent him a glare.

"I come because of my friends. I'm not going to let them go through this alone. And what you did to Jason was unforgivable." Kairi replied sharply, her gaze unwavering even when Sephiroth chuckled and moved his hand away.

"Oh really? We're you here when your blue-haired friend suffered under my roof? Are you to forgive yourself for letting someone close to you, get in the way of something you caused? Surely you've thought this through. Or maybe you haven't." He stated with a dark chuckle and walked over with long, short strides to Roxas.

Roxas remained silent, but I knew that he too was in fear and pain. I noticed Sephiroth frown deeply as he eyed him up and down before grabbing Roxas's blond hair roughly so he could look at his face at a clearer angle.

"What happened here? Why does this boy look like he's near the brink of death? Blue eyes filled with the last strength of courage." Sephiroth half-heartily asked with a disgusted grunt.

Jena stayed quiet for a few seconds, her facial expression was one of thoughtfulness; like she was debating on whether or not to tell the true. She took a deep breath before answering, "I busted his knee, sir."

This didn't please the platinum haired man at all. His eyes flashed with a dark glow as he looked over at Jena with a deep frown. "Didn't I tell you not to break him or any of the others for that matter?"

"Yes Sephiroth you did, however, he is not dead. I just showed him his place so that he may be of better presence amongst you." Jena replied calmly with a blank face, even though her eyes slightly showed hesitation and caution towards Sephiroth.

Taking this all in, Sephiroth looked at Jena for another minute before looking down at Roxas, who was glaring at Sephiroth as well. Fortunately for my sake, Sephiroth did nothing but let go of the blond's head and started walking in my direction.

"Be happy that I'm in a stable mood Jena. Otherwise, I'd teach you your place." He spoke aloud; not caring who heard him within the cores of the huge basement.

Everything seemed to freeze when Sephiroth stood in front of me. I dared not look into his eyes because I was scared. Not that I wanted to be scared, but the fact that if I disobeyed him, would mean that Kairi, Roxas or even Sora and Irin for the matter, would be a risk.

"You're the one I sent the letter to about this predicament, no?" Sephiroth asked in a strangely, gentle tone of voice when he spoke.

I remained silently and my eyes casted down when my chin was grabbed harshly and was tilted up a little; meeting Sephiroth's gaze.

"Speak."

"Y-Yes, it was me." _My must I stutter? It shows weakness!_

Studying my face with sharp green eyes, Sephiroth hummed in what seemed like satisfaction or approval. "You may be of some use to me. You're not as scared as the red-head one."

_I should try to persuade him. I have to do something. _"Please spare us. We've done nothing wrong towards you. You have hurt so many people to gain one soul."

"Ha! Why do you sound so shocked? I have hurt many other things before. Why is now so different?" He asks with a wicked smile and his grip slowly loosening.

Knowing this made me feel more confident and strong enough to speak my words; not only for myself, but for everyone.

"It's different because it shows that your weak. Do you not feel strong enough to stand against Cloud or Leon yourself? Do you need to cause death and suffering so that another life may come and save it?" I question Sephiroth with all I had and when I realized I said it, the fear started to slowly seep back in.

However, Sephiroth didn't look mad nor upset. Instead, there was an evil smile on his face and his arms were crossed while looking at me.

"Of course I do. You see, Cloud is someone of importance. Not because he was my lover, but because he knows something deep within his mind. I never told, but I'm the only one that knows. So if anyone prevents me from getting Cloud, they must suffer my blade but mainly, I." Sephiroth stated with a smirk as he turned around to walk over to Jena, who was also listening to the conversation taking place and a smirk also rested upon her face.

"You're mad!" Kairi shouts towards Sephiroth, who suddenly lets out a short laugh.

"No my child. I'm not mad at all. Just cautious." He replies before making eye contact with one of the men and motioning them towards me.

"Take him. I want to have a private conversation with this one. He'll be quite useful along with the brunette boy." Sephiroth orders with a leering smile before walking up the stairs; out of our sights.

I watched as one of the tall men walked over towards me quickly; holding metal clock in his hand.

Before I had a chance to speak or even flinch, the clock contacted my skull _hard _and soon darkness clouded my vision; Kairi and Roxas's shouts calling to me from what seemed like a distance.

**TBC**

**A/N: **OMG. I really, REALLY, think you all should review. I spent like majority of the day typing this up. I enjoyed this very much! WOOT! XD However, I do feel bad about Riku's nightmare. It is pretty crazy but I had to do something. At least he's alive and so is everyone else! Please, please review! Tell me your thoughts, comments, anything! I'm excited to see what you all think! So, until next time!

-**YaOiPrInCeSs16**


	29. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own the additional characters and the plot.

**Warning: **Boy on boy action and language.

**Warning 2: **This story is non-Beta, so I tried my very best to make the chapter presentable. And I will accept no flames.

**A/N: **Whoa, it's been like forever since I updated and for that, I apologize. I hope everyone is still supports this story. A lot has been going on in my personal life and it's just...a handful. Can you believe that it's the 25th chapter for this story? Pretty crazy!

So enjoy and please review!

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 25:

**Sora P.O.V.**

_Aeriths' fiancée! _In total shock, I could do nothing but silently watch Zack walk closer to the bed and observe Irin's beaten form. A frown masked his face before looking over at me.

"You better get use to this. If Sephiroth's plan is successful, you're going to be with him for a very long time."

"It doesn't have to be that way," I say with my eyes glued on Zack, "we can stop Sephiroth once and for all."

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into." Zack replied but I only ignored his statement.

"Yes I do. We've all dealt with Sephiroth before. When Cloud and Kairi were kidnapped, we had to go rescue them both. Leon almost got killed that day. All of us risked our lives to save them. I did it because their my friends!"

Zack gave a dry chuckle; shaking his head, "You really have no clue do you?" He asked before facing me.

"You may have countered Sephiroth back and escaped, you may know how to injure him, but you do not know how to bring him down to his knees. None of you truly know how to destroy his heart. The only real person is Cloud. That's all he ever wanted." I heard him say and I could hear in his voice how sad it must have been to be a part of such a horrid plan.

"What about Aerith? Does she know that your working for him?" I ask hesistantly; not knowing if I should have asked such a personal question.

I was met with stilled silence as Zack sat on the edge of the bed and rested his arms on his knees. He took a deep breath before looking up at me.

"No...she doesn't know."

"Zack," I say with a sigh, "I know you're going to not like this, but you have to tell Aerith as soon as possible. Rikus' father, Logan; he threatened Aerith one day at school."

"What!" Zack shot right up with anger and fear in his eyes as he walked closer to me. "Did he hurt her? Is she all right?"

"She's fine. At least, the last I saw her she was okay. She was scared to death. We were in school when Logan had arrived. He was after Riku and he encountered Aerith in the main hallway. All of us were hiding, and she knew we were there but somehow she knew that we weren't meant to be spotted. So Aerith lied to Logan, saying that she hadn't seen Riku and that's when Logan threatened her." I explained to him about the incident a few months back.

Staring into Zacks' eyes, I saw guilt and anger swirled within them as he turned around slowly. Then, he ran towards the wall and punched the wall hard. I physically winced at the impact because even if Zack was a strong guy, didn't mean that it was painful. I remained silent, for I didn't know what to say about him. I mean, Aerith is Zacks' lover and financee. Finding out that your loved one was threatened or hurt and you couldn't do a thing about it, was the worse feeling in the world.

Zacks' posture straigthened as he stared at his bruised right hand. Curling and uncurling his fingers testly before looking over at me with a calm gaze.

"Somehow, I knew something like this would happen. I always thought that maybe my personal life wouldn't interfere. But, it looks like things are about to change. I am glad that Aerith's okay. If anything were to happen to her, I think I would've cracked." Zack confessed softly with a small smile and I couldn't help but be in shock by his words.

Before I could say anything, a hard knock echoed through the room. My gaze went towards the door as Zack walked over to it and opened it to reveal Jena. She looked at Zack and leaned forward so she could say something quietly even though I could barely hear them.

However, I could see Zack tense up at the shoulders before nodding his head. Jena walked into the room with a sway in her step and her steel pole strapped to her back.

I_ remember Kairi telling me about her fight with Jena. She said that she never fought someone like Jena before and she had no experience. And she managed to defeat this woman who seemed to be Sephiroths' apprentice. _

"Stay still boy." Jena ordered me and in a blink of an eye, she handcuffed my hands together.

I flinched at the sight of the handcuffs and I tried to pull my hand apart, but no prevail. Jena then moved behind me, took out her weapon and nudged me forward with it. Walking forward, I watched Zack give me one last look before going over to the bed and picking Irin up bridal style.

Ignoring the pole pressed into my back, I paused at the doorway and looked back at Zack and Irin. "What are you doing with him?"

My answer was a rough shove forward and I almost fell had I not caught myself. Jena walked out of the room and glared at me before hitting my back with the end of her weapon hard.

"Move it before I beat you." Jena threatened darkly and I only complied and turned left in which I was directed to go.

As we were walking away from the bedroom, I looked over my shoulder to see Zack carrying Irin out of the room and going the opposite direction. I then saw Irins' eyes slowly crack open and looked up at me before Zack turned a corner.

_Irin! _Panicking, I quickly faced forward and mentally tried to think of a way to get away from Jena. Then my thoughts were cut off when I felt another pair of footsteps heading in our directions. As I looked ahead of me, my eyes widened when I saw that it was Sephiroth. As he got closer, I saw that he was carrying someone over his right shoulder.

When we finally passed him, I felt a chill run down my spine. Maybe it was the fact that Sephiroth had looked down at me with those cat like green eyes. The fact that this man literally broke Irin, angered and scared me to no end.

Once he passed us, I turned to see who it was he was carrying.

It was an unconscious Joel.

"JOEL!" I shouted out and I turned fully to run to him, but Jena held me back by both arms.

Growling in annoyance, I swung my head backwards; hitting Jena right in the face. She let go of my arms and yelled in pain as she gripped her nose. Quickly, I snatched the steel pole from her possession with both hands and sprinted towards Sephiroth.

_This may be my only chance! I can't let hurt Joel the way he hurt Irin! _I thought as sprinted towards Sephiroth with quick steps.

Just as I was closing distance, I gripped the pole with both hands and jumped high as I held the pole over my head. Ready to hit him from above.

Soon as it was about to connect to his head, Sephiroth swiftly stepped to the side in record speed. I gasped in shock and eyes wide with disbelief that Sephiroth was even capable of being that fast.

In a flash, I was shoved against the wall hard and Jena's weapon clattered to the floor. Slowly, I looked up to see Sephiroth standing close to me and staring down at me. A frown masked his features and his eyes filled with disgust.

_Fuck._

Sephiroth picked up the medal pole and examined it in silence before looking at me. I watched with silent fear as my eyes trailed from him to Joel's body. He seemed to see what I was looking at because he placed Joel against the wall across from us.

"Sephiroth!" Jena called out as she rushed towards us.

"You let him get away from you. And you barely made it down the hall. You're slipping Jena."

"I'm sorry Sephiroth. It will not happen again!" Jena apologized along with a respected, long bow before standing up fully.

"In that case, let me make sure this one doesn't run anymore." Sephiroth added and twirled the medal pole once before locking gazes with me.

Jena looked between Sephiroth and I before taking a step forward. "Sephiroth...maybe I should be the one to do this? Surely you have business with that boy over there?"

"Very true. However, this one is very connected to Cloud. More connected than anyone we've captured. I'm sure his lover will tag along to find me. So I might as well prepare his_ 'welcoming gift'_ before he arrives." He replies with a devious smile aimed at Jena before focusing on me.

"This will be quick."

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Axel P.O.V.**

_What am I thinking? I should have went with Riku and them or even Leon. However, if their going to be in the center of the battlefield, I have to be the reinforcement. _

I parked my car about two blocks away from Rikus' old home. Before Riku and Sora had left, Riku personally wanted me to make sure that nothing was going on. Now it was about four o'clock in the afternoon and I always had my phone on. My connection to Riku if something came up or if they heard anything from Roxas and the others.

Plus, with Logan on the loose...

_Who knows what that bastard will do. Besides, if Logan has been snooping around, he will probably know about everything dealing with Sephiroth and Cloud. _

After getting out of the car and locking it, I calmly walked over to the house; glancing over my shoulder to make sure no body was watching or following me. As I got onto the porch and started unlocking the door, I couldn't help grinning to myself.

_Wonder what Riku would say if I burned his house down? He would most likely strange me and then shoot me in the head afterwards. _Closing the door behind me, I started heading upstairs and looked through two rooms; trying to see which one was the master bedrooms.

Finally, I reached another bedroom and as I opened the door, I flicked the light switch on; a ceiling light filling the room with a clear brightness. Stepping into the room, I got a good look at it. It looked to me like someone had just come in here recently.

_Who knows. Its been months since Riku, Sora and Ms. Kiki encountered Logan in this very house. This could've been like this for MONTHS. _Mentally taking note on the messed up sheets on the bed, to the wooden dresser that had fallen with clothes spilled everywhere. Everything was literally a mess.

Then I spotted a door beside the dresser half way opened and the light on. _Hm...Interesting. _Heading towards the door, I pushed it open to reveal it to be the master bathroom. For some odd reason, it looked like it was completely new. Nothing out of the ordinary or out of place.

"That's weird." I mumbled under my breath as I stepped further in the bathroom.

Thats when I realized the small things. I pushed open the curtain of the step-in shower and glanced at the white shower floor to see that it was wet. Turning to look at the shower head, I saw drops of water leaking from the holes.

I smirked. _So someone was in here after all. _

"Trying to take a quick shower?"

Smirk vanished, I quickly turned around to face Logan, Rikus' father. He had the exact features as Riku did except he was taller than I was, older looking, and had longer hair. Plus, this guy seemed to have a bit a muscle on him, but not like a sumo wrestler.

I smirked at him, "Aw you caught me! To think I was gonna enjoy this shower all alone with no one around. Now seeing you made me lose complete interest."

"You're Rikus' friend are you not?" He asked with a curious gaze, crossing his arms and his posture straight and demanding.

"And what of it, _Pops_?" I asked with a serious face and the urge to just make the man angry.

Logan frowned deeply at this before turning around to head out but I didn't miss the motion of his right hand signaling for me to follow. _Does he really think I'm going to fall for his tricks?_

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hit ya. Just follow."

Giving him no response, I simply followed even with the red lights flashing in my mind; warning me to stay away from this guy. _But he's the reason I'm even stepping foot into this house._

We traveled to the living room area. I simply stood by the doorway while Logan stood by the television. He had a cup filled with something inside it as he took a sip before moving his gaze onto me.

"I know what your up to."

Logan raised a curious eyebrow as he pulled the cup from his lips, "Is that so? You think I'm up to something?"

"No shit. You literally tried to kill Riku and his mom, plus you threatened our teacher at the school. Trust me, I know enough." I told him with a cold glare as Logan placed the cup on the coffee table.

"Did you think I did that because I wanted too? Surely you have no sense of thinking before speaking." Logan stated before he let out a sigh and moved towards me.

Our shoulders brushed lightly as Logan headed into the kitchen area. He opened the fridge to take out a half filled cup of water.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just walked in about a few minutes ago. And yourself?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." I said coldly as my eyes trained on his every movement.

A laugh passed through the mans' lips as he turned around and walked towards me. He handed me the glass.

"Here you go."

I studied to cup offered to me with a suspicious gaze. _This could be a trap. _"No thanks. I'm good"

"I'm sure you've had a long drive from here. And by the slight bags under your eyes, you haven't been sleeping or eating lately. Surely this offer of generosity should help your spirits?" Logan stated with a smile that seemed inhuman on him.

_Damn it. _I glanced up into Logans' eyes before looking down at the cup. Carefully, I grasped the cold glass of water with my hand as Logan released it from the other side. A name was written in black marker but I didn't pay it any mind because I brought the cup to my lips and slowly drank the water.

Suddenly, I stared to cough into the cup and I pulled it away from my lips so I could cough into my left elbow. Once it stopped, I looked directly at Logan but I saw that my vision started to become blurry. A burning sensation erupted through my chest as I started to feel pain; making me gasp deeply in pain and drop the glass of water.

The glass shattered on the ground and I soon fell on my hands on knees on the cold hardwood floor. My breathing started to become heavy and the painful sensation flowed through my chest and my heart started beating extremely fast.

Sweat bedded down my brow as I slowly turned to the glass and I saw piece of glass that had the name written on it.

It said Sephiroth.

_That motherfucker! _"Ugh...You...bastard." I panted hoarsely at Logan, who chuckled at my pathetic form as he walked over to me and knelt on one knee.

"You are such an easy catch. Just as your friends were. Surely you thought you could get away? I think not."

I stared down at my hands and I noted that they started to become terribly pale. A cough escaped past my lips and along with it, came blood as it pooled around my hands on the floor. Staining the floor with crimson.

"Wha...did you...do to me?" I asked in between the heavy pants and I titled my head up even though my vision was completely blurred.

"Its a special kind of drug. You've heard of Romeo and Juliet have you not? Where she drank something so deadly, so perfect, that it could make her heart stop beating and her skin pale. The perfect appearance of a dead person. Scary it must have been, but for now, it's the perfect way to have Sephiroths' plan in motion."

"Then again, I'm sure Sephiroth has already toyed with those brats already. Especially the blond one...what's his name?" Logan asked sarcastically and pretending to think.

A second later, he snapped his fingers with a devious smirk, "Ah, Roxas. Indeed it was. I'm sure he's probably losing his spirit as we speak."

"Don't you _dare_ touch him!" I yell angrily at Logan when the pain only increased within me and made me cough up more blood.

"Congratulations. You are now closer to your death." Logan stated before standing up slowly and walked past me and towards the living room before walking back towards me with a big black bag hanging from his shoulder.

Though my vision wasn't completely perfect, I could make out the faded colors and his form moving from place to place. Suddenly, I could feel my heart beating slower and slower and slower.

Logan stood in front of me and swatted down in front of me so he could look me in the eye. He smirked evilly before patting the side of my face.

"Don't worry. While you're dead, you won't feel or hear a thing. From now on, everyone will see the_ dead-man _named Axel." He informed me with a sadistic smile.

And that was the last thing I saw before my vision was clouded in pure darkness and I fell flat on the floor.

_Roxas..._

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Sachano P.O.V.**

"We are** not** going tonight."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because there may be another trap!"

"Ugh! Can't you that the longer we stand here, the more Sora and the others are suffering under Sephiroth's roof? Think about that!"

Sitting on the couch, listening to Riku and Leon argue, was one of the worse I've ever heard. Indeed what Aerith said was true, for not only did Leon arrive, but Kentaro, Kira, Jason and a guy named Vincent as well. They arrived about two hours ago, and now being eight o'clock in the evening.

When we were informed that Vincent was Sephiroths' cousin, Cloud literally tried to rip off his neck.

Thank goodness for strong boyfriends.

Aerith sat in a rocking chair across from me and watched the scene with concern. A headache was forming and I couldn't help but close my eyes and rub the bridge of my nose.

"Can't you see that this is our only chance!"

"Think logically Riku! Sephiroth will know how to counter back every attack we make, every step we take towards his domain. We can't be rushing things."

"There's no time to waste! Kairi, Sora, Joel are in danger! Especially Irin!"

_Irin..._ Just thinking that something terrible has happened to Irin made my heart quench in fear and pain. Opening my eyes once more, I stood off the couch and headed towards the stairs and walked up.

Once at the top, I headed towards the door where Ms. Kiki rested. Her door at the end of the hall, I reached for the doorknob and twisted it; opening the door slowly while peeking inside.

Fully inside, I observed her from the door: Ms. Kikis' skin turned very pale, her blond hair was slightly messing, white bandages wrapped around her stomach area, forehead and arms. Thing is, her arms laid by at her sides and her head was supported by two pillows.

As I moved closer to the bed, I noticed a huge deep gash on her right cheek and a bloodied bottom lip. I cringed at her condition; finally realizing why Aerith didn't want Riku to see her yet.

Spotting the trashcan against the wall beside her bed, I noticed it was full of tissues covered in blood. Not to mention the towel that laid carelessly at the foot of the bed that was stained red.

"Sa...chano." I heard a voice in a weak whisper as I moved my gaze towards Ms. Kikis' face and saw that she was now awake.

"Ms. Kiki." I greeted softly with a slight nod before pulling up a folded chair that was beside the door; opening it and then placed it beside the bed before sitting down.

"H-How...is...Ri-ku?" Ms. Kiki asked; her voice going hoarse and painful.

"He is fine." I answered before pausing to speak more. "He is talking with Leon downstairs. They were...debating."

"I am...sorry...a-about Irin..." She spoke before clearing her voice slightly, "I know you love him deeply. Just as my son loves Sora."

I stared in shock at Ms. Kiki, for this was the first time she had even spoken about Irins' disappearance and saying anything to me about it. I shook the surprised look off my face and offered her a thin, but sad smile.

"I do. I love Irin more than anything." I reply and I found myself looking at the window across the room weather than Ms. Kiki.

Nightfall seemed to cloud the skies from outside and the only thing lighting up the room was a tall lamp in corner of the room. "It's just...I've heard what Sephiroth is capable of, what he's done. Sure, I've helped Riku and the others before when Kairi and Cloud were kidnapped months ago, but this...this is so much different. It's as if, something even worse will happen."

"Only if you let it happen." Ms. Kiki said and drew my attention back to her. "You are all very good men; taking care of the ones you loved. Being a single mother wasn't very easy when my husband left Riku and I. However, we made it through."

Her eyes moved towards the ceiling of light blue color. A small smile graced her lips. "We have been through so much and yet somehow, we managed to stay strong. I've taught Riku everything I know. From being independent, strong to caring and passionate. Too bad I will not be able to walk beside him."

_What does she mean? _"I don't understand. You will be able to stand beside Riku." I assured him with a confused look.

However, Ms. Kiki shook her head as a signal of disapproval. "Unfortunately, I will not. My spinal cord is messed up, so I am completely paralyzed from the waist down. Plus, my internal organs were damaged greatly along with losing too much blood. I don't know if I'll be able to go another day." She informed me while meeting my gaze; her eyes full of sadness and yet...relief.

My eyes widened slightly at this realization before quickly standing up from my seat and staring down at her.

"I...I have to tell Riku. I have too." I said with my voice shaky as I turned to walk away but a hand grabbed hold of my wrist; stopping me there.

"You mustn't tell him. I do not want him to see me like this."

My hands tightened into a fist as I kept my eyes glued to the closed bedroom door.

"When I was 7 years old, my mother had pasted from colon cancer. My dad died about three years later, committing suicide after he sent me to my grandparents. It was funny, I never did know how they died until I was thirteen years old." I said gently as past memories flooded my mind.

"What I'm saying," I started out while turning around to look at Ms. Kiki, "is that you shouldn't have Riku wondering how you passed. All he knows is that your injuries were life threatening but what about the facts? The details? Do you want him to think in shadow?"

"Of course I don't." Ms. Kiki answered, her voice becoming a bit clearer than before and her eyes bore into mine.

"Wait until after the battle is won. When you defeat Sephiroth and bring your friends back, you can tell him of my condition. If I am not here in this present world after you come back, do not tell him of my wounds. Promise that you will watch over my son when you go into that place called hell." She informed me with a serious gaze and her grip on my arm tightening.

"..." I said nothing because I had no words to say.

"Promise me Sachano. As a companion and friend, promise that you will honor my wish." Ms. Kiki asked softly, her eyes pleading for me to say yes.

_I know I shouldn't. Riku should be the one to fulfill this promise. She should ask Riku to be safe and live a happy life. To have him protect Sora and the others no matter what...but I can't refuse. She's done so much for him. Even though she wasn't a big role, she __**raised **__Riku._

Turning around to fully face Ms. Kiki, I grasped her fragile bandaged hand into my own and held it gently. Squeezing it once, I gave Ms. Kiki a sad, but determined smile as she in return gave me a kind smile.

"I promise."

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

Coming back to the living, I could hear Riku and Leon still arguing. Another sigh escaped me as I walked down the last few steps of the stairs and headed towards the pair. I caught Aeriths' gaze but only briefly before locking onto Riku and Leon; not wanting Aerith to think I had talked to Ms. Kiki.

"You're impossible!"

"_I'm_ impossible? Are you listening to yourself Riku? _Really?_ I will **not **risk anyone else getting hurt!"

"**Guys**!" I shouted over to two and gained their attention but their angry gazes pierced through me.

I didn't let it effect me though. Instead, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Leon. I truly agree with your reasoning. Going into Sephiroths' territory like a rampage is indeed foolish. We should have a strategy before we act out." I start out and Riku opened his mouth to protest, but I held my hand up so I could finish.

"_However_, Riku does have a point. We're wasting too much time here arguing. We got to act as soon as possible. Make a plan while we act. That's how most people do it nowadays. Once your in the field, you act on impulse. There's no thinking, there's no hesitation, it's _just _impulse." I say quietly and I saw Leon and Riku glance at each other before giving me their attention once more.

Aerith had gotten up from her chair and walked over quietly towards us; her arms crossed. Cloud listened from the kitchen as he leaned back against the counter with his own arms crossed; eyes closed and a concentrated look on his face. I looked over at the title floor as I thought about Irin and if he was alright. My hands curling into a tight fist.

"Plus, I _have_ to save Irin. I know that our injuries aren't fully healed, but I have to go save him. He's been trapped with Sephiroth for far too long. I...I _need_ to make sure he's safe. I need to have him in my arms and know that he's all right. I can't sit here and think of the '_what ifs'_. I have the think of the _'I wills'_. Do you understand?" I asked quietly and lifted my head up so I could look at them clearly.

Leon digested everything in before giving me a quick nod. Riku gave me an assured smile and nodded before walking over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We understand Sachano. No matter what, we're going to bring Irin and everyone else back. We're going to stop Sephiroth and end this once and for all. All of us stick together no matter what." Riku said with a confidence in his voice and a strong gaze.

I was taken back at first by Riku's enthusiasm, but I was very glad. I smiled back in return and nodded in agreement while Aerith slid in-between Riku and I with a warm smile.

"And I'll be here if you need anything." Aerith tells me as her kind green eyes meet my gaze and I nodded in thanks.

"Looks like we're going to do a sneak attack then." All of us looked over at Cloud, who walked past us and before heading to the door, he turned around to face us.

"The rules are simple. We watch each-others' back. Never leave a solider behind. But more importantly: do not get killed. Our purpose is to rescue our friends and stop Sephiroth." Cloud said with such demand and leadership that everyone in the room was shocked.

Leon smirked slyly before walking over to Cloud and leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I like this side of you."

Cloud blinked in surprise at this before smirking back and gave Leon a quick peck on the lips in return. "Get use to it."

"Guys. Honestly? Here of all places?" Riku teased them with a roll of his eyes.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Vincent, Kentaro and Kira rushing in. Vincent in front with his cell phone in hand before tossing it over to Leon, who caught it with ease.

"I managed to call someone who worked under Sephiroth. We had a quick chat, no suspicions and the best part is that I tracked the phone." Vincent informed us as Leon studied the number and the visual map of the area.

"Which means that wherever that guy is-"Riku said before I cut him off.

"Sephiroth will be there as well." I finished in awe as Riku and I looked at one another and grinned triumphantly.

"Not bad. You still have a lot to prove though." Leon half complimented Vincent while giving him back his cell phone before heading out the front door.

Cloud looked over at Aerith as their gazed clashed, "We'll be back Aerith. If anything comes up, we'll call."

"Understood." Aerith answered as Cloud gave a swift nod and went after Leon.

"Looks like it's time to kick some ass again." Kentaro said with an evil smirk before turning around to head towards the door.

Kira rolled his eyes before turning to face Riku and I. "Irin and Joel are safe." He simply states before jogging through the living and out the door.

I smiled lightly at this before looking at both Vincent and Riku. "Ready?"

"You bet!" Riku replied with a determined grin and Vincent nodded in agreement before the two of them walked away and towards the door.

After everyone left, I quietly saw Aerith walk up the stairs slowly and I rushed over to stop her. "Aerith!"

Aerith stopped walking and looked down at me with curious green eyes. "Yes Sachano?"

I opened my mouth, ready to tell her that I knew about Ms. Kikis' condition, but I knew that I had to keep it a secret. Closing my mouth and simply gave Aerith a small smile.

"Please look after yourself and Ms. Kiki. Protect the people who are close to you. No matter what." I say to her before I rush through the door, closing it behind me and leaving a surprised brunette at the stairs.

"Aeriths' letting us borrow her car." Cloud announces as he tosses the keys in the air and catching it before unlocking the doors to a dark blue KIA Sportage.

"Sweet!" Riku says before hopping in the backseat of the vehicle.

Vincent, Kentaro and Kira drove in Vincents' vehicle while Cloud, Leon, Riku and I drove in Aeriths' car. Then again, I've never been in the car with Cloud driving...

"You guys better pray." Leon warns us while buckling his seatbelt.

Riku and I buckled our own seat belts and I raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Why you say it like that?"

"Because when it comes to rushing-"

"I drive like a speed racer!" Cloud finished with a big grin before backing the vehicle out of the driveway rather carelessly.

I gripped the door for dear life and did Riku. Looking behind me, I saw that Vincent did the same and I could only imagine what was going to happen.

However, my feelings changed when I thought about our destination. How we were finally able to pin point Sephiroths' location and find Irin and the others. Finally, we are close to our goal.

_Irin...Hang in there. I'm coming for you._

**TBC**

**A/N: **I typed all this today. So be thankful! Please, please, please review! Your reviews determine the fate of this story! I didn't get a lot on the last chapter, but hopefully you all like this one.


	30. Poll Note

**To my readers,**

**I apologize for this is not a chapter. I will be posting it up soon though! **

**Reason I'm posting this up is because I was wondering if you could vote on my poll. It's actually very important to me that you could do this. I'd gradly appreciate it! A lot stuff is going to happen between now and my second year of school so I want to prepare myself (author wise).**

**However, I will have the next chapter up by.. let's say Tuesday? I start going to work soon (YAY!), so I'm going to be updating some really juicy chapters.**

**NOT LIKE THAT! You perverts. Haha (winks)**

**ALSO! The poll is mainly about YAOI, so if you don't like yaoi, then don't bother checking out my poll. It's on my profile encase you are interested. **

**Anyway, thought I'd let you guys know. So please check out the poll! If you do this, I may update sooner! The chapter's almost done, just need to add a bit more stuff. Thanks!**

**-YaOiPrInCeSs16**


	31. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I make no profit out of this. However, I do own the plot and the additional characters.

**Warning: **There will be yaoi (boy on boy) in this story, so if you do not like, I advise that you leave. Some characters may be OOC and I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

**Author Note: **Sweet! I am getting some feedback and guess what! This story is over 22,000 HITS! I'm just completely amazed! I never would've thought that it would have this many hits so I want to thank everyone for making this happen! Thank you for the reviews and this chapter shall _shatter_ your senses! Ha just kidding! But it should keep you entertained. Enjoy!

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 26:

**Irin P.O.V.**

This was something I was definitely not expecting.

I did not expect to see Sora enter the "room" Sephiroth put me in after what he had done to me. I certainly didn't expect to hear how Sora was going to get out of here and that the rest of the gang were finally going to put an end to Sephiroth.

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to agree with him.

Right now, I feel as if everything that was a part of me has been ripped out of me. That somehow, that bastard was able to go deep within my mind and screw up mentally. As if to make me break…

That's exactly what he did…He broke me. Like a sword without it's hilt or a car without its tires to make it through the storm. If I were to even try and penetrate through Sephiroths' borders, I'd be afraid that he would take something even greater than my spirit.

_Sachano. _

As soon as Sora and Jena disappeared from my sight, I closed my eyes slowly; resting my head on the older mans' shoulder. His name was Zack I believe, but why would I care? It's not like I'm going to be of much use to my friends anymore.

_Who would want to rely on someone who's broken?_

"So eh, you're staying in my room for now." I hear Zack say and I could tell he was smiling nervously.

Opening my eyes halfway, I watched as Zack managed to unlock the door while holding me in his arms walking us both in. Once inside, he kicked the door closed, walked over to this king sized bed and sat me down gently.

"What of Sora?" I ask in a quiet tone of voice; as if someone was listening to our conversation on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry about him." Zack simply stated, not meeting my gaze as he walked over to his walk in closet; looking at clothes.

"Are you saying that he's not okay?" I ask once more.

"Who knows." He answered, but I could catch the sadness within them.

_**It's all your fault Irin! Because of you, Sora is going to be punished. If you had just fought against Jena and Sephiroth when they kidnapped you, maybe you wouldn't be such a weakling.**_

_A weakling? Is that what I am._

"How is this building built?"

Zack walked back towards the bed, placing a small pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Does it matter?"

"I've been here for days. Staying in one or two rooms."I watched Zack raise a curious eyebrow before sitting himself in front of me and took a short sleeved dark blue shirt from the pile. When he reached out for me however, I moved back frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Your under Sephiroths' demand. Of course you'll hurt me."

"What? No I won't."

"Are you going to rape me too?" I couldn't help but ask and I could feel my eyes become teary.

The room suddenly became tense as Zack and I stared at one another. He seemed more offended at first, but his eyes softened with guilt and sadness.

"No…I would never rape anyone. Not someone whose connected to Aerith."

I gave him a slightly confused look and asked, "Why do you lie?"

"Why are you asking this?" Zack asked back; his attitude turning a bit agitated.

"Because Sephiroth broke me! I'm nothing but a toy! Something he can use! He'll use me against my friends and I can't do anything to help them-"

**SLAP!**

Eyes wide and head turned, I shakily reached a hand up to my bruised cheek and I could hear the bed move. I looked from the corner of my eye to see that Zack stood from the bed and was looking down at me with shocked and annoyed eyes.

"Don't you **ever** say that again! I order you to stop! You say those things as if your willing to let Sephiroth use you! Is that it? You're _giving_ yourself willingly to Sephiroth?" Zack asked while yelling at me but his statements made a feeling inside me rage out as I struck back.

"No! I'm not! I belong only to Sachano!" I yelled back angrily, tears still leaking from my eyes but I realized what I said and tensed.

Hearing this made Zack smile sadly and seat himself back on the bed next to me. "Then why are you letting him do this to you? I know I shouldn't be doing this, but why?"

"I couldn't stop him…He-he was too powerful. I couldn't stop him when he touched me, I couldn't stop the kisses that he placed on me no matter how much I tried to push him away. I couldn't stop him when he entered-" A sob escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and started to cry.

I felt myself being pulled into a warm body, a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me. All I could do was cry into Zacks' shoulder; to let everything I felt go.

"This building is actually a hotel. Only six floors are here. We're on the fourth floor, Sephiroth and Jena hide in the sixth floor. Roxas and Kairi are behind on the second floor in this weird basement. I wouldn't call it a basement, but it sure as hell looks like one." Zack said softly while rubbing my back in small, slow circles.

Once I pulled myself together, I pulled away from him and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes before looking Zack in the eye.

"Why are you telling me this? I asked you, but I would've never thought you'd tell me."

"Maybe it's because I'm tired of Sephiroths' bullshit." Zack said truthfully, his face serious as he stood up and motioned to the clothes.

"Change quickly."

I blinked in confusion; looking from the pile of clothes to the other male. "Why?"

"We're going to escape of course."

Shocked by the bold statement, I slowly stood up from the bed on shaky legs; pain lingered in my body. I stumbled forward a little but Zack caught me by my arm and I looked him in the eye.

"Leave me. Save Sora and the others."

"Irin, everyone's here for you. Their risking their lives to save you. You think I'm the only one whose tired of Sephs' bullshit? Plus I'm sure Cloud will be here soon with the rest of your buddies. Including Sachano."

"Sachano." I repeated his name in a hushed whisper, making Zack nod with a confident smile.

"I know you miss him tremendously. If you want to help and see him, you have to trust me. I promise you won't be more broken then you are." Zack promised as his smile turned into a comforting grin.

_**Heh. Don't believe this guy. Once he gets you alone, he'll rape you. Just like Sephiroth did. There's no way he's going to help you.**_

_That's not true. Zack can help us. He hasn't done anything to Sora and I. _

_**You're a fool! Can you not see that your just a broken piece of trash! All you are now, is Sephiroths' puppet! Just let Zack and sit in bed like a good whore you are.**_

_I'm no whore. I'm a fighter. Just like Sora, Riku, Cloud, Sachano, and the others. Everyone is coming here for me and I can't let them down. I have to help them! We're all in this together! _

_**You're heading to your death. Then again, your already dead.**_

_No…I'm not dead. My spirit was never dead…_

"You just manipulated me into believe I was dead." I said gently to myself as I looked in a distance.

"Irin?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards Zack, who watched me with concern. Not giving him a chance to answer, I went to the pile of clothes; putting on my boxers, jeans, shirt, socks and then a pair of shoes that somehow managed to fit my feet.

Standing up, I met Zacks' gaze and gave him a small, weak smile.

"Let's do this. For everyone."

Zack smiled widely and gave me a wink and thumbs up. "Now you're talking! Let's go rescue your friends and kick some ass!"

_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_

**Roxas P.O.V.**

"Wake up brat."

Someone nudged my broken knee as I instantly awoken with pain scorching from it. I blinked open my eyes a few times before opening them fully to see Jena and four other guards standing behind her.

"What do you want?" I asked, though my voice was hoarse and the pain still tingled in my knee.

"We realized that if you're not going to answer us, then we're going to use another way." Jena said before motioning the guards towards Kairi.

One guard nodded and walked over to Kairi. They tapped on her cheek two times, making Kairi fully awake. She realized that Jena and the guards have returned and were in the room before sending an evil glare at the guard near her and then turned to Jena.

"Where's Joel? Where is Sephiroth taking him?" Kairi demanded; her blue eyes masked with anger and yet guilt because now, Joel was in Sephiroths' hand.

"Shut up and pay attention. The more the merrier." Jena snapped angrily before signaling the other guards with a snap of his fingers.

Another guard walked back upstairs, his form disappearing from my sight. My gaze turned to Jena who only smirked evilly at me when the guard who left came back. I noticed that he was with someone else. When they came into view…

It was Logan and he was carrying a body over his shoulder; the persons' face not in view.

"Logan?" I said in anger and yet shock and I could hear Kairi and Joel gasp in shock as well.

Logan smirked at me, "Surprised? You look like my sons' pathetic whore. Except with blond hair." He commented with a chuckle.

I growled lowly and glared at him, "You have no right to talk about Sora that way! Take that back right now!"

"I'd rather not. Unless you want us to burn your friend here." Logan warned with a smile in place as he dropped the body by my feet.

Seeing the persons' face, my eyes widened in complete fear and my body froze. I didn't realize that Jena had walked towards me and was now standing behind me; her head leveled with mine.

"That's Axel, your lover is it not?" She whispers in my ear, her hands on my shoulders as if to hold me down.

Axels' eyes were closed and his face extremely pale. His lips weren't there normal pink but instead it was slightly purple. The body laid lifeless in front of me, on the cold floor as I slowly closed my eyes; trying to get away.

_No…Axel isn't dead. He is not dead! He couldn't be dead! I won't believe it! _"He's not dead." I spoke softly as I reopened my eyes and I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes he is." Logan answered as he nudged his foot against my lovers left side. "He's not moving and he's deadly pale. Stop pretending he's not and just accept it."

"What did you do to him, you creep!" Kairi shouted with anger as she tried to move from her chair but the restraints kept her down.

Logan chuckled, advancing towards Kairi so he could stand in front of her and when he did, he grabbed her chin roughly; tilting it back so he could look Kairi in the eye.

"He wanted to die. He begged and begged for me to kill him. You know why? Because he knew, that with Roxas under Sephiroths' protection, no matter how much his beloved said everything would be okay, that it was not true. Axel came searching for me, and asked if I could kill. Of course, I'd never do that. It's too…messy per say." Logan answered with a sly grin before pushing Kairis' head to the side roughly and turned to walk back and stand next to Jena.

"You're lying. Both of you."

Jena shook her head, chuckling as she did so while walking back around in front of me; blocking my view of Axels' lifeless form. "Indeed we are not. Now, if you don't tell me where your other little friends are, then I'll use more sources so to speak."

I looked up at Jena for only a minute before one of the guards pulled up a wooden table by Kairi and I. Then, the laid someone down on the table and my eyes widened even more.

"What have you done? What have you done to Sora!" I yelled angrily as tears started streaming down my face but I was too angry to care.

Nasty bruises were around Soras' torso as I moved to his face and saw blood from his upper lip. There was blood seeping from his nose along with a nasty bruise on the upper right of his forehead that was bleeding excessively.

A groan escaped his lips since his eyes were closed and I saw them slowly flutter open; adjusting to the slightly dark room that only had one light. Sora groaned in pain and reached for his left arm but moved his head towards the right and saw me. Blue eyes just like my own, widened in realization and tried sitting up but two guards pushed him back down.

"Roxas!" Sora said to me.

"Sora! Are you okay? Did that bastard do anything to you?" I asked my twin brother, trying to make sure nothing bestowed upon him.

"Nothing that he can't break." Sora assured and tried to give me his goofy smile but screamed in pain when one of the guards touched his injured arm. "Fuck."

"Looks like Sephiroth truly roughed you up kid. Broke you're arm too. Your lucky it's attached to you." Jena eyed him over quickly before looking down at Axel and then over to Kairi and I.

"So talk up."

Kairi smirked, "There's nothing we can say that can help you. Besides, it's not like its going to matter right? I mean, you are under Sephiroths' rule. There is no enemy that you guys cannot stop or defeat, correct?"

Jena stared at Kairi for a minute before speaking, "True."

Kairis' smirk vanished and her lips formed a thin line, "Then whatever we say to you won't matter."

"is that so? In that case…Logan," Jena caught the mans' attention as he looked over towards her.

"You haven't had any good fun in a long time. Go mess with her a little bit. I have preparations to attend too." She told him and sparing Sora and I a glance before descending up the stairs and two guards followed after he while the other two and Logan stayed down here.

Logan's' gaze moved to Kairi and looked her up and down; a sadistic smile forming on his lips. "This should be a treat indeed." He said to himself as he walked over to Kairi.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Kairi screamed at Logan and then he grabbed her shoulders and gripped the back of her hair tightly; making her scream even more.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted before he managed to kick one of the guys in the face; making the guard fall to his knees.

The other guard had a head lock on Sora, making him gasp and struggle. However, Sora punched the guys head repeatedly hard before his grip loosened; making Sora able to pull out and punched the guard square in the face.

Watching the man fall, I watched Sora look around and spotting a knife. Sprinting over to Logan, Sora stabbed Logan in the back repeatedly; making the man scream in intense scream.

Blood coated Logans' shirt and the knife Sora held when Sora shoved Logan away from Kairi; making him land on the floor beside Kairis' chair. Kairi panted lightly but then started to let out quiet sobs as tears escaped her eyelids.

Sora stared at Logans' body in fear as the man screamed in pain and blood gushing out. It was then that Logan stopped moving all together.

"Sora," I call to my brother, making him snap out of his trance and went over to cut the ropes from my legs and hands.

Once released, I rubbed my wrists and watched Sora cut Kairis' restraints as well. When freed, Kairi leapt out of her chair and hugged Sora around the neck tightly; crying harder and harder with each second.

"Kairi…It's okay. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you."

"I know. B-But I was so scared! I was scared that Logan would-" Kairi choked up, not being able to finish the sentence as she cried against Soras' bare shoulder.

Sora hugged our friend with his good arm; holding her tightly and glanced over at me as I looked down at Axels' body on the ground.

"Axel…" I whisper softly as I reach up to the necklace Axel gave me before we came to this dreaded place.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked over to see it was Sora, giving me a sad smile. Kairi stood at my other side before stepping over Axel's body and swatted down.

"Come on. We're going to take him with us. We can't leave him here." Kairi eyes saddened as she took in Axels' form.

Sora watched me for a minute, his eyes concerned and worried. "Roxas…will you be-"

"I'm fine." I say quickly but calmly as I started to swat down but quickly hissed in pain and gripped my broken knee.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" Sora asked while holding my arm incase I fell down completely.

"That bitch literally shattered Roxas' kneecap. He can barely move it at all." Kairi answered for him before grabbing Axels upper body by his underarms and pulled him into a wheelchair that so happened to be in the corner of the room.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you Roxas." Sora advised me and I only gave him a look.

"I can walk." I say, trying to assure him but he didn't buy it.

"You can barely stand for nearly two seconds. Come on." He corrected with a serious gaze.

Obviously defeated, I let out a sigh as I watched Sora squat down a little and I jumped on his back. I bit back a painful groan when Sora was close to touching my knee but I trusted him.

_He's my brother. He'll protect me just as I would protect him._

"We got to find Irin."

"Yeah and get out of here." I answered back and Sora nodded in agreement.

Realizing that Axel was in the wheelchair, Sora gently set me down on the floor as Kairi quietly walked up the stairs. She opened the door slightly and peeked outside before looking down at Sora with thumbs up.

Kairi quickly came back down as her and Sora pushed the wheelchair up the stairs; Kairi with her hands while Sora used his back. For some odd reason, they managed to get Axel up the top but they panted lightly at the effort.

As Sora ran back down the stairs and had me climb onto his back(piggy back style), I wrapped my arms around his neck securely before glancing at his injured arm that wasn't hold me up.

"Will you be all right holding me with one arm?" I ask concernly; my gaze not leaving Sora's injured arm.

"As long as your legs are holding me tightly, I think I can manage with one arm." He replied with a determined grin and I only smiled with a nod; giving him the go.

This was the start of our escape.

**TBC**

**A/N: **YAY! THE ESCAPE IS FINALLY COMMENCING! Can you believe it? This is it. After this chapter, it's pretty much all action! Only a few more chapters left and it's done! Anyway, please, please, please review! Tell me what you think! I hope everyone enjoyed it! And please check out the poll I created on my profile. I'd be happy if you voted! Thanks!


	32. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Hurray! I finally got time to finish this chapter up! Plus, I got inspired by this Kingdom Hearts video called "Kingdom Hearts Remix Rock Version (Uncut)". It is so amazing; you should all check it out on YouTube. I do hope you can forgive me a thousand times for not updating this story for so long. Life is starting to consume everything. However, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I just own the plot and additional characters. I also do not own the sword that will mentioned in this chapter, I just found it on a random site so it does not belong to me.

**Warning**: Lots and lots of yaoi (boy on boy love), so if you don't like, please leave. Flames will be thrown back at you.

**Because of You**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 27:

**Kairi P.O.V.**

"Let's stop."

"Why?"

"For one, you're carrying Roxas with an almost broken arm! I'm surprised you didn't drop him." I pointed out.

Sora, Roxas and I managed to go down the next floor of the building without getting caught until we saw a couple of Sephiroths' guys. Now we're hiding in this abandoned room until they passed.

I slid down the ill red painted wall while Sora sat Roxas on an old table gently before groaning in pain from his arm.

"Sora-"

"I'm fine Roxas, really. There's much greater things to worry about then my arm." Sora answered softly, sparing Roxas a quick assuring smile before creeping to the door; cracking it open to see if anyone was nearby but not stepping out of the room.

"I refuse to believe that Axels' dead." Roxas stated, his head bowed slightly forward when I gazed my eyes on him.

Quickly, I looked over at Sora, who had closed the door back and locked it before turning around to walk over to his twin brother. Roxas started wiping his eyes harshly; growling softly to himself as he did so.

"There's no way!"

Sora placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder in comfort, but his eyes showed sadness. "Roxas...but the way Axel looked-"

"Sora, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Roxas snapped back coldly; his blue eyes flickered with anger.

"What else are we supposed to think? This is Sephiroth we're dealing with! I don't want to believe it either! I hate that Axels' dead but we can't sit here and cry! Not now!" Sora said in a harsh whisper.

Standing up from where I sat, I watched the two brothers stare at one another for a moment before Roxas shifted and stood up slowly. He hissed at the pain on his knee, but started to limp his way towards the door; regardless of the crushing pain.

"Roxas," I asked him, watching as he stopped in front of the door with his back towards us.

"I know we were supposed to wait until Riku and the others came, but I can't stay here. I…I have to find Axel. I have to know what happened."

"You can't just go out there! We may have been able to past the bodyguards and get in this room safely, but we can't risk that! If you're captured, all that we've worked for will be for nothing!" I spoke clear for Sora and Roxas to hear but low enough so anyone from outside the room couldn't listen.

Roxas finally turned half way around and looked at me and then over at Sora.

"What we've been through…has been both hell and heaven at the same time. We all have a better understanding on whose important in our lives but we also know that there are consequences we must face. And I can't let the one person that has ever cared for me, loved me, slip away in the hands of that selfish, sadist bastard." He said with a mixture of emotions in his eyes: determination, sadness, and hope.

When Roxas finished, Sora met his brothers' eyes briefly before looking over to me.

"Kairi...I know that this may be a bit difficult-"

"It's okay Sora. I know what I got to do. Besides, I need a bit of revenge myself. I can't let all the guys have all the fun." I assured with a playful wink towards the two twins.

I ignored the concerned look on Roxas' face and the calm look in Soras' eyes as I looked through the room and strangely found a steel bat. Swinging it a few times, I smirked at myself before looking at Sora.

"I'm going to go search for Joel and Irin. If things go as plan-"

"We'll meet in the back of the building. In case someone calls the police or something from the outside."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "You think that will really happen?"

"I'm not willing to take any chances." Sora replied as the blond let out a sigh and nodded.

"I guess that's logical." Roxas muttered, making Sora roll his eyes slightly.

I looked from Sora to Roxas before walking over towards the door. "Well, it looks like it's up to me."

"Wait, Kai."

As I turned around, I was pulled into a one-arm embrace that was holding me tightly. Taken back by the gesture, I blinked a few times before letting out a smile, closing my eyes and hugged Sora back.

"Please be careful out there. I would go, but-"

"Sora, it's okay." I said quickly, opening my eyes so I could pull away a little to look into blue eyes like my own, "I want to help. I want this to end as much as anyone else. Plus, I want you and the others safe. So it's my duty as an older sister, to protect you."

A short laugh was heard from behind Sora, "Older sister huh? Aren't you like, a year younger than Sora and I?"

"Shut up." I said back, trying not to laugh in the process but the smile was still there. "I'll be okay. If I need you, you'll know." I tell Sora, who gives me a curious look but nods otherwise.

"Okay. Irin is with Zack, the guy with spiked black hair. And Joel is with Jena."

_Jena…So it's another re-match I'm facing huh? Well this should be very interesting. _I nodded, acknowledging that I understood the situation before turning to crack the door open and look out onto the hallway.

The halls were dark, but covered in moonlight that shined through the large windows outside. Looking to my left and right, I looked over at my shoulder at Sora and Roxas, and nodded towards them before I sprinted out of the room. Sora poked his head out of the door as well and made sure I left all right before backing in, closing and locking the door.

"So we just wait?" Roxas said sadly, the blue in his eyes almost looked darker.

Sora was silent for a moment; resting his head against the door gently and eyes closed.

"Yeah…we wait. And hope for the best."

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Riku P.O.V.**

"It's looking good so far." Kentaro stated while peering through some binoculars; looking at the two, nine floored building.

From where I stood, the building looked closed; unoccupied. However, it seemed like the perfect place to hide as long as you can cover it back up.

Standing at Kentaros' right side was Kira, as he looked from the building to the binoculars in the brunettes procession and snatched it out of his hand; peering through them himself.

"Then again, there are no men outside guarding the front entrance. What's up with that?" Kira asked loudly; ready to hear an answer from any of us but ignoring Kentaros' threatening growl because he took his stuff.

"Sephiroth isn't that stupid. He knows that we may have come up with this attack, so he makes it look like he knows." Cloud said, choosing the answer Kiras' question, while he searched in his bag.

All of us parked a couple blocks away from what we found out to be Sephiroths' new headquarters. It was now 10'oclock at night; no one on the streets, the shops were closed, and all that lit up the road was the streets lights overhead.

Even with the lights illuminating the sidewalks, there was a full moon tonight. The air smelled fresh but a hint of smoke as well.

We locked our cars and made sure to wear black sweaters to camouflage ourselves. Vincent motioned us towards his car, and popped his trunk open to reveal guns. I mean lots, and lots of guns.

"But we're going to fool him." Vincent encountered back; not seeing the sly smirk on Clouds' face or the nod Leon sent to him.

"You got that right!" Sachano shouted in agreement; determined smile on his face while he looked through the piles of guns to examine them.

"What I want to know, is how in the hell you get these guns, Vincent?" I asked him curiously, and I felt uneasy at the sight of the gun.

_Reminds me too much of Logan._

"I have a friend who worked for the Military; simple as that." Vincent replied, short and sweet, and I could only nod in silence.

"Good thing you got a lot of them, because we're going to need it." Sachano said as his smile turned into an almost devilish smirk as he chose a gold pistol that had the American eagle on it that was pure gold.

One by one, we each started grabbing about two guns each along with some extra bullets.

"All right, everyone knows the plan. Vincent, Kira, and Kentaro will enter through the front and Leon and I will go west of the building while Riku and Sachano go east. And if something starts getting a bit wacky or crazy, use these walkie-talkies." Cloud instructed us before handing Kira and I a walkie-talkie since Cloud had one already.

Once we strapped our communication devices to our waist, all of us pulled up our hoods over our heads so no one could tell what we looked like from afar. Cloud looked around the area and down the roads to make sure everything was clear before signaling the go.

Now it was like a race.

Each one of us sprinted towards the tall, dark building; our hands gripped tightly around our guns as if it was a sign of comfort. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one spotted us as I followed Sachano; both of us headed east of the building since the place large in width.

Adrenaline rush flowed through me as Sachano managed to find twin medal doors on the side of building. He studied it for a moment before trying to open it, but no prevail. With a shrug of his shoulders, he shot the doorknob off before opening the door and letting me go in first. I positioned my weapon, pointing in directly in front of me when I was only greeted with darkness.

"I can't see a damn thing." I say aloud, hearing Sachano shut the door behind us.

"Hold on." Sachano muttered as I heard some stuff being moved before I saw light flash behind me.

Sachano held a flashlight in his hand, a smirk on his face as he walked past me.

"You know, it's kind of funny. I wasn't going to bring this damn thing, but I figured that Sephiroth might do something crazy…looks like I made a great choice, huh?" He complimented himself as we started walking down the white, tiled floor hall; walking past different rooms that were dark inside.

I don't know why, but the atmosphere seemed so…creepy in a way. Yes, this is an abandoned building with no one inside and it's dark, but there was something else.

Almost like something's waiting for us.

_I really hope it's not one of Sephiroths' men. Especially Jena, she's a tough opponent. Sora…I pray you're all right and waiting for me. I'm almost there._

"We'll find them," Sachano spoke clearly as we started reaching towards another door down the hall.

I blinked surprisingly at the tall blond in front of me but I shook the emotion off and peered over my shoulder to make sure no one was following us.

"I know."

"Plus, Sora's a strong kid. He's been around you, Roxas, and Cloud. So I highly doubt he'll go down without a fight. I'm sure he's waiting for us." He added as we got closer, only the sound of our breathing and our footsteps rang through abandoned hallway.

"You're right." I reply.

_Even with my promise, I truly hope someone from above is watching over us because we're going to need lots of hope._

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Sephiroth P.O.V.**

_So it has come to this, huh Cloud?_

I watched from my study, which was connected to my room, as strangers ran past my secret kept camera outside of the building. Though their faces didn't show, I knew it was Cloud and his little group. Who else would it have been?

I smirked evilly, "You shall be mine in a short time Cloud."

However, what did make me frown was that I saw Zack with Irin. They had left the room and ended up running, and going to some destination. Not knowing that they were being watched. Do they not fear what lays in their wake? That I can simply end their life with one command?

_Zack…It looks like you've decided to betray me like Vincent did. I should've seen this. Knowing that Logan had threatened you're wife, would have caused you doubt in your command to me. Looks like both you and Cloud are in my web now._

Watching the television as it split in four squares; four different views, I held the power of Jenova in my hand as it was safe in the small glass tube that I had token from Leon.

_I'll finally be able to test it out._

Scooting my seat back to stand, I walked back into my large bedroom and gazed at the purple haired male named Joel, who is still unconscious. Frowning, I walked to the side of the bed and gazed him up and down slowly; trying to put a plan in my head.

_He'll have to do. Besides, it has to be something unexpected. Something they never saw coming._

Sitting on the bed beside the unconscious boy, I grabbed the back of his head, and raised it up gently before pouring some of Jenova's liquid in his mouth. I made sure none was wasted, but it seemed I need not worry because coughing erupted from the boys pink lips.

His coughing was loud and almost chokes, but I poured all of the contents into his mouth without hesitation. Glancing at the boy's face, his eyes were still closed, but it looked like he was dreaming or trying to escape from something.

After I emptied the glass bottle, I placed it on the nightstand in front of the small lamp, and pulled my hand from the boys head. He continued to cough and then started rolled onto his left side; his back facing me.

_It must be taking effect. Good._

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts but I didn't move from my spot; my eyes trained on the body on my bed.

"What is it?"

"It's Jena, sir."

"Enter."

The door opened slowly my assistant, Jena stepped calmly into the room; closing the door behind her. I glanced over at her to see her eyes locked on the boy on my bed as his body started shaking slightly.

Jena's eyes masked confusion, shock, and to my amusement, horror. "Sephiroth…what is this?"

"I gave him all of Jenova's power."

This seemed to shock the brunet; her body tensed sharply but she didn't look up at me. "I thought you were going to use the twins or even that red-head girl, Kairi?"

I raised an eyebrow at Jena and crossed my arms, "You're using their names now? Very interesting."

Though she may not have physically shown it, I saw the fear flash in her eyes; making me smirk. Looking at the boy, I noticed that he had stopped shaking but didn't move from his position. Pushing Jena to the side roughly, I went to the other side of the bed and placed a hand on top of his head.

"Wake up." I simply stated as I stared at the boy.

Jena watched this from the foot of the bed as her eyes moved from the boy to me, and then the boy again. It seemed like there was something else that flashed in her eyes as well but it didn't matter.

"Sephiroth…I think he's still unconscious-"

"Se…phi…" A soft whisper met my ears and I watched shockingly as the boy moved his body slowly; as if waking himself off.

His eyes cracked opened; adjusting to the room before he looked at me and met my gaze. Jena seemed to move closer and stood beside me until she looked at him; making her gasp in shock and backed away a few steps.

"No way…There's no way-"

"Seems to me it worked."

Indeed Jenova worked on the boy. Though on my last test subject, their eyes glowed red and reacted violently. However, this boy that lay on my bed and staring back at me, had cat like eyes such as mine except instead of green, his were golden.

"I though Jenova worked differently."

"I changed it up a tidy bit," I replied swiftly as Jena looked me as if to continue, "I doubled his strength as well as his senses. Almost like a sixth sense but without magic."

"There's no such thing as magic."

Now that made me turn my head to look a Jena, gracing her with a smirk, "Is there?"

"What I've done is almost similar to hypnosis, except instead of using some stupid watch, I used Jenova. I've controlled him without him knowing it. I'm giving him something that not even Cloud knew when we were together last."

"What will this benefit? Yes, we want to stop these brats from truly ruining our plans, but will transforming this human into a shield, state our claim or will it show how much we've weakened."

"Are you upset because Sora head butted you in the face?"

Jena grunted in disgust, as a scowl crossed her face. "Like hell! Once I find him and that little bitch of his, I'll bash his head in." She threatened while grapping her medal pole; her grip tightened around it.

"Glad to know that you're still a part of what I've created." I stated as I stared at those big golden eyes as the boy turned his head into my hand; nuzzling it gently and closing his eyes in content.

Gripping the boys chin roughly, I tilted his head back so I could look him in the eye. Gold eyes glared at me almost challengingly and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Tell me your name."

"Why should I tell you?" He snapped back, making me raise a curious eyebrow.

"You submitted yourself to me." I reply but the boy gave me a look of disbelief.

"Just because I enjoy a touch, doesn't mean that I approve of the person." He said in return.

I frowned lightly at this before shoving the boy into the bed hard and quickly straddling his waist. Wrapping my hand around his slim throat tightly, I watched his face change from anger to fear all at once while struggling.

Jena continued to watch silently, but turned around so her back was towards us. Staring at the golden eyes, I growled lowly before backslapping the boy hand with my leather clothed hand. A red bruise appeared on his right cheek, and eyes widened in surprise before turning his head back to look at me; a growl escaping his lips.

_Hmm…How interesting._

"What do you plan to do?"

"Use him as a sword and shield." I answer.

Jena looked at me with confusion as she placed a hand on her slender hip, "I understand the shield part, but the sword I don't seem to follow." she says.

I ignored Jena's statement while staring into the boys eyes. "Tell me once more what your name is."

The boy growled lowly before averting his eyes towards the window. "Joel." He mumbled under his breath, but I gripped his upper arms tightly in warning.

"Louder."

"Joel!" The boy, who admitted to me his name, was Joel, nearly shouted back at me as his eyes almost glowed with anger.

"Sephiroth…" Jena said my name though didn't finish, as if I knew what she going to say next.

"Have Logan greet them," I state while getting off Joel and the bed with ease as I walked back into the study and pointed to one of the screen.

"Why them?"

_How interesting this will turn out to be. _"Let them expect the unexpected." I reply coolly when I heard footsteps from behind and I turned around to see Joel standing in the doorway.

"Do you recognize them?" I ask curiously, stepping to the side to let the purple-haired boy look at the multiple screens of the intruders in the building.

Joel walked closer to see the screen better. He studied them for a moment until his eyes lingered on one. It showed Vincent, and two other males that I believed were to be named Kira and Kentaro from what I've been informed running towards a certain direction.

"Answer the question brat." Jena asked once more as she looked from the big television to Joel.

However, Joel snapped at Jena but letting out an almost animalistic growl; making Jena take one step back.  
"I don't know them. They are merely fools who wish death." He speaks lowly with a hint of disgust but I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you can do something for me with ease?"

"It depends on the deed." Joel challenges me with a smirk as I go to the tall bookshelf, pull it away from the wall and take out a sword that's sheathed in.

I tossed it the boy, whom caught it with ease and held it in his hands before pulling the sword out. This sword was a Quicksilver Amazon Warrior Death Blade. Twenty-four inches in length, razor sharp front edge, and is Scimitar styled. It was stainless steel along with a black and silver stripped steel handle **(A/N: **I do not own this sword of any kind. It belongs to swords swords website**)**.

Watching the scene made Jena eyes wide and face expressed shock. Her eyes flashed to me in anger before pointing an accused finger at Joel.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Jena asked in a demanding way but I only looked at her calmly.

"You know I collect swords."

"Masume is you're only sword. You hid this beautiful, yet deadly from me! The one person whom you trust?" Jena's voice raised as did her confidence as she approached me; stepping into dangerous territory.

My eyes narrowed darkly as Jena started coming closer to me. "Watch what you say."

"Or what Sephiroth? You're going to kill me? Or better yet, how about raping me like you did that blue-haired kid Irin? What else you got!" Jena didn't stop as the grip on her pole tightened even more with each word she spoke towards me.

"You've grown attached to them haven't you, Jena?" I ask her as my eyes scan the woman's' face; her expression mixed with shock and anger all at once.

"I have not-"

"Then why defend them? You just said that dominating Irin was wrong, so doesn't that mean you disagree with my methods?" I state, wanting to see how deep I could go with her.

Jena growled, "It's unethical! You cannot just take someone's dignity away from them by force!"

"When we first brought him here, I thought all we were planned to do was maybe smack him around. But then when you…" She paused before speaking.

"You took him into a room, threw him down, and broke him like he was some kind of doll! Like it didn't matter whether or not he was human! I may hate the brats, and I may not like what they do, but I wouldn't punish them like this!" Jena finished and I could finally see the emotions that she's been hiding all along.

I chuckled deeply at Jena's words. "The only doll I ever want is Cloud. Whoever stands in my way, will be broken. That's how it was when it started, and forever will be." I state, smirking at Jena before walking out of my study and into my bedroom to head towards the door.

"You…"

Reaching out to grab the door handle, I heard quick footsteps coming towards me.

"You son of a bitch!"

As I turn to meet Jena, her medal pole in hand and was about to strike me with her pole when her movements stopped. Her eyes widened in shock and her breaths ragged before Jena looked down to see a sword sticking out of her stomach. The sword stayed there for a moment before pulling itself out quickly; fresh, human blood dripping to the carpet floor.

Looking over her shoulder, I noticed that it was Joel who did this. His gold eyes now had a hint of green in them when he attacked Jena. Drifting my gaze back to the woman still standing, I watched as Jena lowered her weapon before falling to her knees; placing her left hand over the wound. She started coughing up blood along with her hands coated in her own blood.

I knelt down on one knee in front of the woman I once called ally; staring into her brown eyes. Jena was gasping in pain as she pressed her hand harder into the wound; as if hoping that if she did so, she would have more time to live.

"How does it feel to be killed by someone you trust?" I asked her loudly, watching Jena's eyes open and close slightly from the loss of blood.

Jena stared at me for a moment before spitting blood on my face. I didn't close my eyes when she did this nor did I express any emotion when she smirked at me.

"I'd rather die by the hands of God than die by the hands of a sadistic demon." She whispered back before looking into my eyes once more, and falling to the ground on her right side.

More blood coated the carpet as I watched the life start to slowly drain from her. I touched her pulse point before frowning and stood up from where I was. Joel gazed at me and then at the sword that killed Jena, it's first meal.

"It's time to finish the deed." I say to Joel, who looked at me before bring the blood covered sword to his mouth and licked the blood slowly with his tongue; his eyes gazing into mine and smirking as he did so.

"Yes, Sephiroth."

**TBC**

When typing this, it was actually ten whole pages. I can't believe it. Please, please review! I know that I have delayed from updating this story in such a long time, but I love hearing your comments! So REVIEW please! XD


	33. Petition

To My Readers:

Everyone knows about the petition that is going on?

It's about deleting all M-Rated stories that has detailed graphic sex, yaoi, yuri, lemons, and all that good stuff.

WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN.

The petition link will be on my profile, so please sign it!

They are deleting stories that we take seriously, and took precious time to create and show to other readers on this site.

Plus, it's OUR STORY. They just can't delete it. It is our property, our idea, so deleting it is wrong.

So please pass this on! We're kind of close to the petition passing, but we needs TONS more signatures!

Please pass this on to other writers whom do not know about this! Thank you!

Sincerely,

YaOiPrInCcEsS16


End file.
